


[Goblet of Fire] Hogwarts Reads "Harry Potter & Wayne Hopkins à Serpentard"

by x_manga_Bleach_x



Series: Gages - ff.net ✎ Death Eaters/Harry - Slytherins/Harry [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apathetic Harry Potter, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Cinnamon Roll Harry Potter, Fluff and Smut, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Slytherins, Good Weasley Twins, Hermione Granger Bashing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Incubus Harry Potter, Insane Harry Potter, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Multi, Polyamory, Power Bottom Harry Potter, Protective Slytherins, Protective Wayne Hopkins, Reading the Books, Ron Weasley Bashing, Shy Harry Potter, Switch Wayne Hopkins, The fanfiction is mine, Touch-Starved, Well... he's not psycho like his alter ego
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 74,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_manga_Bleach_x/pseuds/x_manga_Bleach_x
Summary: Quand le nom de Harry Potter sort de la Coupe de Feu, l'artefact repère la fraude et, pour une raison inconnue, envoie un livre retraçant la vie de leurs alter ego en provenance d'une autre dimension assez proche de la leur. Pourquoi ne pas la lire ?Wayne Hopkins/Incubus!Harry Potter - Male Harem/Harry Potter/Wayne Hopkins - Polyamory[I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. The fanfiction "Harry Potter & Wayne Hopkins à Serpentard" belongs to me. I do not make money out of this. ]
Relationships: Bartemius Crouch Jr. & Harry Potter, Cassius Warrington/Terence Higgs/Marcus Flint/Adrian Pucey/Graham Montague, Death Eater Characters & Harry Potter, Fenrir Greyback & Harry Potter, Fenrir Greyback/Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter & Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Harry Potter & Original Character(s), Harry Potter & Slytherin Students, Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter/Slytherin Quidditch Team, Harry Potter/Slytherin Students, Hogwarts Students & Harry Potter, Male Harem/Harry Potter, Marcus Flint/Harry Potter/Wayne Hopkins/Original Male Character, Marcus Flint/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Slytherin Quidditch Team/Harry Potter/Wayne Hopkins, Terence Higgs/Harry Potter, Terence Higgs/Harry Potter/Wayne Hopkins/Cassius Warrington, Vaisey/Urquhart/Harry Potter/Wayne Hopkins, Wayne Hopkins & Harry Potter, Wayne Hopkins/Harry Potter, Wayne Hopkins/Harry Potter/Male Harem, Wayne Hopkins/Harry Potter/Original Male Character
Series: Gages - ff.net ✎ Death Eaters/Harry - Slytherins/Harry [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/995142
Comments: 27
Kudos: 141





	1. Hogwarts reads chapter 1 : Celui qui te connaît le mieux

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. The fanfiction "Harry Potter & Wayne Hopkins à Serpentard" belongs to me. I do not make money out of this.

Harry ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter cela. Apparemment, d'après les explications fournis par les professionnels, quelqu'un avait essayé de copier la signature magique de Harry pour mettre son nom dans la Coupe mais l'artefact avait repéré la fraude et détruit le parchemin. Le truc, c'est que, après cela, l'entité qui résidait dans la Coupe avait décidé de faire parvenir à Poudlard et ses invités un.. un livre... racontant l'histoire de leurs alter-ago dans un monde parallèle et pourtant très similaire à celui-ci. Tout le monde était curieux alors, bien sûr, personne n'écouta les timides protestations de Harry.

Lui, n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'on lise cela. À tous les coups... bah, il ne pouvait pas être sûr, mais avec sa malchance, il était quasi certain qu'il allait être bien présent dans l'histoire de cet autre monde.

Le livre ne comportait pas de titre mais un bref résumé qui enchanta les quelques personnes qui parvinrent à le lire. Une mystérieuse voix s'était chargée de leur rappeler qu'il s'agissait d'un monde parallèle et que, même si beaucoup de choses restaient les mêmes, d'autres étaient bien différentes.

Harry jeta un bref coup d'oeil à la table des Poufsouffles et détourna le regard en rougissant lorsqu'il avisa l'un des garçons de son année, le dévisageant intensément. _Grillé_. Le rouge aux joues, le petit Gryffondor baissa la tête pour regarder son assiette.

Il était tellement concentré sur celle-ci qu'il sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Son visage vira coquelicot lorsque, en levant la tête, il tomba sur la chevelure blanche et les yeux rouge de Wayne. Wayne Hopkins était un Poufsouffle de quatrième année. Harry et lui s'étaient côtoyés de plus en plus souvent au cours de ces dernières semaines et s'étaient en fait mis ensemble pour un projet Poufsouffle-Gryffondor en cours de Charmes. Hermione et Ron n'avaient pas apprécié. Pas qu'il en ait vraiment quelque chose à faire, honnêtement. Tant pis pour eux.

« Hey, Harry, tu veux t'asseoir avec moi ? »

Le petit brun n'écouta pas les protestations de Hermione, ni celles de Ron et Ginny. Il regarda la main, qui déserta son épaule pour attraper la sienne et il laissa l'albinos le relever, sans protester une seule fois.

Okay, à ce stade, il était inutile de dire qu'il avait un crush pour son camarade.

_ Okay, répondit doucement Harry.

Il n'était que trop conscient des regards curieux que posaient les étudiants et invités autour d'eux et ne souhaitait rien de plus que de voir un bouclier se dresser entre lui et les autres. Comme si Wayne savait à quoi il pensait, il passa à côté de lui et le guida vers la table des jaune et noir avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir en bout de table. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, mais n'en avaient pas réellement besoin.

Malfoy bien sûr, se fit un devoir de commenter mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de dire grand-chose avant que Wayne n'approche la table des Serpentard. Harry resta là où il était et n'entendit donc pas l'échange mais les vert et argent – et les quelques adultes présents à la table ainsi que les étudiants de Durmstrang, jetèrent un regard éberlué à l'albinos quand ils l'entendirent menacer mini-Malfoy :

« Écoute-moi bien, Malfoy, fit l'albinos. Ta jalousie, tu peux te la garder pour toi ( Malfoy couina d'indignation ). Mais si tu approche de Harry pour lui faire du mal ou le molester ( nouveau couinement d'indignation ), je ferai en sorte que tu ne puisse plus jamais te servir de ce que tu as entre les jambes... pas que tu aies dû t'en servir beaucoup avant ça. »

Sur ce, il retourna dans ses pas, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres et rejoignit Harry à la table des blaireaux.

Juste quand ils furent assis – et avant que Gran, non, Hermione n'ait pu protester d'une voix plus vive-, une voix s'éleva, ni mâle, ni femelle.

.

 **Chapitre 1** , fit la voix, **Celui qui te connaît le mieux.**

Tout devint calme dans la Grande Salle: étudiants, professeurs, délégations et officiels se turent pour écouter attentivement. Cela venait peut-être d'un monde parallèle, mais cela ne pouvait qu'être intéressant. D'autant plus qu'il était apparemment très ressemblant à leur monde.

**La répartition du 1er septembre 1991 était de loin attendue par beaucoup de sorciers. Pas seulement les enfants de onze ans et leurs parents. Pas seulement les professeurs qui appréciaient de voir la nouvelle génération passer sous le célèbre Choixpeau, non.**

Comment dire... Harry avait un mauvais pressentiment.

 **Cette année, le Survivant allait faire son entrée à Poudlard**.

Un 'clong' résonna et les personnes qui tournèrent la tête vers la provenance du bruit virent ledit Survivant poser son front contre la surface dure et lisse de la table tandis que Wayne lui tapotait doucement le dos dans un semblant de confort. Hermione jeta un regard noir à l'albinos.

 **C'était un fait unique ! Et on chuchotait, et on chuchotait. On ne l'avait pas vu dans le train – tout du moins, il ne s'y était pas fait connaître. Pourtant, beaucoup avaient interrogé les passagers du Poudlard Express, mais cela n'avait rien donné. Certes, il y avait aussi eu bien sûr, quelques compartiments verrouillés, donc bon..**.

Harry, assis juste à côté de Wayne, fronça le nez et marmonna :

« J'aurais dû faire ça en première année. »

Les autres étudiants qui l'entendirent ne savaient pas de quoi il parlait mais Wayne savait que Harry pensait à Ron et il le poussa doucement d'un coup d'épaule. Harry lui répondit par un petit sourire espiègle.

 **Harry Potter était bien présent dans le train ce jour-là; il s'était enfermé dans un compartiment avec un autre élève de première année**.

Harry cligna des yeux. Il aurait définitivement dû faire cela.

 **Il s'avéra que Harry s'était trompé sur une chose concernant le monde magique** **; il** **pensait ne jamais avoir d'ami, ne jamais rencontrer de personnes comme lui.**

Quelques regards curieux se posèrent sur Harry, lequel détourna le regard en rougissant.

**Wayne Hopkins, un petit garçon albinos de la même taille qu'Harry ( ce qui était dire parce que Harry était VRAIMENT plus petit que la moyenne de son âge )**

Harry couina d'indignation mais les autres sorciers présents se contentèrent de rire avec amusement à cela. Après tout, Potter était réellement l'un des plus petits mâle de son année.

 **était généralement évité par les autres enfants qui le trouvaient trop étrange** **et** **différent**.

D'autres regards curieux volèrent, cette fois-ci vers Wayne, mais celui-ci leur renvoya un regard indifférent avant de reporter son attention sur Harry.

 **De sang-mêlé, il avait grandi à l'orphelinat lorsque ses parents étaient morts, en 1982, lors d'un affrontement avec des sorciers manifestants**.

Severus grimaça. Il n'existait pas d'orphelinat dans le monde magique, ce qui voulait dire que Hopkins avait été envoyé vivre dans un orphelinat moldu. Il pouvait déjà voir le schéma que prenaient les choses.

 **Étant petit, Wayne avait souvent été battu par les grands de l'orphelinat St James. Il n'avait jamais été adopté: les gens le trouvaient trop différent. Si ça n'était pas pour son apparence, c'était parce qu'il était trop calme, trop** _ **bizarre**_.

Wayne prit une lente inspiration. Bien que son enfance à l'orphelinat n'était pas trop mauvaise, elle semblait bien trop proche de celle décrite dans le bouquin pour le mettre à l'aise.

 **En fin de compte, ce qui l'avait sauvé, c'était sa magie. Deux enfants plus âgés que lui avaient voulu le battre très brutalement une nuit, quand tout le monde dormait. La magie de Wayne avait réagit violemment ce jour-là et les deux autres enfants avaient été éjectés**.

Harry plissa les yeux. Quelqu'un avait touché Wayne. Quelqu'un. Avait. Touché. Wayne. Ses mains chauffèrent et une étincelle jaillit de ses doigts. Heureusement, tout le monde était bien trop occupé à écouter le livre pour le remarquer mais Wayne ne manqua pas cet étrange événement. Quand il vit les regards nerveux que lui donnait Harry, il posa sa main sur la joue délicatement colorée du petit brun.

« C'est étonnant ce que tu peux faire, Harry. »

Si Harry rougit violemment, Wayne n'en fut que plus enchanté.

 **Malheureusement, ils l'avaient emmené sur le toit de l'orphelinat, et.. et bien.. aucun des deux n'avait survécu à la chute**.

Les élèves écarquillèrent les yeux mais les vert et argent et les Durmstrangois se reprirent bien vite. Certains cependant avaient l'air vaguement approbateurs; c'était de la légitime défense. Si ces gamins ne voulaient pas mourir, ils n'avaient qu'à pas persécuter un plus petit qu'eux. Ils pourraient être surpris.

**Wayne n'avait pas vraiment réagit, mais son esprit s'était définitivement brisé ce jour-là. Il n'avait pas été accusé pour la mort des deux 'grands'. Personne ne savait après tout qu'il était présent sur le toit, avec eux. L'affaire avait été classée comme un accident; deux orphelins ayant défié les règles et étant allés jouer sur le toit durant la nuit. L'un avait glissé et s'était sans doute rattrapé à l'autre et les deux étaient tombés. Couic. Morts.**

Wayne, ayant senti les regards posés sur lui, haussa un sourcil et siffla:

« Oï, je sais que certaines choses sont semblables à ce monde-ci mais il n'y eu aucune mort tragique depuis au moins vingt ans à l'orphelinat. »

Les autres jeunes sorciers détournèrent la tête avec un sourire penaud, embarrassés d'être surpris à regarder l'albinos.

Cependant, il ne dit pas n'avoir jamais tué personne. Mais ça, seuls quelques uns des plus observateurs le remarquèrent.

**Pourtant, depuis la mort tragique de ces deux enfants, le petit Hopkins pouvait sentir le regard suspicieux de la gardienne de l'orphelinat St James. Pas les institutrices ou les 'nurses' non, juste la gardienne. Comme si elle savait ce qu'il était devenu ce jour-là. Comme si elle pouvait le voir.**

**Wayne n'avait pas changé d'attitude. Pour lui, c'était la faute des deux grands. Ils étaient entièrement responsables de leurs morts.**

Wayne hocha la tête pour lui-même, de même que Harry. Même si le petit Gryffondor n'osait pas dire à voix haute ses pensées, il était entièrement d'accord. Vivre avec les Dursley avait crée une sorte d'instinct de conservation... qui avait tendance à le déserter lorsque ses amis étaient en danger mais il ne ferait plus l'erreur de considérer Granger et N°6 comme ses amis.

 **Il ne s'attendait pas à grand chose de Poudlard. Biens sûr, apprendre la magie serait cool et tout, mais Wayne doutait que ce soit 'bien' sans personne avec qui partager cette euphorie. Personne capable de le comprendre**.

 **Et puis, il avait rencontré Harry 'Freak' Potter**.

Plusieurs personnes clignèrent des yeux. Harry tressaillit. Wayne ne manqua pas la réaction de Harry et lui serra doucement la main. Tous deux étaient conscients que ça n'était pas le genre de choses que deux garçons faisaient habituellement ensemble ( dans le monde moldu en tout cas. Ils n'avaient aucune idée du point de vue du monde sorcier sur l'homosexualité ) mais eux s'en fichaient. Ils se sentaient bien lorsqu'ils étaient en présence de l'autre et ils ne comptaient pas arrêter, juste pour plaire à certaines personnes.

_Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre s'ils n'étaient pas contents._

**Le garçon avec qui il avait partagé son compartiment. Le garçon qui avait dû regardé le carnet qu'il avait dans la main pour se présenter. Le garçon qui ne connaissait pas son nom**.

Harry plissa des yeux alors que les jeunes sorciers tournaient un regard curieux vers eux. Même s'il avait appris son nom bien avant Poudlard, il avait tout du attendre sept années avant de savoir que son nom n'était pas ''Freak''.

 **Wayne avait tout de suite été enveloppé dans cette chaleur réconfortante, heureux de savoir qu'il n'était pas seul. Ils étaient pareils. Ils se comprenaient. Harry avait été envoyé vivre avec la sœur de sa mère, sa tante, et le mari de cette dernière. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas du genre aimant**.

Harry essaya de se rencogner dans la table quand, à nouveau, les têtes des élèves de Poudlard ET des délégations ( ainsi que des enseignants ) tournèrent dans sa direction.

« Monsieur Potter, est-ce vrai ? » l'interrogea Minerva McGonagall.

Harry voulait disparaître au fond d'un trou. Il parvint cependant à mouler un regard défiant sur son visage pâle.

_ Depuis quand ça vous intéresse ?

Ça n'était pas tout à fait un sifflement, mais la colère brillait dans son regard et était perceptible dans sa voix. C'était si différent de son comportement habituel que cela surprit la majorité des élèves de Poudlard.

_ Harry ! Le réprimanda Hermione.

Harry lui jeta un regard irrité mais ne lui prêta pas davantage attention.

_ Bien sûr que ça nous intéresse. Nous nous intéressons au bien être de tous les élèves.

Un sourire amer étira les lèvres du Survivant.

_ C'est drôle. J'ai essayé d'en parler au professeur Dumbledore à la fin de ma première année, lâcha-t-il avec un rire sans humour.

Wayne devina, au ton de sa voix, que cela n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir et que le directeur n'avait sans doute rien voulu entendre. Wayne voulait le tuer. Il ne le ferait pas, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir le faire.

McGonagall haussa un sourcil et Harry lui adressa un sourire joyeux qui était tout à fait faux.

_ Il m'a demandé de ne pas exagérer, que ma famille était constituée de bonnes et aimantes personnes et qu'il ne fallait pas mentir à leur sujet. Que cela pourrait leur apporter des ennuis. Même lui ne croyait pas un seul mot de ce qu'il disait, termina-t-il en adressant un regard meurtrier au responsable de son Enfer personnel aux mains des Dursley.

_ Harry le professeur Dumbledore ne ferait jamais -

_ Bien sûr ! Cracha Harry. Pour toi les figures d'autorités sont comme la royauté. S'il te disait de te jeter par la fenêtre du troisième étage, je suis sûr que tu n'hésiterais pas.

Sa déclaration jeta un froid, mais elle informa également les factions neutres et sombres qu'elles s'étaient peut-être trompées sur Potter et qu'il semblait y avoir plus dans le Survivant, que la marionnette du directeur.

 **Ayant un fils du même âge, Harry s'était souvent demandé pourquoi l'oncle Vernon et la tante Petunia ne l'aimaient pas comme ils aimaient Dudley**.

Harry plissa les yeux et ignora résolument les regards qu'il savait fixés sur lui.

 **Il avait d'abord pensé que c'était parce qu'il n'était pas leur fils. Puis, pour se consoler, il avait pensé que les coups étaient une façon maladroite pour l'oncle Vernon, d'exprimer son affection pour son neveu**.

Harry grimaça et mit d'autant plus d'ardeur à ignorer les autres. Wayne lui, lui serra doucement la main en guise de réconfort.

 **Mais ça n'avait aucun sens et Harry avait vite abandonné. Il s'avéra que l'on remarqua les traces de coups sur le corps de Harry et le corps enseignant prit des mesures**.

Un sourcil interrogateur se haussa sur le visage autrement inexpressif de Harry. Personne n'avait jamais remarqué les bleus sur lui ou alors, ils avaient fait semblant de ne pas les remarquer parce que personne n'avait jamais réagi ou tendu la main pour l'aider.

 **Une enquête était ouverte lorsque Vernon alla trop loin et manqua de tuer Harry**.

Le petit Gryffondor blêmit et un haut-le-cœur le prit. Il savait jusqu'où pouvait aller l'oncle Vernon lorsqu'il était furieux et il savait que son alter-ego avait dû terriblement souffrir là-bas.

 **Ce jour-là fut le dernier où l'on entendit parler des Dursley, de leur vivant**.

Un remous agita la salle. Tout le monde était si occupé à bavarder qu'aucun ne remarqua le sourire froid et satisfait qui étira les lèvres de Harry. Si seulement il avait pu faire cela. Si seulement les Dursley avaient disparus de sa vie, car il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit; son alter-ego s'était chargé de les faire disparaître.

 **L'incendie qui avait ravagé le #4 Privet Drive, fit les gros titres pendant plusieurs semaines. En plus du fait que leur neveu** _ **maltraité**_ **ait été le seul survivant**.

Cassius haussa un sourcil, l'air pensif. Son regard coulissa vers le jeune Potter. Il savait que tout ce qui se produisait dans ce livre ne s'était pas forcément produit dans ce monde-ci, mais il n'empêche que beaucoup de choses étaient similaires. Se pouvait-il que les gardiens de Potter aient été aussi mauvais dans leur monde ? Au vu de la posture et du regard brûlant de colère et de rancœur du petit brun, Cassius était certain d'avoir raison.

Il avait aussi vu le léger rictus satisfait et vindicatif de Potter. Oh oui, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Et ils n'avaient jamais rien remarqué.

 **Bien sûr, Harry ne fut jamais accusé ! Après tout, la police était arrivée lorsque les pompiers étaient enfin parvenus à maîtrisé le feu et avaient retrouvé le jeune garçon ensanglanté ( son propre sang ! ) et attaché dans la réserve, à quelques mètres de la maison Dursley**.

Harry laissa échapper un souffle. Le cabanon n'était réservé que pour les pires punitions. Si son placard était considéré comme un sanctuaire pour lui, la réserve était un endroit à craindre car il était synonyme d'Enfer.

Wayne fronça les sourcils quand il sentit Harry trembler contre lui et s'assit à cheval sur le banc avant de passer un bras autour de la taille du petit brun devant lui. Ainsi, il tira doucement et encouragea le plus jeune à laisser son dos reposer contre le torse de l'albinos.

Harry rougit malgré lui. Cette position lui semblait si intime.

 **C'était un miracle que les pompiers aient pu éteindre le feu avant qu'il n'atteigne le petit cabanon. Harry n'avait jamais parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé. De cette étincelle qui avait traversé le cabanon et avait mis le feu à la maison**.

Alors que ce passage était lu, une étincelle traversa le regard de Harry. Si seulement... non, il ne pouvait faire cela. À cause de la lecture de ce livre, si jamais un incendie se déclarait à Privet Drive, les sorciers feraient immédiatement le lien. Peut-être devrait-il juste les laisser en vie ?

Mais comment faire pour rester hors de leur portée ?

 **On l'aurait pris pour un fou. Et bien.. comme cela il aurait bien porté son nom. Il avait fallu faire quelques recherches pour trouver le nom de naissance du garçon étant donné qu'il pensait que son nom était 'Freak' et que ''même son cousin l'appelait ainsi.''**.

Les Gryffondors grommelèrent entre eux, la colère vibrant dans leurs êtres ( tout du moins, pour ceux qui étaient proches de Harry ). L'outrage était perceptible chez eux. Il ne faisait aucun doute que même dans leur monde, Harry n'avait pas été bien traité chez son oncle et sa tante. Et avec ce livre – et les réactions de Harry-, ils pouvaient enfin découvrir à quel point.

 **Ça avait été triste qu'une famille – qu'un enfant, meurt dans l'incendie et les voisins avaient été hypocrite lors de l'enterrement mais il s'avéra que certains journaux n'eurent pas le tact de faire la même chose et procédèrent à afficher tout haut, les pensées que les autres taisaient** _**''Quel genre de monstre pouvait-on être pour battre quotidiennement un enfant de sept ans ?''** _ **. Il n'existait pas de réponse malheureusement et Harry était loin d'être le seul cas, même si son histoire était devenue célèbre, autant pour l'abus qu'il avait subi que pour la façon dont il avait pris fin.**

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté quand il vit tous les regards converger dans sa direction et il arumpha.

« Ils sont toujours en vie et je suis toujours chez eux. Pas la peine de gaspiller votre salive là-dessus. »

L'information, sèchement donnée, fit tressaillir certains mais d'autres se contentèrent d'acquiescer mollement.

 **La cause de l'incendie n'avait pas vraiment été découverte mais on avait mis ça sur le dos d'un incident ménager. Dès lors, à sa sortie de l'hôpital, Harry avait été envoyé à l'orphelinat, puis de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil**.

Harry inclina la tête sur le côté. Il se demandait ce qui était le mieux. Vivre avec les Dursley ? Ou être trimbalé de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil ?

Hum... Probablement la seconde option.

 **Harry était gentil, disait-on, adorable même, mais on ne voulait le garder trop longtemps, car il était trop bizarre, trop calme pour un enfant de son âge. Les couples voulaient du bruit dans la maison, des enfants plein de vie. Pas un petit garçon capable de rester des heures assis tranquillement ou lisant un livre. Pas un petit garçon qui faisait le ménage et la cuisine, non. Et puis ils étaient hésitants aussi. Peu étaient ouvert à l'idée de prendre en charge en enfant maltraité; qui sait comment il réagirait ? Harry s'y était fait, il avait haussé les épaules et avait continué à vivre sa vie**.

Un nouveau murmure agita les rangs mais Harry hocha à nouveau la tête pour lui-même. Il aurait voulu être accepté et adopté mais si ça n'était pas le cas, il supposait qu'il aurait continué à vivre malgré tout. Peut-être aurait-il été un peu plus brisé qu'avant mais il l'était déjà un peu, donc bon... un peu plus, un peu moins...

 **La magie avait été une part constante de lui depuis l'Incident, même s'il n'avait pu mettre un nom dessus que lorsqu'il avait reçu sa lettre d'admission pour Poudlard. Vivant seul – plus ou moins, dans les squats des bas-quartiers de Londres, Harry n'avait pas eu à prévenir qui que ce soit. Il avait, après tout, fugué du pensionnat presque neuf mois plus tôt**.

Wayne hocha la tête avec approbation. Pourquoi rester quelque part où l'on ne voulait pas d'eux ? Tiens, il devrait songer à cela, à la fin de l'année.

 **Vraiment, se rencontrer l'un et l'autre dans ce compartiment était une occasion inespérée pour les deux garçons. Leurs magies semblaient se compléter parfaitement**.

Harry sourit doucement. Il est vrai qu'il pouvait sentir leurs magies se chercher, se compéter, jour l'une avec l'autre. C'était toujours un sentiment étourdissant, presque euphorique. Quand il était avec Wayne, il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter au sujet de Voldemort ou bien de faire ses devoirs à temps ( même s'il les faisait toujours à temps ). Il n'avait même pas à s'inquiéter de l'excuse qu'il allait devoir fournir à Hermione et Ron pour rentrer un peu tard dans la Tour Gryffondor.

* * *

 **Leur répartition n'était vraiment pas une surprise pour eux, une fois qu'ils avaient lu sur les maisons. Certes, ils auraient pu atterrir ailleurs, mais tous deux étaient vraiment bon dans l'art du déguisement**.

Wayne et Harry tournèrent la tête l'un vers l'autre et échangèrent un sourire espiègle. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient vraiment bons dans ce domaine.

Certains élèves, qui les observaient du coin de l’œil, inclinèrent la tête sur le côté en avisant leurs faits et gestes.

**Ils n'avaient pas à se forcer. Ils laissaient juste les autres se rassurer et voir ce qu'ils voulaient voir.**

Adrian Pucey hocha la tête avec approbation.

 **Avec leur caractère calme et réservé, on avait tendance à penser qu'ils étaient trop timides pour se socialiser. C'était peut-être vrai aussi. Mais l'esprit d'Harry – de même que celui de Wayne_, était complètement fragmenté**.

À cela, les enseignants échangèrent un regard avant d'observer brièvement les deux adolescents en question. Ceux-ci ne se préoccupaient pas le moins du monde de ce qui se passait autour d'eux. En fait, ils semblaient dans leur propre bulle.

D'autres étudiants froncèrent les sourcils, se demandant comment cela avait pu passer inaperçu. Comment se faisait-il que personne ne se soit rendu compte de ce qu'il se passait ? Les professeurs étaient sensés être à l'écoute de leurs élèves. Comment n'avaient-ils pu pas se rendre compte de l'abus qu'avait vécu les deux gosses ?

Puis ils tournèrent la tête vers l'étrange Duo. Était-il possible que les choses soient tout aussi mauvaises dans ce monde-ci ?

**Ils ne se sociabilisaient pas parce qu'ils ne voyaient pas comment faire. Les autres n'étaient pas comme eux. Ils ne comprendraient pas. Ça leur allait. Ils se comprendraient eux-même et à partir de maintenant, ils avaient l'un et l'autre pour faire face au monde.**

Pomona Sprout hocha la tête avec approbation. Au moins étaient-ils loyaux l'un envers l'autre. C'était déjà cela, pas vrai ?

 **La répartition de Wayne Hopkins à Serpentard ne fit pas vraiment de vague. Certes, c'était un sang-mêlé dans l'antre des Serpents et certains étaient vraiment très hautains mais Wayne n'était pas le seul sang-mêlé dans la maison des Serpents, pas même l'un des rares. Les autres maisons, en particulier les Gryffondors, avaient cependant tendance à oublier ce fait**.

Comme un seul homme, presque tous les élèves tournèrent la tête vers la table des Serpents – même certains adultes présents réagirent ainsi. En réponse, ceux-ci haussèrent les épaules, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux, Tracey Davies en quatrième année, ne réagisse enfin:

« Quoi, est-ce que c'est si choquant ? Je suis une sang-mêlée, ça ne devrait pas être si surprenant. »

 **Oui, c'est vrai, les applaudissements étaient un peu moins fort mais ça n'était pas comme si Serpentard était réputé pour être bruyant. Et puis... il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant chez cet enfant nouvellement réparti selon les élèves de Serpentard**.

Un sourire vicieux étira les lèvres de Wayne. Il était curieux de voir ce qu'allait donner sa scolarité à Serpentard. Il était presque certain d'être souvent mentionné. Après tout, l'histoire semblait se concentrer autour de Harry et lui.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil au petit brun calé contre lui.

Ça ne le dérangerait pas... Il aimait l'idée de passer du temps avec Harry.

 **Ils ne savaient pas si c'était dans sa gestuelle alors qu'il approchait lentement de la table de sa maison, ou même dans son regard, mais quelque chose semblait.. hors caractère. . . . . Le regard innocent. Définitivement cela**.

Wayne fit la moue. Généralement, les gens mettaient un bon moment à se rendre compte de la supercherie, si tant est qu'ils ne s'en rendent effectivement compte. Habituellement, personne ne remarquait ce qui se cachait derrière son masque d'innocence.

Ils ne vit pas les Serpentards soupirer de soulagement lorsque ceux-ci eurent la preuve qu'ils n'étaient pas tomber dans le panneau comme des Poufsouffles ( Gryffons, ça marchait aussi ) de premier ordre.

**Puis il y avait eu Potter. Le Harry Potter.**

Wayne ricana quand Harry grommela dans sa barbe.

 **Quand le nom avait résonné dans la Grande Salle, il y avait eu un instant de silence. Puis l'on s'était mis à chuchoter. Hopkins était resté calme. En fait, il ne semblait même pas savoir qui était Harry Potter. Ou plutôt qu'il était célèbre. Wayne avait presque réagit quand son nouvel ( et unique ) ami ne s'était pas avancé tout de suite. Puis le petit brun avait semblé être pris d'un sursaut et s'était faufilé hors du regroupement d'enfants non classés pour s'asseoir sous le Choixpeau. L'attente et ce sentiment d'anticipation avaient été intenables**.

On chuchota avec excitation dans la salle. De ce que les membres des délégations comprirent, l'attente pour le tri de Harry Potter avait également été un calvaire dans leur monde.

 **Il ne ressemblait pas à ce à quoi ils s'attendait. Il était petit. Bien trop petit et mince aussi. Il n'était pas intimidant du tout. Et il semblait presque ailleurs. Le garçon était resté trois longues minutes sous le chapeau de tri avant que la 'bouche' de celui-ci ne s'ouvre**.

Terence Higgs grommela sombrement dans sa barbe. Il est vrai qu'il s'était fait la réflexion que Potter était anormalement petit lorsqu'il était entré à Poudlard, mais il s'était dit que le chef de maison du Petit avait les choses en mains. Étant donné qu'en septembre dernier, Potter était entré sur la plateforme avec une grosse ecchymose sur le visage, Terence avait compris que ça n'était pas le cas.

**Tout le monde ou presque était sur le bord de son banc, attendant que le Choixpeau s'écrie Gryffondor bien qu'ils prient pour l'avoir dans leur maison. Puis le Choixpeau avait crié. Mais, ça ne ressemblait pas à Gryffondor. Et en fait, pour être précis, ça ressemblait davantage à:**

Il y eut une pause alors que tout le monde attendait la réponse.

_ Arrêtez avec le suspense ! Finit par crier Lisa Turpin.

**« SERPENTARD ! »**

**. . . oui, ça ressemblait à ça**.

Pendant un instant, il y eut juste le silence puis, avant que quiconque n'ait pu réagir, Ron, à la table des lions, se redressa d'un bond, le visage rouge de colère.

« QUOI !? »

Les filles de Beauxbâtons et les étudiants de Gryffondors grimacèrent au volume sonore mais Harry se redressa lui aussi et pivota pour faire face à Ron.

_ Qu'est-ce qui est si mauvais avec Serpentard de toute façon ?

Sa question prit tout le monde au dépourvu. Après tout, comment pouvait-il ne pas savoir ? Même les Serpentards étaient choqués. Tout le monde disait toujours qu'ils étaient des futurs mages noirs et … et Potter ne voyait pas le problème ? [Mais alors... pourquoi se disputait-il tout le temps avec Malfoy... attendez, non, ne répondez pas à cette question. Malfoy était un gosse de riche pourris gâté. C'était pour ça.]

_ CE SONT TOUS DES MAGES NOIRS !

_Tiens... Qu'est-ce qu'ils disaient ?_

Harry, dos à eux, offrit à Ron un long regard pensif. Puis il lâcha:

« Ron, tu es vraiment une garce parfois. »

Inutile de le dire, cela choqua tout le monde, hormis Wayne et les jumeaux Weasley qui étaient trop occupés à se fendre la poire-, et Harry en profita pour se détourner et retourner s'asseoir.

La voix reprit aussitôt ( cette voix ne semblait pas non plus avoir la patience de survivre à une réprimande de Hermione ou une crise de nerfs de Ronald ).

 **Le jeune garçon s'était redressé sans laisser filtrer la moindre émotion et avait respectueusement reposé le choixpeau sur le tabouret puisque le professeur – euh, Harry n'était pas sûr de son nom, semblait trop surpris pour le récupérer. Il avait ensuite procédé à descendre les quelques marches séparant l'estrade du reste de la salle et avait fait son chemin à la table de sa nouvelle maison, alors même que son uniforme se colorait de vert et argent et de l'emblème de Serpentard**.

« Tu ne sembles pas choqué. remarqua Roger Davies. Après tout, c'est un autre monde. »

Harry haussa un sourcil au Serdaigle puis haussa les épaules.

_ Et bien, ça pourrait l'être si je ne m'y attendais pas mais étant donné que le choixpeau voulait me placer à Serpent -

_ QUOI ?!

Ils ignorèrent tous le cri de Ronald, trop occupés à dévisager le Survivant. Ils avaient tous pensé que Potter avait été directement à Gryffondor. Certes, le Choixpeau avait pris son temps, mais ils n'avaient guère songé à la possibilité que le Golden Boy de Gryffondor puisse atterrir ailleurs.

Les cerveaux de ces pauvres Serpentards semblaient avoir court-circuité.

_ Attends... Pourquoi es-tu à Gryffondor dans ce cas ? Demanda Graham Montague.

Harry cligna des yeux et se tourna vers le sixième année.

_ Ron et Hagrid m'ont dit que Serpentard était une usine à mangemorts et mages noirs.

Les verts et argents ne perdirent pas de temps à fusiller Ronald du regard. Peu concédèrent un regard assassin à Hagrid.

**Les applaudissements avaient un peu tardé, du fait de la surprise mais ils étaient finalement apparus. Harry n'en avait pas tenu compte mais Wayne si. De toute évidence, Serpentard n'était pas très appréciés. Les rouge et or ( Wayne devinait qu'il s'agissait des Gryffondors ) avaient rechigné et peu avaient applaudi bien que deux rouquins identiques aient initié le mouvement.**

Les jumeaux high-fivèrent. Ils avaient eu un peu peur de ne pas être amis avec Harry dans ce monde-là. Ils s'en fichaient de ce que Harry était ou du fait qu'il ait accidentellement tué les Dursley ( juste entre nous, les jumeaux avaient été prêts à les tuer pour Harry si jamais ils le touchaient à nouveau ). Parce que eux même n'étaient pas tout à fait purs et innocents ou même blanc de chez blanc.

Harry leur offrit un timide sourire.

 **Les Poufsouffles, de même que les Serdaigles avaient applaudi poliment, mais la surprise et la méfiance étaient apparus sur certains visages. Cependant, la moue adorable sur le visage du Survivant éclipsa bien vite cette méfiance**.

Harry inclina la tête sur le côté puis tourna la tête vers deux aînés de Poufsouffle et leur adressa un regard empli d'innocence. Ceux-ci clignèrent des yeux puis roucoulèrent à la vue qui leur faisait face.

Un regard surpris flasha sur le visage du petit brun.

« Oh, ça marche. »

Dans son dos, Wayne, qui l'avait entendu, pouffa de rire contre le nid d'oiseau qu'était la chevelure de Harry.

À la table des Serpentards, Lucian Bole et Peregrine Derrick affichaient un air horrifié; il semblerait que Potter venait de découvrir son super pouvoir... et comptait l'utiliser à pleine puissance.

 **À la fin du repas et après le discours du directeur – durant lequel Harry interrogea Wayne sur la santé mentale du 'vieux' ( gagnant ainsi un regard approbateur de quelques aînés à portée d'oreille ), les aînés guidèrent les premières années jusqu'à leur salle commune où les deux préfets de septième année leur souhaitèrent officiellement la bienvenue et leur expliquèrent les règles. Le chef de maison passa quelques minutes plus tard pour en faire de même puis les laissa à leur occupation**.

Les Gryffondors murmurèrent entre eux. Ce qu'il faut comprendre, c'est que quand des Gryffondors murmurent, au moins la moitié de la salle peut les entendre. Ceci dit, tout le monde les entendit dire que dans leur maison, leur chef de maison ne passait pas les saluer après le banquet de rentrée.

Et les trois autres maisons furent d'autant plus heureuse d'avoir un chef de maison comme le leur. Minerva songea que peut-être elle devrait changer de méthode. Elle pensait que ses lionceaux préféraient l'indépendance qu'elle leur laissait.

**Harry et Wayne s'étaient trouvés un petit coin isolé et comptaient s'installer là-bas, laissant les aînés observer les recrues, quand une voix snob et hautaine les retint. Le blondinet semblait leur parler à eux.**

**« Tu es Hopkins, n'est-ce pas ? Père a parlé de tes parents une fois. Il paraît qu'ils étaient collègues avant. »**

**Wayne ne savait pas quoi dire. Aussi garda-t-il le silence et un visage blanc quand le garçon cessa de babiller pour s'intéresser à son ami**.

Wayne renifla. Il imaginait sans mal mini Malfoy se comporter de cette façon.

**« Tu ne ressemble pas vraiment à l'idée que je me faisais du célèbre Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. »**

**Les discussions alentours se turent brusquement alors qu'on observaient les trois premiers années ( ou cinq si l'on comptait les deux gardes du corps du blondinet ennuyeux ). Potter pencha la tête sur le côté et la seule émotion qui filtra son visage blanc fut la... confusion.**

**_ Je suis désolé mais tu dois faire erreur sur la personne**.

… Silence.

Comment dire... ça n'était pas exactement la réponse à laquelle ils s'attendaient.

Hermione secoua la tête. Non mais vraiment.

**Des sourcils s'élevèrent. Pardon ? Pourtant, le visage de Potter resta parfaitement neutre après ça, de même que celui d'Hopkins. Le blondinet – qui se présenta comme Malfoy ( mais Harry et Wayne préférèrent rester sur Blondinet )**

On entendit en fond sonore le couinement indigné de Draco Malfoy mais Terence était d'accord avec les book-Harry et book-Wayne, Blondinet sonnait vraiment bien.

**, ne se démonta pas :**

**« Tu es bien Harry Potter, non ?**

**_ Et bien - »**

**Harry s'interrompit pour étouffer un jappement de douleur et lança un regard confus à son ami aux cheveux blancs**. **Celui-ci haussa un sourcil et sembla communiquer en silence avec son camarade.**

Des chuchotis remontèrent dans la salle et Harry se demanda distraitement s'il pouvait communiquer aussi aisément avec Wayne que son alter-ego semblait le faire dans l'autre monde.

**_ J'ai oublié, dit-il simplement. De toute façon, fit-il en reportant son attention sur Malfoy. Quel rapport cela a-t-il avec nous ?**

**Malfoy le dévisagea incrédule.**

**_ Mais – mais – bafouilla-t-il. T – Tu es le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu !**

**Si ça n'avait pas été une situation aussi sérieuse, les aînés auraient presque ri en voyant l'héritier Malfoy bafouiller. Mais ils ne rirent pas**.

Les vert et argent soupirèrent avec ce qui s'apparenta à du soulagement, sous les regards amusés de la délégation bulgare. Apparemment, ceux-ci ne voulaient pas qu'on les voit comme des êtres humains capables d'émotions. Viktor n'était pas sûr que cette image tienne tout le long de la lecture.

**Le visage de Potter demeura neutre. Il n'y eut même pas une vague étincelle de reconnaissance. Enfin si, une seule :**

**« Tu crois que les sorciers ont entendu parler de l'incendie ? »**

**Hopkins afficha un air pensif puis secoua la tête**.

**_ La séparation entre le monde normal et le monde sorcier est trop nette. Je ne pense pas.**

**_ Ah... je me disais aussi, répondit-il avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers Draco. Je regrette, mais tu dois faire erreur sur la personne.**

**Terrence Higgs**

Terence sursauta quand il entendit son nom. Ben ça alors, il ne s'y attendait pas. Il était plutôt du genre à se fondre dans la masse donc il s'attendait à être un personnage secondaire qui serait peut-être mentionné une fois dans tout le bouquin. Ça pour une surprise. Quoi que, ça pourrait tout aussi bien être sa seule apparition.

**haussa un sourcil. Quel rapport y avait-il avec un incendie ? Le cinquième année jeta un coup d’œil vers sa bande d'amis, lesquels semblaient aussi suivre la conversation. Tout était une question de futur. Cette conversation pourrait déterminer les futures relations qu'ils auraient avec les différents premières années.**

Ron secoua la tête avec dégoût. Bien sûr pour ces stupides serpents tout était une question d'image. Bien sûr ils voyaient le Survivant comme une possibilité de se créer une belle image. Ron refusa la possibilité de croire qu'il était comme eux, qu'il était devenu ami avec Harry sur une suggestion du directeur, lequel était venu plein de fois à la maison pour parler avec sa mère.

**Malfoy semblait être un gamin arrogant mais son père était très fortuné et était le supérieur hiérarchique de plusieurs élèves de la maison et ça, l'enfant le savait parfaitement.**

Les étudiants, qu'ils soient de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle ou même Gryffondor, semblèrent tout à coup comprendre un peu mieux pourquoi les Serpentards passaient presque tous les désirs de Malfoy. Mais quand même..

**Lucius Malfoy pouvait littéralement faire de la vie de leurs parents [employés au Ministère] un enfer.**

Lisa Turpin, de Serdaigle, grimaça. Là, elle comprenait que les serpents laissent faire l'enfant gâté. Ça n'avait pas dû être évident pour eux non plus. Mais vraiment, il fallait que mini Malfoy grandisse un peu.

**Les autres recrues semblaient assez bien mise à part Crabbe et Goyle qui, en fait, semblaient être les portraits crachés de leurs pères. Non, en fait, les deux mystères étaient définitivement les deux recrues inattendues qu'étaient Potter et Hopkins, bien que Marcus admettait que Nott était aussi mystérieux que son père et que Zabini puisse s'avérer intéressant.**

Theodore inclina la tête sur le côté. Les gens ne faisaient pas vraiment attention à lui en général.

**« Attends quoi.. tu te moque de moi ? Sais-tu qui je suis ? Je suis Draco Malfoy.**

**_ C'est un plaisir. » répondirent d'une même voix les deux pré-ados.**

**Pour le coup, le fils Malfoy se tut. Et ce fut Silver Travers, sixième année, qui reprit la parole :**

**« Est-ce que tu es train de nous dire que tu n'as pas la moindre idée de qui tu es ? »**

Silver cligna des yeux. Oh tiens, il faisait une apparition.

Tout comme Nott, il avait tendance à se fondre dans la masse; il était charismatique et populaire au sein de sa maison, mais en dehors de ça il ne faisait pas remarquer plus que cela bien que ses notes soient bonnes et il n'était pas membre de l'équipe de Quidditch ou plutôt, s'était retiré après deux années à jouer en tant que batteur.

**Potter cligna des yeux. Marcus serra les dents. _Putain c'est pas vrai._ **

''Langage.'' fit McGonagall.

Filius Flitwick lui offrit un sourire amusé tandis que Adrian songeait que c'était définitivement son capitaine. Il n'y avait que lui pour jurer autant, même en pensées.

**Lui et les autres seraient vraiment mal barrés si les deux recrues ( Potter et Hopkins ) faisaient ressortir leurs instincts protecteurs profondément – très profondément, enfouis. Des premières années ne _devraient_ pas être mignons et confus. Ils devraient être bruyants et geignards. **

Marcus laissa tomber sa tête avec un CLONG retentissant. Les autres élèves gloussèrent ou essayèrent de couvrir leurs gloussements en entendant cela. Ils ne pensaient pas un jour entendre cela sortir de la bouche de Flint. Il était vrai que, assis l'un devant l'autre, les deux adolescents – qui pourtant ne ressemblaient définitivement plus à des premières années-, avaient tendance à faire ressortir leurs instincts protecteurs.

**_ Je suis Harr, répondit l'enfant.**

**Travers manqua de s'étrangler avec sa salive. Soit le gosse se foutait de lui, soit... soit.. et bien.. bref. Travers ne savait pas trop s'il préférait la première explication ou la seconde.**

**_ Comment peux-tu ignorer ton statut dans notre monde ?**

**Potter haussa un sourcil et.. et zut quoi ! Qu'il arrête avec ce visage de niffleur abandonné !**

Harry cligna à nouveau des yeux. Il ressemblait à un... niffleur ? …. On ne lui avait jamais fait d'aussi beau compliment ! Un sourire brillant étira ses lèvres et illumina l'espace autour de lui.

Adrian sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Heureusement que Potter n'avait pas été dans leur maison dans ce monde-ci. Ils auraient probablement tous été à ses pieds.

**_ Quel statut ?**

**Entre temps, Malfoy s'était malheureusement un peu repris :**

**« Tu es le Survivant ! Tu as tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres quand tu avais un an ! »**

**. . . Qu'il arrête de pencher la tête sur le côté ! Enfin.. qu'ils arrêtent tous les deux.. Potter et Hopkins. Leur synchronisation avait quelque chose de mignon et d'effrayant à la fois.**

Les deux susnommés tournèrent la tête l'un vers l'autre et commencèrent à chuchoter avec une certaine frénésie.

Angelina Johnson jeta un regard sombre vers la table des vert et argent.

_ S'il arrive quelque chose nous vous tiendrons pour responsables.

Les Serpentards clignèrent des yeux mais n'eurent jamais l'occasion d'entamer leur plaidoyer.

**_ Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, hein ? Souffla Wayne. Maintenant que vous le dîtes, je crois avoir lu quelque chose là-dessus.**

**Potter fit la moue.**

**_ J'ai lu quelque chose là-dessus aussi, mais ça ressemblait à une histoire de science-fiction. Je veux dire, rajouta-t-il en voyant le regard curieux de Wayne. Qui serait assez insensé pour croire qu'un bébé pourrait vaincre un puissant mage noir ? Ça me paraît stupide comme logique. Continua-t-il en chuchotant toujours. De toute façon, poursuivit-t-il. Le surnom en lui-même semble incroyablement arrogant**.

Harry hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. Il avait toujours honni ce surnom avec passion. Il détestait qu'on l'appelle ainsi et il détestait quand Ron montrait sa jalousie en utilisant ce stupide titre.

Tout le monde refusait de comprendre ce qu'il avait perdu cette nuit-là.

**Potter étouffa un bâillement en portant la main à sa bouche, puis, voyant que Malfoy semblait ébahi, il haussa les épaules et prit la direction des escalier, le petit albinos sur les talons.**

**_ C'était un plaisir de faire ta connaissance, Draco Malfoy, firent-ils en chœur alors qu'ils disparaissaient à l'étage**.

Harry haussa un sourcil. C'était une meilleure rencontre que celle à laquelle il avait eu droit. Huh.

 **Cela avait été la première rencontre avec le Duo Mystère qu'étaient Harry Potter et Wayne Hopkins. Au cours de la semaine qui avait suivi le Tri, les élèves de la maison Serpentard avaient pu apprendre plusieurs choses au sujet des deux étranges recrues** :

**1/ Premièrement, ils étaient d'une nature extrêmement calmes et réservés.**

Terence hocha la tête pour lui-même. Même dans leur monde, Potter avait prouvé être davantage timide et réservé lorsqu'il n'était pas en compagnie de ses amis. Lorsque c'était le cas en revanche, c'était comme s'il se forçait à être quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas.

 **Ça n'est pas qu'ils n'étaient pas amicaux, mais l'on sentait bien une certaine barrière entre ces deux-là et le reste du monde. Hopkins et Potter restaient toujours ensemble, gardant jalousement l'un et l'autre loin du reste du monde**.

Ginny renifla avec dédain. En fait, son visage rouge de colère, indiqua à ses amies qu'elle n'était pas dans la meilleure des humeurs possibles et celles-ci glissèrent plus loin sur le banc. Autant ne pas l'irriter davantage. Surtout qu'elles essayaient toujours de caser le Survivant avec tous les mâles dominants de Poudlard et elles savaient que cela faisait rager Ginny. La dernière fois que Ginny les avait entendu babiller à ce sujet, elle les avait menacé d'un maléfice cuisant si elles n'arrêtaient pas dans les secondes qui suivaient.

Elles avaient été tellement choquées et effrayées par la hargne de la Weaslette qu'elles n'avaient plus parlé du reste de l'heure. Depuis le début de la lecture cependant, un sourire victorieux avait commencé à fleurir sur leurs lèvres. _Karma's a bitch_ , comme on dit. Elles étaient certaines que Hopkins et Potter allaient finir ensemble. Que ce soit dans le livre ou dans leur monde. Tout n'était qu'une question de temps.

 **Ils étaient polis avec tout le monde, ne haussaient même pas le ton lorsqu'on les insultait de demi-sang. De toute façon, cela n'aurait pas eu autant d'effet que le doux sourire qu'avait affiché Potter et l'air froid de Hopkins lorsque Alexandre Sanguin les avait insulté**.

Marcus haussa un sourcil. Alexandre Sanguin était un Serpentard qui avait gradué trois ans plus tôt.

**Flint et ses amis ne savaient pas trop ce qui s'était passé à cet instant mais une chose est sûre : Sanguin avait dû ressentir quelque chose parce qu'il ne s'en était plus pris au Duo après sa deuxième tentative d'intimidation.**

Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de Wayne. Il ignorait ce que son alter-ego et celui de Harry avait fait à ce type, mais il était vraiment fier d'eux.

 **Non, rien dans l'attitude des deux premières années ne posait problème aux Serpentards. C'est juste que... ils étaient tellement distants ! N'allez pas croire, les Serpentards pouvaient paraître froid et tout et, il est vrai que parfois ils l'étaient aussi entre eux, pour montrer leur supériorité, mais généralement, confortablement assis dans la Salle Commune, ils se détendaient tous et laissaient tomber les masques de la Haute Bourgeoisie**.

Les Gryffondors affichèrent une expression de pure choc.

Quoi ?

Vraiment ?! Et, comme un seul, ils tournèrent la tête vers la table des vert et argent. Ceux-ci ne daignèrent pas leur fournir de réponse digne de ce nom.

Bossez, bande de fainéants. Z'avez qu'à chercher vous-même.

**Le Duo Mystère était différent. Ils étaient calmes, genre, vraiment, ne parlaient pas plus que nécessaire si ce n'était pas entre eux deux et gardaient un ton plat la plupart du temps. Après presque deux mois de vie commune avec les deux petits serpents, Marcus pouvait assurer que la seule fois où il avait vu l'un d'eux opter pour un ton différent avait été lorsque Potter avait joué avec Travers. Ils avaient développé ces petites attaques verbales après que les deux recrues aient mystérieusement traumatisé Sanguin. Cela amusait d'autant plus Travers que Potter ne répondait jamais par des insultes mais avec une honnêteté un peu trop... franche et parfois même un soupçon d'amusement.**

Silver haussa un sourcil et tourna la tête vers Potter, seulement pour voir celui-ci le dévisager en silence, le regard neutre, presque innocent.

Une coche apparut sur son front et il se força à détourner le regard. Oh non, il ne tomberait pas pour la moue adorable du gamin. Pas dans ce monde ! Et espérons-le, pas dans l'autre non plus.

**C'était le seul moment où il prenait une voix légèrement enfantine. Le seul. Et bien.. peut-être pas.. peut-être que ce ton enfantin se mélangeait dans son ton habituel mais Flint et ses amis ne l'avaient jamais entendu parler assez longtemps pour confirmer cette hypothèse.**

**2/ Ils étaient brillants. Intelligents. Ils étaient premiers dans presque toutes les classes, toutes maisons confondues. C'était un fait intéressant étant donné que d'après les rumeurs, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait grandi dans le Monde Magique**.

Hermione prit la parole d'un ton supérieure, sans se rendre compte qu'on pouvait parfaitement l'entendre à l'autre bout de la salle:

« Et bien, cela se confirme les choses sont différentes ici. Après tout, Harry n'est pas une lumière. »

S'il y eut quelques rires nerveux, cela ne fut rien à côté de Fred et George Weasley, lesquels se levèrent pour aller s'asseoir à la table des Poufsouffles, à côté de Wayne et Harry. En chemin cependant, ils s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent à demi vers Hermione.

« Je ne sais pas d'où tu tiens ces histoires, Hermione, mais tu devrais sérieusement changer de sources, fit l'un.

_ Si Harry n'est peut-être pas le premier de sa classe, il est dans le top 10 de son année, lui dit le second. ( Il s'arrêta brièvement et reprit, un sourire railleur aux lèvres ). Je crois même qu'il est arrivé devant toi sur le classement de juin dernier. »

Sur ce, ils vinrent s'asseoir sur le banc des blaireaux et ignorèrent le regard choqué et outragé de Granger.

Harry se permit un sourire amusé alors que les chuchotis remontaient le long des tables et Wayne embrassa doucement le crâne chevelu du petit brun. Celui-ci rougit violemment. C'était... il aimait ça.

**Rumeurs qui avaient été confirmées après la rentrée lorsque aucun des deux n'avaient eu la moindre idée de l'importance de Potter. Quoique, là encore, ils auraient pu tout simplement se jouer d'eux, mais quel intérêt là-dedans ? D'autant plus que, non, ça ne leur ressemblait définitivement pas. Malfoy avait passé la troisième soirée de septembre à geindre sur le fait d'être seulement le troisième à terminer une bonne potion. Quand Potter et Hopkins avaient été premiers !**

Harry pouffa de rire contre son oreiller ( oui, il avait transfiguré son assiette en oreiller, un problème avec ça ? Enfin, quand il disait son assiette, il parlait plutôt de l'assiette de Fred ).

Il jeta un regard vicieux vers Malfoy. Peut-être qu'il devrait essayer ça, la prochaine fois. Ce serait bien meilleur comme victoire !

Draco, qui avait senti le regard de Potter, frissonna d'effroi. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais il avait la forte impression qu'il n'allait pas aimer cela.

**3/ Ils étaient bizarres. Oui, il savait qu'on revenait à la base de la base avec ce fait mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de noter cela. Et leur relation en elle-même était bizarre. Ils se tenaient la main dans les couloirs ! Se blottissaient l'un contre l'autre dans l'un des grands fauteuils de la Salle Commune ! Terence avait même entendu Zabini roucouler au sujet d'une photo de Potter et Hopkins lovés l'un contre l'autre dans le dortoir des premières années !**

Harry rougit violemment et Wayne sentit ses joues chauffer tandis que les murmures reprenaient et que des regards coulissaient vers eux. Ils entendirent également des groupes de filles piailler et glousser en les regardant. Oh Merlin. C'était tellement embarrassant. Blaise lui, ronchonna dans sa barbe imaginaire. Il ne _roucoulait_ pas !

« Harry ! S'écria Hermione. Deux garçons ne sont pas supposés agir comme ça ! »

Elle ne remarqua pas les sourcils froncés et les expressions réprobatrices des sang-purs et autres sorciers élevés dans le monde magique. Vraiment peu parmi les nés-moldus, semblaient agréer avec les propos de Granger et la plupart fronçaient les sourcils face à ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

_ Miss Granger, les relations homosexuelles ne sont pas interdites dans le monde magique, intervint Minerva McGonagall, avant que les choses n'aillent trop loin et que quelqu'un maudisse la lionne. Je vous prierai de vous calmer.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais parvint à se calmer. Au moins un peu.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Harry prit la parole :

« En plus tu dis ça comme si c'était moi. C'est mon alter-ego je te rappelle. Je ne contrôle pas exactement ses actions. Et je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à se montrer un peu tactile avec d'autres personnes. » ronchonna-t-il et, pour prouver ses dires, se réinstalla confortablement contre Wayne.

Celui-ci n'allait très certainement pas se plaindre. En fait, il jeta même un regard vicieux à la née-moldue.

Hermione n'eut pas l'occasion d'entrer dans une tirade car le livre reprit ( au grand soulagement des sorciers et sorcières présentes ).

**. . . Et bien, rien n'interdisait cela, mais tout de même ! En fait, s'il y avait une chose vraiment importante à dire sur le duo c'est qu'il était INSÉPARABLE. Hopkins et Potter étaient TOUJOURS ensembles. Toujours ! En cours, aux repas, dans la Salle Commune. Il n'y avait pas un seul moment où l'un allait quelque part sans l'autre. Genre, littéralement. Quand Malfoy avait demandé à parler à Potter en privé, que Hopkins avait fait mine de suivre et que Malfoy l'avait arrêté d'une raillerie, Potter avait simplement répondu que si le Blondinet**

Malfoy couina une nouvelle fois d'indignation tandis que les vert et argent tentaient de couvrir leurs gloussements derrière leurs serviettes ou leurs mains.

 **ne pouvait pas supporter la présence de 'Wayne' alors la conversation qu'il souhaitait avoir avec lui ne devait pas être si importante que cela. Puis il avait planté Malfoy. Il l'avait planté !** [ _la voix parvint même à prendre un ton incrédule en accord avec la stupéfaction de blondinet_ ]

Miles Bletchley s'esclaffa quand il entendit cela; ça n'était pas tout le monde qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir 'planter' un Malfoy. Après tout, tout le monde ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire ce genre de choses.

 **Ne voulant pas être abandonné ainsi, Malfoy avait posé la première question qui lui était passée par la tête; où avait-il grandi pour ne pas connaître le monde magique quand il semblait parfaitement maîtriser son contrôle de la magie ? Potter avait été calme pendant un moment, assurant l'ensemble de la maison Serpentard que la réponse serait intéressante puis.. avait incliné la tête sur le côté** **BON SANG !**

Les Serpentards – tout du moins les plus âgés-, voulaient laisser tomber leurs têtes contre la surface lisse de la table, mais il y avait encore toute l'argenterie donc cela aurait pu les blesser davantage.

La chose est, ils venaient de réaliser une chose; il sembleraient que leurs alter-ego n'allaient pas réussir à résister à l'adorable petite chose qu'était Potter ( et Hopkins par extension ).

Même si Hopkins semblait définitivement moins innocent que Potter. [ _Et, chut, ne répétez jamais cela à personne._ ]

_**« Pendant quelle période ? Avait-il demandé.** _

_**_ Pardon ?** _

_**_ Pendant quelle période ? »** _

**Malfoy n'avait pas répondu et Potter avait soupiré, regardant Blondinet comme s'il était un enfant particulièrement lent ce qui, ajouté au regard plat de Hopkins, semblait effectivement être le cas.**

Malfoy s'indigna en entendant cela. Il n'était pas lent d'esprit ! Son père en revanche, Lucius Mafloy, afficha une expression contemplative et jeta un long regard vers son fils. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que les fils de ses associés n'appréciaient pas Draco.

_**_ J'ai grandi avec l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia pendant six ans. Puis il y a eu l'Incendie, avait-il commencé.** _

**Terence avait hoqueté. C'était donc ça cette histoire d'incendie ? Il attendait encore les recherches que Katia de Poufsouffle – une demi-sang comme lui, avait fait sur un histoire relaté à Potter.**

**Potter avait alors étiré un sourire tordu.**

_**_ Puis j'ai été à l'orphelinat, pendant quelques mois. Puis les Jarig, les Poppington, les Bloring et les Debusscheres-, Le Squat de Londres et l'auberge du Renard les quelques jours qui ont précédé la rentrée scolaire.** _

_**_ Tu te souviens du nom de toutes tes familles d'accueil ? Avait alors demandé Hopkins, étonné. J'ai cessé de me souvenir après ma quatrième famille**. _

Terence cligna des yeux puis un air concentré se peignit sur ses traits. Il pouvait imaginer le cirque ça avait été pour son alter-ego.

**Potter avait haussé les épaules.**

_**_ Seuls les Poppington étaient vraiment bien. Les Bloring étaient étranges et les Jarig** _ **...** _**Et puis tu as été dans plus de familles d'accueil, Wayne** _ _._

Terence laissa reposer sa tête contre la table. Comment se faisait-il qu'aucun adulte ne s'était rendu compte de quelque chose ? Ils auraient dû... ils auraient dû voir ! Ils auraient dû remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ils étaient censés savoir quand un étudiant – ou futur étudiant-, ne vivait pas dans un bon environnement.

 **Potter ne voyait apparemment pas l'intérêt de cacher ces informations, mais Potter semblait toujours penser différemment du commun des mortels. Lui et Hopkins avaient leur propre mode opératoire et semblaient s'en sortir très bien ainsi. N'empêche, ces informations avaient mis la maison sans dessus dessous. D'autant plus lorsque les sang-purs avaient compris ce qu'étaient en gros, un Squat. Et puis alors, on avait compris pourquoi. Pourquoi Hopkins et Potter étaient toujours fourrés ensembles. Ils étaient pareils. Ils se comprenaient parce qu'ils avaient tous les deux grandis en famille d'accueil. Et qu'ils avaient tous deux eu une enfance de merde d'après ce qu'ils avaient pu glaner comme informations au fil des jours**.

Marcus hocha la tête pour lui-même. Dit comme ça, il pouvait voir où les choses se dirigeaient. Il ne savait pas trop s'il aimait cela ou non.

**Malheureusement, les Serpentards ne réalisaient pas encore à quel point ils avaient raison : Wayne et Harry étaient pareils. Ils avaient traversé le même genre d'enfer, avaient eu la même vie, avaient tous deux du sang sur les mains et... disons juste qu'ils étaient aussi fragmentés l'un que l'autre. Personne ne se rendait encore compte à quel point ils étaient éloignés du monde réel.**

Harry haussa un sourcil en entendant cela. Était-il lui aussi éloigné du monde réel ?

Ah, peu importe au fond: il s'en fichait.

* * *

**Harry était d'une humeur maussade, ce qui était étrange considérant le personnage qu'il était. Wayne savait très bien pourquoi. Un Gryffondor l'avait bousculé ( Wayne ) dans les couloirs et lui avait jeté un regard noir avant d'essayer de faire ami-ami avec Harry. Harry n'avait pas aimé. Il avait aidé Wayne à se relever et avait agit comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'on essayait de l'approcher pour son 'titre'; il s'était retourné, avait adressé un regard confus au rouquin et lui avait sereinement assuré qu'il devait se tromper de personne, avant de partir en compagnie de Wayne pour aller faire guérir l'égratignure de ce dernier.**

Adrian sentit ses lèvres trembler à se constat. Il imaginait bien la scène. Il pouvait même imaginer Potter – leur Potter... err... quand il pensait 'leur' Potter, il pensait le Potter de ce monde, pas leur... okay, c'est pas grave-, afficher ce même regard confus pour se débarrasser de son fanboy.

**Nous étions le 31 octobre 1991, il était 19:05.**

« 31 -

_ Octobre ? » firent deux Serpentard de cinquième année, l'air pensif.

N'était-ce pas cette année qu'un Troll s'était promené dans les couloirs du château ?

Le directeur avait dit aux étudiants qu'il s'était lui-même chargé du troll mais des rumeurs avaient couru sur l'implication du 'Trio d'Or' ( ex Trio d'Or ? ) dans tout cela.

 **Flint, Pucey, Higgs et quelques aînés surveillaient l'arrivée des premiers années depuis la table des Serpentards. Ceux-ci avaient eu cours de vol et avaient donc fini plus tard que les autres Serpentards d'années supérieures**.

Les mâles de Serpentards tressaillirent quand ils entendirent les filles – toutes maisons confondues-, glousser et roucouler en entendant ce passage-là.

Et vous vous demandiez pourquoi certains d'entre eux préféraient les mecs ? Les filles étaient terrifiantes ( _ **NdA :**_ _Ne me frappez pas, je suis une fille_ ).

 **Potter faisait la moue lorsqu'il entra dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Hopkins. Potter faisait parfois la moue mais cette fois-ci, il semblait presque en colère, si c'était une quelconque indication. Et Flint n'avait encore jamais vu Potter en colère. Irrité oui, quand quelqu'un faisait une remarque personnel sur sa famille ou Hopkins, mais jamais en colère. Toute personne extérieure à la maison Serpentard ne remarquerait pas que Potter était en colère; il agissait comme d'habitude malgré cette moue suspecte. Mais eux étaient des Serpentards et ils apprenaient à connaître et déchiffrer les recrues depuis deux mois maintenant**.

Les vert et argent reçurent des regards spéculateurs du reste de la Grande Salle. Seuls les langues-de-plomb et Aurors conservèrent un regard plat.

**« Pourquoi Potter est-il en colère ?**

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » fit un premier année, étonné.**

**Pour eux, Potter semblait normal... enfin.. aussi normal qu'il pouvait l'être étant donné qui il était. Et la personnalité qu'il avait.**

**Pour toute réponse, Adrian Pucey, qui était assis à côté de Marcus, haussa un élégant sourcil en direction du petit corbeau qui avançait dans l'allée avec l'albinos et sembla dire ''Quoi ? Tu ne vois pas ?''.**

**Il s'attendait à une réponse venant de Parkinson, Davis ou même Malfoy puisqu'ils étaient les commères désignées, mais ce fut la voix calme et réservée de l'héritier Nott qui retentit et se répercuta sur la table**.

Theodore Nott jr rosit doucement quand tous les regards se posèrent sur lui. Il n'était pas habitué à être au centre de l'attention. C'était un peu embarrassant et il ne savait pas comment réagir face à toute cette attention.

Heureusement, le livre le fit pour lui.

**_ Weasley a chargé physiquement Hopkins pour faire ami-ami avec Potter. Potter ne l'a pas très bien pris.**

Ron rosit et détourna le regard en ruminant quelque chose au sujet de stupides serpents dans sa barbe.

Fred et George secouèrent la tête. Ils avaient essayé de bien éduquer leur frère, mais rien ne semblait prendre.

**Matthias Bole, le cousin de Lucian, siffla avec surprise.**

**_ Potter a répliqué ?**

**_ Je ne crois pas, répondit Nott, beaucoup au chagrin des années supérieures. Mais il me semble qu'il avait prévu quelque chose. Il est parti en chuchotant avec Hopkins. Ils semblaient être sur le point de faire -**

« Quoi ? »

 **Il ne termina pas sa phrase et, quand on l'interrogea du regard, on vit que celui-ci fixait l'entrée, ses lèvres se recourbant et tremblant, comme s'il s'empêchait de rire. Suivant son regard pour déterminer la cause de cette réaction, les autres Serpentards firent une double-prise lorsqu'ils enregistrèrent la scène devant eux**.

En entendant cela – que les sang-purs de Serpentard avaient perdu leur composition-, les jeunes sorciers présents se préparèrent à faire face à quelque chose de stupéfiant et possiblement hilarant.

Ils ne furent pas déçus.

 **Le jeune Weasley venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Ses cheveux roux flamboyant juraient affreusement avec l'uniforme vert et argent. Et si c'était tout ! Ses cheveux avaient été magicalement allongés pour être coiffés en tresses inégales et des barrettes étaient dispersés dans ses cheveux. C'était enfantin, mais cela correspondait parfaitement au Duo Mystère. De plus, il y avait aussi le badge du garçon, qui indiquait très clairement que Serpentard était la meilleure maison de Poudlard**.

Les Gryffondors furent les premiers à craquer. Ils essayèrent vaillamment de tenir le plus longtemps possible mais, finalement, Dean et Seamus, les lèvres tremblantes d'un rire mal contenu-, échangèrent un regard et explosèrent.

Ça n'était pas leur faute ! Ils avaient l'image en tête. C'était si amusant d'imaginer Ron ainsi, lui qui haïssait tout ce qui avait trait à Serpentard. Et puis, c'était sa propre faute.

**Les chuchotis qui accompagnaient la progression du plus jeune Weasley ne firent que se renforcer et des éclats de rire incontrôlés retentissaient de temps à autre. Finalement, le jeune garçon perdit patience :**

**« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! »**

**Attendez... il n'était tout de même pas en train de dire qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait ? Était-il inconscient de la force qui lui avait été jouée ? N'avait-il pas vu ce qu'il portait ? L'état de ses cheveux ? Le léger sourire maniaque de Harry Potter leur répondit. Non, il ne savait pas. Petit bâtard vindicatif**.

Minerva marmonna dans sa barbe au sujet du langage de ces jeunes, mais ne les rabroua pas à voix haute. Peut-être en fait, parce qu'elle croisa le regard hautement amusé de Pomona et Filius. Encore une fois.

Les rires ne s'étaient pas encore tus. En fait, si quelque chose, ils avaient augmenté en intensité tandis que Ron rougissait de colère, son nouveau teint jurant atrocement avec sa chevelure de feu.

**« Ah mais c'est notre petit Ronnie-kin -**

**_ qui est tombé amoureux de nos ennemis.**

**_ Aw ~ notre petit Ronniekin a été influencé ! Que devons-nous faire ? »**

**Un petit gloussement attira l'attention d'Adrian et de Flint. C'était Potter. Miles (Bletchley) n'avait jamais vu Potter rire depuis son arrivée**.

Adrian haussa un sourcil et prit un air pensif. À bien y réfléchir, rares étaient les fois où il se souvenait avoir vu ou entendu Potter rire. En fait, les seuls à y parvenir semblaient être les jumeaux et cette étrange Serdaigle... Lovegood.

D'ailleurs... pourquoi semblaient-ils tous complètement obsédés avec les faits et gestes de Potter ( Adrian refusait d'admettre qu'il avait peut-être observé Potter un peu plus que les autres élèves autour de lui ).

**Il souriait souvent, de ce sourire si étrange, à la fois innocent et presque moqueur, mais il ne riait jamais. Ou alors sans bruit, parce qu'il leur semblait bien que Hopkins avait déjà fait rire Potter mais ils n'étaient jamais suffisamment proches pour les entendre. Même Hopkins avait un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres.**

**_ Nous devrions lui faire prendre un bain ! Assura Fred Weasley. Pour le purger des drogues usées contre lui !**

**_ De quoi parlez-vous ? Rumina Ronald. Hé lâchez-moi, j'ai faim**!

Hermione soupira. Cela ressemblait bien à Ron de se préoccuper uniquement de la nourriture.

Plus loin, Minerva secoua la tête.

Cela ressemblait bien aux jumeaux de réagir ainsi. M'enfin bon... Elle ne pouvait pas les réprimander... il s'agissait de leurs alter-ego.

 **Malheureusement, Fred et George Weasley ne purent purifier leur petit frère puisque les professeurs entrèrent à cet instant et que le repas commença. Minerva McGonagall adressa un regard sévère à Ronald lorsqu'elle avisa ce qu'il portait et la coiffure qu'il avait mais ne fit que ruminer ''Dix point en moins, Mr Weasley'', pour la plus grande confusion de ce dernier**.

Les élèves et membres des délégations pouffèrent de rire en entendant cela. Oh Merlin, cela aurait été si drôle si c'était arrivé dans leur monde. Ils pouvaient d'ores et déjà imaginer cette hilarante scène.

**Elle était encore un peu vexée que Harry n'ait pas été réparti à Gryffondor mais elle le voyait s'épanouir à Serpentard avec son ami, le petit albinos répondant au nom de Wayne Hopkins. Elle savait bien qu'en grandissant avec les Dursley, le petit Harry ne serait pas heureux. Et elle savait parfaitement que le petit voulait faire ses preuves. Il n'y avait aucun problème avec le fils de James et Lily ! Mise à part son enfance chaotique avec les Dursley. Non, Harry Potter ne serait pas un futur Mage Noir en puissance. Il avait juste eu une mauvaise enfance. Il faudrait qu'elle parle aux Dursley quand elle en aurait la chance.**

''Bonne chance pour ça.'' grommela Grant Page, dernière année à Serdaigle.

Quoi que, elle pouvait toujours essayer de parler aux Dursley de ce monde, puisque apparemment, Potter vivait toujours avec eux. Et vu l'hématome qu'il arborait à la rentrée, ça ne se passait pas vraiment mieux dans leur monde. Juste assez bien pour que Potter ne vire pas [complètement] psycho.

**Severus aussi s'y était rapidement fait. Avoir un Potter à Serpentard – le fils de Potter !_, avait été un choc, mais ce choc-là lui avait permis de voir le frêle enfant derrière le nom de son géniteur.**

Severus retint un gémissement. Il avait espéré que ce livre ne le mentionne pas de trop, cela pourrait nuire à son rôle d'espion, mais voilà qu'il était mentionné. Zut quoi, il n'avait vraiment pas de chance.

 **Un enfant beaucoup trop frêle et pâle pour être en bonne santé. Il n'aimait pas cela. Cela sonnait comme si le directeur lui avait menti – ce qui était parfaitement plausible. Le vieux timbré lui avait dit que le garçon Potter était aimé et chéri par sa famille**.

Tous ceux qui n'appréciaient pas Dumbledore – ou commençaient à voir au-delà des masques-, pouffèrent de rire en entendant leur professeur de Potions l'appeler 'vieux timbré'. Allez quoi, honnêtement, est-ce que ça n'était pas au moins un peu drôle, même pour vous ?

Mais, attendez... n'était-ce pas également ce que Dumbledore avait dit dans les interviews qu'il avait donné sur le Survivant, au cours de la dernière décennie ? Et... cela voulait-il dire que Snape ne haïssait pas complètement le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu ?

 **Ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à un garçon aimé et chéri. Certes, cela aurait simplement pu être la génétique ou une connerie dans ce genre-là mais il s'était avéré que Potter avait rapidement pris un teint plus sain depuis son arrivée à Poudlard et il semblait avoir été mis sous potions de nutrition sous les ordres de Mme Pomfrey, de même que son camarade Hopkins. Le duo était étrange mais aucun des deux n'avaient encore de donner de raison à Snape d'être méfiant, donc il laissait aller**.

Tiens...

Terence haussa un sourcil. Ils avaient même réussi à passer sous le radar de Snape ? Ça, c'était une surprise.

 **De plus, les deux élèves étaient premiers dans la majorité de leurs classes et rapportaient des points pour la maison. Pas qu'ils participent, non, ils ne participaient jamais de plein gré. Ils étaient toujours silencieux en cours, ne chuchotaient pas même entre eux, mais quand on les interrogeait, ils avaient toujours la réponse à la question. Ce qui leur rapportait des points, évidemment. Snape se faisait un devoir de les interroger au moins une à deux fois par cours dans ses classes, histoire de faire remporter des points à la maison Serpentard et bien se distancer de Gryffondor qui – de toute façon, ne gagnait pas aussi rapidement de points**.

Minerva sentit son sourcil tressauter tandis que les étudiants de Serpentard affichaient un léger rictus supérieur. Puis elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers l'un de ses lionceaux réfugié à la table des Poufsouffles.

Est-ce que... Peut-être qu'elle devrait l'interroger de temps à autre. Potter ne participait que très rarement, mais il est vrai que ses résultats aux examens de fin d'années étaient toujours excellents.

Elle jeta un regard en coin à Severus. Elle devrait essayer.

Harry sentit un frisson le traverser. Était-il en train de dire adieu à ses jours tranquilles ?

 **Le dîner était déjà bien entamé lorsque le professeur Quirrell pénétra brutalement dans la Grande Salle, hurlant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'un troll traînait dans les cachots**.

Silence...

Les membres des délégations françaises et bulgares se contentèrent de fixer les anglais dans le blanc des yeux, semblant se demander si c'était sérieux ou non, puis les employés ministériels – à savoir les Aurors et les langues-de-plomb-, se redressèrent brusquement et demandèrent à savoir si c'était vrai, tandis que le ministre bulgare et ses plus proches conseillers et partenaires-associés, affichèrent un air curieux et un brin inquiet.

**Durant la longue minute qu'il fallut pour calmer tout le monde, Wayne et Harry en vinrent à la conclusion qu'il était étrange que Quirrell ait été dans les cachots ( lui qui avait peur du noir ).**

Un 'BONG' résonna et lorsqu'on se tourna, ce fut pour découvrir que Potter avait laissé sa tête retomber sur la surface de la table. Après quelques secondes, on l'entendit murmurer un : « C'était tellement évident... Même pas remarqué... abrutis... » qui fit hausser des sourcils.

**et que le professeur Dumbledore était de toute évidence bien sénile s'il pensait sage de renvoyer les Serpentards dans leur salle commune – dans les cachots !**

Cette fois-ci, ce fut le directeur qui fut ciblé par les regards de tout le monde – mais en particulier des Serpentards. Ceux-ci n'avaient manifestement pas oublié la frayeur qu'ils s'étaient faite. Heureusement, le troll avait déjà quitté les cachots ( ou ne s'y était jamais trouvé pour commencer ) lorsqu'ils y étaient arrivés.

**Plutôt que d'en faire part à leurs camarades cependant, Wayne agrippa son ami par le bras pour le faire ralentir. Autant être dans les derniers, ainsi, si le troll était toujours dans les cachots, ils auraient le temps de le voir venir avec les cris des élèves devant eux.**

Certains vert et argent ne résistèrent pas et se frappèrent le front du plat de la main. C'était très Serpentard comme action mais, honnêtement, ils auraient préféré qu'ils agissent autrement. Et eux alors ?! On y pensait à eux ?!

Dans d'autres circonstances, ils les auraient félicité, mais pas là. Et puis quoi encore ?

**Ils n'eurent cependant pas cette occasion. Avec le monde qui se bousculait pour rejoindre leur maison, Harry et Wayne furent bientôt éjectés du groupe de Serpentards et s'éloignèrent pour éviter d'être pris on ne sait où. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir éloigné et haussèrent les épaules. Il semblait qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les toilettes.**

Alors que la plupart marmonnait sur le manque de chance ( la malédiction des Potter ), Minerva pâlit à nouveau. Est-ce que le troll allait à nouveau... ?

 **Tant mieux, ils pourraient se laver les mains. C'était** **les** **toilettes des filles, mais bon**.

Honnêtement... Marcus leva les yeux au ciel. Comment pouvaient-ils penser à se laver les mains dans un moment pareil ?

 **Cependant, une fois dans le couloir menant aux toilettes, le duo s'arrêta. Ça ne sentait pas bon. Dans tous les sens du terme. Et le Troll gigantesque qui se dressait devant eux, ne pouvait que confirmer cela**.

Les élèves pâlirent mais ce furent les première année qui réagirent le plus mal. Ils essayèrent de s'imaginer à la place des deux Serpentards du bouquin et... imaginèrent très bien leurs cadavres ensanglantés ( quoique certains s'imaginèrent combattre vaillamment la créature ).

 **Wayne et Harry échangèrent un regard un peu fou. Et Harry transfigura un stylo en batte en métal tandis que Wayne.... Wayne et bien... Wayne avait une fascination malsaine pour les objets tranchants**.

« Ça ne m'aurait pas déranger de résoudre le problème comme ça. » marmotta doucement Harry en faisant la moue.

Wayne fut le seul à l'entendre et il parut enchanté à l'idée d'avoir un Harry légèrement plus sombre à ses côtés.

« J'aurai pu participer. » lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Harry ne ronronna pas. Non, madame ! Harry ne ronronna certainement pas.

* * *

**Dès qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la Salle Commune, les préfets de Serpentard avaient fait le compte des étudiants, année par année. Arrivé aux premières années, il y avait eu un problème. Deux étudiants étaient manquant. Il n'avait pas fallu être un génie pour deviner qui. Depuis, toute la maison était sans dessus-dessous.**

Harry cligna des yeux. Peut-être qu'atterrir à Serpentard n'aurait pas été si mal que ça, finalement.

**« Il faut prévenir le professeur Snape. !**

**_ Et puis quoi encore ? On ne peut pas sortir au cas où le troll serait encore dans les cachots, imbécile !**

**_ Et tu veux laisser deux premières années seuls dans les couloirs ?**

''On dirait des papa poules.'' gloussa Parvati.

Elle reçut des hochements de tête de ses camarades et ceux-ci furent la cible des regards estomaqués des Serpentards qui l'avaient entendu.

**_ Ils sont peut-être déjà aux mains des professeurs. »**

Harry fronça les sourcils et fit la moue.

« Personne ne s'est inquiété de notre disparition cette nuit-là. » dit-il l'air de rien.

Les personnes qui n'étaient pas trop occupées à dévisager le Survivant après cette déclaration posèrent un regard incrédule sur la table des rouge et or. Certains rougirent et eurent la décence de paraître penauds, mais Cormac MacLaggen posa les pieds dans le plat :

« Quoi ? On ne fait pas le compte des absents, nous.

_ ET BIEN VOUS DEVRIEZ !! » grognèrent trois Poufsouffles de cinquième et sixième année, scandalisés.

Cormac tressaillit devant la fureur des blaireaux. Qui savait que ceux-ci pouvaient se montrer aussi féroces ? Leurs regards profondément noirs l'empêcha de répliquer.

**La discussion prit brutalement fin à l'entente du portrait basculant, indiquant l'arrivée de Serpentards. C'était soit les deux élèves manquant, soit leur chef de maison. Ils n'étaient pas dans la merde si c'était Snape le premier. Comment pourraient-ils expliquer la disparition de deux élèves de première année ? Snape allait les tuer !**

Severus hocha la tête malgré lui. Oh oui, qu'ils ne s'avisent pas de perdre deux de leurs camarades même si le blâme reposait en grande partie sur le directeur.

Les élèves de Serpentard étaient entièrement d'accord avec leurs alter-ego. Les membres de Durmstrang étaient cependant vaguement amusés par ce lot d'étudiants.

**Ça n'était pas Snape. C'était Potter et Hopkins mais... leur apparition sembla figer même le Temps.**

Marcus laissa lentement sa tête reposer sur la table, de sorte qu'elle ne heurte pas brutalement la surface lisse lorsqu'il la laisserait tomber sous le choc. Cela semblait être une bonne idée.

 **Les deux étudiants de première année entrèrent calmement dans la pièce, semblant insensible au fait qu'ils étaient recouverts d'éclaboussures de sang noir, de la tête aux pieds. Harry tenait encore la batte en métal dont il s'était servi pour défoncer le crâne de la créature stupide tandis que Wayne avait déjà retransfiguré son arme en stylo qu'il avait dans la main, et tous deux semblaient totalement ailleurs, encore plongés dans l'ivresse du moment**.

Les yeux de Harry pétillèrent. C'était tellement plus classe comme victoire ! Oui, il avait peut-être fait main basse sur les jeux vidéos de Dudley lorsque les Dursley partaient profiter de leurs congés et qu'ils oubliaient de l'enfermer dans son placard ou dans sa nouvelle chambre. Après tout, s'il devait vivre dans cet Enfer, autant profiter des rares points positifs, pas vrai ?

Okay, oui, il avait peut-être pris goût à la violence après avoir testé certains jeux vidéos de Dudley, mais hey, il ne pouvait pas rester bon et innocent toute sa vie, pas vrai ?

 **Hopkins arborait un petit air satisfait et Potter se rongeait les ongles, un sourire effrayant aux lèvres et le regard un peu fou. Le regard presque rêveur de Hopkins acheva d'effrayer les autres premières années mais l'albinos les ignora aisément**.

Wayne se redressa un peu et incita Harry à tourner la tête vers lui.

Quand Harry lui adressa un regard confus et interrogateur, la gorge de Wayne s'assécha.

« Je veux réaliser un nouveau portrait de toi. »

Peu en dehors des Poufsouffles savaient que Wayne était un artiste hors pair. Harry le savait parce que Wayne avait déjà réalisé un portrait de lui lorsqu'ils bossaient sur leur projet dans le parc et – et Wayne était vraiment... vraiment bon.

Harry lui adressa un doux sourire.

« D'accord. »

En dehors de leur petite bulle, personne ne savait ce qui s'était dit, mais ils avaient tous vu le doux sourire de Potter et ils étaient tous – même les plus réticents-, d'accord pour dire que c'était quelque chose de merveilleux et de rarissime.

**« Je crois que nous devrions prendre une douche. » murmura Potter alors qu'il s'arrêtait enfin.**

Graham Montague attrapa les regards de Potter et Hopkins et haussa un sourcil suggestif. Potter rougit violemment en comprenant que, dans un certain contexte, on aurait pu comprendre qu'il proposait effectivement à Wayne de prendre une douche AVEC lui. Wayne se contenta de répondre par un sourire narquois. Ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé, pour être honnête.

**Hopkins acquiesça d'un air approbateur en regardant ses vêtements désormais fichus.**

**_ Je pense qu'aucun sortilège ne pourra nettoyer ça.**

**_ Ah. Répondit Potter, d'un ton plat. Quel gâchis.**

**Ce fut cet instant que Silver Travers choisit pour intervenir :**

**« Où étiez-vous tous les deux ? Vous avez disparu subitement. »**

''Papa poule'' murmura Parvati en gloussant.

Oh elle réalisait très bien que les alter-ego de ses camarades étaient de gros psychopathe(Harry) et sociopathe(Wayne) mais ils étaient juste tellement adorables et attendrissant qu'elle ne pouvait même pas trouver ça malsain et complètement dingue. Et elle était presque sûre que même son alter-ego était complètement sous le charme.

Terence pivota vers Silver, un sourcil haussé, une grimace incrédule peinte sur son visage: 

"Ton alter ego ne vient pas juste de poser cette question, pas vrai ? Avec le sang sur leurs vêtements ?"

Silver eut la décence de rosir alors qu'il haussait les épaules. Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait, lui, à quoi pensait son alter ego ? Ça n'était pas lui 'lui', hein ? Vous comprenez ? ( Et non, il n'était pas en train de détruire le 4° mur, merci bien. ) 

**Potter et Hopkins tournèrent vers lui un regard vide.**

**_ Nous avons été emportés par la foule. Puis nous nous sommes retrouvés à l'écart. De toute façon retourner à la salle commune aurait été encore plus dangereux étant donné que le troll était censé être dans les cachots. Dirent-ils tour à tour en employant la méthode Weasley.**

Nouveaux regards assassins vers Dumbledore. Celui-ci grinça des dents mais se retint de répliquer vertement.

Les jumeaux partagèrent un high-five avec Harry avec Wayne.

**Marcus Flint résista à l'envie de se frapper la tête contre une surface dure. Lui et les autres années supérieures avaient eu le temps de réfléchir à cela lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés dans la salle commune. Le directeur était sénile. Encore plus qu'avant. Avait-il souhaité annihiler la maison Serpentard ?**

Un murmure secoua les rangs alors que les Serpentards assuraient que oui, cette fois encore le directeur les avait renvoyé dans leur salle commune.

Les Aurors et langues-de-plomb firent une note mentale pour en informer Mme Bones – ils savaient que Dumbledore trouverait le moyen de jouer sur les mots s'ils s'en chargeaient maintenant-, et faire en sorte que Dumbledore ait à répondre à leurs questions.

Croaker, l'un des langue-de-plomb, conjura un parchemin et une plume et commença à noter les points à aborder à Mme Bones une fois que celle-ci serait dans le coin.

Il chargerait deux des Aurors d'aller faire un tour au Service de Protection de l'Enfance, une fois la lecture finie, autant pour la mise en danger des élèves de Poudlard que pour cette histoire de gardiens inaptes.

 **Ils avaient eu de la chance de ne pas avoir croisé le Troll. Deux des leurs en revanche, semblaient avoir été un peu plus malchanceux. Quoique, se reprit Marcus en avisant l'état de l'uniforme des deux garçons, à en juger par cela, c'était le Troll qui avait été réellement malchanceux dans l'histoire**.

Les élèves ricanèrent sombrement ( la plupart, sans s'en rendre compte ) jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne réalise quelque chose.

« Attendez... des rumeurs couraient à l'époque que vous aviez quelque chose à voir avec le troll, bien que le directeur nous ait assuré qu'il s'était chargé du problème, lui-même. »

Harry jeta un regard noir au directeur avant de tourner la tête vers Lisa Turpin.

« Hermione avait passé l'après midi dans les toilettes des filles (il ignora le rire hautain de Malfoy, qu'il avait décidé de rebaptiser Blondie) et ne savait pas pour le troll. Donc nous sommes allés à sa recherche mais nous sommes tombés sur le troll.

_ Attendez... comment ça s'est passé dans notre monde alors ? » Demanda Neville, avec hésitation, alors que tous les jeunes sorciers pâlissaient en entendant la confirmation de Harry.

Hermione renifla.

_ Harry a sauté sur le dos du troll et lui a enfoncé sa baguette dans le nez et Ron a enfin pu maîtriser le sortilège de lévitation.

…. Et elle osait dire à Harry qu'il manquait de tact ?

**Potter leva un bras et sembla évaluer les dégâts causés à ses vêtements avant de faire la moue et de hausser les épaules.**

**_ Allons Wayne, nous devrions vraiment prendre cette douche.**

Harry voulait disparaître au fond d'un trou. Montague et son foutu sourire narquois !

**_ Hum. Approuva Hopkins.**

**Les deux garçons étaient à l'étage avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.**

**Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Snape entra dans la Salle Commune et survola rapidement la pièce du regard.**

**_ Le Duo n'est pas là ?**

Tiens, les professeurs s'étaient aussi mis à les appeler ainsi ?

**Même les enseignants avaient commencé à les nommer ainsi pour faire référence aux deux comme un ensemble. Il s'avéra que c'était plus rapide ainsi. Les aînés échangèrent un bref regard.**

**_ Ils sont dans leur dortoir**.

Marcus se demandait si son alter-ego allait bien dans sa tête. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de – oh... la moue innocente de Potter. C'était forcément ça !

 **Mieux valait ne pas mentir, sans pour autant en dire trop. Ils ne pensaient pas que ça se rende très bien s'ils avouaient à leur professeur que deux élèves de première année avaient très probablement tué un Troll ( de façon très sanglante ) et qu'ils soupçonnaient que ces élèves en question soient un peu.. dérangés**.

Parvati gloussa sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Étrangement elle ne fut pas la seule. Plusieurs filles éclatèrent d'une crise de rire – qu'elles soient de Poudlard ou de Beauxbâtons-, sous les regards perplexes des autres sorciers. Qu'est-ce qui leur prenait ? Ça n'était généralement pas la réaction à laquelle ils s'attendaient lorsqu'on apprenait que les alter-ego de vos camarades étaient soupçonnés d'instabilité mentale.

**Snape plissa les yeux et lança un regard vers les escaliers. Flint et Pucey échangèrent un regard alarmé.**

**_ Et le troll, monsieur ? Intervint Miles, détournant l'attention de l'enseignant.**

**Le Maître des Potions fronça les sourcils.**

**_ Il été.. pris en charge.**

**Ah... donc le Duo était bien responsable de la. . . sécurité des élèves. Si on pouvait dire ça ainsi. Marcus ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir rassuré ou davantage effrayé**.

Ce fut au tour de Terence de presque éclater de rire, le tout sous le regard ahuri et vaguement horrifié de ses camarades.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait, bordel ? Qu'est-ce qui leur prenait tous ?

**Certes, ils étaient assez puissants pour se protéger et protéger les autres à en juger par le probable état du troll et la grimace dégoûtée de leur chef de maison. Cependant, être défendu ( même si Flint doutait honnêtement que les deux garçons aient fait cela pour protéger leurs camarades, ça ne serait absolument pas Serpentard de leur part ) par des élèves potentiellement ( et très probablement ) instables, ne faisait pas parti de la liste des priorités de Marcus.**

Terence caqueta et passa un bras autour des épaules de Marcus – tirant au passage la langue à Silver lorsque ce dernier, assis à quelques pas d'eux, le fusilla du regard.

« Il y a encore de l'espoir pour toi. »

Il ignora les regards curieux et interrogateur qu'on lui adressa.

**Il se passerait bien de cela, merci.**

**Finalement, la soirée se termina tranquillement après l'agitation causée par l'apparition du troll. Tout était bien. Potter et Hopkins étaient de possibles psychopathe/sociopathes, mais tout était okay; c'était la maison de Serpentard, ils gardaient les secrets de ce genre à l'intérieur de la Salle Commune. Surtout que, personne ne savait comment ces deux-là pourraient réagir**.

Ron se leva brusquement, le teint cramoisi.

Harry sentit venir la grosse bêtise, mais ne se leva pas pour essayer d'aller faire taire l'inconscient. Les jumeaux aussi, l'avaient senti venir, mais ils ne firent guère plus que Harry. Si quelque chose, ils haussèrent les épaules et coupèrent une autre part de gâteau qu'ils déposèrent dans l'assiette de Harry.

« Vous voyez !? Tous les Serpentards sont des mages noirs ! Ils couvrent les autres pour meurtre ! »

Harry haussa un sourcil.

« Techniquement, ça n'était pas un meurtre mais de l'auto-défense. » Contra-t-il l'air de rien.

Marcus ne pouvait honnêtement pas dire si Potter les défendaient eux ou s'il défendait juste son alter-ego. Le connaissant, ça pouvait aussi bien être les deux à la fois.

_ Ce sont des Serpentards.

Harry se redressa un peu et fit la moue ( Adrian était certain que c'était censé être une grimace furieuse, mais cela ressemblait davantage à une moue ). Puis il tourna la tête vers les jumeaux.

_ J'avais raison, votre frère est une garce.

Lucian Bole étouffa un ricanement derrière son verre de vin ( ne lui demandez pas où il se l'était procuré, c'était top secret ).

Le Survivant s'apprêtait à argumenter face à Ron quand Wayne se redressa et passa un bras autour de la taille du petit brun pour l'inciter à tourner pour lui faire face. Quand cela fut fait, Wayne pencha la tête en avant ( il fait une tête de plus que Harry ) et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

Personne n'entendit ce qui s'était dit – pas même Fred et George-, mais Potter rosit doucement et hocha la tête avant de se rasseoir.

 _Wayne lui avait dit qu'il était mignon lorsqu'il s'emportait_. Harry rougit et étouffa un gloussement ravi.

Ron, lui, sembla encore plus furieux lorsqu'il vit Hopkins enlacer brièvement Harry. Les gens extérieurs à leur cercle n'étaient pas sensés être proches de Harry Potter !

_ Ne le touche pas, stupide -

_ La ferme Weasley, gaspille pas ta salive, l'interrompit Wayne, sans même le regarder.

Son attention était entièrement focalisée sur Harry, lequel le dévisageait intensément en retour.

Les autres adultes ne semblaient pas décidés à intervenir tout de suite et le reste de la salle paraissait très intéressé(e) par la scène qui s'offrait à eux.

_ Harry n'est pas ton ami !

_ Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Est-ce que tu le suis, pour savoir tout ce qu'il fait quand il n'est pas avec toi ? L'interrogea Wayne, un rictus aux lèvres. Ne me dis pas que tu le suis même jusqu'aux toilettes ? C'est pas très sain tout ça.

Dans son dos, il entendit des gloussements, provenant de la table des Serdaigles ou, plus probablement, de celle des Serpentards.

_ Je ne -

_ Ron, l'interrompit Harry. Tu n'es pas mon partenaire, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter autant.

Il avait à peine finit sa phrase qu'il vit Ron passer d'un rouge de fureur à un vert malade et il s'effondra, inconscient.

_ Huh...

Harry cligna des yeux, puis son visage prit une expression émerveillée et il attrapa la main de Wayne.

« Regarde Wayne ! Je crois que je l'ai accidentellement cassé ! »

Personne n'écouta Granger lorsqu'elle grommela pour elle-même: ''Non mais vraiment !''.

La déclaration de Potter cependant, avait été lancée avec tant d'innocence et d'émerveillement que Flint en gloussa presque. Et Marcus Flint ne gloussait pas. Il ricanait, pouvait rire à l'occasion, mais il ne gloussait pas.

**Et si quelques jours plus tard, après avoir laissé l'affaire du Troll se tasser, Potter et Hopkins vinrent trouver Adrian Pucey et Silver Travers – deux des meilleurs contrebandiers-revendeurs de l'école_,**

Adrian et Silver jurèrent dans leurs barbes sous les regards sympathiques de leurs camarades serpents, puis essayèrent de paraître non concernés. Ils pouvaient toujours faire passer cela pour une différence entre leurs deux mondes..

Nul doute que les professeurs allaient garder un oeil sur eux, à présent.

 **pour leur demander de mettre en vente de la bave de Troll et – ingrédient** **plus** **rare_, du sang de Troll, aucun ne s'embêta à en demander la provenance. Après tout, ils connaissaient déjà la réponse**.

Adrian hocha la tête pour lui-même.

**Donc, okay, Potter et Hopkins étaient légèrement instables, mais ils faisaient partis de la maison de Serpentard et ils protégeaient les leurs.**

Les Serpentards hochèrent la tête. Si ces deux-là ne faisaient rien de menaçant envers leurs alter-ego, il étaient peu probables que ceux-ci les reportent aux professeurs.

…

“Le chapitre est déjà fini ?”

**« Harry ?**

« Oh, j'ai parlé trop vite. Juste une ellipse. »

**_ Hum.. ?**

**_ Je viens de voir le professeur Quirrell entrer dans la niche de Touffu.** »

''Touffu ? Fit un Poufsouffle de troisième année.

_ Quirrell ?

_ Niche ?''

**Harry se désintéressa du bouquin de potions qu'il lisait. C'était un de ces moments où les deux pré-adolescents se blottissaient dans un couloir abandonné et lisaient tranquillement, assis par terre, contre un mur ou une alcôve. Il se trouva ce jour-là qu'ils étaient dans le couloir interdit du troisième étage.**

Harry était tenté de se cogner la tête contre la table. Répétitivement. Mais il voulait aussi savoir ce qui était arrivé à la Pierre, dans ce monde-là.

Il n'avait absolument aucun doute que les choses s'étaient passées différemment dans ce monde-là. Et qu'au moins, son alter-ego n'avait probablement pas échappé de peu à la mort.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être un peu plus comme lui ?

 **Le couloir où l'on ne devait pas aller sous peine de ''mourir dans d'atroces souffrances'', charmante citation du directeur Albus « trop-de-noms » Dumbledore**.

Adrian s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de jus de groseilles en entendant le nom de Dumbledore. Il avisa Potter et Hopkins – ''leurs'' Potter et Hopkins-, assis à la table des Poufsouffles et vit que ceux-ci arboraient un léger rictus satisfait. Peut-être qu'il devrait aller les aborder un de ces quatre... après tout, si son lui pouvait survivre dans sa Maison avec leurs alter-ego complètement psycho, il était sûr de survivre à une conversation avec eux... peut-être.

**_ Heeh ~ Devrions-nous allez y jeter un coup d'oeil ? Demanda Harry, d'un ton désintéressé bien que son regard brille tout-à-coup de curiosité.**

**Il aimait passer du temps avec Touffu; le chiot était adorable.**

Neville jeta un regard stupéfait à Harry.

“Harry... Je ne veux pas dire mais... “adorable” n'est pas exactement le terme que j'emploirais pour qualifier le chien à trois têtes.

_ Attendez... intervint Minerva, bien pâle tout à coup. Combien d'élèves ont-ils eu une rencontre avec le cerbère ?”

Harry, Neville, Ron et Hermione levèrent la main, bien vite suivis par Fred, George & Lee tandis que tous ceux qui ne savaient pas qu'un cerbère avait élu domicile à Poudlard pendant une année, hoquetaient, stupéfaits.

Minerva se pinça l'arrête du nez tandis que les autres professeurs lui jetaient des regards, dérivant entre sympathie et amusement. _Tous des Gryffondors._

“Quand as-tu été en contact avec le chien à trois têtes, Nev ?” demanda Fred, curieux.

Neville déglutit et rosit, nerveux.

“Err... avec Harry, Ron et Hermione.

_ C'était quand ? L'interrogea Hannah Abbott, laquelle ( ainsi que le reste de l'école, des délégations et des adultes présents ) mourrait d'en savoir plus.

_ Début octobre en première année, répondit le dernier Longbottom. Je ne me souvenais plus du mot de passe pour entrer dans la salle commune ( ils ignorèrent tous le ricanement de Malfoy ) et Harry, Ron et Hermione err... Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils faisaient dehors en fait.”

Tous les regards se posèrent sur les trois concernés. Harry haussa les épaules.

_ Malfoy m'avait demandé en duel et Ron avait accepté pour moi.

_ Monsieur Weasley ! S'exclama Minerva, indignée tandis que Snape lançait un regard sombre à son filleul, promesse d'une discussion le plus tôt possible.

Ron jeta un regard assassin à Harry mais celui-ci l'ignora. À la place, il jeta un regard évaluateur aux jumeaux.

_ J'imagine que Lee et vous aviez décidé d'explorer le couloir interdit.

_ Sûr ! Répondirent en choeur les jumeaux. Quelle meilleure idée que d'interdire à des enfants d'aller dans un couloir sous peine de ''mourir dans d'atroces souffrances'' pour les attirer dans ledit couloir ?

Harry hocha la tête; il s'était fait la même réflexion il y a peu. Cette remarque cependant, fit réfléchir les autres, qu'ils soient élèves ou adultes et les plus indépendants et réfléchis jetèrent un regard suspicieux vers le directeur.

 **Mais il avait le sentiment que s'ils se rendaient dans la pièce interdite aujourd'hui, ils n'auraient pas le temps de jouer avec le Cerbère. Peu importe, ils pourraient peut-être enfin le libérer de cet espace étroit et confiné**.

Harry roucoula à cette idée. Cela lui valut quelques regards étranges. Wayne trouva cela adorable.

**_ Oui, confirma Wayne en se relevant avant de tendre la main pour aider Harry à en faire de même.**

**Le plus petit – Harry,**

Harry fit la moue.

 **rangea son livre dans sa besace et laissa Wayne le guid** **er** **jusqu'à la porte, main dans la main. Après avoir grattouillé les trois têtes massives du gardien des Enfers, les deux garçons échangèrent un regard et descendirent par la trappe**.

Minerva se frappa le front du plat de la main.

“Considérant que Mr Potter a passé trois jours inconscient à l'infirmerie, j'imagine que vous êtes aussi descendus par la trappe ?”

Ceux qui n'avaient encore aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé en première année ou de ce qui avait été caché à Poudlard ( c'est-à-dire, et contrairement à ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore-, presque tout le monde ), hoquetèrent en entendant la directrice adjointe. Que diable s'était-il passé en 1991 ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

_ Harry a sauté le premier. On n'y voyait rien.

Cela laissa les étudiants pantois. On n'a pas idée de sauter dans un trou quand on y voit pas le fond !

Ils jetèrent un regard ahuri vers le Survivant mais celui-ci cligna des yeux confusément.

Urgh, Potter était une force de la nature contre laquelle ils ne pouvaient décidément pas lutter.

**Ils passèrent les ''épreuves'' sans difficulté, se débrouillant comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire, c'est-à-dire: en détruisant tout sur leur passage et ne laissant que le chaos derrière eux.**

Wayne sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il aimait cette façon de faire. Il sentit Harry remuer contre lui et s'appuyer davantage contre lui.

 **Une fois arrivés dans la pièce au troll ( qui était déjà mort ), les deux jeunes Serpentards sortirent quelques fioles de leurs sacs afin d'obtenir de nouveaux ingrédients. Le sang de Troll était l'ingrédient avait pas mal de valeur sur le marché et, bien que Harry ait été informé par les gobelins qu'il était à présent très fortuné et que Wayne n'avait pas non plus de problème d'argent, avoir un bonus ne pouvait pas faire de mal**.

Si Harry ne s'était pas trouvé dans une salle avec plusieurs centaines de personnes épiant ses faits et gestes, il aurait sans doute sauter et crier: “Yeah!”, mais comme c'était le cas, il s'abstint et ronronna juste, avec approbation.

 **Et tant pis pour les lois de protection, ils n'avaient qu'à pas laisser traîner des cadavres de Troll dans une école pleine d'enfants**.

Lucian Bole, l'un des batteurs de l'équipe de Serpentard, ricana: il commençait à adorer ces morveux !

**Se débarrasser de Quirrell fut la partie la plus facile pour les deux garçons qui, depuis peu, avaient développé un intérêt ( commun ) malsain pour le feu.**

Marcus sentit son sourcil tressauter. Était-ce normal qu'il ne soit pas perturbé par ce qui venait d'être lu ? Non ?... il se disait aussi...

**Nul doute que les professeurs qui entreraient ici en catastrophe dans quelques minutes, ne trouveraient jamais aucune trace du professeur froussard. Les deux jeunes hommes s'amusaient à faire des grimaces dans le miroir de Rised , l'un à côté de l'autre,**

Terence sentit un sourire étirer son visage. Ça avait dû être mignon à voir.

Au moins faisaient-ils à peu près leur âge cette fois-ci.

 **lorsque Harry sentit quelque chose de lourd dans sa poche**. **Surpris et intrigué, le jeune sortit ce qui semblait être une pierre et -**

**_ Wayne, dis-moi, ça ne serait pas – commença doucement Harry, perdant un peu de sa personnalité apathique pour regarder la pierre, incrédule.**

“Brillant...” chuchota Harry.

Il y avait une chose à savoir sur Harry; même s'il était définitivement plus stable émotionnellement et mentalement parlant que son alter-ego, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas tout de même un peu instable. Vivre avec les Dursley avait tendance à faire ça à tous les Harry Potter, peu importe l'univers dans lequel ils vivaient. Et Harry avait visiblement un truc pour les objets brillant. Une vrai pie.

Wayne, installé dans son dos, pouffa de rire en entendant le petit brun.

**Le jeune garçon aux yeux rouges n'était pas mieux mais il se reprit un peu plus rapidement.**

**_ Oh. Je pense que c'est exactement cela Harry. Que devrions-nous en faire ?**

**Les deux garçons observèrent un instant la pierre avant d'échanger un sourire vindicatif. Oh oui**.

Dumbledore était terrifié... pour son alter-ego, mais il était terrifié tout de même. Il avait vraiment de la chance que Harry n'ait pas tourné de la même façon que son propre alter-ego ( et bien, nous nous savons que Harry a une personnalité pas si éloignée que celle de son alter-ego, mais ça, Dumbledore l'ignore ).

**Quelques semaines plus tard, on retrouva Harry et Wayne dans le manoir Potter – que Harry avait rebaptisé officieusement le ''manoir Potter-Hopkins''_,**

Beaucoup de jeunes sorciers pouffèrent de rire entendant cela. C'était comme un couple marié.

Ils ne doutaient pas une seule seconde que la chose s'officialiserait un jour.

**où, dans la Salle des Portraits, reposait à présent ( parmi d'autres parures et bijoux ), un très belle pierre d'un rouge sanguinaire.**

“Harry ! C'est du vol !” s'écria Hermione, _en poussant des sifflements d'oie furieuse_.

Harry haussa les épaules.

_ 'Mon alter-ego, répondit-il simplement.

Il omit de mentionner qu'il aurait peut-être dû faire la même chose. La pierre était, après tout, d'une magnifique couleur sang. Et puis, il valait mieux l'exposer en sûreté plutôt que de la sauver simplement pour la voir détruite.

Quand il lui dit cela, Hermione lui offrit un regard outré et les chuchotements reprirent de plus bel.

On demanda aussi à savoir ce qu'était la pierre en question ( même si les langue-de-plomb avaient déjà une théorie en entendant ''d'un rouge sanguinaire'' ), mais Harry leur répondit qu'ils en sauraient sans doute plus après et que si ça n'était pas le cas, il leur dirait alors.

 **Est-ce que Harry – ou peut-être Wayne ?_, avait** **déjà mentionné qu'ils étaient attiré par les objets brillants sans propriétaire apparent ?**

Marcus observa la table pendant bien dix secondes avant de lever les yeux vers le plafond. Bien sûr, il fallait qu'en plus d'être un peu psycho, les alter-ego de deux de leurs camarades étaient aussi des kleptoman... c'était peut-être un terme un peu trop fort, pas vrai ? Bon, des voleurs dans ce cas.

Il y eut un bref silence et l'on pensa que c'était la fin du chapitre, mais la voix androgyne reprit tout à coup.

**Marcus Flint ricana lorsqu'il reposa l'édition du jour du Daily Prophet.**

**« Pourquoi ris-tu ainsi Marcus ? » l'interrogea son père, intrigué par le spectacle rare qu'offrait son fils.**

**Et bien, pas rare, mais un peu tout de même.**

**_ Je pense que je sais qui est responsable de ''l'état de folie'' de Dumbledore. Répondit le fils Flint en reniflant d'amusement.**

Harry tourna la tête vers Flint lequel, assis à la table des Serpentard, cligna des yeux. Oh tiens, il était à nouveau mentionné.

**_ Oh ?**

**Charles Flint leva un sourcil, intéressé. Cela faisait la Une des informations depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Quelques semaines avant le départ en vacances des élèves, le directeur avait débarqué au Ministère, affolé, criant à qui voulait l'entendre que Voldemort était de retour**.

 _Sila_ (1), un langue-de-plomb au service du Département des Mystères depuis 1984, renifla, les yeux brillant d'amusement. Il n'avait jamais apprécié le directeur et c'était l'une des raisons – en plus de ramener à l'âge d'or les traditions ancestrales-, pour lesquelles il avait suivi Voldemort et était devenu mangemort. Il n'avait pas trop aimé, avait voulu se repentir mais il n'était pas aisé de quitter les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. À la chute du Mage Noir, il avait passé trois ans à Azkaban avant de recevoir un nouveau procès, générosité d'un bienfaiteur inconnu. Celui-ci s'était dévoilé lorsqu'il avait été libéré; Charles Flint, alias _Silex_ , son aîné de quatre années, chef du Département des Mystères. Il avait suivi son parcours en tant qu'étudiant et connaissait son potentiel, aussi bien en Runes, qu'en matière de traque. Il lui avait offert une place dans son Département. Sila avait accepté. Il y était resté.

**Des foutaises, bien entendu. Lord Flint ne s'était jamais abaissé à s'agenouiller auprès de ce Lord Noir,**

Marcus soupira presque de soulagement. Au moins, peut-être qu'avec cela, les autorités laisseraient son père tranquille. Dans son monde, ce monde-là, pas celui des deux psychopathes, son père avait suivi Voldemort. Il n'avait pas été marqué, mais il avait été un mangemort.

 **mais il savait, pour être 'ami' avec des ex-mangemorts, que le Mage Noir n'était pas revenu; leur marque disparaissait de plus en plus au fil des ans. D'après ce qu'il avait pu récupéré comme information, le directeur avait convaincu son bon ami Nicolas Flamel, de lui prêter la Pierre Philosophale afin de la protéger à Poudlard**.

“La Pierre Philosophale !” s'exclama une élève de Beauxbâtons, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

Wayne haussa un sourcil hautain. Ça ne la rendait pas jolie. En fait, de son avis, Harry était bien séduisant.

“Hey, Harry ? Chuchota-t-il à l'oreille du petit brun.

_ Hum ? Fit celui-ci en tournant légèrement la tête vers lui.

_ Ça te dirait qu'on aille faire un tour aux cuisines, un peu plus tard dans la soirée ?”

Harry tourna complètement la tête vers son camarades, ignorant les conversations alentours sur “Que diable faisait la célèbre Pierre Philosophale à Poudlard ?” et sur ce qui s'était réellement passé dans leur monde ?

Ses joues rosirent quand son cerveau procéda à ce que venait de lui proposer Wayne. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander si c'était un rendez-vous, mais ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent sans prononcer le moindre mot puis il referma la bouche et hocha la tête en silence, les yeux étincelants de vie.

Wayne sourit, ravi de la réponse reçue et se réinstalla confortablement avant d'attraper délicatement le petit brun sous les aisselles, pour l'enjoindre à reposer son dos contre lui.

Plus loin à la table des Gryffondors, les 'amies' de Ginny ( elles n'étaient pas sûres d'être vraiment amies avec elle puisque la rouquine avait tendance à beaucoup les menacer ) gloussèrent en regardant l'étrange duo. C'était tellement adorable que cela devrait être interdit !

 **Le couple Flamel avait été un peu dubitatif au début, ne souhaitant pas laisser une pierre – qui apportait autant de danger_, dans une école pleine d'enfants mais** **s'étaient laissés convaincre après le casse de Gringotts. S'il y avait bien un endroit encore plus protégé que Gringotts, c'était Poudlard. Nul doute qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée pour cette histoire de Troll, sinon ils auraient récupéré leur pierre bien plus tôt. Il semblait que les Flamel n'étaient plus exactement en bon terme avec le directeur**.

“Tu m'étonnes.” grommela Cassius Warrington, poursuiveur à Serpentard.

Il pouvait imaginer la chose. Après tout, sans la Pierre, le couple Flamel était... et bien.. mort.

 **Évidemment; ils allaient devoir ''mettre leurs affaires en ordre'' comme l'avait si bien dit Dumbledore dans l'une des rares interviews qu'il avait donné ces derniers jours. Et en attendant, quelqu'un se baladait avec une pierre qui pouvait rendre immortel n'importe qui**.

Terence sentit un sourire amusé étirer ses lèvres. Il aimait bien cette idée. Cela aurait été drôle si Dumbledore s'était amené en furie au Ministère en criant au retour de V – Vol err... Vous-Savez-Qui. Et pendant ce temps-là, le Duo aménageait une nouvelle pierre précieuse dans leur manoir ?

Ah ah ah !

**« Potter et Hopkins. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui puisse être lié à ça, c'est forcément le Duo. »**

**Charles haussa un sourcil, mais il avait déjà entendu Marcus mentionner brièvement le Duo, notamment le fait qu'aucun des deux membres ne connaissaient vraiment le monde magique avant leur entrée à Poudlard. Pourtant, durant cette année scolaire, Lord Flint avait eu l'occasion d'entendre certains de ses collègues et/ou amis parler de ce 'duo' pendant les pauses déjeuners. Il semblait que les bébés serpents parlaient beaucoup avec leurs parents**.

“Bébés serpents ?” murmura Harry.

Il tourna un regard curieux vers la table des vert et argent, seulement pour voir ceux-ci grogner et gémir en silence. Visiblement, ils n'étaient pas tout à fait heureux de leur 'surnom' affectueux.

Voilà que leur réputation de cruels êtres sans coeur allait en prendre un certain coup.

“ **Fin du premier chapitre.”** leur parvint la voix androgyne.

Harry sourit doucement. Même si son alter-ego était un peu psycho, il aimait sa vie. Il aimait la relation que son alter-ego entretenait avec l'autre-Wayne. Il espérait aussi qu'il pourrait avoir une relation aussi fusionnelle avec lui que les deux autres semblaient partager. En fait, cela semblait très bien parti pour l'instant.

Il écouta vaguement les élèves les questionner sur ce qui s'était passé sous la trappe et n'eut même pas besoin de dire grand chose: Hermione et Ronald s'en chargèrent pour la plus grande partie.

La seule fois où il dût prendre la parole, fut pour résumer brièvement sa rencontre avec Quirrell.

Il y eut des cris d'outrage lorsque les jeunes résidents de Poudlard apprirent que Quirrell était ''le grand méchant de l'histoire''.

Même Wayne affichait un air stupéfait.

Harry haussa un sourcil, perplexe :

“Quoi ? Vous ne saviez pas ? Le directeur m'avait dit que toute l'école était au courant.”

Plus de trois cent paires d'yeux se posèrent sur le directeur mais celui-ci était alpagué par McGonagall, Snape ET les Aurors en service, alors personne n'osa les interrompre.

Personne... ?

**_ Chapitre Deux.**

Personne, à part la mystérieuse voix.


	2. Reading H&W : Chapter 02, Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book Pairing : Wayne Hopkins/Harry – OMC Travers/Marcus Flint  
> 'Real' Pairing : Wayne Hopkins/Harry  
> Polymorous relationship : Slytherin Team/Sub!Harry/Versatile!Wayne

**Mots : ~ 17,300**

**_** **Chapitre 02, partie I,** annonça la voix.

Le regard de Harry s'illumina et il remua sur le banc avant de s'appuyer à nouveau contre Wayne, ignorant le regard furibond que Hermione lui jeta lorsqu'elle le vit ainsi assis.

 **Les vacances d'Été avaient été un délice. Harry et Wayne avaient passé la majorité de leur temps libre au Manoir Potter ( ''Potter-Hopkins !'' ), que ce soit à l'intérieur des murs ou à l'extérieur, parmi les hectares de terrain que possédait la lignée Potter. Les champs étaient beaux et on ne parlait même pas de la forêt qui encerclait le domaine. Elle était magnifique et luxuriante. Des plantes dont ils ne connaissaient même pas l'origine poussaient çà et là**.

Le regard de Neville brilla et il croisa celui de Harry. Celui-ci lui sourit et lui offrit un clin d'oeil. Neville savait ce que cela signifiait. Même si peu le savaient, Harry et Neville étaient assez proches. Plus que Ron et Hermione ne pouvaient le croire. Harry avait aussi promis d'inviter Neville dès qu'il aurait accès au Manoir ancestral des Potter, chose dont le petit brun avait appris l'existence tout à fait par hasard au détour d'une conversation, en troisième année.

**Et il y avait des animaux. Des gentils animaux. Harry était même parvenu à devenir ami avec un loup-garou squatteur.**

Adrian s'étrangla avec sa salive en entendant cela. Est-ce qu'il... est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ?

Harry se trémoussa sur place. Il avait toujours voulu être ami avec des créatures ! C'était fantastique !

Wayne passa un bras autour de la taille du petit brun pour stopper ses mouvements. Après tout, Harry se frottait inconsciemment contre lui et – et Wayne était... et bien, Wayne était un adolescent. Un adolescent qui n'était pas insensible ( loin de là ) aux charmes de Harry.

 **Wayne avait désapprouvé au début, mais au bout de la troisième fois où le loup était revenu blessé ( probablement par des chasseurs ou des sorciers /ou les deux/ ), l'albinos de douze ans avait laissé tomber le sujet et avait été chercher des serviettes humides pour aider à soigner l'homme-loup**.

Wayne soupira. Était-ce seulement lui ou il avait bien l'impression qu'ils allaient accueillir tous les chiots errants du pays ?

 **Il se trouva que le loup était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, Jeremy Smoke, un oméga de toute évidence. Le jeune homme avait, tout comme eux, une histoire sombre derrière lui; il avait été mordu quelques mois plus tôt et gérait assez mal ses transformations**.

Miles grimaça. Il savait, bien sûr, que la transformations étaient toujours horriblement douloureuses pour les loup-garous. Comment ne pas savoir ? Son oncle en était un. Chaque pleine lune était un enfer pour lui. Alors, bien sûr, Miles ne pouvait pas ignorer cela.

**Ça n'était pas qu'il ne s'acceptait pas en tant que loup - il était après tout un moldu qui avait toujours rêvé d'un monde magique_, c'était juste qu'il avait peur de perdre le contrôle et avec son beau-père alcoolique. . .**

Tout le monde était déjà si captivé qu'ils ne formulèrent – pour la plupart, aucune remarque en entendant que Jeremy avait autrefois été un moldu. Après tout, il était à présent une créature magique et faisait donc parti du monde magique !

 **Jeremy avait tué son beau-père dans un accès de rage lorsqu'il s'était accidentellement transformé à deux jours de la pleine lune. Depuis, il avait fui. Il doutait qu'on le recherchait – après tout, sa mère et lui n'avaient même pas de papiers officiels. Pour le gouvernement, ils étaient juste des clandestins à traquer et à virer**.

Beaucoup de nés-moldus plissèrent les yeux en entendant cela tandis que certains sang-purs prenaient un air révolté. On pouvait vous virer juste comme cela ?

 **Sa mère avait probablement fui les lieux lorsqu'elle avait découvert son amant. Honnêtement, Jeremy doutait qu'elle ait parlé de lui à la police si jamais elle était tombée sur eux ( ce dont il doutait franchement puisque personne ne savait que son 'beau-père' voyait quelqu'un ). Elle n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire de son fils, mais il doutait qu'elle le vende ainsi**.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il pouvait dire déjà, que Jeremy n'avait pas dû avoir une enfance heureuse. Il se fit une note mentale pour trouver si ce Jeremy existait aussi dans leur monde et s'il était aussi un loup-garou. Si c'était le cas, il devait le trouver !

 **Les quelques premières semaines étaient passées ainsi. Jeremy était toujours bien accueilli bien que Wayne se soit montré un peu grincheux les premières fois et les deux Serpentards jouissaient tout autant que le loup-garou des puppy piles**.

« Puppy piles ? » chuchota Neville Longbottom, effaré.

Harry cligna des yeux. Oooh ~ il avait l'impression qu'il allait beaucoup aimer ça !

Valko, un étudiant de Durmstrang, ronronna avec satisfaction en entendant ce terme. C'était les meilleures doses de câlins qu'on puisse réclamer !

**C'était une chose que Jeremy avait tendance à faire à l'approche de la pleine lune et les deux bébés serpents s'étaient rapidement rendus compte qu'ils aimaient cela. Ils aimaient se blottir entre eux et.. et bien.. plus il y avait de monde, mieux c'était.**

Harry vira coquelicot tandis que les filles gloussaient. C'était si embarrassant. Zut, parfois, il voudrait vraiment posséder l'attitude apathique de son alter-ego. Lui ne semblait être gêné par rien.

**Harry se sentait incroyablement bien lorsqu'il était lové entre Wayne et Jeremy. C'était chaud. Et confortable. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela. Bien sûr, il s'était déjà blotti contre les adolescents dans le Squat de Londres, mais c'était pour éviter de mourir de froid l'hiver ou la nuit. C'était plus par nécessité et il n'avait pas ressenti cette étreinte comme... quelque chose de si chaleureux qu'à présent.**

Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de Wayne quand il vit que les oreilles de Harry étaient rouge pivoine.

Autour d'eux, les jeunes sorciers grommelaient. Eux en étaient encore au passage sur le squat et la vie des gamins des rues.

 **Et c'était étrange et bizarre parce que Harry n'avait jamais ressenti de sentiments de ce genre à part quand cela concernait Wayne et.. et bien cela concernait en parti Wayne mais pas que. Après les trois premières semaines, Harry et Wayne s'étaient finalement mis d'accord sur le fait qu'ils devaient entrer en contact avec un alpha**.

 _Silex_ , vêtu de son uniforme de langue-de-plomb pour camoufler son identité-, hocha la tête avec approbation. C'était étrange d'entendre deux gamins de douze ans agir avec autant de maturité ( au moment présent en tout cas ).

 **Ils pouvaient s'occuper d'un loup-garou malgré leur jeune âge, là n'était pas le problème. Le problème était que Jeremy était un oméga et qu'un oméga survivait rarement sans une meute**.

« Trop adorable, chuchota Lisa Turpin, à son amie Padma. Tu as vu comme ils sont déjà si protecteurs ? »

Padma leva les yeux au ciel, mais acquiesça malgré elle.

C'était la vérité après tout.

**Et puisque les deux jeunes Serpentards se 'préoccupaient' ( c'était le mot qu'avait dit Jeremy bien que cela paraisse infiniment étrange selon Harry )**

Plusieurs filles piaillèrent, gloussèrent et lui jetèrent un coup d'oeil avant de se remettre à glousser.

Harry cligna des yeux. _Huh_ , il avait toujours su que les filles étaient flippantes.

 **de l'oméga, ils devaient faire en sorte qu'il atterrisse dans une bonne meute et pas une meute qui le traiterait.. terriblement mal**.

Yep, pas nouveau tout ça. Entre les meutes qui traitaient mal leurs omégas et les chasseurs de loups-garous...

Ces pauvres oméga n'avaient pas un moment pour eux.

 **Harry avait lu sur les meutes de loup-garous. Il savait que certaines meutes traitaient... vraiment mal les oméga. Principalement parce que les oméga étaient soumis et donc capabl** **es** **de porter des chiots. Harry n'avait pas grand soin pour les humains, bien qu'il en soit un lui-même, mais il aimait les créatures et les animaux. Alors il était de son devoir de faire en sorte que** _ **leur**_ **loup-garou soit en sécurité**.

« Possessifs à ce que je vois. » murmura Cassius Warrington, pensif.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Potter et Hopkins et sentit ses lèvres s'arquer dans une mimique amusée. Il était certain que Hopkins ( que ce soit celui assis avec ses camarades Poufsouffles ou son alter-ego ) allait se montrer très possessif envers quiconque regarderait Potter d'un peu trop près.

**C'est pourquoi quelques jours après avoir pris leur décision, ils étaient entrés en contact avec un alpha très respecté dans l'Underground, terme utilisé pour faire référence au monde exclusivement inhumain. Pas même deux jours plus tard, l'Alpha de la meute locale, Fenrir Greyback,**

Lucian en lâcha son verre sous la surprise et le choc. Il jeta un coup aux deux concernés et avisa leur air intéressé. Oh Merlin. Ils seraient sa mort.

« Vos alter-ego sont dingues. Et vous êtes tout aussi dingue pour prévoir ce que vous êtes en train de prévoir. » dit-il au Poufsouffle et au Gryffondor.

Il reçut des regards interrogateurs des trois quart de la salle mais Potter se contenta d'un sourire innocent ( zut quoi, impossible de lutter ) et Hopkins lui offrit un sourire malicieux. Oh oh.

 **prenait en charge Jeremy – après un long regard curieux à Harry_, et tous partaient après que Jeremy eut promis d'écrire aux deux Slytherins**.

Parvati gloussa; le Duo était si protecteur. C'était trop _choupinou_.

**Ça n'était pas avant que Jeremy ait rejoint sa nouvelle meute que Wayne et Harry aient pris conscience de ce sentiment de vide. Donc, naturellement, pour faire sans, les deux garçons multiplièrent les ''minutes câlins'' ( minutes qui ressemblaient d'avantage à des quarts d'heure ). Théoriquement parlant, ils avaient déjà instauré cela tout au long de l'année scolaire mais ils n'avaient jamais ressenti le besoin de mettre un mot là-dessus. À présent, il semblait être le bon moment pour le faire. Donc, les deux garçons avaient instauré cela. Peut-être que vu de l'extérieur cela pouvait semblait bizarre mais les deux orphelins ne ressentaient aucune gêne à se serrer l'un contre l'autre et dormir dans un même lit. Harry pensait que Wayne était très chaud. C'était agréable de se rouler en boule et de se laisser envahir par cette douce chaleur. C'était aussi agréable de ne pas dormir seul. Wayne de son côté, pensait la même chose.**

Harry gémit et refusa de croiser le regard de quiconque – même si, en fait, il croisa le rictus amusé de Montague et les regards noirs de Granger et Weasley.. Guh.

Neville compatissait... vraiment... mais, honnêtement, il était bien trop amusé par l'embarras de son ami.

 **Il savait que Harry n'avait jamais connu de douces étreintes avant Poudlard. Il savait que l'une des familles d'accueil d'Harry avait été ''correcte'' mais Wayne – tout comme l'ancienne famille d'accueil_, était conscient que le traitement de l'oncle d'Harry avait laissé des marques et l'avait brisé**.

Fred et George posèrent un regard inquiet sur Harry. Ils savaient que l'oncle de Harry avait été violent avec lui. Plusieurs fois. Mais Harry les avait supplié de ne pas en parler ( Dumbledore le forcerait tout de même à retourner là-bas et quand l'oncle Vernon apprendrait qu'il avait bavé, les choses empireraient ). Ils n'avaient pas parlé. Ça ne les empêchait pas d'aider Harry du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. C'était eux ( et Poppy à l'occasion ) qui guérissaient Harry lorsque celui-ci arrivait après l'été, des bleus et de nouvelles cicatrices, partout sur le corps.

**Wayne était pareil. Lui non plus n'avait pas connu beaucoup d'étreintes. En fait, il les avait souvent refusé quand ses nombreuses familles d'accueil avaient essayé, ou bien était-il resté rigide. Ça n'était pas son truc, être traîné comme un doudou alors qu'il avait été persécuté dans son orphelinat.**

Susan Bones et Hannah Abbott clignèrent des yeux en entendant la comparaison quitter les pensées de Wayne. Ça ne ressemblait tellement pas à Hopkins...

Elles gloussèrent discrètement.

 **Le petit albinos avait du mal à mettre des mots sur ses actions alors, bien souvent, il laissait tomber, mais il pouvait dire une chose avec certitude: ça ne le gênait pas de jouer les doudous si c'était pour Harry. Et pour Jeremy à la rigueur**.

Les filles gloussèrent de plus bel. Même celles de Serpentard s'y mirent. Les vert et argent leur jetèrent un regard stupéfait et un brin horrifié.

Les joues de Wayne chauffèrent doucement à cette admission. Heureusement, personne ne sembla le remarquer. À part Montague bien sûr. Le Serpentard semblait toujours à l'affût.

 **Mais c'était différent pour le loup parce qu'IL était leur peluche vivante. L'oméga l'avait parfaitement compris et accepté: tout le monde y trouvait son compte**.

Fred secoua la tête avec amusement.

**En parlant du loup-garou, il leur avait fait savoir qu'il était bien arrivé à la tanière et qu'il s'intégrait assez bien. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, l'infâme Fenrir Greyback traitait très bien sa meute.**

Harry hocha la tête avec approbation. Peut-être que 'leur' Fenrir Greyback ne serait pas si mal non plus.

 **Soyons honnête, la réputation de Greyback n'était pas si horrible que cela. Certes, il avait été suspecté d'être un partisan de Voldemort mais sans Marque des Ténèbres, impossible de prouver la chose**.

Sila prit un air pensif. Il est vrai que dans leur monde non plus, Fenrir n'avait jamais été condamné; le loup-garou ne portait après tout pas la marque et il avait été impossible de le faire arrêter, alors le condamner, encore moins. De plus, cela aurait ramener à se mettre le **Conseil des Créatures** sur le dos. Le CC n'agissait pas vraiment au sein de la Grande-Bretagne, c'était davantage un Conseil international pour le droit et les règles des créatures. Certaines personnes influentes de Grande-Bretagne faisaient actuellement tout leur possible pour limiter le pouvoir du Conseil au sein de la Grande-Bretagne mais pour les personnes telles que Fenrir Greyback, il était aisé de contacter le Conseil des Créatures et d'être listées comme intouchables. Ça n'était pas le cas des personnes comme Remus Lupin. En choisissant de faire confiance à Dumbledore, l'homme avait trahi son loup et ignorer son besoin pour une meute, une vraie meute stable. Sans meute, Lupin faisait une cible aisée pour toute personne ayant une dent contre les créatures. Sans meute et sans contact au sein du Conseil des Créatures, Lupin ne pouvait espérer grand-chose en matière de job.

**Il était également suspecté d'avoir mordu beaucoup de petits garçons et d'être sanguinaire mais... on disait cela de tous les loups-garous ! Cela ne gênait pas les deux garçons cependant : peu importe si les rumeurs étaient réelles, Harry et Wayne se sentiraient davantage à l'aise -**

Le livre poursuivit avant que quiconque n'ait pu exprimer son outrage.

 **,cela voulait dire que l'Alpha Greyback était puissant et serait en mesure de protéger correctement Jeremy. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait à leurs yeux**.

« Oh... okay, je comprends. » fit lentement un Poufsouffle de sixième année.

Il y eut quelques murmures d'agréments.

Hermione garda les lèvres pincées et ne décoléra pas.

**Le reste de l'Été s'était bien passé. Les deux garçons avaient entretenu la correspondance avec l'oméga et avaient paressé au manoir. Ils avaient aussi été visiter le _British Museum_ et les galeries d'art de Londres et cela avait été merveilleux. Grâce à l'aide de Mika et de Tobi ( tous deux mâles ), les deux elfes de maison du Manoir Potter ( ''Potter-Hopkins !'' ), les deux garçons avaient également pu faire beaucoup de rangement dans la maison et se déplacer dans la grande ville sans changer constamment de moyen de transport. **

Harry jeta un regard à Hermione, persuadé que la jeune fille allait faire valoir ses vues sur le droit des elfes. Et cela ne loupa pas.

« Harry comment oses-tu n'as-tu pas honte ce n'est pas juste les elfes ont droit à la liberté tu ne devrais pas ça n'est pas bien tu dois les libérer […]. » déclara-t-elle d'une traite, le tout sans faire de pause pour marquer ses phrases.

Harry la dévisagea d'un air ennuyé.

_ Hermione. Tu me parles encore comme si j'étais mon alter-ego. Ce qui est le cas d'une certaine façon, mais je suis désolé, je ne peux pas entrer en contact avec lui (il y eut quelques ricanements). Pour ce qui est des elfes, je n'ai pas encore eu de contact avec eux et même si c'était le cas, je ne t'obéirais pas -

_ Mais -

_ Je n'ai pas fini. Pour quelqu'un qui va toujours à la bibliothèque pour trouver tes informations, je crois que tu as oublié de vérifier certaines choses. Les elfes de maison ont besoin du lien magique qui existe entre un sorcier et un elfe. C'est à cause d'une ancienne malédiction qui s'est abattue sur l'une des nombreuses races d'elfes. Sans ce lien, ils s'affaiblissent peu à peu et agonisent avant de disparaître. Est-ce que tu veux être responsable de la mort de ces elfes, Hermione ? Parce que c'est ce qui arrivera si tu continue à disperser des vêtements dans la salle commune, dans l'espoir d'en libérer certains. »

À la fin de son cours d'histoire, beaucoup de nés-moldus et sang-mêlés affichaient un air estomaqué. On ne leur avait jamais parlé de cela ! Même certains sang-purs étaient actuellement étonnés. Huh. Qui savait qu'il pourrait apprendre des trucs à ces puristes ?

_ Mais... et Dobby !? S'exclama-t-elle, soudain horrifiée. Tu as forcé Mr Malfoy à le libérer !

_ QUOI !? S'indigna Draco, mais il fut ignoré.

Harry haussa les épaules.

_ Il m'a demandé la permission de devenir mon elfe. J'ai accepté.

_Harry !

_ Est-ce que tu as même écouté ce que j'ai dit plus tôt ? Oh attends... bien sûr que non, tu n'écoutes personne à part les autres professeurs.

Le clash entre Harry et Hermione semblait empirer à mesure que le temps filait. C'était surprenant; personne n'avait jamais remarqué ce qui se passait réellement derrière la façade amicale qui recouvrait le Trio d'Or. Il semblait pourtant que quelque chose se soit passé pour que Potter commence soudainement à répondre à Granger. Peut-être que la lecture de ces livres provenant d'un autre monde, pourrait être bénéfique, finalement.

_ D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas forcé Malfoy, reprit-il après quelques secondes de silence. Je l'ai juste piégé, de telle sorte qu'il ne se rende pas compte de ce qu'il faisait.

… Avec ça, ils pouvaient voir pourquoi le Choixpeau avait voulu le placer à Serpentard. C'était effectivement un plan très rusé.

 **Quoique cela ait été amusant pour eux de prendre le bus et le métro. Harry avait après tout toujours dû se rendre à l'école à pied quand il était chez les Dursley, quant à ses autres familles d'accueil, deux d'entre elles n'avaient pas jugé utile de l'envoyer à l'école ( c'était à se demander pourquoi ils l'avaient pris ) et les deux autres étaient quelques minutes de marche**.

« Harry. »

Le susnommé tourna la tête vers Wayne pour voir que celui-ci le dévisageait avec intensité. Harry rosit.

_ Oui ?

_ Est-ce que les Dursley t'ont envoyé à l'école ?

Harry rosit un peu plus et baissa la tête un instant. Les Poufsouffles les plus proches tendirent l'oreille pour écouter la réponse.

« Ils ont été obligés de m'y envoyer quand j'ai eu sept ans. »

Un sifflement rageur quitta les lèvres de l'albinos. Personne ne le blâma. Les sang-purs, qu'ils soient riches ou non, éduquaient généralement leurs enfants à la maison, avant Poudlard. Ils leur apprenaient les rudiments de l'éducation magique ( ou du moins, la plupart le faisaient ) et certains leur apprenaient même les sorts les plus simples et moins coûteux en énergie. Les sang-mêlés élevés dans le monde moldu et les nés-moldus en revanche, savaient qu'il aurait dû être envoyé à l'école bien plus tôt.

C'était révoltant.

**Wayne quant à lui n'avait pas souvent été à l'école. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais raté une journée à l'orphelinat et à peu près la moitié de ses familles d'accueil l'avaient envoyé faire son éducation. Il avait même été envoyé en pension par l'une d'elle.**

« Pourquoi adopter un enfant si c'est pour l'envoyer ailleurs, dix mois par an ? » grommela quelqu'un dans la salle.

 **Mais il était si facile de sauter les cours et d'aller se promener en ville. De rester loin des méchants enfants qui ne le comprenaient pas et des adultes qui n'essayaient même pas. Il était facile d'éviter ces familles d'accueil, qui ne voulaient rien de plus qu'entendre des cris de joie d'enfants et qui, même en ayant eu vent de son histoire, voulaient des choses impossible**.

Marcus secoua la tête.

 **Wayne regarda Harry alors qu'ils descendaient tous deux du Poudlard Express. Le voyage avait été agréable. Ils n'avaient pas été importunés puisqu'ils avaient une nouvelle fois verrouillé l'espace, ne souhaitant pas être embêté par des.... personnes indésirables. Quand ils furent sur le quai, quelqu'un les bouscula et Harry tressaillit**.

En y repensant, il est vrai que Potter restait toujours hors de portée des autres, la plupart du temps. Les seuls à pouvoir les toucher sans qu'il ne réagisse négativement étaient les jumeaux Weasley, Longbottom et Hopkins, manifestement.

Ils avaient remarqué, bien sûr, que Potter faisait toujours en sorte de maintenir une certaine distance entre lui et ses deux acolyte, N°6 et Granger.

Ce qui semblait donner tout son sens à présent. Même s'ils ignoraient encore pourquoi.

**Wayne, protecteur, prit la main d'Harry et la resserra doucement avant de le guider vers les calèches tandis que le garde-chasse – Hagrid ? -, interpellaient les premières années. Le trajet jusqu'aux calèches était agréable, tous deux observant les étoiles qui brillaient dans la nuit. Wayne pressa un peu le pas lorsque, en jetant un coup d’œil sur le quai à peine visible, il avisa une rouquine familière.**

**B** izarrement – ou pas d'ailleurs, tous les regards se posèrent sur Ginny Weasley. Celle-ci rougit et refusa de reconnaître leurs regards inquisiteurs.

 **Une Weasley**.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as contre les Weasley ? » S'écrièrent Ronald et Ginevra.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

_ Vous savez que vous êtes en train de parler de son alter-ego ?

_ Ne le défends pas Harry !

_ Ne me dis pas ce que j'ai le droit de faire ou non, répliqua Harry, une pointe de colère dans la voix.

**Il n'avait rien contre les Weasley,**

Wayne adressa un sourire infiniment supérieur aux deux derniers Weasley.

 **il était assez friand des jumeaux tant qu'ils ne s'attaqu** **aient** **pas particulièrement aux Serpentards** ,

Ceux-ci acquiescèrent, presque à contrecœur. Il est vrai que Weasley&Weasley ne s'attaquaient pas à eux en particulier. Ils s'attaquaient à tout le monde ! Sauf peut-être à Potter et Longbottom.

**mais il savait que Ronald... pas bon. Hors de question que ce gamin vienne les embêter. Et cette fille qui lui ressemblait – probablement sa sœur... pourquoi diable se dirigeait-elle vers les calèches ? Elle était en première année, elle devrait être avec les autres.**

On adressa un haussement de sourcil à Ginevra. Celle-ci rougit d'embarras et refusa de tourner à nouveau la tête vers les autres étudiants et invités.

**À cet instant-là, la grosse voix du garde-chasse retentit et la jeune fille se retourna en sursaut avant de retrousser chemin pour rejoindre les premières années, presque à contrecœur. Huh.. étrange.**

Ginny humpha mais ne daigna pas leur offrir de réelle réponse.

**Les deux Serpentards de deuxième années s'arrêtèrent devant les calèches pour dévisager les étranges chevaux (ailés) squelettiques qui les tiraient.**

Beaucoup d'élèves froncèrent les sourcils à cela.

_ Il n'y a rien qui tire les charrettes.

_ Si, les contrèrent Harry et Wayne, d'une même voix. Il y a des chevaux noirs.

Certains reconnurent la description, pour la plupart, des Aurors et langues-de-plomb, ainsi que les rares élèves capables de les voir.

Beaucoup étaient sceptiques cependant. L'intervention de Luna n'y fit pas grand-chose, à part peut-être pour ceux qui n'avaient jamais entendu son _si gentil_ surnom.

_ Seul ceux qui ont connu la mort peuvent les voir.

Harry lui adressa un léger sourire. Il savait pourquoi il pouvait voir les sombrals. Il n'avait pas vu les sombrals en seconde année, bien qu'il ait vu Quirrell mourir. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il ne lui était pas cher à ses yeux ? En troisième année, à cause des détraqueurs, il s'était souvenu de la nuit où ses parents étaient morts. Il avait vu sa mère mourir, encore et encore. Après cela, quand ils avaient pris les charrettes, Harry avait été capable de voir les Sombrals. Luna disait que c'était parce qu'il avait un lien spécial avec la Mort.

**Voyant Harry pencher la tête sur le côté, comme si cela lui paraissait familier, Wayne acquiesça pour lui-même :**

**« Sombral. »**

Un murmure remonta les rangs alors que tous ceux qui ignoraient que quelque chose tirait les charrettes prenaient conscience que c'était le cas et demandaient davantage d'informations sur les sombrals. Ce fut Luna qui leur en apprit le plus. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas si folle que ça, finalement.

Harry releva si vite la tête que sa nuque craqua et il grimaça.

_ Oh. Oui, je vois.

**Alors, sans jamais récupérer sa main, qui était enveloppée dans celle de l'albinos, Harry entreprit de monter dans la calèche, Wayne sur les talons. Il ne fallut pas attendre plus d'une minutes avant que deux étudiants de Serdaigle ne les rejoignent et la calèche partit après cela. Les deux Serdaigles de sixième années ne firent plus attention à eux après les avoir salué et semblaient bien plus occupés à jouer les commères :**

Quelques Serdaigles, ici et là, rougirent d'embarras.

**« J'ai entendu dire que Gilderoy Lockhart allait enseigner ici.**

**_ Lockhart ? Tu es sûr ?**

**_ Absolument. Tu n'as pas lu la Gazette récemment n'est-ce pas ?**

**_ J'étais à l'étranger. Je lisais le NY Time Sorcier. Le journal s'est empilé à la maison et mes parents n'ont pas encore fini de tout lire.**

**_ Oh je vois. Les hiboux ne pouvaient pas voyager aussi loin sans trop se fatiguer et les ont déposé à ton adresse fixe.**

Harry haussa un sourcil, pensif.

**_ C'est ça. Donc, Lockhart ?**

**_ Oui et bien […] »**

**Harry inclina la tête sur le côté en regardant son camarade. Ils avaient vaguement aperçu l'homme en question lorsqu'ils étaient allés acheter leurs fournitures sur le Chemin de Traverse. Bien sûr, leur rendez-vous fournitures avait été légèrement retardé à cause de l'ingérence du directeur qui semblait essayer de reprendre son rôle de gardien magique ( ce qui était impossible, les gobelins s'en étaient assurés ).**

Harry caqueta de joie, sous le regard légèrement craintif des jeunes sorciers. Était-il... était-il en train de craquer ?

Et... comment ça, le directeur essayait de forcer les choses ? Comment se faisait-il que Potter et le Directeur ne s'entendaient-ils pas ? Était-il possible que leur Potter ne s'entende pas avec le vieux sénile dégénéré ?

**Du coup, ils étaient allés faire leurs courses deux jours après la date fixée. Il se trouva qu'ils firent face à ce qu'ils voulaient absolument éviter : la foule.**

Harry grogna. Il avait une petite idée de ce qui avait pu provoquer une telle foule en suivant leur chronologie.

 **Bien sûr, comme Harry ne ressemblait pas exactement à l'image que le directeur de Poudlard avait dépeinte de lui après la tragique mort du couple Potter, Harry et Wayne n'eurent aucun mal à se fondre dans la masse**.

Harry tourna la tête vers Wayne, lequel affichait un regard surpris. Avec sa couleur de cheveux et ses yeux rouges, il avait tendance à attirer l'attention.

**De toute façon, la célèbre cicatrice était cachée derrière ses mèches rebelles et il portait un sweat à capuche avec des oreilles de lapin.**

Les Serpentards ( et ils ne furent probablement pas les seuls ) tournèrent la tête vers la table des Poufsouffles, où se trouvait Potter, et le dévisagèrent, essayant de l'imaginer avec un sweat à oreilles de lapin. Cela ne leur fit pas du bien. Au contraire, Graham passa sa main sous son nez pour s'assurer que tout allait bien et la retira pour observer un filet de sang frais. Oh, génial.

Il n'était cependant pas le seul à se retrouver dans cet état.

 **C'était environ une demi-heure plus tard qu'ils étaient entrés dans la boutique de** _ **Fleury & Bott**_ **. Les deux jeunes Serpentards s'étaient faufilés à travers la foule de sorcières, s'étonnant à peine du nombres de personnes pressées les unes contre les autres, et avaient glissé entre les rayons, amassant çà et là des livres qui ne faisaient certainement pas parti de leur cursus scolaire**.

Harry se redressa brusquement et attrapa la plume de Wayne et son parchemin délaissés, prêt à noter tout titre de bouquin intéressants.

 **Parce que, soyons honnête** _ **Histoire de la Magie du Sang**_ **et** _ **La legillimencie pour débutants**_ **n'étaient certainement pas des matières enseignées à Poudlard**.

« Harry ! Piailla Hermione. La magie du sang est interdit ! Tu le sais bien ! »

Harry lui adressa un regard ennuyé. Sous la table, une étincelle germa dans sa main gauche.

« Oh excuse-moi Hermione, mais si j'ai bien compris, il s'agit d'un livre d'histoire. Est-ce qu'on t'a mis en prison, quand tu as lu un livre sur l'histoire des Runes les plus meurtrières ? Non. Aussi, je ne sais pas combien de fois je vais devoir te le répéter mais il s'agit de mon alter-ego. »

 **Le Duo Mystère savait bien que pour trouver des livres sur la Pratiques de la Magie du Sang ou d'autres branches de la Magie prohibées par le Ministère, ils devraient se rendre dans** _ **l'Allée des Embrumes**_ **, et c'est ce qu'ils comptaient faire dans l'après-midi**.

Hermione comptait le réprimander à nouveau, mais Harry la devança.

« Tu sais que je ne peux pas être arrêté pour pratiquer la magie du sang ? L'interrogea tranquillement Harry.

Tout ce qu'il reçut fut des regards ahuris.

Il haussa un sourcil.

_ La lignée Potter s'est fait connaître pour sa maîtrise de la magie du sang, expliqua-t-il calmement, accueillant des hoquets de surprise. Ils ont produit les meilleurs guérisseurs à ce jour de Grande Bretagne et ont un contrat inviolable avec le Ministère, qui les interdit de les poursuivre en justice ou de les arrêter pour usage de magie du sang, si jamais cette branche venait à être prohibée.

Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres quand il vit les réactions des autres. Les bulgares bien sûr, qu'ils soient élèves, ministre ou proches du ministre, affichaient un air très intéressés. Les étudiants de Poudlard étaient pour la plupart sous le choc, mais le simple fait que les Potter aient produit d'excellents médicomages, empêcha les pro-light de réagir trop impulsivement. Seul Ronald, rouge de colère, tenta de lui hurler dessus mais Hermione le devança.

« Harry la Magie du Sang a été interdite pour une bonne raison tu ne dois pas la pratiquer c'est très mal ne fais pas ça tu te rends compte de ce qui pourrait arriver arrête d'être aussi imprudent et égoïste - »

Elle fut interrompue brutalement par Neville, lequel s'était redressé et la dévisageait froidement.

« Les Longbottom ont été alliés aux Potter depuis plus de cent-cinquante ans. Je te conseille de faire attention quand tu décides d'insulter les Potter, dit-il, choquant les élèves de Poudlard avec sa confiance tranquille. Aussi, je pense que tu l'ignore mais la Magie du Sang n'a pas été interdite parce qu'elle était une ''mauvaise'' branche de la magie, poursuivit-il en mimant les guillemets, mais parce que le ministre était incapable de maîtriser la magie du sang et était effrayé à l'idée de perdre le contrôle des choses. Il n'a cependant pas réussi à interdire la pratique à tout le monde. »

Tout le monde acquiesça à son explication mais Wayne vit bien le regard furieux de Dumbledore. Visiblement, ce dernier ne s'attendait pas à ce que Harry en sache autant sur l'histoire de sa famille ou envisage même de suivre sur les traces de sa lignée.

Granger cependant, ne semblait pas prête à lâcher l'affaire.

_ Harry, c'est quand même interdit en Grande -

_ Tu sais quoi, peut-être que je devrais déménager au Japon ( il ignora les hoquets de stupeur qui résonnèrent suite à cela et s'extirpa lentement de la prise de Wayne pour se lever). Après tout, la pratique de la magie du sang est légale, là-bas. Et tout le monde sait que mise à part les Potter, les meilleurs guérisseurs viennent du continent asiatique, plus particulièrement du Japon, dit-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie de la Grande Salle.

Ron et Hermione bondirent hors de leur banc et esquissèrent un mouvement pour le suivre.

_ Où vas-tu ?!

Harry s'arrêta et se tourna brièvement vers eux.

_ Aux toilettes, répondit-il, avant de leur adresser un sourire railleur. Pourquoi ? Vous comptez me suivre là-bas aussi ? Wayne a raison, ça n'est pas très sain tout ça.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il quitta la salle tandis que des éclats de rire retentissaient derrière lui. Il pouvait sans mal imaginer le teint furieux de Ronald et la grimace colérique de Hermione.

Dans la Grande Salle, tandis que les rires se calmaient finalement, la voix inconnue reprit :

 **« Flashback. »** les informa-t-il (/elle ?)

* * *

**_Harry observait un blond au sourire stupide faire face à un photographe lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur la surface d'un livre_ **

Les étudiants frissonnèrent d'effroi. Ils sembleraient que leurs alter-ego n'échapperaient pas à Lockhart.

 _**. . . . Attendez, quoi ? Oui, certes, nous étions dans une librairie mais.. Le petit brun baissa les yeux vers la table contre laquelle il était appuyé pour vérifier la chose : c'était l'une des seules tables où il n'y avait pas un seul livre** _ _._

« Comment diable est-ce possible ? » fit Cho Chang.

Après tout, le livre venait de dire que Harry avait posé ses mains sur un livre. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas être invisible.

_**Harry prit doucement ce qui semblait être un livre et se tourna vers Wayne, qui inspectait les livres qui figurait sur la liste des cours de DCFM, écrits par un certain Lockhart,** _

_**« Wayne ?** _

_**_ Hm ?** _

_**_ Je crois que j'ai trouvé un livre invisible. » Avoua Harry**. _

Le sourcil droit de Chang tressauta.

Tout pour lui donner tort, hein.

_**Wayne leva les yeux de sa liste de fourniture pour tomber sur l'air pensif du petit brun qui semblait tenir quelque chose dans ses mains. Intrigué, l'albinos aux yeux rouges fit un pas en avant et posa ses mains sur celles d'Harry pour sentir le vieux parchemin sous ses doigts pâles. Les deux garçons levèrent les yeux pour s'échanger un regard puis étirèrent un sourire espiègle.** _

_**« Ça pourrait être utile. Approuva Wayne.** _

_**_ Mais... comment va-t-on lire un livre s'il est invisible ? Le questionna le dernier Potter.** _

_**C'était pas bête comme question.** _

Les langues-de-plomb se gardèrent bien de dire qu'ils avaient inventé des sortilèges pour cela, et ce depuis bien longtemps déjà.

_**_ Et bien, fit Wayne en penchant la tête. Nous verrons bien. En attendant, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse acheter un livre invisible. » poursuivit-il avec un regard significatif.** _

Wayne ricana en entendant cela et cela lui valut bien des regards étranges. Depuis sa place, Marcus Flint se contenta de soupirer avec exaspération.

_**Le sourire d'Harry revint à la charge et Wayne prit doucement le livre des mains d'Harry, glissa une étiquette dessus pour le retrouver et le fit rentrer dans son sac d'achats déjà réalisés. Bien sûr, si, quelques minutes plus tard, Harry entendit le propriétaire de la boutique se plaindre d'avoir égaré les 200 exemplaires du Livre invisible de l'invisibilité, aucun ne se déplaça pour faire de remarque. C'était dommage pour l'homme qui était si gentil, mais cela apprendrait une leçon à ses employés** **:** **ils n'avaient qu'à faire plus attention**. _

Adrian secoua la tête en entendant cela. Bien sûr, lui aussi aurait sans doute réagit de la même façon, pas pour les mêmes raisons cependant.

_**Harry remarqua distraitement que les livres de ce Lockhart étaient plus chers que les autres. Il devait être un écrivain de renommée..** _

Harry fit la grimace en se souvenant du blond complètement stupide et pervers. Ah si seulement il pouvait lui mettre la main dessus.

_**Wayne fit la grimace. Il avait largement de quoi payer ses biens avec son héritage laissés par ses parents mais regardez ça : les livres de ce type étaient à minimum cinq gallions ( alors qu'il s'agissait de livres ''communs'' quand la plupart des livres étaient à un ou deux gallions voir moins. C'est vrai, il avait également aperçu des livres à dix gallions et plus mais il s'agissait de livres rares et/ou dangereux. Wayne ramassa un exemplaire de Randonnées avec les Trolls et fronça le nez de dégoût.** _

_**« On pourrait s'attendre à mieux d'un sorcier ayant reçu ''l'Ordre de Merlin, première classe''. Se moqua-t-il.** _

« Yeah, vas-y, Wayne. » chuchota Harry.

Wayne l'entendit cependant et lui caressa doucement le dos.

_**_ Albus Dumbledore aussi a reçu ce titre, remarqua Harry en lisant l'entête d'un livre de métamorphose. Et ça n'est pas pour autant que nous le respectons. »** _

Harry rosit alors qu'on se tournait vers lui pour lui donner des regards évaluateurs et pensifs. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il allait pouvoir se faire de nouveaux amis ?

« Vas-y Ryry ! » s'écrièrent doucement les jumeaux, ignorant volontairement le regard sombre que leur envoya leur cher directeur.

_**Wayne acquiesça avant de replonger dans les rayons, traînant un Harry docile à sa suite. C'est avec réticence qu'ils mirent la main sur le lot de sept livres de Gilderoy Lockhart – tout en pestant sur l'arnaque, avant de ramasser quelques autres bouquins intéressants, de payer et de sortir juste à temps pour voir Lucius Malfoy se redresser et s'arranger les cheveux après s'être fait alpaguer par Arthur Weasley. Wayne regarda avec curiosité le Lord glisser un petit carnet noir entre les pages d'un livre qu'il remit dans le chaudron de la cadette Weasley. Celle qui n'était pas encore à Poudlard. Oh, ça ne les concernait pas.** _

Ron s'apprêtait à crier, mais Seamus lui écrasa le pied et son cri rageur se transforma en cri de douleur.

« Ne faîtes pas attention à lui. Il s'est cogné le petit orteil contre le pied de la table. » fit Dean.

L'excuse était crédible mais au vu du regard noir de Weasley et Granger, il y avait plus.

Bah, peu importe.

_**Les jumeaux Weasley leur avait brièvement parlé de leur famille un soir lorsqu'ils s'étaient rentrés dedans dans les couloirs, bien après le couvre-feu. Lesdits jumeaux les avisèrent et leur adressèrent un salut de la main avant de les laisser filer. Harry ne tenait pas particulièrement à croiser Ronald Weasley.** _

Ron ronchonna sombrement dans sa barbe. Il détestait ce bouquin. Il était à peine mentionné ! Et en plus, il passait pour le méchant ! C'était pas juste ! Il était censé être vénéré comme un héros, un dieu vivant !

_**Dès qu'ils furent loin d'eux, les deux garçons vinrent s'installer à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme et dégustèrent une glace commandée par Wayne. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs avait insisté pour payer leur consommation et Harry n'allait pas s'en plaindre. C'était gentil de sa part de payer.** _

Les filles présentes commencèrent à piailler et à chuchoter avec excitation, le tout sous les regards confus et appréhensif des garçons.

« Aw c'est trop chou. C'est un rendez-vous ! » entendit-on à la table des Poufsouffles.

Okay... après mûre réflexion, mieux valait ne pas s'en mêler, d'accord ?

_**Alors qu'ils regardaient la foule de sorciers – un peu moins importante que quelques heures plus tôt-, évoluer dans la rue, tout en partageant leur coupe glacée, Harry prit son sac d'achats et en sortit un vieux livre poussiéreux.** _

_**« Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé au fond des rayons de Fleury & Bott. Je crois que le propriétaire ne s'en souvenait même pas. »** _

_**Wayne prit délicatement le livre des frêles mains du Survivant pour observer l'ouvrage. C'était un vieux bouquin qui datait de plusieurs siècles à en croire la petite inscription presque invisible sur le première page. Le papier décrépi des pages bruissaient sous ses doigts alors qu'il les feuilletait avec attention**._

« Ça semble... ancien. » dit Miles Bletchley.

_**« Harry, chuchota-t-il.** _

_**_ Oui ? Répondit le petit brun en se penchant en avant.** _

_**_ Je crois que c'est un grimoire sur une lignée de nécromanciens. » susurra-t-il.** _

Il y eut une pause. Les jeunes sorciers étaient pour la plupart curieux et appréhensif tandis que les adultes (britanniques) affichaient pour la plupart un air horrifié. La chose était bien différente pour Madame Maxime et la délégation bulgare ( comprenant directeur, étudiant, ministre et conseillers ), lesquels avaient l'air admiratifs et curieux.

_**Les yeux d'Harry s'illuminèrent. Il avait pris depuis peu un intérêt particulièrement pour cette branche de la magie. En fait, c'était Wayne qui l'avait intéressé à cette branche. Il ne voulait pas ramener ses parents ou quelque autre bêtise que cela puisse être. Il ne voulait même pas vraiment ramener de morts à la vie. Il était juste fasciné par l'essence même de cette magie. Il voulait tout en connaître.** _

« Il semblerait que vous deux ayez un rapport particulier à la Mort. fit Luna, de sa voix fluette. Je pense que vous êtes spéciaux. »

Certains avaient l'air pensifs. Les Serdaigles secouèrent la tête. C'était juste Loufoca. Mais, à leur grande surprise, Potter et Hopkins hochèrent solennellement la tête en écoutant Luna leur chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Cela paraissait sérieux.

« D'accord. Nous le ferons. » les entendit-on dire à la fin.

Ils décidèrent de remettre leurs pensées à plus tard.

 **« Fin du Flashaback. »** annonça la voix.

* * *

**Harry fut écarté de ses pensées quand Wayne le secoua doucement en lui chuchotant qu'ils étaient arrivés. Le petit brun se redressa, et s'écarta de son fauteuil humain. Il avait peut-être zoné un peu plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait s'il avait fini par s'assoupir sur l'albinos. Les deux Serdaigles étaient déjà partis quand ils descendirent à leur tour de la calèche et, après une brève caresse sur l'encolure des sombrals, les deux petits Serpentards se mirent en route pour le château qui se dressait devant eux. Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le Hall, ils faillirent se heurter à Flint et au reste de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard.**

Marcus poussa un soupir. Il avait comme l'impression qu'il allait être mentionné beaucoup plus souvent maintenant. C'était peut-être juste une impression mais... Oh et bien...

**« Hey les p'tits, vous n'êtes pas encore entrés ? »**

**Le petit brun cligna des yeux.**

**_ Nous sommes devant vous, répondit Harry, d'un ton plat.**

Terence pouffa de rire.

« Je crois que tu devrais t'abstenir ce genre de questions inutiles avec eux, Marcus. » chuchota-t-il, les yeux brillant d'amusement.

Marcus grommela dans sa barbe imaginaire.

**Adrian Pucey pouffa de rire tandis que Miles Bletchley et les autres membres de l'équipe gloussaient. Même Flint afficha un léger sourire. Certes.. la question était peut-être un peu inutile.**

**_ Err - ouais, ouais, passez devant les petits.**

« Pas sûr que ça leur ait plu. » ricana Kalid, de Poufsouffle.

**Harry fit la moue, il n'était pas _si_ p'tit que ça. **

Plus de quatre cent paires d'yeux se posèrent sur lui.

Ben... si, quand même. Il n'était pas bien grand.

La moue de Harry s'accentua.

**Wayne lui tapota la tête avec réconfort, quoique l'albinos doutait fortement que son ami grandisse encore beaucoup. Ils s'installèrent à leur table – l'équipe de Serpentard les rejoignant quelques secondes plus tard_, juste à temps pour voir McGonagall débouler avec une file de premières années. Ils reçurent trois Serpentards avant qu'une petite blonde au regard rêveur n'attire leur attention.**

Harry tourna la tête vers Luna. Ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Y avait pas moyen que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre. Harry avait toujours su que Luna était spéciale.

Pendant ce temps aux différentes table, les quelques blondes de troisième année, se demandaient si c'était elles qui avaient attiré l'attention du Survivant.

**Harry leva les yeux, pour tomber dans les yeux gris-bleus céruléens de la fillette. Wayne aussi regardait la blondinette, un vague intérêt brillant dans ses yeux carmin. C'était la première personne qu'ils trouvaient réellement digne d'intérêt. L'équipe de Quidditch de leur maison était sympa bien sûr, et digne d'intérêt, mais ça n'était qu'en 'parlant', en restant avec eux et en apprenant à les connaître qu'ils avaient commencé à éprouver de l'intérêt pour les autres, pas juste au premier regard.**

Harry afficha un sourire penaud et évita de regarder la table des Serpentards.

Deux blondes ruminèrent sombrement; elles n'avaient pas les yeux bleus.

**Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'étaient pas... bons. Bizarrement, les deux deuxième années en étaient venus à la conclusion qu'il ''aimaient'' l'équipe de Serpentard.**

Si vous aviez jeté un coup d'oeil à l'équipe de Serpentard à ce moment-là ( minus Malfoy bien sûr ), vous les auriez vu rosir en entendant cela.

Alors, bien sûr, les fangirls et les quelques yaoists présentes ne les loupèrent pas et roucoulèrent à ce constat.

**« Quel est son nom ? » demanda-t-il soudainement.**

**Flint s'interrompit dans sa conversation avec Lucian Bole et Adrian Pucey pour suivre le regard des membres du Duo Mystère et haussa un sourcil, intrigué :**

**« C'est Luna Lovegood, une sang-pure, fille de Pandora et Xenophilius Lovegood, l'éditeur du Chicaneur. »**

Une vague de silence s'abattit dans la Grande Salle. Les délégations ne comprenaient pas pourquoi tout le monde paraissait si choqué en apprenant l'identité de la petite blonde.

Harry tourna la tête vers la blondinette assise à la table de Serdaigle et gloussa en agitant la main dans sa direction. Luna sourit et lui retourna le geste.

Les autres se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux. Wayne afficha un rictus amusé. Hermione renifla avec dédain. De son avis, le Chicaneur était un ramassis d'ordures.

 **Beaucoup** **pensent** **que leur famille a été maudite et atteinte de folie mais il y a des rumeurs qui courent.. ils disent que.. que les femmes promises à cette lignée ou provenant de cette lignée sont** -

**_ Des voyantes... » murmurèrent les deux verts et argents de seconde année.**

La voix eut bien raison de s'interrompre parce que sitôt eut-elle/il lut cette ligne qu'un déferlement de murmures traversa la salle.

Luna souriait d'un air rêveur, ignorant volontairement tous les regards posés sur sa personne et Harry pouffa de rire devant l'air révolté qu'affichait Hermione. La lionne détestait tout ce qui avait trait à la divination.

Autour d'eux cependant, les élèves chuchotaient avec animation, beaucoup partageant des théories sur Luna. Apparemment, cette théorie de la voyante ( ou quelque chose du genre ) expliquait bien des choses quant à son comportement.

**Il y eut un bref silence dans leur région avant que Flint ne se reprenne, visiblement surpris.**

**_ Comment savez-vous ?**

**_ Ce n'est pas comme si c'était réellement écrit quelque part, poursuivit Miles. C'est surtout des rumeurs qui courent d'une famille à une autre.**

**_ Ses yeux, chuchota Wayne.**

**Adrian haussa un sourcil.**

**_ Quoi ?**

**_ Ses yeux, reprit Wayne.**

**_ Ils sont bleus, cerclés d'argent, expliqua Harry**.

Oh oui, songea Terence. Il connnaissait cette hypothèse. Il en avait entendu parler quelques années plus tôt quand il avait accompagné ses papa(s) à un gala à l'ambassade arménienne.

 **Ça n'était pas une hypothèse certifiée mais on disait que tous les voyants avaient des cercles argentés dans leur yeux. Et quels yeux... Quand les yeux de la jeune fille se posèrent sur lui, Harry sentit l'acceptation chaleureuse et un lien sembla les lier tous les deux – tous les trois en comptant Wayne**.

Harry se sentit frétiller. Il aimait Luna. Elle était toujours gentille avec lui et il l'accompagnait parfois pour nourrir les Sombrals. Pour une raison quelconque, il parvenait à les voir depuis ses mésaventures avec les Détraqueurs.

Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre: les Sombrals étaient d'adorables créatures mal comprises de son avis.

**C'était comme.. Harry n'était pas vraiment sûr : il n'était pas bon avec les sentiments mais... peut-être.. comme – comme un animal de compagnie ?**

…

Comment dire...

Roger Davies tourna lentement la tête vers Harry Potter pour voir ce dernier cligner des yeux d'un air perplexe, clairement confus.

Luna pencha la tête sur le coté puis haussa les épaules.

_ Ça ne me dérange pas.

Son commentaire apporta des regards incrédules mais Harry se contenta de s'esclaffer, un sourire lumineux aux lèvres tandis que Wayne affichait un sourire amusé.

Tous trois savaient à quoi elle se référait.

 **Harry avait eu un animal de compagnie avant Hedwige. Et bien, techniquement, ça n'était pas réellement un animal de compagnie. C'était juste une souris qui l'avait suivi lorsqu'il s'était échappé de l'orphelinat après avoir été une fois de plus ramené pour être un enfant ''adorable mais trop calme''**.

« Une souris ? Tu as eu une souris ? » demanda Wayne alors qu'il tournait la tête vers Harry.

Celui-ci inclina la tête sur le côté.

_ Tu sais que tout ce qui est arrivé dans l'autre dimension n'est pas forcément arrivé dans celle-ci ?

Wayne afficha un sourire embarrassé, ayant complètement oublié cela. Même si c'était un peu évident étant donné qu'il était à Poufsouffle et que Harry était à Gryffondor et donc, qu'aucun d'eux n'était à Serpentard.

_ Mais oui, j'avais une souris apprivoisée chez les Durlsey, quand j'avais sept ans, fit Harry.

Son sourire devint triste.

_ Dudley l'a écrasé avec son vélo, révéla-t-il d'un ton sinistre.

 **Harry ne comprendrait jamais. De son avis, les adultes étaient stupides. Il avait entendu beaucoup de parents dans les rues ou à Privet Drive se plaindre de leurs enfants, parce qu'ils faisaient trop de bruit ou n'écoutaient jamais. Il avait appris que pour ne pas être battu par l'oncle Vernon, il devait écouter la tante Petunia. Au final, ses familles d'accueil n'avaient tout simplement pas su assumer un enfant 'traumatisé' par son passé. Du moins, pour les familles qui ne l'avaient pas laissé tomber après l'avoir encore plus malmené. Sous la table, la main d'Harry vint trouver celle de Wayne. Le susnommé le regarda un instant avant de serrer sa main en réconfort**.

/

Graham Montague tourna la tête vers la table des Poufsouffles, seulement pour voir le petit Survivant rougir doucement en entendant la dernière ligne.

Aw ~ il était adorable ! … Hum... Non, ça n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Hm. Il ne voulait rien dire du tout.

 **Plus tard ce soir-là, quand ils furent tous confortablement installés dans la salle commune, après avoir souhaité la bienvenue aux nouvelles recrues, Harry repensa à la fin du Tri. Ginnevra Weasley – Agathe Delarue leur avait dit que c'était son nom_, avait semblé** **dévastée** **par sa répartition à Gryffondor et avait adressé à la table des vert et argent un regard empli de regret**.

Des regards étranges volèrent en direction de Ginny tandis que celle-ci rougissait de colère et d'embarras. Inutile de le préciser, ce teint rosâtre ne lui allait pas du tout.

« Quoi ?

_ Tu es obsédée Weaslette, faut te faire soigner. »

Cette pique venait manifestement de Pansy Parkinson qui, bien qu'elle-même état un peu garce sur les bords, se savait pourvue de meilleures manières que la Weaslette.

Et elle au moins, n'était pas connue comme la dernière des catins et ce à l'âge de treize ans.

Ginny ouvrit la bouche pour riposter mais McGonagall les devança :

« Assez. Cinq points en moins, chacune. »

**Harry ne savait pas pourquoi et Wayne, après avoir adressé un regard noir dans le dos de la rouquine, lui avait dit de ne pas s'en préoccuper.**

Marcus Flint renifla, une lueur d'amusement brillant dans son regard sombre. Bien sûr qu'il dirait ça. Il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer le comportement possessif de l'actuel Poufsouffle, alors en Serpentard...

**Harry avait acquiescé : de toute façon le destin de cette fille ne le concernait pas.**

Ginny en piailla d'indignation. Commet ça, son destin ne le concernait pas ? Bien sûr que son destin le concernait ! Ginny était sa future femme ! Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre ! Même Dumbledore le disait !

 **Le chemin jusqu'à la salle commune avait été peuplé de discussion : la majorité critiquait le choix du professeur de DCFM. La majorité semblait croire qu'il était un incompétent et une fraude en plus d'être stupide et incroyablement narcissique, d'autre** **s** **, une minorité, pensait qu'il était incroyablement beau et courageux**.

Adrian renifla avec dédain. Lockhart était le plus con de tous les profs de DCFM qu'ils aient eu jusqu'ici, devant Quirrell ( il fallait le faire ! ).

Il avait du mal à croire que certains aient été suffisamment stupide pour tomber pour son sourire niais.

 **Quand on leur avait posé la question, Wayne et Harry avaient été concis et direct : l'homme était un demeuré de première catégorie. Il fallait l'intern** **er** **avant qu'il ne blesse quelqu'un**.

Terence s'étrangla de rire en entendant cela. Un coup d'oeil à ses amis lui confirma que ceux-ci étaient tout aussi amusé que lui.

En face de lui, à plusieurs table de cela, il avisa le regard outré de Granger. Visiblement, même après que celle-ci ait compris que Lockhart avait été un crétin fraudeur, elle éprouvait toujours une sorte d'adoration fanatique pour les figures d'autorités. Erk.

**Cela leur avait valu le regard noir de quelques jeunes filles mais aussi beaucoup de regard approbateurs. Puis, Wayne s'était assis sur un fauteuil et avait tendu la main à Harry pour le faire asseoir sur ses genoux.**

Un bruit soudain fit tourner une bonne cinquantaine de tête vers la table des blaireau, seulement pour voir Potter enterrer son visage rougissant dans ses mains. Aw ~ Potter était embarrassé ! C'était ador – err... Non, non, rien du tout.

**Inconscient des regards curieux des premières années, le petit brun posa sa tête contre le torse de son ami et nicha son nez dans le cou de celui-ci. L'un des bras de Wayne s'enroula autour de sa taille et il enfonça son nez dans la chevelure en bataille de son ami. Harry soupira d'aise et se lova contre l'albinos, toujours inconscient des regards de part et d'autre de la salle.**

**« C'est moi où ils sont encore plus câlins que l'an dernier ? » Dit innocemment Adrian.**

''Oh mon dieu.'' chuchota Harry en posant l'une de ses mais sur sa joue.

Elle était chaude. Il savait qu'il devait arborer une belle teinte coquelicot et il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de croiser le sourire amusé de Montague !

**Marcus secoua la tête. Cela ne servait à rien de faire ce genre de subjection avec Wayne Hopkins et Harry Potter. Ces deux-là étaient tout-à-fait différents du commun des mortels et ne correspondaient à personne avant eux. Aussi, émettre des hypothèses sur leur relation était inutile puisque, de l'avis du préfet, ces deux-là étaient encore trop inconscients et 'innocents' pour s'intéresser à ces choses-là.**

**/**

« Est-ce que c'est bientôt fini ? » chuchota Harry.

Il ne parlait bien sûr pas du livre mais de ces moments intimes qu'il considérait comme embarrassants. Il aurait préféré être le seul à lire cela.

Wayne lui tapota doucement le dos en guise de réconfort. Il n'était pas spécialement bon à rassurer les gens mais ça ne le dérangeait pas avec Harry.

* * *

**3 septembre 1992,** lut la voix.

Heh ~

**Wayne et Harry prenaient le petit déjeuner à la table de leur maison, en compagnie de l'équipe de Quidditch ainsi que quelques élèves de leur année. C'était un événement anodin mais cela le fut moins lorsqu'un Gryffondor aventureux se glissa vers la table des vert et argent.**

Huh ? Ça, ça n'était définitivement pas anodin comme l'avait reconté la voix.

**Wayne plissa le nez lorsqu'il reconnut la rouquine de la répartition. C'était la cadette Weasley, la dernière de la Fratrie ( _ouf_ ) et Wayne ne l'aimait pas. **

Ginny chercha du regard cet enfoiré de weirdos et lui adressa un regard hautain qui n'eut aucun effet puisque celui-ci ne la remarqua même pas.

 **Ça n'était pas parce qu'elle ne cessait de regarder Harry, non. C'est parce qu'elle ressemblait davantage Ronald qu'à ses frères aînés, les jumeaux Fred et George. . . . Bon d'accord, peut-être un peu beaucoup aussi pour ça**.

Un sourire supérieur étira les lèvres de la rouquine en question. Nul doute croyait-elle que la suite de la 'scène' allait jouer en sa faveur.

Nul doute pensait-elle que le Harry de l'autre monde allait lui accorder toute son attention.

 **Wayne n'aimait pas comment la fillette tournait autour de son ami. Harry était à lui, elle n'avait qu'à se mêler de ses affaires. Ce qui le rassurait était que, bien que Harry soit totalement inconscient de l'intérêt que lui portait la fillette, il ne semblait pas vouloir partager son temps avec elle. Selon lui, elle était ennuyeuse. Pas qu'il ne lui ait jamais parlé directement, mais il avait dû apprendre prendre des raccourcis rallongés pour l'éviter quand elle était décidée à le traquer dans les couloirs**.

Les 'amis' de Ginny – comprenant ses trois camarades de dortoir, ainsi que Colin Creevey-, gloussèrent en entendant cela. Il faut croire que le comportement horripilant de la cadette Weasley avait même fini par faire fuir ses amis. Il faut dire, ceux-ci en avaient marre d'être menacés du maléfice de Chauve-Furie.

Cette dernière arborait un air outré et la seule chose qui l'empêchait d'exploser et d'exposer ses sentiments sur la question était l'emprise que Hermione avait sur elle alors qu'elle lui chuchotait à l'oreille.

**Et maintenant elle était là, face à eux.**

**_Tu es Harry Potter ? demanda abruptement la petite Ginny.**

**_ Il doit y avoir erreur sur la personne, répondit Harry d'un ton plat. Je suis Harry Hopkins**.

Adrian reposa brusquement son verre de jus de citrouille sur la table et parvint difficilement à avaler sa gorgée avant de s'étrangler de rire face à ce qu'il avait entendu. Oh seigneur, c'était tellement amusant. Il pouvait voir d'ici le regard perplexe du petit Survivant. Visiblement, celui-ci n'avait pas encore compris le possible malentendu qui allait sans aucun doute naître suite à cette confession. Un coup de coude dans les côtes – courtoisie de Vaisey, lui fit tourner la tête vers la table des Poufsouffles où il avisa le sourire satisfait de Wayne Hopkins.

Bien sûr, il n'était pas surpris de constater que l'autre garçon était plus que ravi d'entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de l'autre Harry.

 **À sa table plusieurs personnes s'étranglèrent avec leur bouchée/gorgée, choqués, avant d'éclater de rire. Dans son innocence, Potter ne se rendait probablement pas compte de ce qu'il venait d'insinuer**.

Deux étudiants de Durmstrang pouffèrent de rire en entendant cela. Ils balayèrent la salle du regard, visiblement à la recherche des deux garçons en question, quand ils avisèrent une tâche blanche et reconnurent la chevelure neige de Hopkins, via la description transmise par le livre un peu plus tôt. Oh. Ils étaient vraiment adorables.

**La fillette avisa leurs mains liées sous la table et rougit de colère avant de se détourner et partir sans un regard.**

**_ Rude, commenta Wayne, en observant le départ de la rouquine**.

Ginny lui adressa un regard noir.

**Ça n'était pas lui qui allait la retenir. Pas même un jour depuis son arrivée et elle essayait déjà d'accaparer l'attention d'Harry. Heureusement, elle ne semblait pas avoir compris que Harry Hopkins et Harry Potter étaient une seule et même personne.**

Adrian secoua la tête en entendant cela. La Weaslette de l'autre monde devait vraiment être stupide et naïve si elle n'avait pas fait le lien. Était-elle aussi stupide dans leur monde ? Oh et bien, ça n'était pas son problème.

**Il semblerait que Harry ait été convainquant.**

**Harry haussa les épaules et se contenta de hocher la tête lorsque Adrian lui demanda s'il voulait de la confiture de fraise. Il pourrait s'en inquiéter plus tard**.

* * *

**_ 3 décembre 1992** , lut la voix.

Harry se redressa doucement contre son dossier humain et adressa un sourire timide à Wayne.

**Harry fit la moue alors que l'infirmière lui répétait une énième fois qu'il devait rester allongé aussi longtemps que possible.**

Harry fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi est-ce que son autre lui se trouvait à l'infirmerie ? Cela devait être assez sérieux si Poppy lui ordonnait de rester allonger et de bouger le moins possible.

Il sentit Wayne se figer dans son dos et le bras enroulé autour de sa taille raffermit sa prise.

 **Weasley ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça**.

Blanc.

Il y eut un silence. Harry ferma les yeux et compta dans sa tête.. finalement, ce fut George qui parla le premier.

« … Quoi... ? »

Les jumeaux tournèrent lentement la tête vers le frère cadet, le regard orageux.

Ron tressaillit et manqua d'aller se cacher dans les jupons de Hermione quand il croisa le regard presque meurtrier de Fred ( ou était-ce George ? Il n'était jamais sûr ).

Ron poussa un couinement terrifié et lâcha la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit :

« Ce n'est pas arrivé dans ce monde ! »

Si cela sembla calmer la majorité des personnes présentes – bien que pour une raison quelconque il pouvait sentir les regards noirs de plusieurs Serpentards en plus du Poufsouffle Hopkins-, ça ne fut pas suffisant pour apaiser les jumeaux.

Fred barra les dents.

« Parce que Harry t'a laissé faire ce que tu voulais jusqu'ici. Mais qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant qu'il commence à s'éloigner de vous et à se faire d'autres amis ? »

Visiblement, c'était l'une de leurs craintes à en juger par les regards nerveux et irrités qu'échangèrent Ron et Hermione.

Et malheureusement pour eux, plusieurs personnes remarquèrent cet échange visuel.

**Dès que l'infirmière eut tiré les rideaux autour de lit de Harry et fut repartie à son bureau, Wayne, qui était resté au chevet d'Harry depuis son arrivée à l'infirmerie, quitta son fauteuil près du lit du blessé et monta sur le lit pour s'allonger à côté du petit brun. Harry avait un bandeau autour de la tête. On lui avait appliqué un baume sur le crâne pour le guérir de la commotion cérébrale mais Wayne refusait de quitter son ami ainsi, aussi vulnérable..**

Ron frissonna quand il croisa le regard profondément noir de Fred. Il voulait crier de frustration. Ils n'avaient aucune preuve que son alter-ego était responsable de la blessure de l'autre Harry, honnêtement ! Comme si le livre n'attendait que cette pensée pour l'achever, la mystérieuse voix reprit.

 **Weasley allait souffrir une fois que Wayne lui aurait mis la main dessus. Le rouquin avait tout de même été sévèrement puni pour ses actions. McGonagall et Snape étaient furieux**.

Plus d'un élève cilla en entendant cela. Faire face à l'un des deux en colère était déjà terrifiant, mais alors les deux.. Ils n'enviaient pas Weasley de l'autre monde. En fait, à en juger par le regard suspicieux et sévère que McGonagall posait sur Weasley (Ronald) depuis le début de la soirée, ils n'enviaient pas ce Ron-là non plus.

**La directrice adjointe n'avait même pas réagi quand Snape avait débarqué dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du déjeuner et avait retiré une centaine de points à Gryffondor à cause de Weasley. Quand les lions avaient hurlé au scandale, McGonagall les avait fait taire d'un regard sévère et les Gryffons avaient compris que quoi qu'ait fait Ron, la perte de points était entièrement justifiée.**

Les Gryffondors gémirent malgré eux.

 **Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que l'histoire fasse le tour du château : Weasley avait pris Harry au dépourvu, dans un de ses moments où le garçon se perdait dans son esprit**.

Harry inclina la tête sur le côté en entendant cela. Il ne serait pas surpris que Ron l'attaque pour lui faire payer son insolence.

**C'était à cet instant qu'il avait frappé, profitant également de l'absence de Wayne – ce dernier était un peu devant avec l'équipe de Quidditch, Harry ayant dû retourner sur ses pas pour récupérer un essai dans le bureau de ce bon à rien de Lockhart.**

« Flashback. » annonça la voix.

Oh tiens, c'était nouveau ça.

* * *

**_Harry venait tout juste d'arriver au niveau des escaliers quand il_ _sentit_ _des mains se plaquer dans son dos et le pousser en avant._ **

Le regard noir de Fred s'assombrit encore si c'était seulement possible.

 _**Sachant ce qui allait arriver, Harry ferma les yeux. Il pouvait être habile avec la magie sans baguette mais même lui avait ses moments de panique et cela lui rappelait trop un épisode d'un accident passé avec Dudley** _ _._

Harry cilla. Il y avait définitivement déjà eu un 'incident' de ce genre avec Dudley et son gang de sales morveux persécuteurs.

_**La chute, elle arriva au ralenti et en fait, Harry ne ressentit presque aucune douleur avant d'atteindre le sol. Puis elle débarqua, se déchargea dans son corps quand sa tête heurta violemment le sol et il sentit un liquide s'écouler derrière sa tête.** _

Ron commençait à craindre pour sa vie. Il savait que les jumeaux étaient sur protecteur avec Harry, ce dont il ne comprenait pas. C'était LUI leur petit frère, pas Harry !

Mais ça n'était pas juste les jumeaux. C'était aussi Hopkins et les fans du Survivant, ainsi que ( étonnamment ) des Serpentards et les Gryffondors.

Ron n'était pas content.

_**Trop occupé à regarder la scène depuis le haut des marches, comme hypnotisé, Ronald ne remarqua pas que les cris des Serpentards avaient attiré l'attention des plus hautes... instances.** _

« Idiot. » chuchota Adrian.

Quand on était responsable de quelque chose, on ne reste pas sur les lieux du crime. Pas qu'il souhaitait que le rouquin s'en tire, non.

 _ **Bien sûr, Wayne et l'équipe de Serpentard s'étaient retournés dès qu'ils avaient entendu le cri de**_ _**surprise d'Harry et le son de plusieurs choses ( un sac et un corps ) dévalant les escaliers : ça n'était tellement pas habituel d'entendre Potter crier**_ _._

Terence inclina la te^te sur le côté. Non, même dans leur monde, il ne pensait pas avoir jamais entendu Potter crier. Potter était... Potter était calme et réservé.

_**Wayne écarquilla les yeux d'horreur lorsqu'il** **vit** **le corps de son ami valdinguer dans les escaliers et il resta figé de stupeur et d'effroi quand le petit corps frêle se brisa contre les marches froides et dures**. _

Wayne tressaillit et pressa le frêle corps de Harry contre lui. Il ne voulait jamais faire face à une scène pareille dans ce monde. Il ne voulait pas voir Harry ainsi. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si ça venait à Harry. Il péterait probablement un câble.

_**Ce ne fut que quand il stoppa sa chute au bas des marches que son cerveau se remit en marches et il se précipita auprès du petit brun, sans attendre les autres Serpentards qui, de toute évidence, le suivaient. Il s'accroupit à côté de son ami et posa la tête sur ses genoux lorsqu'il comprit qu'il était inconscient.** _

_**« Harry. »** _

_**Mais Harry ne réagit pas**._

La bile remonta dans sa gorge alors que Wayne se forçait au calme. Le livre était tout de même un peu épais et semblait se concentrer majoritairement sur lui et Harry. L'alter ego de Harry ne pouvait pas être mort maintenant. Ça ne se pouvait pas.

Wayne serra les poings; il refusait même de songer à cette hypothèse. Harry allait bien, que ce soit leur Harry, ou celui de l'autre monde.

Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Si c'était le cas... Wayne ne le supporterait pas. Son regard assombrit se posa sur Weasley (Ronald) et ses lèvres remuèrent en silence. Si Weasley ( celui de leur monde ) faisait un coup pareil à Harry, Wayne... Wayne le _tuerait_.

_**Wayne ferma les yeux et suréleva un peu la tête brune. Son esprit devint brumeux quand il nota la présence de sang. Il aimait le sang et le sang de Harry était si joli.** _

Marcus contempla l'envie soudaine de laisser reposer sa tête contre le bois de la table. Ces gosses allait mettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Et il n'était même pas proche d'eux !

_**Il y en avait sur ses mains et sur ses doigts ! Et quand Wayne se pencha en avant pour frotter sa joue contre la chevelure de son ami, il en eut aussi bien quelques gouttes sur le visage. Il s'apprêtait à plonger dans une douce folie quand son attention revint sur Harry et qu'il se secoua. Harry était plus important. Et c'était le sang de Harry. Le sang de Harry devait rester dans le corps de son ami**._

Ooh, songea Harry. Wayne était adorable ! Harry se redressa et tourna la tête vers son ami. Un léger rougissement saupoudra ses joues alors qu'il se penchait en avant pour embrasser la joue droite du Poufsouffle. Ce dernier sentit son visage chauffer suite au baiser.

Harry venait-il... Harry venait-il de poser ses lèvres sur sa joue ? Oh.

Plus loin, à la table des Serpentard, Terence ricana alors qu'il ramassait la mâchoire de Cassius. Honnêtement, être aussi adorable ( Harry & Wayne ) devrait être interdit.

Le groupe d'anciennes amies de Ginny gloussèrent quand elles avisèrent la scène et il s'en fallut de peu pour qu'elles couinent de joie en voyant le petit brun faire le second pas ( Wayne avait fait le premier pas en invitant Harry à la table des Poufsouffles ).

_**L'albinos hocha la tête pour lui-même, ignorant ses aînés qui étaient à côté de lui. Il leva les yeux vers le haut des escaliers pour voir que Bole et Bletchley avaient été en mesure d'attraper Ronald alors qu'il s'apprêtait à fuir – et à rentrer dans les professeurs McGonagall et Snape_, lesquels venaient d'arriver sur les lieux, alertés par les cris.** _

Lucian Bole inclina la tête sur le côté. Tiens, il était mentionné. Est-ce que c'était une coïncidence ou cela voulait-il dire que son autre lui allait se rapprocher des p'tits ?

* * *

 **Harry avait été transporté par Flint bien que Wayne ait été réticent à le lâcher**.

Wayne sentit ses joues rosir légèrement, de même que Marcus, lequel était taquiné sans merci par ses camarades de Serpentard.

**Pour la première fois, Wayne avait compris un autre sentiment qu'il éprouvait parfois lorsque Harry n'allait pas bien ou était en danger – ce qui n'arrivait heureusement pas si souvent puisqu'ils étaient bien trop intelligents pour se mettre en danger même quand ils faisaient de mauvaises choses. L'inquiétude. C'était ce que Bletchley lui avait dit en tout cas, et comme Bletchley était empathe, Wayne pensait pouvoir lui faire 'confiance' à ce sujet.**

Miles cligna des yeux quand un peu moins de cinq cents paires d'yeux se posèrent sur lui.

« Oui je suis empathe et alors ? Y a un problème avec ça ? »

Presque tout le monde secoua la tête.

**Sur ce sujet là au moins.**

Miles poussa un petit cri indigné avant de porter la main devant sa bouche. Non, il ne venait pas juste de perdre le contrôle de ses réactions. Pas du tout !

**Wayne ne savait pas trop quelles étaient les autres sanctions que les professeurs avaient infligé à Weasley mais il espérait que la belette ( Malfoy semblait aimer assez le rouquin pour lui donner un surnom affectueux )**

Malfoy et Weasley (n°6) échangèrent un regard horrifié avant de pivoter comme un seul homme vers Hopkins, prêt à expulser un flot d'insultes dans sa direction. Wayne les stoppa net d'un geste de la main pour dire stop.

« Alter-ego. »

La vérité, c'est qu'il n'en pensait pas moins, mais il ne comptait pas le leur faire savoir directement.

Les autres se contentèrent de pouffer de rire, d'autant plus que ils avisèrent les expressions des deux concernés. 

**avait été expulsée.**

Ron grommela sombrement mais n'osa trop rien dire quand il croisa les regards sombres de plusieurs élèves. Il n'avait pas perdu espoir que son alter-ego devienne ami avec le Survivant et le fasse revenir dans le droit chemin.

 **Quoiqu'il en doutait sincèrement. Oh, il savait que McGonagall en serait capable et que Snape l'exigerait sûrement, mais avec le vieux sénile... il pouvait au moins espérer qu'un des héritiers en ait parlé à leurs parents. Il savait que certains pères -ou même mères_, étaient** **au** **Conseil des Gouverneurs de Poudlard**.

Adar Vaisey grimaça en entendant cela. Il était sûr de dire qu'avec Dumbledore aux commandes, les Gryffondors étaient rarement punis quand ils étaient en faute. Même alors, la punition était généralement beaucoup moins sévère que pour les autres élèves. En fait, la seule fois où il avait vu Dumbledore laisser McGonagall punir un ou plusieurs Gryffondors était quand Potter & co avaient été surpris hors de leur dortoir en 1991. Et là, la punition avait paru vraiment hors norme.

**Ce fut un léger mouvement qui le sortit de ses pensées et il ouvrit les yeux pour voir que Harry était réveillé et l'observait avec un regard perdu. Wayne le mit rapidement au courant de tout ce qui s'était passé et de l'identité de son agresseur. Harry faisait la moue quand il eut terminé. D'autant plus que le petit brun venait d'apprendre qu'il devrait au moins rester trois jours à l'infirmerie ! Le petit brun soupira de dépit, mais au moins, Wayne était avec lui. En parlant de ça...**

Harry commença à prendre des couleurs; il était presque certain d'avoir deviner ce que s'apprêtait à faire son alter ego. Les quelques élèves qui l'observaient du coin de l'oeil penchèrent la tête sur le côté avec curiosité quand ils le virent rougir sans raison apparente.

Bah, ils comprendraient bien assez tôt.

**Harry raffermit sa prise sur la chemise de l'albinos et tira un peu dessus. En réponse, Wayne baissa un peu la tête lorsqu'il se pencha vers Harry avec un regard curieux et le petit brun leva la sienne pour poser ses lèvres sur la joue pâle de l'autre garçon.**

Les 'amies' de Ginny – Marissa Clark, Eliana Kennedy, Charlotte Winstlock et Daniella Finsberg-, couinèrent presque de joie en entendant cela. En moins de dix minutes, elles avaient vu, en direct, Harry Potter embrasser Wayne Hopkins sur la joue et juste après cela, elles avaient entendu leur alter-ego de Serpentard faire la même chose ! C'était merveilleux, juste parfait !

Wayne rosit légèrement alors qu'il baissait les yeux vers Harry. Il pencha la tête en avant pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

« J'ai beaucoup aimé, Harry. Peut-être qu'on devrait faire ça plus souvent ? »

Ce qu'il ne dit pas, c'est qu'il aimerait aller plus loin. Il n'avait pas besoin de le dire cependant, Harry le lisait dans ses yeux. Les yeux du petit brun flashèrent d'un éclat violet et Wayne cligna des yeux sous la surprise. Oh, Harry n'était pas complètement humain.

C **'était la première fois que l'un offrait un baiser ( sur la joue ) à l'autre. Bien sûr, il était déjà arrivé que Wayne pose ses lèvres dans la chevelure de Harry ou inversement, mais jamais sur la joue !**

**« Miles m'a dit que tu avais été le premier venir. Merci d'avoir réagit aussi vite, Wayne. »**

**/**

Harry geignit, embarrassé. Autant ça ne le dérangerait pas d'entendre ça s'ils étaient seuls, autant savoir toutes ces paires d'yeux posées sur eux l'embarrassait au plus haut point.

« Aw ~ vous êtes adorables. » les taquina Grant Page qui, bien que plus âgé et à Serdaigle, s'était installé à la table des blaireaux pour être à côté de son ami Ben Rivery.

_ Chut. » ronchonna Harry.

Ça n'aida en rien les commentaires sur sa mignardise(1).

* * *

**Quand Harry revint en cours, il faisait encore la moue.**

''Aw ~ » fit Terence, avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Il ignora résolument tous les regards amusés de ses camarades serpents. Ils étaient de gros hypocrites s'ils niaient penser la même chose.

 **À cause de Weasley, il n'avait pas pu assister à l'ouverture du club de duel comme le reste de l'école**.

Yup, ce bouquin devait détester Weasley (le sixième fils en tout cas).

''T'as rien manqué d'extraordinaire.'' ronchonna un Serdaigle de sixième année, en faisant référence au club de Duel présidé par Lockhart cette année-là.

 **Heureusement, Adrian lui avait montré ses souvenirs. Apparemment, Malfoy s'était fait un devoir de montrer à Weasley que c'était une mauvaise idée d'attaquer un Serpentard puisque toute la maison veillait sur chaque serpent. Pour cela, Malfoy avait envoyé un Serpent sur Weasley et l'insupportable rouquin ( selon Flint ) avait passé au moins un quart d'heure à courir, traqué par la bête, et stoppé juste avant que le serpent ne le morde**.

Malfoy afficha un sourire satisfait tandis que Ron lui jetait un regard noir, ayant momentanément oublié son dédain pour Hopkins alors qu'il se concentrait sur le visqueux serpent et fils de mangemort assis de l'autre côté de la salle.

« Maudit mage noir. » chuchota-t-il dans sa barbe.

Fred et George, qui l'avaient entendu, ne purent que secouer la tête en l'entendant marmonner ainsi.

Et dire qu'ils avaient un jour cru pouvoir le sortir de sous le joug de leur mère. Mais comment sauver quelqu'un qui refusait d'être aidé et était toujours certain d'avoir raison ?

**Quel dommage ! Harry se demandait quel effet cela faisait, d'être mordu par un Taïpan du Désert. . . . Et bien, le serpent invoqué par Draco était en fait un Oxyuranus scutellatus d'après Gemma Farley, qui avait une fascination presque malsaine pour tous les reptiles dangereux. Harry savait qu'il avait une bonne raison d'apprécier la préfète de septième année.**

La septième année en question cligna des yeux puis afficha un léger sourire quand elle entendit la dernière phrase. Elle ignora les regards posés sur elle. Maintenant qu'ils connaissaient sa passion secrète pour les serpents, ils auraient d'autant plus de raisons de la craindre.

**Le petit brun se laissa traîner hors de la salle de cours de DCFM par Wayne, ignorant les petites bestioles qui sautillaient encore n'importe où. On aurait pu croire qu'après la première séance, l'homme n'aurait pas recommencé... et bien non. Il y en a qui n'apprennent jamais.**

Sila poussa un soupir irrité quand il entendit la née-moldue, Granger, réprimander le jeune Potter . Étonnamment, celui-ci se redressa et adressa à sa camarade ( et, tout du moins c'est ce qu'il avait entendu plus tôt, amie ) un regard noir.

« Que je sache il nous a fait la même en seconde année Hermione et même après avoir appris qu'il était une fraude, tu le considère toujours comme un dieu ? »

Un murmure traversa la salle. Les membres des délégations avaient entendu parler de l'internement de Lockhart mais ils ignoraient que ce dernier était une fraude. Comment se faisait-il que personne n'était au courant ?

**Ce soir-là dans la salle commune, c'est un Duo drainé et en manque d'énergie qui se laissa tomber sur l'un des canapé. Miles et Adrian ne pouvaient presque plus respirer tant ils riaient de l'expression choquée et incrédule de Flint lorsque les deux deuxième années se roulèrent en boule contre lui, plus tactiles que jamais auparavant.**

Marcus leva les yeux quand il crut entendre un faible couinement et il aperçut le regard vibrant de Potter, ainsi que les rougeurs qui enflammaient ses joues.

Aw !

Non. Non, il ne venait pas juste de – Non. Ça n'était pas arrivé.

Il ignora royalement les sourires goguenards de ses camarades et amis.

**Marcus roula des yeux. Il n'était pas un doudou, nom d'une chouette !**

Miles se laissa tomber contre Jason Urquhart alors qu'il se laissait finalement vaincre par son amusement et éclatait de rire, brisant irrémédiablement l'image de fiers et froids Serpentards, aux yeux du reste du corps étudiant.

« Tais-toi. » souffla Marcus.

Son ordre n'eut aucun effet. Pire, il pouvait distinctement voir le reste de ses amis avoir un mal fou à contrôler leur amusement.

Urgh.

 **Pourtant, le cinquième année ne les vira pas. Il grogna à peine lorsque Harry bougea et se lova un peu plus contre son ventre, Wayne suivant le mouvement dans le dos du petit brun. Le duo s'était allongé en 'cuillère' et avait posé leurs têtes sur les genoux du préfet mâle de 5è année. Quand ce fut l'heure de se coucher en revanche.... Disons simplement que l'on découvrit, si ça n'était pas déjà le cas, que Marcus Flint avait un cœur**.

Marcus poussa un grognement alors que Harry affichait un sourire vindicatif. Ah ah ! Il n'était pas le seul à devoir subir cet embarras ! Finalement !

**# Parce qu'il ne les réveilla même pas. Il soudoya simplement Adrian avec des cartes de collection de Chocogrenouille ( faisant efficacement taire son rire ) pour transporter l'un des deux garçons. #**

Adrian pouffa de rire en entendant ça alors que plusieurs ventre se mettaient subitement à grogner. Ils avaient mangé il y a moins d'une heure...

**Harry dialoguait avec des voix dans un couloir isolé lorsque Wayne vint le rejoindre.**

Tous ceux qui ignoraient ce qui s'était produit en 1992 ou le fait que le Survivant soit fourchelangue tournèrent la tête vers lui quand ils entendirent cela. Était-il dingue ? Logiquement, ils devraient se souvenir que tout ce qui se produisait dans l'autre monde ne s'était pas forcément produit dans le sien.

**« Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé dans les affaires de Weaslette. »**

**Harry détourna son attention du mur d'où semblait provenir la voix pour tomber sur un petit carnet noir.**

**_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Attends, pourquoi et comment t'es-tu trouvé à proximité des affaires de la fillette ?**

Un regard rageur flasha quelques instant sur le visage pâle de Weaslette. Visiblement, elle ne digérait pas le fait d'être appelé 'fillette' par le Survivant.

Leslie Lemarbre de Serdaigle, poussa un soupir amusé. Ça lui apprendrait à cette petite idiote.

**La fillette... c'était ainsi que Harry se référait à elle. Ça n'était pas spécialement méchant, c'est juste qu'il ne se souvenait pas de son nom et que, de toute façon, cette fille ne lui revenait pas.**

Le regard de Ginny se fit d'autant plus noir et elle fusilla du regard toute personne posant les yeux sur elle. Finalement, elle tourna la tête vers la table des Poufsouffles et papillonna des cils en direction de Harry.

« Je ne suis pas juste une 'fillette' Harry, pas vrai ? »

Il était clair qu'elle essayait de faire une revendication publique sur le Survivant mais elle fut humiliée quand celui-ci lui adressa un regard plat.

_ Non, tu es aussi la sœur de Ron. Mais tu es quand même une fillette.

Embarrassée, elle ignora résolument les sourires goguenards que bon nombre d'étudiants lui adressèrent et reporta son attention sur ce maudit bouquin.

 **Il** **n'aimait pas la façon dont elle regardait Wayne. C'était la même façon dont Haymitch regardait Gaëtan avant de le virer du Squat, deux jours plus tard, parce qu'il ne ramenait pas assez de choses pour survivre dans les rues. Harry n'avait jamais revu Gaëtan. L'adolescent pouvait aussi bien être mort qu'adopté pour ce qu'il en savait**.

**Ce n'était pas qu'il en avait grand-chose à faire de l'autre garçon, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis bien des années et ne l'avait connu que quelques mois mais.. et bien.. Gaëtan avait partagé son pain avec lui le premier soir où Harry avait trouvé refuge au Squat.**

Harry cligna des yeux mais ne réagit guère plus que cela.

 **_ C'est un journal. Un journal magique. Je l'ai testé. Il est rempli de magie sombre. Je ne sais pas** **comment Weaslette a pu mettre la main là-dessus.**

**Un déclic se fit dans l'esprit d'Harry.**

**« Oooh ~ Tu te souviens de cette fois-là, sur le Chemin de Traverse ? »**

McGonagall poussa un soupir épuisé et adressa un regard sévère à son lionceau et au blaireau.

_ Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous ne semblez pas sur le point d'avertir les autorités compétentes ?

Elle ignora les regards incrédules qui volèrent dans sa direction.

Wayne se redressa et jaugea la directrice adjointe d'un regard plat, un sourcil relevé.

_ Et bien étant donné ce qu'ont déjà fait nos alter ego, je suis surpris que vous vous posiez la question, professeur.

Harry se redressa à son tour.

_ D'ailleurs, je crois me souvenir avoir fait quelque chose du genre en première année et nous n'avons pas été pris au sérieux.

Un murmure remonta le long de la salle alors que McGonagall pâlissait, perdant son assurance habituelle.

Wayne embrassa Harry sur le haut du crâne. Le Gryffondor pouvait se révéler être un véritable petit bâtard vindicatif quand il le voulait. 

* * *

**Weaslette avait eu le culot de récupérer le journal. Le Duo n'était pas encore tout à fait** **certain** **de comment elle s'y était pris mais cela devait être lorsqu'ils étaient hors de la salle commune parce que la fillette ne connaissait pas leur mot de passe... et bien, si elle avait été fourchelangue, elle aurait effectivement pu entrer mais ça n'était pas le cas, évidemment. Wayne et Harry avaient pris de l'intérêt pour le journal de Riddle. Un certain Tom Riddle. C'est que... le journal bourré de magie sombre parlait ! Il répondait. Très intéressant**.

Ginny pâlit quand le sujet du journal fut abordé un peu plus en profondeur. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de lire là-dessus.

Ça lui allait quand on lisait sur Harry mais dès qu'on lisait sur les événements de cette année-là, ça n'allait plus.

**Wayne et Harry étaient lovés l'un contre l'autre dans le lit du premier, les mains liées ensemble et lisant un manga populaire qu'ils avaient réussi à se procurer avant leur retour à Poudlard.**

Alors que les quelques fanas de manga présents à Poudlard se redressaient avec intérêt en entendant cela ( et jetaient un coup d'oeil aux deux garçons, lesquels arboraient de légers sourires à la mention des bouquins japonais ), Miles Bletchley tourna la tête vers Harry et Wayne et évidemment, le petit brun arborait un teint coquelicot qui lui allait à ravir.

**« Nous devons récupérer le journal, confia Wayne tout en regardant les images du bouquin. Qui sait ce que cette petite sotte pourrait décider d'en faire.**

**_ Humm. »**

**Le garçon aux cheveux blancs détourna son attention du livre qu'il tenait dans ses bras tendus pour leur permettre de lire à tous les deux, seulement pour trouver Harry somnolant contre lui. Avec un léger sourire, le garçon ferma le livre et le posa sur sa table de nuit.**

Adrian ne fut pas surpris d'entendre un faible grognement en provenance de la table des jaunes et noirs. Autant Potter devait être embarrassé, autant Adrian pensait que les démonstrations d'affection des alter ego de Potter & Hopkins étaient adorables.

**Tant pis, ils liraient la suite de Berserk(1) un autre jour.**

Leo et Julius Fernandez échangèrent un regard en entendant cela. Après tout, ils lisaient Berserk.

**Le garçon observa quelques instants son ami, endormi, pressé tout contre lui. Les cheveux noirs de Harry avaient encore poussé et lui arrivaient presque dans le cou à présent. Wayne ne pensait pas comprendre un jour comment l'autre garçon parvenait à les maintenir en dégradé épique et stylisé sans utiliser ni charmes, ni ciseaux.**

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il s'était demandé, plus tôt dans l'année, s'il devait les laisser pousser. Il n'était pas encore parvenu à une décision pour le moment.

**D'un geste de la main de l'albinos, la lumière de la lampe de chevet s'éteignit et Wayne roula sur le côté pour envelopper un bras autour de la taille du plus petit et poser un baiser sur le front de celui-ci.**

**/**

« Aw ~ » chuchota Parvati Patil, en gloussa avec Lavander.

Elle ignora résolument les regards plus que noirs de Granger et Ron. Honnêtement, elle ignorait comment Harry faisait pour être ami avec ces deux-là et sympathisait avec les jumeaux pour devoir supporter leur persécuteur de petit-frère.

* * *

**Quand Potter descendit brusquement les escaliers menant aux dortoirs et attrapa le bras de Hopkins – qui l'avait attendu sur un fauteuil de la salle commune_, pour filer sans un mot hors de la pièce, les Serpentards surent que quelque chose se passait**.

« Il se passe quoi ? »

Harry cligna des yeux et étouffa un bâillement derrière sa main. Wayne cela mignon. Ça n'était pas censé être mignon.

« C'était l'année où il y a eu tous ces cas de pétrification. »

Bien entendu, tous ceux qui n'avaient aucune connaissance de cette histoire – c'est à dire les délégations et tous les sorciers extérieurs à Poudlard-, hoquetèrent en entendant cela.

 **En même temps, après les trois premiers cas de pétrification, tout le monde était sur le qui-vive. Miss Teigne, Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête et Colin Creevey avaient d'abord été attaqués et l'on avait retrouvé la veille le corps pétrifié de Pénélope Deauclaire dans le couloir de l'aile ouest du deuxième étage**.

Colin Creevey pâlit quand il se souvint des yeux jaunes qui l'avaient figés sur place, au travers de son appareil photo.

 **Être à Poudlard dans une telle atmosphère n'était guère rassurant, encore moins quand Potter et Hopkins s'absentaient aussi souvent. Ils n'iraient pas dire qu'ils étaient inquiets, non... juste... et bien... concernés**.

Lisa Turpin (Serdaigle, 4°) et Gemma Farley (Serpentard, 7°) roulèrent des yeux en entendant cela alors que des gloussements se faisaient entendre de part et d'autre de la salle.

« Honnêtement, admettez-le, vous êtes inquiets. »

Les Serpentards affichèrent une mine indignée mais personne – hormis mini Malfoy et quelques rares-, nièrent la chose.

Les deux jeunes femmes arborèrent un rictus satisfait.

**Bien qu'ils soient en deuxième année, les deux garçons n'étaient pas plus grands que les petites recrues et semblaient toujours si... fragiles d'une certaine façon. Terence n'aimait pas trop savoir deux des leurs – le Duo en plus de cela, seuls dans les couloirs, mais au moins, il pouvait se rassurer en sachant qu'aucun ne laisserait l'autre hors de sa vue, et encore moins depuis l'accident /attaque!/ de Harry.**

Le petit brun jeta un coup d'oeil à la table des Serpentards et rougit adorablement quand il croisa les regards de plusieurs d'entre eux. Marcus poussa un soupir et se frotta l'arête(2) du nez quand il tomba sur les orbes profondément vertes du lionceau. Salazar, donnez-leur la force de résister...

Quelque part en dessus de Poudlard, le portrait d'un certain Fourchelangue s'illumina et un rire riche et chaleureux se répercuta dans la pièce.

**Les Serpentards avaient pris plaisir à s'en prendre vicieusement aux Gryffondors – ceux qui regardaient le Duo d'une façon qui ne leur plaisait pas_, durant les cours de potions ou de métamorphose pour les faire échouer. Ça n'était tout de même pas leur faute s'ils ne pensaient pas à protéger leur travail durant les pratiques ? Marcus soupira profondément et s'étira les muscles avant de se redresser.**

**« Entraînement de Quidditch, les feignasses ! Allons-y. »**

Bon nombre de personne pouffèrent de rire en entendant l'ordre de Flint.

Ils avaient visiblement du mal à imaginer une scène de ce genre dans l'antre des Serpents.

**Wayne se laissa traîner, sans poser de question, sachant très bien que Harry lui répondrait dès qu'ils seraient hors de portée des tableaux espions. C'était le Baron Sanglant qui leur avait parlé de la particularité de certains portraits ou plutôt, de leur proximité vis-à-vis d'un certain directeur.**

Les étudiants s'agitèrent en entendant cela alors que les Serpentards grimaçaient avec mécontentement à ce souvenir. Leur chef de maison et leurs parents les mettaient pour la plupart en garde à ce sujet.

C'était toujours difficile de rester sur ses gardes autour des portraits ( et autour de certains plus que d'autre ) mais ils étaient parvenus à s'y habituer. Ça n'en restait pas moins irritant. C'était une véritable invasion de la vie privée. 

**Harry était en soi heureux de ne pas encore avoir eu de rencontre avec le professeur Dumbledore mais il n'était pas assez stupide pour penser qu'une telle chose durerait. Ils atteignirent le deuxième étage au bout de cinq minute et Harry les dirigea dans le couloir désert. Wayne savait pourquoi personne n'y passait jamais : au bout du couloir, il y avait les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, rebaptisé officieusement les ''Toilettes de Mimi Geignarde''.**

« Qui est Mimi ? » demanda un élève de Durmstrang.

_ C'est un fantôme. Une vraie pleurnicharde, fit Cho Chang.

Harry fronça les sourcils et décida d'y ajouter son grain de sel.

_ Son nom de naissance est Myrtle Warren. Elle avait quatorze ans quand elle a été tuée en 1943. C'était la première victime du Basilic.

Naturellement, alors que les élèves de Poudlard s'interrogeaient sur sa connaissance des secrets de Poudlard, d'autres se redressèrent brutalement en entendant le mot 'basilic'. Un Basilic ?! Ici, à Poudlard ? Un sentiment de malaise les prit aux tripes.

Et comment diable se faisait-il qu'un enfant avait les réponses à ces questions et pas les enseignants ? 

**« Harry, pourquoi allons-nous vers les toilettes des filles ?**

**_ J'ai trouvé l'entrée ! Couina Harry, presque excité et si différent de son habituel ton plat et morne.**

**_ L'entrée ? Répéta Wayne, intrigué.**

**_ De la célèbre Chambre des Secret ! Wayne, depuis que cette histoire de pétrification a commencé nous fait des recherches là-dessus.**

**_ Oh tu veux dire.. la Chambre Secrète de Salazar Serpentard.**

**_ Oui ! S'exclama Harry, d'un ton enjoué, en guidant son ami. La Chambre des Secrets. »**

« Est-ce que l'entrée a été trouvée ? » Demanda Igor Karkaroff.

Tous les étudiants ayant été à Poudlard en 1992, tournèrent la tête vers Harry, montrant ainsi que oui, ça avait été le cas et que Harry avait été le principal concerné.

Le petit brun se contenta de hocher paresseusement la tête et un murmure choqué et un brin envieux se répandit dans la vaste pièce.

 **Il y eut un bref silence alors que Wayne se laissait entraîner puis il rattrapa le pas de son ami et marcha à ses côtés, leurs mains toujours liées. Il se demandait encore parfois comment Harry parvenait à avoir l'air aussi excité en gardant un visage blanc**.

Cassius tourna la tête vers Harry. Il était difficile de l'imaginer impassible puisque Potter était un livre ouvert. Il semblait incapable de réellement masquer ses émotions. Sûr, il les cachait souvent, modelait un sourire même quand il était triste ou en colère mais pour les Serpentards, il était facile de dire que c'était faux.

**_ Et comment l'as-tu trouvé ?**

**_ J'ai suivi les voix.**

**_ Les voix ?**

Harry refusa de répondre aux questions muettes. Il avait déjà été persécuté pendant plusieurs mois en seconde année quand on avait découvert qu'il était fourchelangue, il refusait de subir ça une seconde fois.

**Harry fit la moue lorsqu'il vit le regard sceptique de Wayne.**

**_ Pas les voix dans ma tête, j'ai dépassé ça depuis longtemps. Elles provenaient des murs**.

« Des murs ? »

 **Wayne secoua la tête. Il savait que ça n'était pas des voix imaginaires provenant de la tête d'Harry, parce que Harry avait déjà vécu cela avant – il parle des voix dans la tête, pas des voix dans les murs_, et qu'il n'avait pas réagit de la même façon. C'était la voix dans sa tête qui lui avait suggéré le feu pour se débarrasser des Dursley quand il essayait désespérément de se défaire des chaînes** **à** **ses chevilles. Harry lui avait raconté sa vie d'avant, tout comme Wayne l'avait fait. Wayne savait que ça n'était pas juste des 'voix'. Harry entendait quelque chose depuis la rentrée. Quelque chose de potentiellement dangereux pour eux. Et Wayne s'était juré de protéger Harry quoiqu'il arrive**.

Wayne prit Harry dans ses bras et fusilla du regard toute personne regardant suspicieusement le petit brun, un ''fuck off'' au bord des lèvres.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Graham Montague quand il jaugea le comportement de l'albinos. Il savait que Hopkins allait se montrer possessif mais même lui ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela arrive aussi tôt.

Graham zona un peu et ne se reprit que quand la voix annonça que Har – Potter s'était arrêté devant un robinet avec un motif de serpent. Oh.

Oh !

**« _Ouvre-toi._ » siffla-t-il. **

**Il avait vaguement hésité à dire des choses comme ''Sésame, ouvre-toi'' mais avait décidé d'aller au plus simple.**

Les sang-purs étaient bien en entendu confus, au contraire des sorciers ayant vécu dans le monde moldu. Ceux-ci pouffèrent de rire hormis quelques uns qui roulèrent des yeux.

**À vrai dire, il -**

**_ Tu... commença Wayne avec quelque chose ressemblant à du choc et de l'envie. Tu es fourchelangue ?**

**_ Hum ?**

**Harry détourna les yeux du robinet qui s'ouvrait pour dévoiler l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets pour observer le regard carmin de son ami.**

**_ Fourchelangue. Tu parles la langue des Serpents**.

Un murmure choqué parcourut la foule puis une étudiante de Beauxbâtons porta son attention sur Harry.

« Comment peux-tu ignorer le langage que tu parles ? »

Harry consentit à lui répondre parce que, malgré la sécheresse de la question, la jeune fille ne l'avait pas posé avec dédain et supériorité mais plus avec choc qu'autre chose.

_ Je ne savais pas que je ne parlais pas anglais. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte.

_ Oh.

Néanmoins, et au grand choc des sorciers britanniques, les membres des délégations et invités étrangers n'étaient pas effrayés et n'affichaient aucune réaction négative. Si quelque chose, ils étaient extatique. Quand un des laquais de Fudge les interrogea là-dessus, il eut droit à des regards incrédules, presque outragés.

« Pourquoi diable serions-nous effrayés ? Demanda un conseiller du ministre bulgare avec un accent à couper au couteau. Les foucherlangues sont très appréciés parmi les briseurs de sorts et Guérisseurs.

Si cela ne causa pas un énorme choc dans les fondations de la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne.

Les délégations ( étudiants et contingent d'adultes ) commençaient à comprendre pourquoi le Survivant avait eu l'air si nerveux. Honnêtement, que se passait-il dans la tête de ces gens ? Bientôt, on leur dirait qu'il faudra éviter tous les allemands blonds aux yeux bleus sous prétexte qu'ils étaient les préférés Hitler et Grindelwald !

**Harry fit une pause et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brièvement avant qu'il ne regagne un visage impassible ou presque.**

**_ Je ne savais pas. Huh.. c'est utile en tout cas. Je me demandais pourquoi j'avais réussi à l'ouvrir tout-à-l'heure alors que seuls des fourchelangues étaient censés en être capables.**

**_ C'est génial Harry, susurra le plus âgé, dans le silence de la pièce. C'est merveilleux.**

Les membres des délégations acquiescèrent solennellement et les élèves de Poudlard présents en 1992 se sentirent tout à coup honteux face à leurs réactions de l'époque.

 **Le petit brun se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis acquiesça solennellement. C'était une merveilleuse chose. Cela leur serait certainement utile dans le futur. Bien sûr, Harry savait déjà qu'il pouvait parler aux serpents, il l'avait fait quand il** **était** **plus jeune : quand l'oncle Vernon l'enfermait dehors la nuit. Il avait souvent parlé aux serpents, mais quand il avait appris que le monde magique existait, il avait pensé que c'était une chose courante et en fait, il en était presque venu à oublier ce fait. Alors, bien sûr, quand lui et Wayne avaient fait des recherches sur la Chambre des Secrets, Harry n'avait même plus** **songé** **à cette étrange capacité. Il n'avait pas cru que ces deux** **faits** **-là étaient liés**.

Harry hocha la tête, répondant ainsi à toutes les questions qu'on s'apprêtait à lui poser. Oui, il avait aussi parlé à des serpents dans le jardin des Dursley. Il ne rajouta pas qu'il avait accidentellement libéré un boa constrictor au zoo.

**« Vous reviendrez, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**Les deux Serpentards se détournèrent de l'entrée pour fixer le corps flottant et translucide de Myrtle qui les regardait avec un air curieux. Ce qui les intrigua davantage c'est que le fantôme semblait _rougir_. Ce qui était impossible. Elle était morte après tout. **

**_ Vous – vous n'êtes pas comme les autres garçons. Les autres – les élèves, ils se moquent toujours de moi. Même le professeur vampire est méchant avec moi.**

« Professeur -

_ Vampire ? » firent les jumeaux Weasley.

Ils échangèrent un regard espiègle et Snape retint un gémissement de désespoir. Oh Merlin...

« Combien tu paris qu'elle parle de Snape ? Fit l'un.

_ Trop évident, je ne parierai même pas, cher frère. » fit l'autre.

 **Les lèvres de Wayne se recourbèrent en un bref sourire amusé alors qu'il captait la référence à Snape et il hocha la tête avec approbation. Il n'avait pas grand chose contre l'homme, en fait, il l'appréciait presque et il ne pensait même pas que appeler quelqu'un un ''vampire'' soit une insulte mais il reconnaissait que leur chef de maison ressemblait vraiment aux clichés typique que les moldus se faisaient des vampires**.

Les lèvres de Wayne se recourbèrent en un sourire narquois alors qu'il avisait l'air constipé de Snape. Tiens, ça lui apprendra à traîter Harry comme de la merde. Snape tressaillit presque quand il avisa le rictus du gamin Hopkins. Il était un agent double, il savait que ce genre de 'sourire' ne disait rien qui vaille pour lui.

**_ Bien sûr Mimi. Répondit Harry, adressant un sourire resplendissant à la fille fantôme.**

**Mimi rougit et sourit timidement avant d'aller se réfugier dans ses toilettes.**

**_ Je ne dirais pas que vous étiez là, sinon ils ne vous laisseront plus revenir et je serai encore toute seule.**

**Harry et Wayne échangèrent un regard complice. Et bien, cela effaçait tout problème qu'ils auraient potentiellement pu avoir autrement.**

**_ Merci Mimi. Nous reviendrons te voir bientôt.**

**Un rire cristallin leur répondit et les deux garçons se penchèrent vers l'entrée.**

« J'en reviens toujours pas... marmonna Miles Bletchley. L'entrée de la prestigieuse et célèbre Chambre des Secrets se situe dans les toilettes des filles. »

Cette déclaration permit aux étudiants – en particulier les Serpentards, de procéder l'information et cela eut lieu à une série de recrachage, crachotage, étouffement etc...

Visiblement, c'était un choc.

Harry esquissa un sourire alors qu'il se retenait de glousser, parce que Harry Potter ne gloussait pas. Non, madame !

**Wayne grimaça faiblement. C'était trop sombre pour y voir quoique ce soit, mais s'il devait parier, il dirait que ça descendait en toboggan. Du coup, le garçon s'assit au bord et tendit la main pour l'inviter à le rejoindre. Harry plissa les yeux mais prit la main de son ami et avança prudemment jusqu'à lui. Wayne bougea subtilement pour lui permettre de s'asseoir entre ses jambes et il passa ses bras autour de la taille du petit brun ( à peine plus petit que lui mais plus petit quand même ) pour le retenir et ne pas être séparé de lui.**

Les deux garçons ignorèrent résolument les rictus narquois de Graham Montague et Cassius Warrington.

Ils savaient très bien que les deux Serpentards les observaient en silence, depuis la table des Serpentards, de même que probablement une bonne centaine de paires d'yeux, les autres étant concentrés sur le livre ouvert sur le présentoir.

**Il nota avec satisfaction le teint rosé qu'arboraient les joues d'Harry avant d'approcher ses lèvres de son oreille :**

« Oh mon dieu... » chuchota Harry en tournant la tête pour enterrer son visage rougissant contre l'épaule de l'albinos.

Un léger rire quitta les lèvres de ce dernier mais il laissa Harry se noyer dans l'embarras du moment. Il faut dire, Harry était absolument adorable, ainsi.

**« Prêt ?**

**_ Oui. »**

**Et ils tombèrent. Wayne leur donna un peu d'élan avant qu'ils ne tombent dans le trou. Comme prédit heureusement, le 'chemin' semblait être un tuyau et ils glissèrent sans soucis tout au long de la descente. Harry semblait profiter pleinement du voyage, souriant à la vitesse et la fraîcheur qui frappait son visage tandis que les bras de Wayne se resserraient brièvement autour de sa taille. Yup, c'était merveilleux**.

Malgré lui, malgré l'embarras qu'il ressentait face à cette invasion de la vie privée de son alter ego, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il entendit cela. Il regarda timidement Wayne et son sourire s'élargit quand il vit le sourire plaisant de l'autre garçon.

La voix s'interrompit et quand elle ne reprit pas, Harry sut que c'était la fin de la partie 1 du chapitre 2.

Puis la voix se fit entendre à nouveau, plus masculine qu'androgyne cette fois-ci et prit la parole, à la surprise générale :

« Oh, veuillez m'excuser mais j'ai à faire. Je suis sûr que l'un de vous se portera volontaire pour lire le prochain chapitre. Bye ! »

Il y eut un drôle de bruit en arrière plan et on entendit la voix ruminer sombrement contre des « âmes vagabondes qui s'étaient échappées d'Elysium » puis, plus rien.

Curieux, Harry haussa un sourcil mais il doutait d'avoir un jour la réponse à ses questions, aussi, il se contenta de se rasseoir correctement contre son ami tandis que Kevin Entwhistle se portait volontaire pour lire le prochain chapitre, battant de justesse Miss Delacour ( c'était probablement pour le mieux, ils ne tenaient pas à avoir la majorité des mâles zonant et bavant pendant toute la durée du prochain chapitre ).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/ Donc, j'ai actuellement écrit ce passage en anglais une première fois avant de le réécrire en français et j'avais écris la phrase avec 'cuteness' mais il n'y avait pas vraiment d'équivalent en français qui entrait bien dans le contexte donc bon.
> 
> 2/ Okay, okay, j'essaie de ne plus faire cette erreur d'orthographe et d'écrire 'arrête' au lieu de 'arête' mais c'est pas facile, vous savez.


	3. Reading H&W : Chapter 02, Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poudlard et ses invités lisent la seconde partie du chapitre 2 de 'Harry Potter & Wayne Hopkins à Serpentard'.  
> Aussi : Marcus est embarrassé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book Pairing : Wayne Hopkins/Harry – OMC Travers/Marcus Flint
> 
> 'Real' Pairing : Wayne Hopkins/Harry  
> Polymorous relationship : Slytherin Team/Sub!Harry/Versatile!Wayne ( certaines seront peut-être platoniques ).
> 
> Part-Incubus!Harry
> 
> Mots : 17,700

Kevin avança d'une démarche hésitante mais rapide et s'arrêta face au présentoir, montrant son dos aux enseignants et organisateurs du Tournois et faisant face aux étudiants et autres invités.

Ouvrant le livre à la page marquée, il lut dans sa tête les deux premières lignes et un tendre sourire étira ses lèvres. Nul doute que les Serpentards allaient être extrêmement embarrassés mais lui ( et bien d'autres ) trouvaient cela adorable.

**_ Chapitre 2,** lut-il, **partie 2.**

Son sourire intrigua mais ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant de recevoir la réponse à leur question :

**Marcus Flint ne l'admettrait jamais, mais il commençait à être légèrement inquiet. Ces maudits gamins lui donneraient une crise cardiaque ( ou une crise de nerfs peut-être ? ) un jour.**

Marcus résista à l'envie de grogner de désespoir alors qu'il essayait de bloquer les gloussements qu'il pouvait entendre depuis sa place. À sa plus grande horreur, ces gloussements provenaient également de la table de Serpentard.

**Avisant les autres membres de l'équipe de Quidditch, laquelle venait de rentrer de leur détention avec McGonagall pour avoir fait une bataille de boules de neige avec les jumeaux Weasley à l'INTÉRIEUR du château ( _'What the fuck ?!'_ ),**

« Langage. » fit McGonagall, recevant des regards amusés de ses collègues.

Marcus adressa à son équipe un regard incrédule.

_ Avec les jumeaux Weasley ? Vous avez perdu la tête ?

Personne ne prit la peine de lui dire qu'il s'agissait de leurs alter ego; après tout, si l'opportunité venait à se présenter, ils n'hésiteraient pas à faire une de boule de neige avec les jumeaux farceurs, à l'INTÉRIEUR du château.

Il cligna des yeux quand il entendit un rire cristallin et tourna la tête vers sa provenance. Il cligna à nouveau des yeux. C'était Potter.

Oh.

Harry miroita ses gestes, clignant innocemment des yeux en retour. Et c'est à cet instant que Marcus aperçut un éclat violet, surnaturel, dans les yeux du lionceau et... Oh. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était le petit brun mais il était évident qu'il n'était pas complètement humain.

Malfoy ouvrit la bouche pour dire qu'il ne s'abaisserait jamais à passer du temps avec des Weasley mais un regard noir de Montague le fit taire. Il glissa un regard vers son père mais Lucius se contenta de lui adresser un regard froid en retour et Draco baissa la tête avec embarras.

**il héla l'un d'eux :**

**« Adrix, tu as vu le Duo aujourd'hui ? »**

**Adrian Pucey leva les yeux pour voir l'un de ses plus proches amis et fronça les yeux en voyant l'inquiétude briller dans son regard**.

Marcus étouffa un gémissement. Il n'avait pas besoin de tourner la tête pour voir le sourire amusé de Travers et il grimaça de plus bel. Ah, il pouvait rire l'autre. Rira bien qui rira le dernier.

Et, oui, il savait que c'était un proverbe moldu mais, heh, ça correspondait parfaitement à la situation présente alors, franchement, il n'allait rien dire.

De toute façon, ça n'était pas parce qu'il n'aimait pas les moldus qu'il détestait tout ce qui était originaire du monde non magique. Par exemple, la littérature moldue était très pertinente et intéressante, la plupart du temps.

**_ Pas depuis la fin des cours, non, répondit-il lentement.**

**Marcus porta son attention sur les autres membres de l'équipe.**

**_ Pas depuis la fin du déjeuner. Ils sont partis assez rapidement, répondit Bole en haussant les épaules.**

**_ La dernière fois que je les ai vu, commença Terence avec hésitation. C'est quand Harry a attrapé Wayne et qu'ils ont quitté la salle commune.**

**_ Je les ai croisé dans les couloirs il y a deux ou trois heures, les informa Miles**.

Parvati gloussa face à l'attitude sur protectrice des Serpentards. Ils pouvaient le nier tant qu'ils le voulaient, elle savait que c'était vrai. Si jamais ils venaient à se rapprocher de Harry dans ce monde-ci, elle savait qu'ils seraient farouchement protecteurs envers lui.

Kevin s'apprêtait à reprendre quand un flash de lumière apparut au milieu de la pièce et, quand il disparut, plusieurs figures se tenaient à présent entre les tables (yeah, c'est un classique, mais ça ne sont pas des fantômes).

Harry se redressa brutalement en entendant l'un des gars – un type baraqué et intimidant, d'une trentaine d'années-, commencer à jurer face à leur déplacement soudain.

« Que diable ?! […]

_ Aoutch ! C'était mon pied ! Eraklès, tu m'écrases !

_ Poussez vos grosses fesses, j'peux pas respirer ! » leur parvinrent les cris en provenance de l'entremêlement de bras et de jambes qui avait atterri à côté des autres jeunes hommes.

« Mah, comme c'est amusant. Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à cela, fit un mâle brun d'une beauté presque androgyne.

_ Allons, je suis sûr que nous sommes tous curieux de savoir pourquoi nous avons été transporté ici. » renchérit son compagnon, un homme aux cheveux d'un bleu très flashy.

Ils étaient très séduisants ainsi, l'un pratiquement enroulé autour de l'autre.

« Hum, je suis navrée, nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qui s'est produit, intervint Madame Bones en désertant son siège pour venir à la rencontre des nouveaux venus. La Coupe semble agir à sa guise en ce moment.

_ Madame Bones, le salua le type baraqué.

_ Lord Greyback. »

Même si peu de sorciers des récentes générations – comme Fudge ou Dumbledore-, avaient de respect pour les créatures dîtes 'sombres', Amélia n'oubliait pas l'enseignement qu'elle avait reçu étant enfant. Les créatures aidaient à maintenir la balance du monde magique. Sans elles, ils auraient beaucoup plus de problèmes avec leur magie. Elle n'avait rien contre les créatures, au contraire. Et elle savait que si les créatures venaient à disparaître pour une quelconque raison ( cough, génocide ), le mode magique courrait à sa perte.

Il fallut une bonne quinzaine de minute pour expliquer la situation et résumer les premiers 'chapitres' lus, à la grande surprise des nouveaux arrivants, puis ceux-ci durent se présenter.

Un sourire lumineux éclaira les traits de Harry alors que les étrangers étaient introduits. Il y avait d'abord Fenrir Greyback, alpha de la meute Greyback et son lieutenant Ralph. Se tenaient alors ses bêtas, Erakles et J-B. Les deux suivants étaient des vampires ( Harry avait bien vu les réactions négatives que quelques rares personnes ne parvenaient même pas à cacher ) appartenant à un puissant Coven; Adrastos Lestoat et Cardric de Valsulvic ( non, on ne prononçait pas le premier 'L' ). Enfin, se trouvait un jeune homme un peu fragile ( Jeremy Smoke ) mais dont les yeux ne cessaient de prendre une teinte ambré, montrant ainsi qu'il avait dû être récemment mordu et n'avait pas encore un très bon contrôle de lui-même et de ses transformations.

Quand on leur fit savoir qu'ils pouvaient s'asseoir où ils le désiraient, il n'y eut aucun mot échangés et les nouveaux arrivants se dispersèrent entre les tables des vert et argent et celle des jaunes et noirs, à la grande déception des Gryffondors et celle, plus subtile des Serdaigles.

Harry se redressa en avant alors que Kevin reprenait depuis le début.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté puis gigota un peu, de sorte qu'il soit juste à côté de l'autre jeune homme, Jeremy.

« Hi. »

Le concerné sursauta puis rosit et lui adressa un sourire timide.

« Hey~

_ Je suis Harry.

_ Jeremy.

_ Wayne. » rajouta l'albinos, juste pour la forme.

Et, juste comme ça, une nouvelle amitié commença à bourgeonner sous le regard bien veillant et intrigué de Adrastos Lestoat et son compagnon aux cheveux bleus.

**Adrian n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son meilleur ami aussi inquiet pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même ( Marcus ), lui, ou ses plus proches amis, mais il devait avouer que le Duo semblait produire cet effet-là sur presque chaque personne qu'ils rencontraient – hormis quelques exceptions qu'il se garderait bien de mentionner.**

**_ Je** **les** **ai vu au deuxième étage, intervint une voix froide et calme**.

Harry tourna la tête sur le côté, sachant instinctivement qui était cette personne. Theo pencha la tête sur le côté lorsque les orbes émeraudes de Potter croisèrent ses iris sombres.

Qu'est-ce que -

**Tous les membres de l'équipe se tournèrent pour faire face à Nott, Théodore Nott jr,**

Oh, okay. Il comprenait. Quoi que, tout de même, comment se faisait-il que Potter avait instinctivement su qu'il s'agissait de lui ?

C'était pour le moins... intriguant.

**lequel était entouré par ses aînés, Silver Travers, à présent en dernière année et Alex Dolohov, dans la même année que Marcus.**

Les concernés haussèrent un sourcil, visiblement curieux.

**Travers avait passé moins de temps en leur compagnie depuis la rentrée septembre mais Marcus comprenait : c'était l'année des ASPICs et Silver avait toujours été un peu perfectionniste. Alex Dolohov était quant à lui de charmante compagnie et d'excellents conseils quoi qu'un peu trop calme et silencieux. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il s'entendait aussi bien avec Nott.**

Le concerné hocha la tête d'une façon presque imperceptible et se permit un l'ombre d'un sourire satisfait tandis que Theodore se demandait s'il allait à nouveau réapparaître après cela.

Amelia Bones fronça les sourcils quand elle vit l'expression boudeuse et presque colérique de Dumbledore. Bah, le vieux fou n'était visiblemet pas heureux.

**« Tu sais où ils allaient ?**

**_ Réfléchis un peu Flint, se moqua Travers. Tu crois qu'on serait là si on savait où ils avaient disparu. »**

Silver et Marcus échangèrent un regard surpris, de même que tous ceux qui les connaissaient bien.

Ils étaient amis depuis des années et – et ça c'était un développement récent-, avaient commencé à flirter un peu, de temps à autres.

Pourquoi avaient-ils l'impression que leurs alter ego ne s'entendaient pas du tout ?

**Adrian se mordit les lèvres devant le ton sec de l'aîné. Il ignorait ce qui s'était passé mais un jour, Silver était extrêmement protecteur vis à vis de son cadet et le lendemain, il était froid et tous deux s'évitaient comme la peste. Enfin, si, Adrian savait pourquoi. Ces deux crétins étaient trop bornés pour admettre leurs sentiments, voilà pourquoi**.

_'Oh non'_ songea Marcus, en luttant contre son rougissement ( Silver n'était guère en meilleur état ).

Il ignora le rire presque psychotique que laissa échapper Potter parce qu'il savait à quoi l'autre garçon pensait. Enfin quelqu'un d'autre allait être embarrassé par les détails dont le livre regorgeait.

Wayne caressa distraitement les cheveux de Harry alors que le petit brun calmait finalement son rire.

« Mah, mah, fit Adrastos en se penchant au-dessus des deux adolescents. Vous êtes absolument adorables tous les deux. »

Wayne grimaça mais Harry offrit un sourire timide au vampire. Celui-ci roucoula de plus bel, sous le regard tendre de son partenaire.

**Adrian avait froncé les sourcils. Rien n'avait changé, non, cela avait même semblé empirer. Adrian n'avait pu que les observer se déchirer de plus en plus et aujourd'hui, ils se parlaient à peine. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il ne pouvait que les regarder se mentir à eux-même et se trouver des excuses pour ne pas se parler.**

**C'était... infiniment frustrant.**

« Oui, fit le concerné. Oui, c'est exactement ça. 'Frustrant'. »

Silver et Marcus lui jetèrent un regard noir qu'il leur renvoya puissance deux.

_ Quoi ?! C'est la vérité.

Marcus décida qu'il serait plus sûr de ne pas provoquer la colère de son ami. Adrix pouvait réellement être une langue de vipère.

**_ C'est quoi ton problème Travers ?! Cracha Marcus.**

**Silver fut momentanément surpris par l'éruption de son cadet mais n'eut pas le temps de se reprendre : le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch avait déjà quitté la salle commune. Il fallut quelques secondes de plus avant que Travers ne se précipite à sa suite. Un sourire digne des jumeaux Weasley étira les lèvres du fils Pucey.**

Les Serpentards, de la quatrième à la septième année-, échangèrent un regard horrifié et frissonnèrent d'effroi. Adrian ( rebaptisé 'Adrix' par ses amis ) caqueta d'un plaisir malsain et cette fois-ci, ses amis ne furent pas les seuls à lui adresser un regard inquiet.

Le ministre bulgare et ses associés/conseillers proches, eux, étaient plus amusés qu'autre chose. Peut-être que les sorciers anglais n'étaient pas aussi ternes et ennuyeux qu'ils ne le pensaient. Pas tous en tout cas. 

Harry lui-même combattit le désir soudain d'éclater d'un rire sadique. Ça ne le rendrait pas bien auprès de Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?

Oh attendez ! …. Il s'en fichait.

**Ça ne le rassurait pas trop que Marcus soit parti seul – d'autant plus qu'ils ne savaient toujours pas où étaient les deux p'tits_, mais au moins, ces deux-là résoudraient peut-être leur problème relationnel.**

Miles et Terence ricanèrent en entendant cela et Miles sut, en voyant le regard noir de Marcus, qu'il aurait droit à des tours de terrain supplémentaires lors du prochain entraînement de Quidditch. Super.

Terence était chanceux d'avoir arrêté le Quidditch ( quoi que c'était une question de santé, pas un réel choix ).

**Theodore observa silencieusement l'entrée de leur salle commune puis se détourna pour regarder ses deux aînés.**

**« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »**

**Dolohov et Pucey échangèrent un regard puis, ne se sentant pas trop de faire un cours sur les relations conjugales et/ou éducation sexuelle, ils haussèrent les épaules :**

**« Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand. »**

Un rictus amusé étira les lèvres de Wayne alors que Marcus laissait sa tête reposer contre la surface lisse de la table en étouffant un gémissement de désespoir. Yup. Harry n'était plus le seul à être embarrassé par le livre.

**Alors que Silver Travers pourchassait Marcus en exigeant des réponses**

Le groupe d'amis des deux en question reniflèrent avec amusement.

**Harry et Wayne retournèrent dans les toilettes, sales et exténués. Il s'avéra que le Basilic n'avait plus essayé de les tuer/manger après la seconde tentative où Wayne avait finalement craqué et l'avait temporairement aveuglé avec un lumos assez puissant.**

« Tuer ?!

_ Manger !? »

**Le roi des Serpent se nommait 'Saassha' d'après Harry et ils avaient promis de revenir visiter la créature.. un de ces quatre. Honnêtement, Wayne trouvait tout de même maladroit d'être obligé de fermer les yeux par peur (peur?) d'être tué ou pire, pétrifié ( oui, dans ce sens-là ).**

Quand les têtes pivotèrent vers Harry, le garçon soupira avec fatigue.

_ Le Basilic est mort.

Et il refusa de répondre à toute nouvelle question mais, de toute façon, les autres sorciers et sorcières étaient bien trop choqués pour dire quoi que ce soit.

**« Oh, fit l'albinos en regardant autour de lui, dans les toilettes. Regarde ça. »**

**Harry tourna la tête et suivit le regard de son ami pour tomber sur un carnet noir. Un petit carnet noir très familier.**

**« C'était très méchant de sa part. » intervint une voix geignarde**.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard complice alors qu'ils pouvaient entendre Hermione maugréer sombrement à leur égard en fond.

**Les deux Serpentards se redressèrent pour voir Mimi flotter au dessus du cabinet qu'elle aimait tant hanter.**

**_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Myrtle ? Demanda Harry.**

**Le ton plat de sa voix aurait irrité n'importe qui mais à présent, tout le monde était plus ou moins habitué et même Myrtle, qui venait de faire sa connaissance, se trouvait davantage rassurée par le ton de sa voix, elle qui avait toujours été moquée et critiquée pour tout ce qu'elle faisait.**

**_ Je pleurai tranquillement dans les toilettes quand cette petite fille est venue et a jeté un journal sur moi. Ça n'était pas très gentil.**

« Décidément, Weasley. Vos manières laissent à désirer. » fit mini Malfoy.

Son père lui adressa un regard approbateur alors même que Ron rembarrait brutalement le blondinet. Une nouvelle dispute allait se déclencher quand McGonagall intervint, retira des points aux deux garçons et les força à se rasseoir en silence.

**_ En effet, approuva Harry, se souvenant très bien de tous les objets que Dudley lui avait jeté dessus quand il était plus jeune.**

Harry serra les dents alors qu'un regard sombre flashait dans les yeux de Wayne.

**À présent Dudley n'était plus un problème. Pas plus que l'oncle Vernon. Ils ne pourraient plus jamais lui faire du mal..**

**_ Est-ce que cette fille était une Weasley ? Demanda à son tour Wayne tandis qu'il observait les reliures du journal.**

**C'était bien le même journal magique qu'il avait dérobé à la cadette Weasley quelques semaines plus tôt.**

**_ Cheveux roux et tâches de rousseurs ? Fit pensivement Myrtle. Oui, c'en était définitivement une**.

Ginny grimaça avec colère en entendant cette description si célèbre qu'employait toujours les gens pour les décrire. Les sang-purs traditionalistes ( vraiment juste les Malfoy et les Parkinson ) rajoutaient même qu'ils étaient vêtus de robes de seconde main.

**_ Oh je vois. Fit Wayne. Merci de nous avoir prévenu, Myrtle.**

**Le fantôme rosit à nouveau puis agita la main en direction des deux garçons.**

**_ Vous êtes différents des autres. Vous êtes gentils.**

**Harry n'irait pas dire qu'ils étaient gentils, mais Myrtle avait raison. Ils étaient différents des autres. Ils ne s'associaient pas non plus avec les gens 'normaux' - part peut-être les membres de l'équipe de Serpentard, mais encore une fois, qui a dit qu'ils étaient normaux ?**

**« Nous reviendrons bientôt. »**

Adrastos affichait un léger sourire alors qu'il écoutait le garçon lire d'une voix calme et apaisante. Ça n'était pas réellement ce que lui et Cardric avaient décidé quand ils avaient décidé de passer une journée relax en découvrant le côté moldu de Paris mais bon, ils n'allaient pas s'en plaindre ( ils connaissaient déjà fort bien le côté moldue de la capitale française ). C'était fort intéressant et même si tout n'était pas comme ici puisque le livre narrait les événements d'une autre dimension, elle restait suffisamment proche pour que la plupart des choses soient réellement arrivés et que leurs alter ego aient un caractère relativement proches du leur. La seule vraie différence jusqu'à présent était que le 'duo' n'avait tué personne.

**Et, avec un dernier salut, les deux Serpentards quittèrent les lieux pour retourner dans leur salle commune. Après tout, le dîner n'était pas avant au moins une demi-heure.**

**Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une seule fois sur leur chemin menant à la salle commune des Serpentards, ce fut à proximité du tableau de Salazar Serpentard, gardant l'entrée de l'antre des serpents. Parce qu'il y avait des bruits suspects**.

Un sourire malicieux étira les lèvres d'Adrian. Oserait-il espérer ?

**Bizarre. Est-ce que quelqu'un était en train de se faire tuer sans son consentement ?**

''Comment peut-on se faire tuer avec son consentement ?'' demanda Stephen Cornfoot.

Adrastos s'étira de tout son long, attisant des regards gourmands de part et d'autre de la salle alors qu'il adressait au jeune Serdaigle un regard faussement aguicheur.

« Oh je peux vous assurer qu'il y a beaucoup de moyens différents. »

Le Serdaigle déglutit et détourna le regard en desserrant sa cravate, le rouge aux joues. C'était lui ou bien il faisait tout à coup chaud ici ?

Cardric esquissa un rictus amusé. Adrastos était un charmeur mais il était rarement sérieux. Sûrs, ils avaient déjà invité une tierce personne à rejoindre leur lit mais ils savaient tous deux que ces personnes n'étaient pas le troisième membre de leur Triade. Ils aimaient juste varier les plaisirs de temps à autres.

**Wayne et Harry échangèrent un regard. Si c'était le cas ils devaient aller voir ! Encore plus si c'était une personne qu'ils appréciaient. Ils n'allaient pas permettre à une personne qu'ils appréciaient de mourir sans son consentement... et sans le leur. Les autres ne les concernaient** **pas** **.**

Terence pouffa de rire en entendant cela.

**Mais pas ceux qui leur 'appartenaient'. Eux, ils n'avaient pas leur accord pour mourir. C'était comme ça. Et pas autrement.**

**Les deux garçons se faufilèrent dans l'alcôve, cachés dans l'ombre. Ça.. ça n'était pas tout-à-fait ce à quoi ils s'attendaient**.

Adrian était rouge tant il essayait de réprimer son caquètement hystérique. Marcus se sentit rougir sans savoir pourquoi. Silver lui, qui était habituellement si sûr de lui, se sentit bien maladroit quand il commença à imaginer des théories sur ce qu'avait trouvé le duo et il évita résolument les sourires goguenards de ses amis.

**Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait, mais Wayne avait déjà vu cela lorsqu'il vivait dans les rues.**

''Aw tu es si innocent, Harry.'' le taquinèrent les jumeaux Weasley.

Harry rosit un peu mais il était content de ne pas être aussi rouge écrevisse que Flint. C'était un peu adorable en fait; Flint ne lui avait jamais paru aussi embarrassé avant.

Pas qu'il l'ait vu de près des masses, Ron et Hermione faisaient un excellent job à le maintenir isolé. Enfin ça, c'était avant.

**Il n'avait pas compris et on ne lui avait pas expliqué, mais il avait déjà prévu de corrigé cela lorsqu'ils retourneraient dans la salle commune. Après tout, leur chef de maison avait déjà dit que les aînés pouvaient répondre à toutes leurs questions, non ? De plus, si cela pouvait les embarrasser, ça l'arrangeait.**

''Vicieux bâtard.'' rumina Silver, mais il n'y avait pas de réelle colère derrière ses mots.

Si quelque chose, il était un peu admiratif ( mais avec une bonne dose de réticence ).

**Sans un mot, Wayne attrapa la main libre d'Harry et le traîna à sa suite, sans lui laisser le temps de protester. Ils reprirent donc leur route en silence, ignorant les gémissements et respirations haletantes qui retentissaient.**

Les professeurs secouèrent la tête avec exaspération. Honnêtement, ils comprenaient leurs anciens professeurs; ils détestaient dealer avec des adolescents pleins d'hormones. C'était toujours un supplice pour leurs nerfs.

**« Waayne ? Geignit doucement Harry, quand ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de Salazar. C'était quoi ça ?**

**_ . . . On demandera aux préfets. . . . ou aux concernés. »**

**Harry acquiesça puis ils entrèrent dans la salle commune après avoir salué le portrait du Fondateur en s'inclinant légèrement.**

**Salazar Serpentard était toujours plus gentil lorsqu'ils leur montrait autant de respect**.

« Ils ont raison là-dessus, fit Terence à ses amis. Je me souviens encore de la réaction de ce bon vieux Sal quand Ethan était bourré et avait essayé de lui ordonner d'ouvrir la porte sans le mot de passe. Sal l'avait laissé planté toute la nuit devant l'entrée. »

Adrian ricana. C'était là une sage leçon que Ethan Carrow avait fini par apprendre; ne jamais se montrer insolent ou exigeant envers ses aînés.

Ça ne se terminait jamais bien.

**Les étudiants de Serpentard n'étaient pas tranquilles. Quatre des leurs avaient disparu. Les deux premiers, ça n'était pas si rares que ça, ils disparaissaient souvent et, bien que les aînés sachent pertinemment qu'ils savaient se prendre en charge, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour les deux p'tits, comme des _papa poules_.**

Les Serpentards – tout du moins une grande partie d'entre eux-, s'indignèrent et geignirent presque en entendant cela, le tout sous les regards mi amusés, mi exaspérés de leurs parents/oncles/tantes.

« On n'est **pas** des papa poules. » fit Cassius, têtu comme une mule.

Son argument était ruiné par les regards qu'il ne cessait de jeter à Potter & Hopkins, lesquels étaient pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre contre leur table. Miles ignorait comment ils parvenaient à avoir l'air aussi confortable dans une pose aussi _inconfortable._

Daphnné Greengrass, qui était pourtant habituellement si froide et impassible, laissa échapper un gloussement alors qu'elle et ses camarades papotaient à ce sujet.

**Quant aux deux autres... vu leur relation ces deux dernières années, ils pourraient aussi bien être en train de s'entre-tuer**.

''Oi !''

**Ils n'étaient pas tranquilles, encore moins depuis que Snape était venu pour les avertir que Justin Finch-Fletchey avait été retrouvé dans le hall, pétrifié et qu'ils étaient tous priés de rester dans leur salle commune jusqu'au lendemain, qu'un repas serait livré dans leur salle, merci bien.**

Une fille de Beauxbâtons leur demanda si c'était arrivé dans ce monde-ci également et quand ils hochèrent la tête, une explosion de murmures traversa la salle, autant chez les écoliers que chez les adultes, poudlardiens comme étrangers.

Adrastos et Cardric froncèrent les sourcils. Honnêtement, un Basilic dans une école... Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez le directeur ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait appel à des professionnels pour s'en charger ?

Ils avaient une petite idée du pourquoi. Leurs regards coulissèrent vers le duo Poufsouffle-Gryffondor, quand ils entendirent le jeune albinos aux yeux rouges chuchoter quelque chose au sujet du venin de Basilic et d'une cicatrice sur le bras. Ils virent le petit brun tressaillir et se frotter l'avant-bras. Oh. Adrastos n'aimait pas ce tout cela impliquait.

Et il ne disait pas ça uniquement parce que les deux garçons étaient adorable et qu'il voulait les prendre dans ses bras ( et ne plus jamais les relâcher ).

**Ils avaient été contraints de mentir à leur chef de maison concernant l'absence de quatre de leur camarades afin de couvrir leur disparition. Quelque part, ils soupçonnaient que leur directeur de maison ait vu au travers de leur mensonge mais pour l'instant, ils ne s'en souciaient pas assez. Ils étaient bien trop inquiets ( sans jamais oser l'avouer )**

Les élèves n'appartenant pas à Serpentards – et n'étant pas spécialement préjudicieux-, affichèrent un rictus satisfait en entendant cela.

Les vert et argent eux, virent leur réputation d'êtres froids et intouchables partir en miettes.

**pour leurs camarades. Les verts et argents en étaient à là de leurs réflexion lorsque le portrait bascula et que le Duo Mystère entra dans la salle commune, sales et exténués. Ils avaient de la poussière presque partout et semblaient avoir traversé l'Enfer [et en être revenus].**

« Yeay » chuchotèrent les deux membres du duo en entendant la description de leurs alter ego.

Harry était certain qu'il aurait pu éviter beaucoup de situations mortelles et beaucoup de blessures sérieuses s'il avait été en compagnie de Wayne.

Malheureusement, on ne pouvait pas refaire l'histoire.

Mais ! On pouvait faire en sorte de ne pas suivre une voie toute tracée par d'autres.

**Au moins cette fois-ci, n'y avait-il pas de sang sur eux.**

Terence s'esclaffa.

**C'était déjà une bonne chose. Quoique ça n'était pas plus rassurant. D'autant plus que Potter avait dans la main une carcasse d'animal. Normal, quoi**.

Lucian Bole et Peregrine Derrick échangèrent un regard incrédule avant de hausser les épaules et tourner leur attention vers les deux gamins en question.

« Honnêtement, même s'ils ne sont pas aussi cinglés que leurs alter ego de l'autre monde, je suis certain qu'ils sont quand même pas complètement bien dans leur tête. » fit Lucian.

Peregrine haussa un élégant sourcil.

_ J'espère bien. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils nous supporteraient s'ils étaient tout à fait sain d'esprit.

Ils avaient l'habitude de toujours observer ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Et ils avaient depuis longtemps remarqué les deux garçons en question, peut-être même avant que ceux-ci ne réalisent leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Lucian et Peregrine savaient que leurs amis ressentaient aussi quelque chose pour les deux gamins mais niaient les choses.

Bah, plus pour longtemps. Ils espéraient juste qu'ils ne se prendraient pas un chaudron.

**« Où étiez-vous, les p'tits ? »**

**Harry leva vers eux de grands yeux innocents et finit par hausser les épaules.**

**_ À l'aventure.**

**Honnêtement, parfois Adrian comprenait sa mère quand, dans l'un de ses moments de grande ivresse, elle déclarait détester les gosses. Mais, en fait, il appréciait bien trop la 'bizarrerie' du Duo pour les détester. Même si leur apathie le déroutait parfois**.

Adrian ricana. Ouais, parfois il comprenait vraiment sa vieille mégère ( une expression moldue ) de mère.

**Finalement, le poursuiveur soupira et agita la main.**

**_ Vous n'auriez pas, par hasard, durant votre grande aventure, croisé Marcus ou Silver ?**

Marcus n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête vers Adrian pour voir celui-ci lutter pour ne pas éclater de rire. Malgré tout, il pouvait aussi sentir les épaules de son ami trembler, à côté de lui. Il ne le laisserait jamais vivre en paix après ça. Il pouvait en être sûr.

**Harry pencha la tête sur le côté quand Wayne resta impassible.**

**_ Oui, on les a croisé.**

**Adrian poussa un soupir de soulagement**.

Les amis proches de Marcus se mordirent les lèvres pour contenir le rire hystérique qui menaçait de prendre possession d'eux. Honnêtement, ils allaient avoir droit à la mise en couple Travers/Flint dans le livre avant la 'vraie' officialisation. Si seulement les deux idiots de LEUR monde pouvaient cesser d'être bornés et juste avouer leurs sentiments nom d'une chouette ! Comme l'avait dit l'alter ego d'Adrian, c'était extrêmement frustrant de les regards flirter sans jamais rien en faire.

Sûr, ils avaient tous une relation un peu particulière, mais Silver et Marcus refusaient juste catégoriquement de partager cette relation particulière l'un avec l'autre.

**_ Je ne crois pas qu'ils nous aient aperçu, rajouta pensivement Harry en inclinant un peu plus la tête sur le côté. Je ne suis pas trop sûr de ce qu'ils faisaient, continua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.**

**Cela intrigua les autres élèves et Adrian ouvrit la bouche en un 'o' comique avant d'étouffer un rire en plaçant une main devant sa bouche. L'innocence d'Harry était toujours si amusante. Wayne affichait un air connaisseur mais ne semblait pas savoir de quoi il s'agissait non plus**.

Terence enfonça ses ongles dans ses bras pour s'empêcher de débarquer à la table des Poufsouffles et étreindre les deux adolescents en question. Bon sang, c'était incroyable ces élans protecteurs qu'il ressentait pour ces deux-là.

**_ Nous demanderons à Flint, l'interrompit Wayne.**

**Il lui fallut tout le contrôle du monde pour s'empêcher de rire quand il entendit cela. Oh Merlin, cela allait être amusant. Adrian ne cesserait plus jamais de charrier Marcus et Silver à ce sujet. Quoique, Silver n'avait plus que quelques semaines à supporter cela**

Oh tiens, son alter ego était plus âgé que lui, songea distraitement Silver.

**mais Adrian pourrait toujours le voir et le taquiner à ce sujet pendant les vacances ou les réceptions. Adrian ne les laisserait plus jamais vivre en paix. La vengeance est, après tout, un plat qui se mange froid ( et oui, il connaissait cette expression moldue ).**

Adrian caqueta à nouveau, s'attirant un regard confus et un brin inquiet de plus de la moitié des élèves de Poudlard. Il entendit même Weasley – le plus jeune, ruminer bruyamment que c'était un signe de folie et que toute cette magie noire devait l'avoir rendu dingue. Il fut sèchement réprimandé par McGonagall pour son commentaire et fut averti que la prochaine fois, il aurait une heure de retenue.

« Je te l'avais dit, Marcus. J'aurai ma vengeance pour cette histoire avec Décamp.

_ C'est de ta faute, vous n'aviez qu'à pas -

_ Pour la dernière fois, il ne s'était rien passé ! C'est pas ma faute si Terence et les jumeaux Weasley ont fait une farce et qu'on s'est retrouvé coincé dans le placard ! »

… Ils avaient peut-être parlé un peu plus fort que prévu, à en juger par les sourires carnassiers de certains élèves n'appartenant définitivement pas à Serpentard.

Il fallait les excuser, cette histoire de bouquin les avait complètement déboussolé.

**Les plus jeunes Serpentards s'éloignèrent prudemment et frissonnèrent d'effroi lorsque Adrian commença à rire sombrement en se frottant les mains. Avaient-ils réveillé le psychopathe qui sommeillait en Pucey ?**

Fenrir renifla, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux alors qu'il survolait la salle d'un regard blasé. Il risqua un coup d'oeil en face de lui et avisa le louveteau – le jeune homme qui avait récemment été transformé, et un grondement remonta dans sa gorge alors qu'il humait l'air. Son loup intérieur grattait à la surface, geignant pour gagner le contrôle et lui hurlant de clamer ce qui était sien. _Pas tout de suite,_ pensa-t-il. _Il n'est pas encore tout-à-fait prêt._

**_ Oui, répondit finalement Adrian, je pense que c'est une très bonne idée.**

**Wayne le considéra quelques instants et considéra davantage d'attention au sourire fou du poursuiveur avant de hausser les épaules et de traîner Harry à sa suite**.

« Arrête de caqueter Adrix. C'est presque effrayant. » grogna Marcus, dans l'espoir que ses joues reprennent une couleur naturelle.

**Quand ils redescendirent, Flint et Travers étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le canapé. Comme personne n'était à côté d'eux, le Duo échangea un regard complice et acquiesça.**

Marcus se prépara mentalement pour les couinements et gloussements qui allaient probablement suivre. Il se pinça l'arête du nez et se frotta les paupières.

**Quelques secondes plus tard, une touffe de cheveux noirs reposait sur les genoux d'un Marcus clignotant et une chevelure blanche comme neige se posa sur ceux de Travers lequel, pas du tout habitué à cela, sursauta.**

**« Qu'est-ce que – commença-t-il, mais Marcus l'interrompit.**

**_ Laisse-tomber. Ils sont comme ça. Le mieux c'est de suivre le courant. »**

Silver cligna des yeux. Lui et Marcus échangèrent un regard puis tournèrent la tête en direction de la table des Poufsouffles, seulement pour voir 'le duo' en pleine conversation muette avec les deux vampires.

Marcus se renfrogna. Les Serpentards fréquentaient Potter et Hopkins depuis plus longtemps et ne lui avaient jamais adressé la parole. Ces gars-là débarquaient de nul part et faisaient tout de suite amis amis avec eux ? C'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité.

À cet instant, l'un des vampires – le brun aux cheveux longs, croisa son regard et lui adressa un clin d'oeil et un sourire espiègle.

Puis Harry – err... enfin, Potter, dit quelque chose au vampire et l'homme reporta son attention sur le petit brun, souriant plaisamment au lionceau alors qu'il posait sa main sur celle, plus petite, du Survivant.

Marcus échangea un regard alarmé avec ses coéquipiers.

**La preuve, Harry semblait ronronner sous les douces caresses que Flint prodiguait dans ses cheveux. Silver observa quelques instant Hopkins puis haussa les épaules et lissa la chevelure de l'albinos. Il avait les cheveux doux. Ce fut la première chose que remarqua le septième année. Il n'eut cependant pas vraiment le temps de s'interroger là-dessus plus en profondeur.**

Cette fois-ci, quatre adolescents gémirent en rosissant faiblement; deux assis à a table des Serpentards, et deux autres à celle des Poufsouffles.

**« Au fait, commença Potter d'un ton plat mais alimenté d'un petit quelque chose s'apparentant à de la curiosité. Wayne et moi vous avons croisé lorsque nous rentrions**.

''Oh non, chuchota Marcus.

_ Ooh si.'' répondit automatiquement Terence, amusé au possible.

Marcus lui jeta un regard noir.

Cela n'eut absolument aucun effet sur son ami. Ils se connaissaient depuis bien trop longtemps pour ça; Terence savait quand Marcus était réellement en colère.

**_ Hein ? »**

**Très élégant, vraiment.**

**Wayne se tourna vers le ventre du sang-pur.**

**_ Harry voulait aller vous voir. Il pensait que vous étiez blessés, expliqua-t-il en devinant la moue de son ami. Je lui ai dit que nous vous verrions plus tard**.

« Fait chier. » marmonna Marcus alors que Silver faisait de son mieux pour paraître nonchalant malgré tous les regards qui convergeaient dans leur direction.

Salazar, c'était un peu embarrassant.

**Tout-à-coup, Marcus le sentit mal et sa main s'arrêta quelques instants, juste assez pour que Harry grogne dans son état de somnolence, puis il reprit comme si de rien n'était. Assurément, cela ne pouvait être -**

**_ Pourquoi étiez vous collés l'un à l'autre ? Demanda Wayne en leur jetant un regard vicieux**.

Les trois quart de la salle éclatèrent de rire en entendant cela.

Marcus et Silver jetèrent un regard trahi à leurs pères quand ils réalisèrent que Lord Flint et Lord Travers faisaient partis de ces petits mécréants qui riaient de leur embarras.

Lord Travers alla même jusqu'à hausser les épaules en signe d'excuse mais ne chercha pas à stopper son rire. Honnêtement !

Silver ferma les yeux et tourna la tête sur le côté, son front reposant presque contre l'épaule de Marcus alors qu'il essayait de cacher son visage rougissant.

« Hey, » fit doucement Marcus.

Le cœur battant, Silver releva la tête et croisa le regard sombre de Marcus. Il avait souvent entendu les gens se moquer du physique de celui-ci, mais Silver n'avait jamais agrée avec eux. Il avait toujours trouvé Marcus séduisant ( tout du moins quand il avait commencé à se sentir attiré par d'autre ) et l'année dernière, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard avait vraiment commencé à s'embellir ( _ces sales pestes regrettaient maintenant, d'avoir moqué son physique, parce que Silver savait que Marcus ne leur accorderait jamais la moindre attention_ ).

Silver pouvait clairement lire la question muette dans les yeux de son protégé et ami (& crush, n'oublions pas 'crush' ). _'Ça va ?'_

Il hocha la tête, l'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres.

Et si son sourire s'élargit quand Marcus sursauta imperceptiblement après que Silver ait posé sa main sur la cuisse de son ami, personne ne le remarqua. Personne à part Pucey et Montague, bien évidemment. Eux et leurs foutus sourires narquois...

''Oh Merlin, je ne peux plus respirer !'' parvint à dire Lavander, entre deux éclats de rire. 

**Marcus jura dans sa barbe imaginaire. Putain de petit bâtard manipulateur. Même si Hopkins ne savait pas _exactement_ ce qu'ils faisaient, contrairement à Potter qui n'en avait vraisemblablement aucune idée, l'albinos avait au moins une brève idée de ce qu'ils fabriquaient dans ce couloir désert.**

**« Hopkins, parfois je me demande vraiment ce qui me retient de te maudire. » siffla doucement Travers.**

''Oh tu es libre d'essayer, intervint le vrai Hopkins. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu apprécies le résultat.''

Tout le monde ( Poudlardiens ) le regarda comme s'il lui avait poussé une seconde tête. Flint était l'un des meilleurs duellistes de l'école, excellent en charmes et sortilèges offensifs. Et ça n'était rien comparé à Travers. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait enseigné la majorité des sortilèges à Flint. Alors bien sûr, ils étaient dubitatifs face à la déclaration de Hopkins.

Les Serpentards cependant, étaient un peu nerveux, bien qu'ils refusent de l'admettre.

**Wayne leur sourit vicieusement.**

**_ Parce que vous n'aimeriez absolument pas le résultat. Je suis pire qu'Harry**.

**Étant donné qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais eu à faire face à la véritable colère de Potter, ils ne pouvaient qu'espérer qu'aucun des leurs ne mettraient véritablement en colère Potter ou Hopkins ( ou les deux ! Le monde n'y survivrait pas ).**

Les jumeaux Weasley hochèrent la tête. Ils en voulaient pas voir ces deux-là en colère, en même temps ( ou plutôt, si, ça avait l'air extra, mais ils ne voulaient pas être ceux qui les avaient mis en colère. Heureusement, ça semblait peu probable ).

**Et, sachant que Hopkins n'avait toujours pas mis sa vengeance en marche contre Ronald Weasley, les Serpentards ne pouvaient que se poser des questions. Apparemment, l'albinos avait d'abord décidé de collecter un maximum d'informations sur le rouquin avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. L'action devrait probablement attendre l'année suivante**.

Miles secoua la tête avec amusement.

**Ou celle d'après.**

Même Jeremy Smoke, le jeune oméga, afficha un léger sourire approbateur ( il avait toujours détesté les persécuteurs et d'après le 'résumé détaillé' auquel ils avaient eu droit, ce Ron ressemblait beaucoup à un intimidateur ).

**Marcus renifla et dessina avec son index, le contour de l'oreille du petit brun.**

Aw ~

**« Vous êtes trop jeune pour qu'on vous parle de ça. »**

**Il n'allait pas non plus leur parler de ça, non ? C'était pas son job ! . . . Pourquoi diable avait-il accepté d'être préfet ?**

Silver se pencha vers Marcus et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Est-ce que tu as un fétiche des oreilles ? Je jure qu'à chaque fois que tu regardes Har – Potter, tu fixes ses oreilles. »

Marcus le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il refusait d'admettre que les oreilles du petit brun étaient adorables; petites et rondes, justes adorables.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'essaierais pas de trouver la réponse à ça ?

Honnêtement, aucun des deux ne savait d'où venait cette audace soudaine mais tous deux l'appréciaient.

* * *

Kevin prit une lente inspiration et reprit :

**« 2 juin 1993. »** lut-il d'un ton détaché.

**Wayne n'était pas d'humeur. Il avait fouillé trois fois son sac de cours puis utilisé un charme de fouille afin de vérifier une nouvelle fois son sac mais ce qu'il cherchait n'était pas dedans. Il avait demandé à Harry d'en faire de même, mais rien. Les deux garçons étaient rentrés rapidement dans leur dortoir après le cours d'enchantements. Ils avaient appris par les jumelles Patil que Granger avait été pétrifiée. Ça aurait dû cessé. Harry et Wayne avaient récupéré le journal bizarre quand la Weaslette l'avait jeté dans les toilettes des filles et ils avaient eux-même parlé avec Saassha qui leur avait promis de cesser de faire du mal aux étudiants. Pas qu'ils en aient spécialement quelque chose à faire mais si l'école fermait ils devraient trouver un autre endroit où étudier et ils aimaient bien leur 'maison'**.

Harry inclina la tête sur le côté. Aurait-il pu sauver le Basilic ? … Non, il n'avait rien compris aux sifflements du Basilic quand il était dans la Chambre des Secrets et il avait bien failli y rester parce que 'Saassha' était devenue bien trop folle ( la faute à Riddle ) pour même parler sa langue à elle, outre les quelques menaces proférées ça et là.

**« Ah, fit mollement Harry en regardant leurs affaires éparpillées. Je crois que Weaslette a utilisé la même méthode que Mr Malfoy. »**

Mini Malfoy ne put s'empêcher de faire un commentaire à ce sujet et fut récompensé par un Silencio anonyme.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer ( pour Malfoy en tout cas ) que quelqu'un se souviendrait du sort et l'annulerait à un moment ou à un autre... ou que les effets de celui-ci s'estomperait rapidement.

**Wayne se redressa et lui envoya un regard plat.**

**_ Quoi ?**

**_ Bah, tu sais, Mr Malfoy avait utilisé son 'combat' contre Mr Weasley pour glisser le journal dans le chaudron de Weaslette. Je crois que Weaslette a fait exprès de tomber sur nous ce matin. Quand nos affaires se sont mélangées aux siennes, elle a dû en profiter pour récupérer le journal. Si le journal a autant de contrôle sur elle, il faudra peut-être le détruire quand nous aurons mis la main dessus**.

Harry n'eut même pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que les gens voulaient lui poser des questions.

Une en particulier.

« Oui, le journal a été détruit. »

**Wayne pencha la tête sur le côté. Cela avait du sens. Il y eut de l'agitation en bas et les deux garçons s'entre-regardèrent avant de décider d'un commun accord, d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait et ils descendirent les escaliers pour gagner la salle commune.**

**« La Chambre des Secrets a été ré-ouverte ! Fit un élève de sixième année qui venait de rentrer après une excursion en domaine interdit. Une fille a été enlevée ! Apparemment, c'est la fille Weasley. »**

Ginny prit des couleurs et pâlit au même instant, en voyant tous les regards se poser sur elle alors que les souvenirs de la Chambre lui revenaient.

**Les deux membres du Duo Mystère échangèrent un regard sombre puis se glissèrent en silence hors de la salle commune sans être vus. Mieux valait ne pas inquiéter Flint. Le cinquième année était un peu comme un papa poule**.

Flint étouffa un bruit indigné alors que son père éclatait d'un rire grave avec Lord Travers et quelques uns de leurs proches amis et associés.

Harry et Wayne échangèrent un sourire plein d'espoir et de malice.

**Mieux valait ne pas lui donner de crise cardiaque ( ou une crise de nerfs, allez savoir ) en s'absentant**.

Silver songea distraitement que si les deux garçons avaient aussi atterri à Serpentard dans leur monde, ils auraient probablement tous déjà eu une crise cardiaque ( ou de nerfs pour tout ce qu'ils en savaient ).

**Il penserait sans doute qu'ils s'étaient déjà couchés ( Nul doute qu'ils ignoraient que les autres élèves de leur année vendraient la mèche en remarquant leur absence dans le dortoir )**.

Marcus grogna pour la somme.

**En chemin, ils croisèrent la fille Lovegood, qui les suivit en silence.**

Blanc.

Honnêtement, Lovegood ? Quand Harry vit les regards incrédules des trois quarts des lions et d'une grande partie des élèves de Poudlard, il se réécria avec indignation :

« Luna est géniale ! Vous savez rien d'elle ! »

Il y avait une telle indignation, un tel ressentiment dans le ton du petit brun... En temps normal, ils auraient peut-être été intimidés, mais Harry faisait la moue en même temps qu'il disait cela et c'était juste adorable. Même Luna roucoulait un peu en le regardant réprimander les élèves de Poudlard.

« J'approuve. » chuchota Lord Flint à l'oreille de Lord Travers.

Celui-ci lui renvoya un sourire amusé. Aucun d'eux n'avait manqué les regards intéressés de certains Serpentards, dont leurs fils.

**Harry inclina la tête sur le côté mais ne daigna pas prendre la parole. Ça lui allait si la blondinette venait aussi. Elle était comme eux. Et bien, pas comme eux, mais elle aussi était différente des autres, donc ça leur allait. Après avoir salué Myrtle, et lui avoir demandé si, par hasard, la Weaslette était passée par là, le Trio descendit dans la Chambre des Secrets**.

''Oh non, encore ?'' marmonna un Poufsouffle de troisième année.

Harry haussa les épaules.

_ Y suis allé qu'une fois. Ça m'avait suffit, répondit-il distraitement.

Il ne remarqua pas les regards éberlués que lui jetèrent certains employés du Ministère anglais.

**S'il y eut une chose pour laquelle Harry fut reconnaissant, c'est qu'ils n'eurent pas à nouveau à passer par la case ''ATTENTION BASILIC DROIT DEVANT !!!''. Certes, le Basilic fut tenté de les tuer mais, pour une raison quelconque, la simple présence de Luna suffit à le stopper. Allez savoir pourquoi. Il sembla que la présence de Lovegood ''désenvoûta'' la créature.**

Harry avisa un certain nombre de langue-de-plombs – tout du moins il supposait qu'il s'agissait de langue-de-plombs puisque ceux étaient entièrement vêtus de noir et les capuches de leurs capes recouvraient leurs visages de sorte qu'on ne puisse pas les reconnaître. De même, ils portaient tous une sorte de masque vénitiens noirs pour couvrir la partie supérieure de leurs visages. Ceux-ci semblaient très intéressés par les livres et le passage sur Luna devait les avoir intrigué.

**La partie un peu plus délicate fut quand un garçon répondant au doux nom de Tom Riddle se présenta devant eux et leur fit son numéro :**

**« Sérieusement, intervint Harry, son regard terne fixé sur les lettres qui flottaient dans le vide. Tu as utilisé un anagramme ? C'est tellement... commun. »**

''Je ne pense pas qu'il ai apprécié.'' chuchota Wayne.

Harry tressaillit et hocha la tête. L'albinos fronça les sourcils.

**Riddle écarquilla les yeux puis eut l'air excédé et menaça de tuer la pauvre Ginny.**

**Wayne haussa les épaules.**

**_ Honnêtement, c'est pas comme si ça nous concernait. L'avenir de cette fille ne m'intéresse pas.**

Ginny piailla rageusement et jeta un regard noir à Wayne Hopkins alors qu'elle se levait en dégainant sa baguette.

''T'es qu'un enfoiré, Hopkins. Un putain de mage noir !''

Elle n'en avait visiblement rien à faire de donner une mauvaise image aux invités et aux multiples délégations ( étudiantes et adultes ).

Wayne lui adressa un regard blasé mais resta assis, ne la jugeant guère dangereuse pour lui ou Harry.

_ C'est mon alter ego, Weaslette.

_ Miss Weasley, asseyez-vous immédiatement ! Tonna le professeur McGonagall. Vous et moi aurons une discussion dans mon bureau demain matin. 30 points en moins.

Ginny ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais un regard sévère de la vieille McGo la fit ravaler ses cris et elle se rassit en maugréant sombrement.

Harry jeta un regard assassin à la rouquine alors qu'il se calait davantage contre Wayne, en faisant la moue.

**Harry acquiesça.**

**_ Fred et George seraient un peu triste si leur petite sœur venait à mourir. . . mais ils s'en remettront**.

Fred et George couvrirent un rictus. La famille, c'était tout pour eux, ils étaient extrêmement loyaux, mais qui a dit qu'une famille se définissait par les liens du sang ? Certainement pas eux.

Ils ne considéraient pas Gin et Ron comme leur famille. Ni Molly d'ailleurs. Après tout, ils savaient ce que ces trois-là étaient prêts à faire pour se retrouver au top de la chaîne sociale.

Ça n'était pas joli.

**Luna acquiesça d'un air rêveur.**

**_ Je serai triste aussi. Mais pas aussi triste que quand maman est morte**.

Luna et Harry partagèrent un regard triste.

**Malgré tout, Luna savait que Ginny ne mourrait pas aujourd'hui. Elle savait que le temps n'était pas encore venu pour sa camarade. Elle était vaguement contente de savoir cela mais ça n'était pas comme si elle et Ginny étaient vraiment amies: Ginny se servait d'elle parce qu'elle était la seule sorcière de son âge à vivre à proximité et que prendre en pitié une 'folledingue'' sans amie la faisait se sentir mieux.**

Le sourcil de Harry tiqua. Il savait qu'il en allait de même dans ce monde-ci.

**C'était okay, Luna savait que c'était dans la nature des gens d'agir ainsi. Ça ne la gênait pas vraiment. Elle ne réagit pas vraiment quand le Duo Mystère procéda à déchiqueter le souvenir de Tom Riddle sous les yeux d'un Basilic amusé puis offrit audit Basilic un énorme lapin qui bondit hors de vue dans l'espoir de s'en sortir vivant.**

''Noon, pas le lapin !''

Tout le monde pivota vers Harry en l'entendant crier, à part bien évidemment ceux qui avaient crié la même chose.

Adrian Pucey se frotta les yeux.

_ Potter... est-ce que tu viens vraiment de crier ça quand tu n'as pas réagi sur la mort de Quirrell ?

Harry, qui avait encore une expression horrifiée collée au visage, leva les yeux vers le Serpentard.

_ Oui ? Personne n'a réagi à la mort de Quirrell. Et c'est un lapin ! Dit-il en insistant sur le dernier mot dans l'espoir de leur faire comprendre la gravité et la cruauté de cet acte ( il ignora volontairement que c'était son alter ego et celui de Wayne qui avaient fait cela ) tout en le dévisageant avec ses larges yeux verts.

Adrian fit une tête bizarre, comme s'il ne comprenait pas la logique du Gryffondor puis hocha la tête d'un air incertain. Honnêtement, personne ne pouvait résister à ce regard de chaton abandonné. Ce type d'arme devrait être interdit. 

« Okay... »

Harry se rassit en couvrant un gloussement. Les Serpentards étaient étrangement adorables quand ils étaient aussi confus.

**Harry fit la moue.**

**« Pourquoi un mignon lapin, Wayne ?**

Harry tourna la tête vers son ami aux cheveux blancs.

''Je savais que ça n'était pas mon idée.''

Wayne haussa un sourcil.

Adrian passa une main dans ses cheveux.

**_ Tu préférerais que ce soit toi à la place du lapin peut-être ? Lança sardoniquement l'albinos avant d'attraper la main du petit brun et de commencer à le traîner vers la sortie. Allez Lovegood on remonte.**

**_ Il faut ramener Ginny. »**

Plusieurs jeunes sorciers et sorcières furent entendus marmonner : « Faut-il vraiment ? » qui fit froncer les sourcils aux adultes. Autant ils désapprouvaient ce genre de commentaires, autant ils suspectaient que le comportement horripilant de la rouquine y était fortement pour quelque chose.

Et vu que Dumbledore avait tendance à se montrer fort laxiste envers les intimidateurs affiliés à Gryffondor...

Il était fort possible qu'elle n'ait jamais été punie avant ce jour.

**Wayne s'arrêta et se retourna pour étudier la blondinette avant de se tourner vers Harry.**

**_ Faut-il vraiment ?**

Les étudiants qui avaient pensé ou dit cela gloussèrent derrière leurs mains. Peu semblaient avoir remarqué que Ginevra Weasley, dite 'Ginny' était souvent violente avec ses camarades. Professeur Flitwick, Vector et Sprout s'en étaient bien vite rendus compte mais chaque fois qu'ils essayaient d'exercer leur autorité sur les élèves de Gryffondor, Dumbledore répondait qu'il s'agissait d'un malentendu, qu'il allait leur parler et que tout irait pour le mieux. Leur comportement ne faisait bien sûr qu'empirer après ça parce qu'ils pensaient être exemptés de toute punition, peu importe le délit commis. Et il ne parlait pas même pas de McLaggen, un Gryffondor de 5° année qui draguait tout ce qui bouge et ne semblait pas apprécier d'être rejeté ou qu'on lui dise non, tout simplement.

Ginny se redressa sur le banc. Elle était certaine que Harry allait insister pour qu'ils la sauvent. Après tout, elle était sa future femme, Lady Ginny Potter ( Nous savons tous qu'il était inutile d'essayer de la faire redescendre sur Terre à ce train-là ).

**Harry haussa les épaules.**

**_ Nous aurons des ennuis si nous ne le faisons pas.**

**_ Cette fille n'est qu'ennuis.. grommela Wayne en jetant un regard noir au corps inconscient de la cadette Weasley.**

Un cri outragé retendit. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de tourner la tête pour deviner qu'il s'agissait de Ronald et Ginevra ( N°6 et N°7 ).

**Pour faire bonne mesure, le garçon tendit le journal un peu déchiqueté à son ami qui s'éclaircit la gorge :**

**« Mika ? »**

**Un 'pop' retentit et un petit elfe en costume noir et bleu apparut devant eux.**

''Harry !''

Harry roula des yeux. Bien sûr que Hermione allait encore lui crier dessus bien qu'il lui ait déjà expliqué ce qu'il en était au sujet des elfes de maisons.

Comment avait-il pu être ami avec elle pendant trois ans et jamais rien remarqué de louche dans son comportement ? … Ah oui. Il l'avait remarqué, il lui avait juste trouvé des excuses.

Bah ! Plus maintenant.

**« Que peut faire Mika pour Maître Harry et Maître Wayne ?**

**_ Mika, voici Luna. C'est notre nouvelle amie.**

Les sang-purs clignèrent des yeux. La plupart ne prenait pas la peine d'être poli avec leur serviteurs... alors leur présenter leurs 'amis'...

**_ Mika est enchanté de rencontrer la nouvelle amie de Maître Harry et Maître Wayne, » répondit l'elfe en regardant curieusement la jeune voyante.**

**Celle-ci lui envoya un regard curieux accompagné d'un doux sourire et serra doucement la petite main tendue.**

Naturellement, les sang-purs étaient choqués bien que certains avaient l'air approbateurs. Ils n'avaient jamais vu un elfe de maison tendre la main vers un humain.

**« Enchanté Mika.**

**_ Mika, reprit Harry. Peux-tu ranger ceci dans la bibliothèque du Manoir ? Section S-2.**

**_ Mika va le faire immédiatement ! Répondit la petite créature avant de prendre précautionneusement le journal et de disparaître.**

**_ Bon, une bonne chose de réglée. »**

Wayne caressa distraitement la chevelure corbeau du petit brun. C'était tout doux. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais fait ça avant ? Ah oui, parce que ça aurait paru étrange, pas vrai ?

Bah ! Ces livres venaient de lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire, du regard des gens. S'il voulait caresser les cheveux de Ryry et que Ryry le laissait faire alors qui étaient ces gens pour critiquer ce fait ? Personne.

**Malheureusement, Ginnevra Weasley se réveilla avant qu'ils ne puissent l'abandonner dans les toilettes et ils durent l'amener à l'infirmerie. Avec son réveil précoce, ils furent contraints de rester avec elle, beaucoup à l'agacement de Wayne et Harry. Surtout que la cadette ne cessait d'alterner entre pleurnicheries et remerciements.**

Harry grimaça. Il se souvenait de ce moment; Ginny avait été assez collante après ça. Il lui était devenu difficile de passer du temps seul après le sauvetage de Ginny ( _Il faut sauver Willy ! Err... désolé pour l'interruption. C'était une pensée passagère_ ), entre elle, Ron et Hermione, c'était devenu toute une histoire de leur échapper.

Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y était pas parvenu.

* * *

**« Harry mon garçon. »**

**L’œil gauche d'Harry se crispa**

Cassius renifla avec amusement. Surtout quand il vit le vrai Harry – leur Harry ( enfin, quand il disait le 'leur'... ) faire de même.

**et Harry se rencogna un peu contre Wayne. Dire qu'il avait réussi à garder profil-bas pendant presque deux ans..**

**Wayne renifla mais se garda bien de jeter un regard noir au directeur. Ils avaient réussi à éviter une rencontre avec le directeur pendant presque deux ans... tout ça c'était la faute de cette petite peste !**

Ginny ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais elle croisa le regard furibond de leur chef de maison et décida de garder la bouche close.

**_ Monsieur le Directeur ? Répondit poliment Harry, de sa voix habituellement plate.**

**_ Ah je t'en prie Harry, appelle-moi professeur Dumbledore.**

**Wayne fronça le nez**.

Le Wayne de ce monde murmura sombrement dans sa barbe imaginaire. Même Harry, qui était le plus proche, n'entendit pas ce qu'il marmonnait.

**Cet homme semblait avoir un penchant malsain pour les enfants, c'était certain rien qu'à la façon dont il regardait Harry.**

« Ew ! » chuchota Harry en grimaçant de dégoût.

Adrastos renifla avec amusement alors qu'il pivotait vers les deux garçons.

« Aw ~ tu es trop adorable. » dit-il en pinçant délicatement la joue de Harry.

Il n'eut aucun mal à ignorer les regards noirs qu'on posait sur lui. Ils n'avaient qu'à se bouger et faire connaître leurs affections pour les gamins.

**Son Harry**.

Harry rougit adorablement alors qu'il massait la joue précédemment pincée par le vampire grec.

**Harry, lui, se figea. Son oncle l'appelait toujours ainsi. Et il aimait particulièrement l'appeler ainsi quand il le battait.**

Harry tressaillit. Wayne ne fut pas le seul à le remarquer.

**_ J'aimerai te parler au sujet de ce qu'il s'est passé.**

**Wayne intervint avant que Harry n'ait pu penser à quelque chose.**

**_ Harry est épuisé, monsieur le directeur. De plus, la fille Weasley en sait probablement plus sur toute cette histoire, non ?**

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. Il était heureux que Harry soit beaucoup moins farouche que son alter ego mais il n'aimait pas la direction que prenait les choses. Dans aucun des mondes. Une chose qu'il avait remarqué cependant, c'est que depuis la lecture de ce fichu bouquin, Harry n'avait cessé de s'éloigner de Miss Granger et des deux plus jeunes Weasley. Et ça, ça n'était pas bon signe. Il fallait absolument rectifier la situation avant qu'elle ne s'envenime davantage.

**Harry, qui évitait de regarder dans les yeux de son directeur depuis qu'il avait appris que l'homme était connu pour être bon dans les arts de l'esprit, remarqua que le pétillement de ses yeux bleus avait diminué, mais pas encore disparu. Le jeune garçon regarda sa main, liée à celle de Wayne et, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la Chambre des Secrets, il laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres. C'était bon de savoir que, quoi qu'il fasse et où qu'il aille** , **Wayne serait toujours là avec lui.**

Cardric se pencha vers Adrastos, sans quitter les deux adolescents en question des yeux.

« Ils sont adorables, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il alors que son compagnon roucoulait presque devant l'échange de pur fluff entre l'albinos et le petit brun.

Adrastos hocha distraitement la tête et échangea un sourire complice avec son partenaire.

Wayne échangea un regard avec son ami et hocha la tête.

**Wayne doutait que quelqu'un ait pu remarquer quelque chose de mal avec son ami. Harry était tout simplement trop bon à cacher les choses qu'il souhaitait maintenir secrètes. En occurrence, cacher son problème mental ( et moral ) était l'une de ces choses-là. Ça ne le gênait pas. Lui-même n'était pas complètement bien dans sa tête**.

Madame Bones pencha la tête sur le côté. Le jeune Potter de leur monde paraissait sain d'esprit mais elle pensait tout de même qu'il devrait avoir des sessions de thérapie avec un médicomage. Après tout, s'il avait bel et bien vécu des aventures comme on le racontait, elle était sûre que ce vieux sénile de Dumbledore n'avait pas jugé utile de s'assurer de la santé mentale et émotionnelle du jeune garçon. En plus de cela, elle avait prévu de visiter les gardiens de l'adolescent. Elle avait un... très mauvais pressentiment.

**_ Ça ne prendra pas longtemps, insista le vieil homme. Je peux même vous poser ces quelques questions ici.**

**Le professeur Dumbledore n'attendit pas la réponse des deux garçons et s'assit sur le lit d'à côté, faisant face aux deux jeunes Serpentards.**

**_' Bon, avec ça on peut être sûr que Marcus est mort d'inquiétude. '_ songea Wayne en caressant doucement la petite main de son meilleur ami. _' Ou peut-être est-il encore trop occupé avec Silver ? '_**

_**/** _

Marcus grogna. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de récupérer l'attention de toute la salle _._

**_/_ **

**« Comment veux-tu que je me calme ? Les p'tits ont disparu et tu veux que je me calme ?**

**_ Marcus... essaya de le tempérer Travers. Tu te comporte comme une maman poule.**

_**_ TOI ! »** _

Élèves et adultes sursautèrent quand Kevin cria le 'toi'. Visiblement, ils ne s'y attendaient pas. Kevin était clairement fier de lui, à en juger par son regard espiègle et son large sourire.

Hermione lui adressa un regard noir.

_ Tu peux pas lire simplement, Entwhistle ?

Lord Entwhistle, le père de Kevin, posa un regard irrité sur la née-moldue. Il hésitait à intervenir – il était un papa très protecteur-, quand son fils le devança :

« Je mets un peu de vie dans la lecture Granger. Nul doute que tu ignores tout de ça, quand tu ne fais que réciter les livres par cœur, pendant les cours. »

McGonagall poussa un soupir fatigué. Techniquement, ce que venait de dire le jeune Entwhistle était vrai et Miss Granger avait utilisé un ton très condescendant donc, par conséquent, le Serdaigle avait rétorqué de la même façon. Et, honnêtement, elle était juste trop las pour intervenir.

**Tous les Serpentards alentours, regardaient la salle avec amusement bien que les premières et seconde années soient un peu plus incertains. C'était ainsi depuis presque une heure. Après tout, le Duo avait disparu depuis plusieurs heures. Ils n'avaient pas réagit au début, ne s'étaient pas inquiétés après tout, ils disparaissaient souvent sans rien dire pendant les après-midi qu'ils avaient de libre, mais jamais encore ils n'avaient disparus aussi longtemps.**

« Aw ~ »

Les Serpentards ignorèrent résolument les regards posés sur eux. Mini Malfoy et Malfoy Sr reniflèrent avec dédain en regardant les vert et argent qui étaient souvent cités dans le livre.

Et puis merde ! Songea Marcus. Ça n'était pas comme s'il avait prévu de suivre les Malfoy après avoir obtenu son diplôme.

**Surtout pas avec l'annonce de la pétrification de Granger. Non, ils n'étaient pas** **tranquilles** **. Surtout que, le Duo avait l'habitude de se mettre en danger. Et les professeurs ne s'inquiétaient jamais ! . . . Bon, pour être honnête, le Duo n'avait jamais donné de raison aux professeurs de s'inquiéter, comme s'ils faisaient en sorte de rester hors du radar des enseignants. En fouinant un peu, pendant sa patrouille, Farley avait appris qu'une Gryffondor de première année, Ginnevra Weasley, était portée disparue et qu'un autre message inquiétant était apparu sur un mur dans l'un des couloirs du second étage**.

''Oh, je m'en souviens.'' fit un Poufsouffle.

Difficile à oublier en même temps. L'école avait été en panique même si on avait pas tout de suite su qui avait été kidnappé. Il y avait tout de même eu le message sur le mur.

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore n'était pas un homme heureux.**

Antonin Dolohov se redressa brutalement en entendant cette phrase. Il échangea un regard brillant d'espoir avec Evan Rosier et Augustus Rookwood. Était-ce lui ou... ou ils allaient avoir droit à un changement de point de vue avec de potentiels aveux ? Certes, ça n'était pas recevable en procès, mais tout de même. Cela les aiderait peut-être à éclairer la population aveugle et naïve.

Même Igor Karkaroff s'était redressé et affichait un air intéressé. Après tout, il avait toujours déprécié Albus pour son attitude supérieure et condescendante.

**Il avait toujours eu en tête une idée fixe sur ce qu'était le** _ **Plus Grand Bien**_.

Amelia retint de justesse le reniflement de dédain qui menaçait de lui échapper. Elle avait toujours suspecté que c'était ce 'Plus Grand Bien' qui avait mené à la mort de son frère et sa belle-sœur et, autant elle était heureuse de s'occuper de Susan, autant son frère lui manquait et elle aurait aimé que sa nièce grandisse en connaissant ses parents.

**Même après s'être séparé de son bien aimé Gellert Grindelwald.**

…

Blanc.

Harry cligna des yeux :

« Bien aimé … ? commença-t-il.

_ Gellert, poursuivit George.

_ Grindelwald ? » termina Fred.

Fred et George tournèrent leurs têtes l'un vers l'autre et grimacèrent en parfaite synchronisation. Logiquement, ils savaient que Dumbledore avait un jour été jeune mais c'était si difficile à imaginer la chose en question.

_ Il doit y avoir une erreur, dit Hermione, mais elle-même avait une expression incertaine, comme si elle doutait de ses propos.

**Il avait toujours veillé à réaliser leur grand Rêve. Toujours ! Lui et Gellert avaient pour but de dominer les moldus, mais c'était pour le** _ **Plus Grand Bien**_.

Il y eut un remous dans la salle. Les nés-moldus et sorciers élevé dans le monde non-magique étaient indignés et regardaient le directeur sous un jour nouveau. Dumbledore, qui s'était toujours présenté comme un défendeur des moldus et nés-moldus, était-ce possible ?

Les sang-purs étaient eux aussi sous le choc. Dumbledore... avait prévu de dominer les moldus ? Était-il possible que le Dumbledore de LEUR monde ait prévu la même chose ? Après tout, il y avait eu tous ces articles à l'époque, relatant la proximité entre les jeunes Gellert Grindelwald et Albus Dumbledore mais, bien des décennies plus tard quand les articles avaient refait surface, personne n'y avait fait attention.

**Les moldus n'étaient pas dangereux par nature, mais ils pouvaient le devenir. Albus avait toujours gardé en tête les valeurs que lui et Gellert défendaient. Gellert s'était trop éloigné de leurs objectifs, mais Albus avait su gardé la tête sur les épaules. Il n'était pas le méchant de l'histoire**.

Harry renifla. Visiblement, il avait une idée très différente sur la question. Wayne ré-enroula son bras autour de la taille de Harry et incita le petit brun à reposer sa tête contre son épaule.

Hermione avait les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Ça n'était pas possible. Ça n'était pas vrai. Ça ne pouvait être la vérité... Peut-être – Peut-être que Dumbledore était ainsi dans l'autre monde, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était aussi vile et manipulateur dans leur monde à eux aussi. La preuve, Harry était irresponsable mais il n'était pas aussi étrange et psychotique que son alter ego ( enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait ).

**Tom était le méchant ! Celui qui devait disparaître. Gellert s'était perdu en chemin, mais il reviendrait**.

Sorciers et sorcières lui jetèrent un regard incrédule.

**Il servait son châtiment dans une prison, seul et abandonné, mais il reviendrait sur le droit chemin ! Gellert avait cessé de croire en leur devise du Plus Grand Bien. Il avait commencé à parler de juste se débarrasser de leurs plus grands détracteurs parmi les moldus. Albus ne voulait pas les tuer. Il pensait que tout le monde avait droit à sa seconde chance**.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Hermione. Elle le savait ! Dumbledore était un homme bon et merveilleux, qui pensait toujours à son prochain.

D'autres, étaient cependant réservés. L'alter ego du directeur était clairement instable mentalement parlant et ils étaient certains qu'ils n'allaient pas apprécier la suite.

**Et ils auraient leur seconde chance dans la servitude**.

« Hé ! »

Cela commença à la table des Poufsouffles, puis à celle des Gryffondor. Bientôt, des sifflements rageurs se répandirent à toutes les tables, y compris les professeurs, invités et Serpentards ( qu'on aille pas dire que tous les Serpentards étaient des puristes fanatiques ).

Logiquement, même s'ils savaient qu'il s'agissait de l'alter ego de Dumbledore et non de 'leur' Dumbles, ils savaient aussi que l'entité qui avait commencé à lire le livre les avait informé d'une chose; chaque personne personne de leur monde avait des traits de caractères communs avec leurs alter ego de l'autre monde.

Pour Potter, c'était simple; il était adorable et il avait une vue assez unique sur la magie. Pour Dumbledore, même si, miraculeusement, il ne souhaitait pas asservir les moldus, il était tout de même un bâtard manipulateur de premier ordre. Beaucoup s'acharnaient depuis bien des années à révéler le vieux homme pour le vieux bâtard sénile qu'il était et ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches d'y parvenir qu'avec la venue de ces bouquins.

**Gellert ne voyait pas les choses comme ça. Albus songea qu'il devrait lui faire rencontrer Mr et Mme Granger**.

''… Granger... ?''

Hermione pâlit quand elle entendit cela. Zut, elle espérait que personne ne rassemblerait les pièces du puzzle qu'elle était. Harry ne pouvait pas apprendre pour son job. Elle faisait tout ça pour le plus Grand Bien, parce que – parce que... elle refusait de croire ce que ce livre insinuait ( _oui, elle avait toujours cru en ce que racontaient les livres mais combien de personnes lui avaient dit de cesser de croire tout ce qu'elle lisait dans son livre ? Il était peut-être temps de suivre ce conseil en effet. Il était clair que ce livre était mensonger et diffamait l'image du Leader de la Lumière. De toute évidence, ce livre avait dû être écrit par un sorcier sombre souhaitant discréditer le bon professeur._ ). Dumbledore était un grand homme. Hermione avait foi en lui.

Elle savait ce que les gens racontaient dans son dos : la ''née-moldu-Je-Sais-Tout'', la 'gamine plus naïve que cette écervelée de Lavander''.

Oui, Hermione savait. Les gens disaient toujours qu'elle ne serait rien sans Harry et Ron mais c'était un mensonge. Elle était Hermione Granger et elle rapportait les informations importantes à Dumbledore. Elle était payée pour ça.

Elle ne faisait que suivre les instructions de Dumbledore. Il était important de maintenir Harry sur la bonne voie.

Le laisser faire ami ami avec d'autres personnes, s'éloigner d'eux et lui permettre de manger à une autre table n'était définitivement PAS dans ses projets.

Mais... Hermionne était le cerveau du groupe, elle était intelligente et ambitieuse. Sans elle, le Trio d'Or n'était rien. Ron aussi, devait accomplir des petits boulots pour le directeur. Rien de grandiose, non; il devait juste s'assurer de garder Harry isolé des autres.

L'année dernière avait été assez difficile pour eux. Harry s'était de plus en plus isolé d'eux et passait beaucoup de temps avec les jumeaux. Puis, vers janvier dernier, il avait été mis en paire avec Wayne Hopkins pour un travail de groupe en sortilège et il avait commencé à les ignorer encore plus ! Et bien sûr, avec cet éloignement, les autres Gryffondors ne s'étaient pas gênés pour ignorer les tentatives d'intimidation (même si Hermione refusait de les appeler ainsi ) de Ron et d'Hermione et ils avaient tous commencé à _s'acoquiner_ avec Harry.

Rien ne se passait comme prévu !

**C'était un couple charmant, qui avait très bien pris la magie bien qu'ils aient eu l'air désorientés au début. Il y avait des moldus qui n'auraient pas besoin d'être asservis. Mr et Mme Granger étaient de parfaits exemples. Ils étaient bons et généreux et très ouverts d'esprit quoiqu'un peu réfractaires quant aux orientations sexuelles. Mr et Mme Granger étaient des catholiques pratiquants. Mr Granger semblait n'avoir aucun avis sur la question mais Mme Granger était fermement contre l'homosexualité.**

Les sang-purs et sang-mêlés n'ayant jamais – ou rarement, mis les pieds dans le monde moldu, étaient complètement perdus quand ils entendirent 'catholique' et personne n'osa se lancer dans une description détaillée sur la religion, aussi Kevin Entwhistle se contenta de leur expliquer brièvement les points de vue conservateurs de l'église sur les relations du même genre.

« Quoi ?

_ Mais c'est totalement barbare ! »

Hermione siffla et ses joues se colorèrent d'indignation. C'était les sang-purs les barbares ! Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment ils traitaient leurs elfes maison. Et il n'y avait pas que ça; les anciennes traditions que Hermione jugeait totalement dépassées ( sans même rien y connaître ) mais que les sang-purs essayaient de ramener au goût du jour malgré tout. Et toutes ces branches de magie que certaines anciennes familles refusaient de partager avec le reste des sorciers et sorcières. C'était outrageant !

Le fait que Harry fasse parti de ces familles qui possédaient une affinité particulière avec la Magie du Sang et refuse de partager ses connaissances, la dépassait complètement. Elle avait toujours cru que Harry partager son point de vue sur tout et n'importe quoi.

Visiblement, elle se trompait.

**Lorsque le sujet avait été amené sur la table, Mr Granger avait dû calmer sa femme alors que celle-ci rougissait, comme si le simple sujet la mettait hors d'elle. C'était là que le caractère aimable de Mme Granger s'arrêtait. C'était là que Mme Granger devrait être rééduquée.**

''Ré – Rééduquer... ?'' chuchota Hermione, horrifiée.

Dumbledore grimaça. Il aurait préféré que ce livre soit moins détaillé, qu'il n'y ait pas son point de vue, mieux ! Il aurait préféré brûler ce livre avant qu'il ne puisse être lu. Maudit soit sa curiosité. Maintenant, il allait devoir appeler Miss Granger à son bureau et lui assurer qu'il ne partageait aucune de ces vues avec son alter ego.

Un petit mensonge par là n'avait jamais tué personne, pas vrai ?

**Hermione Granger était lointainement liée à sa mère sur ce sujet. C'était pour cette raison que Albus lui avait donné plusieurs livres sur la culture sorcière; pour quelle prenne conscience que plusieurs choses prohibées dans le monde moldu, étaient parfaitement acceptées dans le monde sorcier. Comme l'homosexualité. Ça n'était pas quelque chose que l'on 'affichait' vraiment, mais c'était accepté comme n'importe quel couple hétéro. C'était l'un des rares principes sur lesquels les sorciers étaient en avance par rapport aux moldus, pas que Albus ait réellement compris l'avance des moldus sur le monde magique**.

Lavander renifla. Elle et Parvati avait la malchance de partager leur dortoir avec Hermione. Elles auraient de loin préférer bunker avec Sally-Anne et Sophie Roper. Ça n'était même pas [vraiment] parce que Hermione était différente d'elles, non, mais la née-moldue se comportait toujours de façon supérieure avec tout le monde, même ses deux meilleurs-amis, surtout ses deux meilleurs-amis. Lavander ne savait pas comment Harry faisait pour supporter ça. Quoi que, à en juger par son comportement récent vis à vis de Granger et Weasley ( et vu qu'il leur avait plusieurs fois échappé au cours de la dernière année ), elle supposait qu'il ne la supportait pas non plus.

**Albus ne voulait pas tout de suite dévoiler le monde magique aux moldus, il voulait attendre que les sorciers soient à leur pleine puissance et que la communauté magique anglaise se soit débarrassée de Tom. Ou plutôt, que Harry, ait vaincu Tom.**

''Euh... C'est pas pour plomber l'ambiance ( ''plomber ?'' marmonna un sang-pur confus ) mais... Qui est Tom ?

_ Jeunes gens – commença Albus avant d'être interrompu par Harry.

_ Voldemort.''

…

Comment dire, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce genre de réponses alors, bien évidemment, il y eut un bref flottement avant que les plus sensibles ne couinent de terreur.

Sila (Dolohov), Silex (Flint) et Hammer (?) roulèrent des yeux en parfaite synchronisation. Honnêtement.

Harry étouffa un gloussement contre Wayne. Il ne se lassait pas des réactions qu'engendrait l'entente du nom du mage noir. Avant, ça l'avait un peu irrité, mais finalement, il avait décidé que si les sorciers aimaient courir comme des poulets sans tête dès qu'ils entendaient son nom, alors lui pouvait profiter et rire de leur comportement plus que ridicule.

_ Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que ses parents l'avaient nommé 'Voldemort'... pas vrai ?

Les rougissements prononcés lui prouvèrent que, si, c'était exactement ce qu'ils avaient pensé.

**Il savait que dans une petite ville japonaise, les moldus, sorciers et créatures magiques vivaient en parfaite harmonie, mais ça n'était pas ce que voulait Albus. Ce que Albus souhaitait, c'était dominer les mondes moldu et sorcier. C'était son vœu le plus cher. Mais pour cela, il fallait d'abord que Harry remplisse son Devoir. Tuer Tom**.

Harry afficha une grimace colérique. Il n'aimait pas être manipulé. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il ne voulait pas qu'un vieux bâtard sénile comme Dumby le manipule à faire des choses qu'il ne voulait pas. Et ça ne se passerait pas comme ça. Foi de Potter !

Langues-de-plombs, Aurors et Hit-Wizards présents ( tout du moins ceux qui ne vénéraient pas l'image du Survivant ) fronçaient sévèrement les sourcils en entendant cela. Ça n'était pas juste à la possibilité que Vous-Savez-Qui ne soit pas tout à fait mort mais seulement très affaibli, non. C'était en entendant les pensées de l'alter ego de Dumby, voir comment il planifiait d'utiliser un enfant pour se débarrasser d'un mage Noir ayant presque une cinquantaine d'années d'expérience de plus.

**Albus avait peaufin** **é** **ses plans pendant des années. L'année passée, il avait convaincu son vieil ami Nicolas de lui prêter la Pierre Philosophale, lui assurant qu'elle serait bien plus protégée qu'à Gringotts, où elle prospérait depuis des années**.

Un murmure empli les rangs. Même s'ils le savaient déjà, pour avoir lu ensemble le premier chapitre, c'était autre chose de l'entendre de la 'bouche' de l'alter ego du directeur de Poudlard.

Harry vit Madame Bones se frotter les yeux, visiblement à la fois irritée et épuisée.

« Hey, Harry, ça te dit qu'on squatte leur table, la prochaine fois ? » suggéra Wayne en désignant du menton la table des Serpentards.

Harry jaugea la table en question d'un long regard impénétrable, avant de pivoter vers Wayne et de hocher la tête avec enthousiasme.

Un rictus étira les lèvres de l'albinos.

Plus loin, à la table des Serpentard, l'équipe de Quidditch ( minus Malfoy ), comprenant anciens et actuels joueurs, frissonnèrent et tournèrent la tête comme un seul homme en direction de la table des Poufsouffles. Ils virent Hopkins chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Potter, puis ce dernier regarda dans leur direction avant de reporter son attention sur Hopkins et de hocher la tête avec enthousiasme.

Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui venait de se passer mais ils n'étaient guère rassurés.

**Il savait qu'avec l'arrivée d'Harry à Poudlard et les rumeurs qu'il avait divulgué dans les bas-quartiers d'Angleterre, les choses commenceraient à bouger et que Voldemort (** frissons **) se montrerait.**

Harry marmotta sombrement contre Wayne quand ils entendit les gens autour de lui s'affoler. C'était déjà arrivé, pourquoi s'inquiétaient-ils maintenant ?

''Vous êtes sérieux ? Rumina sombrement une élève de Poufsouffle en dernière année. Votre alter ego a décidé de mettre en danger une école remplie d'élèves, dans le but d'attirer un vieux mégalo mage noir supposément mort ?''

Quelques personnes s'étranglèrent en entendant comment la jeune femme avait appelé le plus grand mage noir de Grande-Bretagne mais Neville pencha la tête sur le côté :

''Tu te souviens que c'est arrivé dans ce monde-ci, aussi, hein ?'' s'enquit-il ironique, avant de rosir quand l'attention se posa sur lui.

Il commença à regretter d'avoir ouvert la bouche.

Fort heureusement, il fut rapidement sauvé par la voix.

**La marque de Snape l'avait légèrement brûlé(e) quelques semaines avant la rentrée 1991 puis plus rien. Snape et lui avaient soupçonné Quirrell dès le début bien qu'il ait fait comme si de rien n'était durant les trois premiers mois**.

Plus d'une personne fronça les sourcils face à la confirmation que Snape avait été un mangemort. Madame Bones avait les sourcils froncés. Dumbledore s'était porté garant auprès de Severus Snape en 81, après la chute du Mage Noir mais elle aurait préféré interroger Snape sous veritaserum.

**Albus n'allait pas mentir, il ne savait honnêtement pas si cette histoire d'attaque de vampires était réelle ou non, mais ce qu'il savait, c'est que Quirinus était passé d'un professeur décent à une pathétique excuse de professeur. Même pas fichu de faire une phrase entière sans bégayer.**

Bon nombre d'écoliers de Poudlard ayant été scolarisés à l'époque où Quirrell était enseignant, grommelèrent en accord avec ces propos.

Ça avait été extrêmement frustrant.

**Quand Harry avait été envoyé à Serpentard, Albus avait été horrifé. Le garçon était.. complètement apathique**.

Flint jeta un regard curieux à Potter, seulement pour voir ce dernier occupé à mordiller le col de chemise de Hopkins. Honnêtement, Marcus n'était pas sûr de ce que faisait le Survivant mais c'était étrangement... adorable.

**Ça n'était pas ça qui l'avait horrifié bien que cela lui ait fait froncé les sourcils. C'était sa répartition. Serpentard ! Le garçon était censé aller à Gryffondor ! Le fait que le garçon ne montre aucune réaction ne l'avait que davantage irrité**.

''Et bien vous n'auriez pas dû m'envoyer chez les Dursley.'' grogna Harry, soudain ronchon. 

Comment osait-il pensé cela alors que c'était sa faute s'il était comme ça - si son alter-ego était ainsi ? 

Il n'avait pas parlé particulièrement fort mais, dans le silence de la salle, on n'eut aucun mal à entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

**Il savait que le garçon ne serait pas heureux chez le couple Dursley, mais de là à être totalement désintéressé du monde autour de lui... Albus voulait un enfant malléable et désintéressé, mais pas complètement apathique !**

Le sourcil gauche d'Amelia Bonnes tressauta et son poing se resserra autour de sa plume. Elle devait faire un effort pour se rappeler qu'il s'agissait d'un autre univers et que, bien que proche du leur, rien n'indiquait que Dumbledore soit aussi manipulateur ( mais elle le savait ! ) ou sénile que dans le leur. Et tant qu'ils n'avaient pas non plus de preuve que le vieil homme savait à quoi il avait condamné l'enfant Potter, il ne pouvait rien faire non plus.

D'ailleurs, ils devraient d'abord parler au gamin, afin d'en savoir plus sur son enfance auprès de ses relatifs moldus.

Au vu de la grimace du jeune homme, cependant, elle savait déjà qu'elle n'allait vraiment pas aimer ce qu'elle allait apprendre lors de cette discussion.

**Et bien, il n'aurait qu'à envoyer une lettre au couple Dursley. Il suffirait de baisser la pension et cela devrait être assez pour leur faire changer de comportement. Au moins un peu. La chose qu'Albus ignorait était que les gobelins, ces petits êtres doués d'un esprit retord, avaient récupéré l'argent envoyé sur demande d'Harry après avoir découvert le monde sorcier. Récupéré dans la voûte Dumbledore puisque les Durley étaient morts et enterrés et que l'argent provenait de la voûte de confiance d'Harry apparemment**.

Un sourire un brin psychotique étira les lèvres de Harry et il enterra son visage dans le cou de Wayne afin que personne ne le remarque.

La vérité, c'est que quelque chose du genre lui était réellement arrivé et cet été, Harry avait décidé que trop, c'était trop. Il ne comptait pas retourner chez les Dursley l'été prochain, ni jamais en bien y réfléchissant. Alors cette année, il avait demandé aux gobelins de récupérer tout l'or volé [ retiré sans sa permission express ] de sa voûte de confiance et Tada ! Il était 20,000 gallions plus riche !

**Mais ça, Albus ne le savait pas. Il avait été fou d'inquiétude l'année dernière, quand la pierre et Quirrell avaient disparu. Ça n'était pas censé se passer comme ça ! Harry, ou quelqu'un, était censé l'arrêter ! Il avait cru que Voldemort avait retrouvé un corps et avait fait beaucoup de tapages pendant des semaines avec cela. Jusqu'à ce que finalement Severus ne lui dise que sa marque ne l'avait pas brûlé depuis presque un an. Fausse alerte ? Mais dans ce cas, si ça n'était pas Voldemort... qui avait la pierre ? Nicolas avait été très en colère contre lui. Il lui restait assez d'elixir pour vivre encore quelques années mais pas beaucoup plus**.

''Tu vois Harry, ton alter ego aurait dû rendre la pierre.''

Bon nombre de sorciers et sorcières secouèrent la tête. Décidément, la née-moldue ne lâchait pas l'affaire.

Harry se redressa et lui offrit un regard plat.

« Qu'est-ce que ça change Hermione ? On a eu beau sauvé la pierre en première année, Dumbledore a quand même décidé de la détruire malgré tout le mal qu'on s'est donné. Et ce, sans l'accord des Flamel. Donc tu m'excuseras mais ton accusation, tu peux te la garder pour toi. »

Que – Quoi ?

Certains ignorèrent totalement cette nouvelle pièce du puzzle pour se concentrer sur la répartie du petit brun et ils lui jetèrent un regard évaluateur. Oui, Potter était définitivement en train de se révéler sous un jour nouveau, cette année. 

**La seconde année d'Harry s'était passée à peu près de la même façon mais Albus avait été heureux de constater que le garçon semblait s'ouvrir aux autres, quand bien même il s'agissait presque uniquement de Serpentards. Il avait essayé de familiariser le garçon avec le jeune Ronald mais le garçon Weasley ne savait pas s'y prendre apparemment**.

Harry fronça les sourcils et jeta un subtile regard en direction de la table des Gryffondors. Les jumeaux Weasley, qui étaient assis à la gauche de Wayne, regardèrent brièvement dans la même direction avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux des deux garçons.

Ils pensaient tous deux à la même chose; Harry n'avait cessé de s'éloigner de Ron et d'Hermione au cours de l'année passée parce qu'il ne supportait pas d'être toujours surveillé par eux. Et quand il revenait, ils l'attaquaient de questions et Harry ne supportait pas ça. Alors, la vraie question était... est-ce que 'leur' Ron était aussi un pion de Dumbledore ? À en juger par le comportement récent de Harry vis à vis de ceux-ci, Fred et George pensaient connaître la réponse à cette question et ils étaient certain de ne pas l'aimer.

Ils ne s'étaient jamais entendus avec leur plus jeune et frère et sœur. Mol – Leur mère pensait que c'est parce qu'ils étaient jaloux de l'attention que leurs parents leur avaient donné après la naissance de Ron et Ginny, mais non ( ou pas vraiment ). Non, c'est parce que Ron et Ginny étaient pourris gâtés malgré ce qu'ils pouvaient prétendre.

« Dumbledore, vous ne pouvez pas forcer des amitiés. » fit un membre du Wizengamot, invité pour l'occasion du tirage de la Coupe de Feu.

**Au moins Harry s'était-il rapproché des jumeaux. C'était déjà ça. Le problème dans tout cela, c'était que le garçon était constamment collé au gamin Hopkins. Albus se souvenait vaguement de Nathaniel Hopkins. La famille Hopkins ne remontait qu'à quelques décennies en termes de générations sorcières, peut-être un siècle... Nathaniel Hopkins et ses parents avaient été neutres durant les deux précédentes guerres**.

« Comment peux-tu choisir d'ignorer ce qui est juste au profit de faire ce qui est facile ? Pourquoi avez-vous ignoré la Lumière ? »

_'Woah,'_ songea Wayne.

« Tu sonnes comme un membre de secte, Granger, fit-il, causant de nombreux ricanements dans l'assemblée. Et tu ferais mieux de considérer tes propos, surtout quand tu n'as rien vu de la guerre. Je n'étais pas né Granger alors cesses de m'incriminer. Mes grands-parents voulaient garder notre famille en sécurité.

_ Mais et vos croyances ? Insista Granger.

_ Nos croyances ? Nos croyances ne s'alignent ni à la faction Light, ni la faction Dark. Ils ont donc décidé de rester Neutres.

Son explication était peut-être entrée dans une oreille et sortie par une autre chez Granger mais d'autres avaient l'air contemplateurs face à la révélation de Wayne. Puis ils avisèrent le hochement de tête de Potter et tout un tas de nouvelles théories commença à fleurir dans l'esprit de ces personnes.

**Cela embêtait Albus. À part la fille Lovegood et les garçons Weasley, la plupart des camarades proches d'Harry étaient neutres ou inclinés sombres**.

Vaisey et Urquhart tournèrent un regard curieux vers le Gryffondor quand ils l'entendirent pouffer de rire. Honnêtement, ils ne devraient pas trouver ça mignon.

Terence cligna des yeux quand il vit Harry blotti contre Hopkins. Pendant l'espace d'un instant, il avait eu l'impression de voir un bébé guépard et un renard blanc lovés l'un contre l'autre. C'était absolument adorable.

**Heureusement, l'aventure de cette après-midi avait mis fin à ses doutes. Après tout, le garçon était allé sauver la petite Ginny. Certes, en compagnie du gamin Hopkins, mais tout de même. Il aurait préféré que Harry forge une solide amitié avec le jeune Ronald mais au moins, les Hopkins étaient neutres et c'était déjà cela. Albus pourrait travailler avec cela**.

**/**

''Encore une fois, vous ne pouvez pas forcer des amitiés, Dumbledore.'' fit Lord Ogden, visiblement mécontent.

Dumbledore se força visiblement à prendre une expression contrite et proprement châtiée.

_ Ah, mais comme vous le savez, il s'agit de mon alter ego.

_Urgh._ Que ce soit l'alter-ego ou le vrai, ils ne pouvaient manifestement pas supporter Albus Dumbledore pour plus de cinq minutes. 

* * *

**Après avoir expliqué que Harry, Wayne et Luna étaient arrivés dans les toilettes des filles après avoir parlé avec le Baron Sanglant qui lui-même avait parlé à Mimi et avaient trouvé l'entrée déjà ouverte ( d'accord, c'était un mensonge puisqu'elle était fermée à ce moment-là ),**

Wayne échangea un high five avec les jumeaux Weasley.

**les trois jeunes sorciers purent enfin quitter l'infirmerie. Luna les avaient suivi dans leur explication modifiée sans poser de question et avait juste suivi le courant. Le dîner n'allait pas tarder à arriver et les trois voulaient absolument se rafraîchir avant le dîner,** **aussi se donnèrent-ils** **rendez-vous dans le hall**.

Harry marmotta quelque chose contre l'épaule de Wayne mais lorsque celui-ci afficha un air interrogateur, le petit brun se contenta de secouer la tête avec un léger sourire.

**Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent ensemble dans la Grande Salle et ne se séparèrent que quand ils furent arrivés à leurs tables, ignorant les chuchotis et les regards fixes. Apparemment, l'histoire avait vite fait le tour de l'école. Quoique, les trois étudiants ne savaient pas à quel point elle était proche de la vérité, surtout étant donné qu'ils avaient donné peu d'indices sur ce qui s'était passé à l'intérieur de la Chambre.**

''Rien ne reste caché à Poudlard.'' déclara pompeusement McLaggen.

Harry renifla.

_ Oui, à part les trucs importants, rétorqua-t-il.

Cette déclaration conforta les membres du DMLE dans leur décision d'enquêter sur ce qui s'était produit à Poudlard dans les dernières années. Ça allait demander beaucoup d'heures de travail et encore plus de paperasse mais ça en valait la peine. Ils devraient aussi demander la permission aux gardiens des écoliers les plus impliqués pour leur faire boire du serum de vérité afin de répondre à leurs questions en toute honnêteté.

**Wayne et Harry avaient dit que le Basilic avait accidentellement avalé le journal quand Wayne l'avait balancé et était tombé presque raide mort**.

…

Comment dire...

Harry poussa un soupir quand il vit toutes les têtes se tourner vers lui en attente d'explication.

Il n'avait pas besoin de les écouter chuchoter pour savoir de quoi il parlait, mais un Poufsouffle de leur année, Oliver Rivers lui demanda ce qui était arrivé avec le basilic, puisque Harry leur avait déjà dit qu'il était mort mais n'avait pas donné de détails à ce sujet.

Harry rosit et marmonna dans sa barbe quelque chose qui se relaya entre les différentes tables ; à savoir que le Basilic avait mordu Harry, qu'un phoenix avait pleuré sur la blessure et que Harry avait tué le serpent géant avec l'épée de Gryffondor qui était sortie du Choixpeau.

Autant dire, cela créa un buzz.

« Et c'est ce miracle sur pattes que Malfoy antagonise depuis leur entrée à Poudlard ? » chuchota distraitement Adrian, étourdi, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

**Personne ne pourrait jamais nier cela à moins d'être fourchelangue et d'entrer dans la Chambre. Quand Albus avait suggéré d'y retourner, Harry avait immédiatement refusé. Pas par peur ou traumatisme, comme le pensait le directeur, mais simplement parce qu'aucun des enfants ne voulait donner le libre accès au directeur et que, si jamais le vieil homme descendait là-bas, il aurait compris que leur explication était un gros mensonge et que le Basilic était encore bel et bien vivant. Quoi que au moins, le directeur aurait été pris en charge avec cela**.

Sila et Silex ricanèrent, visiblement amusés au possible, tandis que Albus grommelait sombrement en entendant cela. Heureusement que le garçon de leur monde était plus sain d'esprit que son alter ego.

Harry rosit quand son ventre gargouilla ( il n'avait pas vraiment mangé grand chose quand le dîner avait été servi ) mais, fort heureusement, seul Wayne l'entendit et celui-ci se pencha pour lui glisser à l'oreiller :

« Notre rendez-vous aux cuisines tient toujours ? 

_ O – Oui. » répondit un Harry rougissant.

Bien que son ventre ait gargouillé et qu'il ait effectivement besoin de se sustenter, ça n'était pas tout à fait ce genre de faim qui le prenait aux tripes. Pas qu'il ait jamais vraiment fait quelque chose de ce genre, non, généralement, il portait des suppresseurs afin de l'aider à se calmer. Les contacts physiques aidaient aussi, mais ils avaient aussi tendance à frustrer Harry car il savait qu'il ne voulait pas aller 'plus loin' avec les jumeaux, avec lesquels il entretenait des liens purement fraternels.

C'était quand il dormait qu'il se nourrissait le plus souvent. Les gens pensaient que les incubus se nourrissaient uniquement dans les rêves de leurs proies mais ça n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il est que pour un incube inexpériencé comme Harry, il lui était difficile de contrôler ses besoins et ses désirs et donc, la nuit, son inconscient s'immisçait généralement dans les rêves d'un dominant. Après, c'était le dominant qui contrôlait le rêve mais...

Harry rougit et enterra son visage dans le cou de son Poufsouffle sous le regard confus de ce dernier.

**Wayne et Harry levèrent les yeux de leurs assiettes vides pour tomber sur les regards curieux de leurs camarades de maison.**

**Wayne haussa un sourcil :**

**« Et bien ? »**

''Attention.'' chuchota Terence Higgs.

**Instantanément, les vert et argent se remirent en marche, mais pas pour se détourner comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'ils étaient surpris à fixer quelqu'un ou quelque chose trop longtemps, non. Les deux pauvres secondes années furent bombardés par les autres élèves de leur année :**

Harry et Wayne haussèrent un sourcil en parfaite synchronisation.

''… Je ne m'y attendais pas.'' chuchota Harry à Wayne.

Ce dernier hocha la tête mais ne répondit rien puisque Kevin n'avait cessé de lire et qu'aucun ne souhaitait en perdre une miette.

**« Est-il vrai que vous avez été dans la Chambre des Secrets ?**

**_ Que vous avez combattu un monstre ?**

**_ Est-ce vrai que vous avez sauvé cette traîtresse à son sang ? »**

''Oî !''

**Harry tiqua**.

''Traître !'' s'écria Ron, rageur, avant d'être aussitôt rabroué par ses frères qui, même assis à la table des Poufsouffles, parvenaient toujours à l'atteindre avec une cuillère.

Hermione jeta un regard noir à Harry et ce dernier ne prit pas la peine de lui rappeler qu'il s'agissait de son alter ego.

Visiblement, ils étaient plus choqué quand son alter ego faisait une remarque que quand il tuait quelqu'un.

Certains devraient vraiment revoir le sens de leurs priorités.

**Wayne le remarqua. Harry se fichait des statuts de sang. Littéralement.**

''Ha !'' fit doucement Harry quand il vit une bonne partie de ses camarades Poudlardiens pivoter vers Hermione et Ronald en haussant un sourcil, l'air de dire : ''Vous disiez ?''.

**Il n'en avait rien à faire. Qu'on l'insulte là-dessus le laissait totalement indifférent. Qu'on insulte quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine le laissait aussi indifférent mais..**

**« Quoi ? On ne l'a pas sauvé, on l'a juste ramené. Ça nous aurait causé trop de problème si elle était morte**.

…

Yeah, ils ne savaient même pas pourquoi ils étaient aussi surpris. Jason 'Jay' ( pour les intimes ) Urquhart tourna la tête vers Harry Potter, seulement pour voir celui-ci étouffer un bâillement, visiblement désintéressé par ce qui venait d'être lu. Jay renifla avec amusement alors que Potter se recroquevillait contre Hopkins en fermant les yeux.

**_ Nous voulions juste récupérer quelque chose qu'elle avait pris. »**

**Les verts et argents les dévisagèrent longuement. . . Ils se disaient aussi.**

Blaise et Theo échangèrent l'ombre d'un sourire amusé.

**Ça ne leur ressemblait pas de sauver quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient à peine. De plus, connaissant Hopkins, le gamin aurait sans doute été en faveur de laisser mourir la fille belette. Après tout, l'albinos se souvenait parfaitement de l'intérêt que la Weaslette avait montré pour ''Harry Potter''.**

Wayne gronda faiblement. Susan Bones et Hannah Abbott lui jetèrent un regard craintif. Hopkins avait toujours été un garçon relativement calme et social mais il faut dire que personne n'avait jamais menacé ou flirté avec quelqu'un de cher aux yeux de Hopkins ( en même temps, personne n'était sûr de qui était réellement 'cher' aux yeux de l'albinos ).

**Il avait été étonné qu'elle ne revienne pas les embêter mais en avait déduit que Ronald n'avait pas pris la peine de corriger sa sœur et que les jumeaux avaient préféré lui faire croire que le Harry qu'elle avait rencontré était réellement ''Harry Hopkins''. Ce qui, selon Wayne ( ou plutôt, selon les Serpentards ), était le cas.**

Harry rougit violemment et même Wayne prit des couleurs.

**Il y avait cependant quelques bons points à ''l'aventure'' vécu par Harry, Wayne et Luna. Les trois étudiants avaient remporté soixante-quinze points chacun, classant Serpentard en première place pour la Coupe des Quatre Maison ( c'était déjà le cas avant ) et Serdaigle détrônant Gryffondor en seconde position.**

Harry, Wayne et Luna high-fivèrent alors que les jumeaux Weasley faisaient la moue, faussement attristés en entendant les dernières nouvelles.

**Hedwige fit un passage éclair dans la salle pour déposer une lettre et un petit paquet que Wayne récupéra pour ne pas déranger Harry, lequel scrutait actuellement sa part de tarte à la mélasse.**

**« C'est de Jeremy, chuchota Wayne. Il dit que lui et la meute de Greyback se dirigent vers le nord et qu'ils devraient passer à proximité du village dans quelques jours. Il dit qu'ils viendront peut-être dire 'salut'.** »

Jeremy Smoke cligna des yeux. Il savait que son alter ego avait fait la connaissance des deux garçons ( qui dans ce monde-ci étaient respectivement à Poufsouffle et Gryffondor et oui, il était encore un peu désorienté par cette histoire de maisons ) mais c'était un peu beaucoup à emmagasiner en une seule fois.

Fenrir tourna la tête vers les deux gosses, seulement pour voir l'un des deux, le petit brun qu'il supposait être Potter-, papillonner des yeux, luttant visiblement contre le sommeil.

**Wayne ne leva pas les yeux vers la table donc il ne remarqua pas la soudaine tension dans le maintien des aînés mais ceux-ci – les plus proches en tout cas_, s'étaient tendus à la mention de Greyback. Le nom n'était pas si rare que cela mais le terme 'meute' dans la même phrase laissait place à peu de doute quant à l'identité de ce Greyback. Salazar ! Comment les p'tits avaient-ils fait pour faire la connaissance de cette bête sanguinaire ?**

Un sourire sauvage étira les lèvres de l'Alpha Greyback alors qu'une bonne partie des Serpentards se figeaient et faisait de son mieux pour ne pas regarder dans la direction du loup-garou.

Jeremy frissonna, pas de peur, non. Il était... il était.. il ne savait pas vraiment mais, oh, l'alpha était vraiment séduisant. Et ce sourire ne faisait pas de bonnes choses dans son corps.

**Et en ressortir tout aussi humain ! . . . Du moins, aussi humains qu'ils l'étaient avant cela. Ils ne posèrent pas de question cependant : cela ne les concernait pas. De plus, ils préféraient faire comme s'ils ne venaient pas juste de les entendre parler tranquillement du loup-garou le plus connu de Grande-Bretagne.**

''Oui, chuchota Adrian Pucey. Définitivement.''

Le sourire de Fenrir s'élargit et Ralph secoua la tête, amusé malgré lui face au comportement de son alpha.

**Certes, il n'y avait jamais eu réellement de preuves contre Greyback, mais tout de même.. la seule raison pour laquelle lui et sa meute étaient en liberté était parce qu'ils avaient des contacts haut-placés... ça et aussi parce que les Aurors n'étaient pas foutus de les attraper et que le Ministère ne voulait pas perdre la face**.

Les Aurors se sentirent insultés, mais en même temps, si leur monde était proche de celui-ci, le budget de leur département ne devait pas voler haut à cause de personnes comme Fudge et cette petite peste d'Umbridge. Ça et ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de recrues.

Aussi décidèrent-ils de ne pas pas [trop] se sentir trop insultés.

**Oui, mis à part cela, 75 % des Serpentards voulaient entrer dans ce même Ministère incompétent après leur graduation. Pathétique oui... N'allez pas les désespérer avant même qu'ils n'aient mis un pied dans ce même Ministère**.

**/**

Presque 45% des Serpentards perdirent toute prestance et gémirent bruyamment en entendant cela. Allons bon ! Leur réputation d'êtres froids et sans cœur était déjà en miettes alors ils pouvaient bien se le permettre.

Juste à cet instant, Harry Potter éclata d'un rire cristallin et plus d'un releva la tête pour le dévisager comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu. L'avaient-ils déjà même vu rire avant le début de la lecture de ce bouquin ?

Non, ils ne pensaient pas.

« Harry, je crois que tu vas les achever. » murmura Wayne, à son oreille.

Harry cligna des yeux et tourna la tête vers lui.

_ Vraiment ?

Wayne pouvait dire que Harry n'avait pas encore compris le vrai sens de sa phrase. En fait, il le sut immédiatement quand Harry le comprit, parce qu'il rougit violemment et enterra ses joues brûlantes dans le cou de l'autre garçon.

« Oh. »

Wayne renifla avec amusement et posa ses lèvres sur le front du petit brun avant de lui commander de se réinstaller confortablement contre lui. Le petit brun obtempéra docilement.

* * *

**« Harry, réveille-toi, souffla doucement Wayne, assis sur le lit de son ami. Harry ? … Le train part dans dix minutes. »**

**Contrairement à la majorité des personnes qui se réveilleraient en sursaut en entendant cela, ou à une minorité qui continueraient à pioncer, Harry, lui, se réveilla et se redressa... lentement. Calmement. Presque sereinement en fait**.

Bon nombre de personnes gloussèrent en entendant cela. Ils pouvaient juste imaginer la scène. En tournant la tête vers Harry, ils virent celui-ci étouffer un bâillement, les yeux déjà fermés, à demi endormi.

_'Aw !'_

Puis ils balayèrent la salle d'un regard curieux et virent que plusieurs jeunes écoliers luttaient eux aussi pour garder les yeux ouverts. Oh, et bien ils supposaient que la suite de la lecture serait pour le lendemain.

**Il bâilla une fois à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et sans mettre la main devant la bouche, puis une seconde fois, ayant cette fois-ci le bon réflexe. Puis ses yeux papillonnèrent et finirent par s'ouvrir.**

**Le jeune garçon se redressa alors et lui adressa un regard morne et empli de sommeil.**

Fred et George secouèrent la tête en riant. Harry mettait toujours un certain temps pour se lever quand on ne le réveillait pas en sursaut.

**« Ne dis pas de bêtises, Wayne. Il est neuf heures. Le train part dans plus de deux heures et demi. »**

''Est-ce qu'on devrait essayer cette méthode la prochaine fois que Harry refuse de se lever pour le Poudlard Express ? Fit Fred à son jumeau.

_ Nah, ça m'étonnerait pas que Ryry emménage chez les Poufsouffles avant les prochaines vacances.'' répondit George.

Adrastos s'esclaffa en les entendant et les jumeaux inclinèrent leurs chapeaux imaginaires en avant quand ils virent qui riait.

**Les lèvres de l'albinos se recourbèrent en un sourire provocateur.**

**_ Je sais**.

Dean et Seamus secouèrent la tête en riant quand ils virent les regards énamourés que Harry et Wayne échangeaient. Ils semblaient complètement dans leur bulle, même s'il était clair qu'ils écoutaient toujours le récit de leurs alter egos.

**Avec cela, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux puis se redressa et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour s'arranger les cheveux, ayant déjà fait sa toilette une dizaine de minutes plus tôt. Harry jeta un coup d’œil autour de lui et vit que les autres lits étaient encore couverts par les rideaux, indiquant que Zabini et Nott dormaient encore.**

Blaise et Theo échangèrent un nouveau regard puis facepalmèrent avec une synchronisation plus qu'un peu effrayante.

« Ne fais pas ça, ne fais pas ça. »

Les autres Serpentards à portée d'oreille leur adressèrent des regards confus quand ils avisèrent leurs expressions résignées, presque horrifiées.

**Harry regarda longuement les rideaux puis haussa les épaules. S'ils voulaient dormir encore, il les laisserait faire.**

''Oh non.'' fit Theo alors que les autres comprenaient enfin ce qu'il avait voulu dire plus tôt.

**Après un dernier regard, le garçon attrapa des vêtements propres dans son armoire et se dirigea vers la salle de bain**.

Adrastos tourna la tête vers le Duo et posa sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas rire quand il vit que le petit brun était sur le point de s'endormir et frottait son crâne chevelu contre le torse de l'autre adolescent.

Être aussi adorable devrait être interdit.

**« Alors les p'tits, vous allez faire quoi pendant les vacances ? »**

**Cette question, posée par Adrian, fit lever les yeux des deux secondes années. Ceux-ci échangèrent un regard plat puis haussèrent les épaules.**

**_ Partir à l'aventure ? Suggéra Wayne, bien qu'il sache pertinemment que Harry et lui gardaient cela pour les cours.**

**_ Attaquer la section interdite de la bibliothèque, rajouta Harry, à peine une seconde plus tard**.

Alors que les trois quarts des Serdaigles ( ainsi que d'autres élèves, invités ou Poudlardiens ) acquiesçaient, Hermione commença une tirade sur le sens du mot 'interdit' mais Wayne la fit taire d'un regard noir avant de reporter son attention sur Harry, le pokant délicatement sur la joue pour l'inciter à rester éveillé.

**En y repensant, Harry était heureux que Wayne ait été avec lui lorsque le directeur Dumbledore l'avait interrogé. Bien qu'il ait eu une histoire de couverture avec les gobelins, lesquels s'étaient chargé de créer un personnage pour gérer la garde d'Harry et Wayne, il préférait que cela reste secret et, grâce à Wayne qui avait toujours maintenu l'attention de Dumbledore trèèès éloignée de ce sujet là, le vieil homme n'en savait encore rien. Lui qui avait voulu l'interroger sur les Dursley depuis des mois...**

Les chuchotements qui éclatèrent de part et d'autre de la salle couvrirent le rire légèrement maniaque que Harry laissa échapper en entendant cela. Cela couvrit également le rire psychotique des jumeaux Weasley (Inutile de donner des sueurs froides à toutes ces gentilles personnes venues assister au tirage au sort des champions).

**Adrian et Terence secouèrent la tête d'un air amusé, mais Marcus portait une expression un peu plus sérieuse :**

**« Essayez de ne pas vous mettre en danger, d'accord ? »**

Lavander et Parvati piaillèrent en entendant le Papa Poule de Serpentard ( ou tout du moins c'est ainsi qu'elles avaient décidé de le renommer pour le moment ).

Harry se permit un léger sourire en entendant ce passage. Il pourrait définitivement s'habituer à ce genre de choses mais... ce genre de choses pourrait-il se produire dans leur monde ?

Il aimait à penser que oui, mais il était assez incertain.

**Même si le visage d'Harry était niché contre l'épaule de Wayne, personne ne manqua son sourire. Il était tellement rare de le voir sourire, même quand Wayne était à proximité de l'enfant ( dans un lieu public ) alors, naturellement, cela attira leur attention. Harry songea que si sa mère avait été vivante, elle aurait probablement eu le même genre de comportement que Marcus**.

Marcus enterra son visage dans ses mains de sorte qu'on ne voit pas ses yeux ou ses joues rougissantes mais Terence et Silver, qui étaient assis en face de lui, ne manquèrent pas le léger sourire qu'il arborait malgré lui et commencèrent immédiatement à le taquiner, au grand amusement des quelques Lords assis à la table des Serpentards.

**Un sourire timide étira ses lèvres malgré lui. Ça allait, il pourrait s'y habituer.**

**« D'accord. »**

Harry avait eu le temps d'entendre la fin du chapitre avant de commencer à réellement somnoler. Il n'entendit pas McGonagall prendre des disposition pour loger les nouveaux venus ( les lords et invités déjà présents avant l'apparition du livre allaient, pour la plupart rentrer chez eux pour revenir le lendemain soir. Après tout, la plupart avaient un travail et certains avaient également une famille ). Langues-de-plomb, DMLE et autres reviendraient également le lendemain mais Fenrir & co n'eurent pas beaucoup de choix ( pas qu'ils auraient refusé de rester ) et furent guidés hors de la salle par la directrice adjointe.

« Terence non ! » chuchota furieusement Adrian, en essayant de retenir son ami, lequel avait pivoté pour aller aborder le 'Duo'.

L'ancien attrapeur s'arrêta de lui-même quand il remarqua que le Survivant s'était endormi contre le Poufsouffle.

Oh.

Oh... c'était absolument adorable.

Wayne mit quelques minutes à réveiller Harry – heureusement, comme les enseignants ne les avaient pas encore congédié, Weasley (Ron) et Granger n'avaient pas pu leur sauter dessus.

« Mm oui ?

_ Tu as l'air épuisé. On peut remettre notre rendez-vous à plus ta -

_ Non ! Chuchota Harry. J – Je veux dire, je ne suis pas si fatigué que ça. Et puis, ce sont les cuisines, ce n'est pas comme si on allait courir un marathon. »

Wayne sourit et hocha la tête. C'est ce moment que choisit le professeur Flitwick pour leur annoncer qu'ils continueraient le lendemain soir après le déjeuner ( afin que tous les invités aient le temps d'arriver et parce qu'il n'y avait pas cours le week-end ).

Dès que Flitwick eut terminé, Wayne bondit hors de son siège et attrapa la main de Harry avant de commencer à courir.

Le petit brun éclata d'un rire cristallin et le suivit avec un enthousiasme débordant malgré son regard ensommeillé.

« Harry ! … HARRY ! »

Harry ignora les cris furieux de Hermione Granger alors que Wayne et lui slalomaient entre les étudiants les plus pressés, afin de quitter la Grande Salle. Les Poufsouffles – bénissez-les-, firent pour une fois preuve de loyauté envers eux et rendirent la tâche difficile à Ron et Hermione, lesquels s'escrimaient à rattraper les deux adolescents. Quand les deux Gryffondors parvinrent finalement dans le Hall, il n'y avait aucune trace de Harry et Wayne.

* * *

**Publié le : 26 mars 2020**


	4. Reading H&W : Chapter 03, part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book Pairing : Wayne Hopkins/Harry – OMC Travers/Marcus Flint
> 
> 'Real' Pairing : Wayne Hopkins/Harry – pré-Travers/Flint
> 
> Polymorous relationship : Slytherin Team/Sub!Harry/Versatile!Wayne ( certaines seront peut-être platoniques ). - Slytherins/Harry/Wayne 
> 
> Pré – Rodolphus Lestrange/Neville Longbottom/Rabastan Lestrange
> 
> Part-Incubus!Harry

Quinze minutes plus tard, Harry et Wayne étaient confortablement installés dans un coin des cuisines, servis par des elfes de maison plus qu'enthousiastes.

Harry était blotti contre l'albinos alors qu'ils dégustait un cupcake. Wayne, qui avait placé sa tête contre l'épaule de Harry, tendit le cou pour mordre dans la pâtisserie.

Une fois qu'il eut dégluti, il tourna la tête vers le Survivant pour l'embrasser sur la ligne de sa mâchoire. Harry pouffa de rire et se rencogna contre son compagnon.

Quand Harry eut terminé son gâteau et remercié les elfes pour leur dur labeur, Wayne retourna Harry de sorte que le petit brun soit toujours assis sur ses genoux mais lui fasse désormais face.

Il y eut un bref silence; ça n'était pas inconfortable, ils ne ressentaient juste pas le besoin de parler tout de suite. Harry enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'albinos et huma son odeur. Le Poufsouffle esquissa un sourire amusé alors qu'il enterrait son visage dans le nid de cheveux bruns. Dobby étouffa un petit cri de joie quand il vit les deux garçons enlacés dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée. Il dut plaquer les mains devant sa bouche pour couvrir son exclamation extatique quand il vit le jeune Monsieur Wayne Hopkins poser ses lèvres sur celle de Monsieur Harry Potter, sire. Il se détourna vivement et rejoignit Winky, laquelle astiquait une étagère remplie d'épices diverses et variées. Les elfes de maisons furent les premiers à avoir vent de la nouvelle relation qui venait de s'établir dans les confins des cuisines de Poudlard.

Quand Wayne vit Harry étouffa un nouveau bâillement, il décréta qu'il était l'heure d'aller se coucher.

« Allez viens. » dit-il en tendant la main pour guider Harry hors des cuisines.

Les deux mâles quittèrent les cuisines après avoir salué les elfes de maisons – et oui, ceux-ci pleurèrent de joie quand les deux garçons leur dirent au revoir- puis se mirent en marche.

Harry remarqua rapidement qu'ils n'allaient ni dans la direction de la Tour de Gryffondor, ni vers la salle commune des Poufsouffles, qui était était – disait-on, près des cuisines.

« Wayne ?

_ Suis-moi. » fit l'autre.

Harry obéit docilement et suivit sans poser de questions. Ça n'était pas comme s'il courait à sa mort; il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance au Poufsouffle.

Il comprit rapidement le plan de son ami – partenaire?-, quand il reconnut le chemin comme étant celui menant à la salle commune des Serpentards. Un sourire timide prit place sur ses lèvres alors qu'il rougissait doucement.

Wayne comprenait ses besoins et ses désirs sans même savoir exactement ce qu'il était.

.

.

À presque minuit, seuls les élèves les plus âgés étaient encore rassemblés dans la salle commune. Les première, seconde et troisième années étaient immédiatement allés se coucher après être rentrés dans la salle commune, étant donné qu'ils avaient déjà dépassés l'heure de leur couvre-feu habituel ( avec la permission des enseignants, bien sûr ). Les quatrième années n'avaient étonnamment pas mis long feu à les suivre, étant inhabituellement épuisés.

Cela donna l'opportunité aux plus âgés de se rassembler pour converser : parler de ce qu'ils devaient faire, comment ils devraient agir à partir de maintenant. Ils avaient auparavant, pour certains en tout cas, suivis les directives de Malfoy – lequel bien que n'étant pas le roi des vert et argent-, se croyait supérieur à la plupart de ses camarades de maisons ( blasphème ! ). maintenant... maintenant, ils se trouvaient à un carrefour. Comment agir ? Que faire ? Potter ne leur avait jamais fait quoi que ce soit en particulier. Il n'avait toujours fait que répondre à Malfoy quand celui-ci décidait que son ego avait été blessé. D'ailleurs, de ce qu'ils avaient pu voir, Potter ne participait généralement pas aux 'disputes'. C'était habituellement juste Weasley (Ron) vs Malfoy.

« Je vois pas pourquoi vous continuez à suivre Malfoy. Je sais que son cher pop est influent -

_ Pop ? Répéta Miles Bletchley, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Tu as suivi le coaching de Terence pour survivre dans le monde moldu, pas vrai ?

_ Je disais donc qu'il est peut-être influent auprès de Fudge mais sans plus. Et si on en vient aux personnes influentes, je suis certain que Potter aura sans doute tout autant d'influence quand il prendra ses titres. » termina Graham Montague.

Ils savaient tous bien sûr, pourquoi ils suivaient Lucius Malfoy. On chuchotait dans les bas quartiers magiques, qu' _IL_ n'était pas définitivement parti et, certes, leurs parents n'avaient pas tous suivi le Mage Noir, mais il avait tenté de les recruter. Seule leur décision de rester neutre les avait sauvé de la colère du Lord Noir.

Un grattement les interrompit et pendant quelques secondes, absolument personne ne parla. Puis ils reprirent leur conversation comme si de rien n'était. Ça n'était rien; peut-être Peeves avait-il décidé de leur rendre visite mais avait ultimement été effrayé par la menace du Baron Sanglant ? Sans doute, après tout, même les animaux évitaient de traîner dans les couloirs sombres et froid des cachots.

« Écoutez, contrairement à Malfoy Jr, Potter est déjà une personnalité, et je suis certain qu'il deviendra quelqu'un, dans quelques années. Malfoy est un sale gamin pourri gâté, négligé par son père et dorloté par sa mère-, qui doit apprendre à grandir et prendre en maturité. Et ça, ça n'arrivera pas avant des années. »

Tout le monde s'était tu quand Adrian Pucey avait pris la parole après avoir reçu l'autorisation muette de Marcus Flint, actuel Roi (Leader) de la Cour de Serpentard.

[ _Grattements_ ]

Adrian tiqua mais refusa de regarder dans la direction de la porte. Si Peeves était là, ça allait barder pour lui.

« Je vote pour qu'on cesse de suivre les directives de Malfoy concernant Potter, proposa-t-il.

_ Aye. » fit Marcus Flint, en levant la main avant de balayer la salle d'un regard impassible.

Plus des trois quarts de l'assemblée ( de cinquième, sixième et septième années ) levèrent la main pour signifier leur accord avec Flint.

_ Nay ? » fit Adrian, interrogateur.

Oliver Carrow – le cousin de Hestia et Flora Carrow en quatrième année-, leva la main, suivi par quatre autres de ses compères, mais ce fut tout. Ils étaient hésitants, ça se voyait. Ils suivaient juste la décision de Carrow.

Même les héritiers conservateurs et anti-moldus savaient que Potter ferait de grandes choses et aurait encore davantage d'influence plus tard, autant cesser de se le mettre à dos maintenant et si possible réparer les dégâts avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ( était-ce déjà trop tard ? ).

[ _Grattements_ ]

Le sourcil gauche d'Adrian tressauta et il s'éclaircit la gorge, prêt à prendre la parole ou à la rendre à Marcus pour clore cette assemblée quand ils entendirent cette fois-ci autre chose.

Un couinement. Un couinement, suivit d'une sorte d'adorable miaulement.

Les élèves échangèrent des regards en coin. Lara Farley, la sœur cadette de Gemma Farley ( diplômée deux ans plus tôt ), secoua la tête et désigna Terence Higgs pour aller vérifier ce qui faisait ce bruit à la porte.

Terence fit la moue mais obtempéra malgré tout. Il fit le tour de la salle et ouvrit le portrait bascula pour le laisser passer. Il n'eut même pas à faire un pas. Ses yeux s'élargirent brièvement et il fondit presque immédiatement quand son cerveau enregistra ce qu'il voyait.

Aw ~

Le Serpentard s'accroupit au sol, un sourire tendre, un tantinet niais, aux lèvres alors qu'il caressait du bout de l'index les deux bébés mammifères blottis l'un contre l'autre. Le bébé guépard et le bébé renard polaire étaient lovés ensembles, tremblant sur le sol froid, juste devant l'entrée menant à leur salle commune. Ceux-ci ronronnèrent et tentèrent visiblement de se rencogner contre lui sans pour autant bouger de leur place.

« Aw ~ Vous êtes adorable !

_ Terence, j'espère que tu n'es pas encore en train d'essayer d'adopter des Poufsouffles ! Lui parvint la voix de Jason Urquhart, depuis la salle commune.

_ Vous entendez ce qu'il dit ? Diffamation ! se défendit doucement Terence avant d'attraper délicatement les deux bébés qui se blottirent instantanément dans ses bras. Aw ~ je vous aime déjà ! »

Le guépardeau miaula doucement quand le renardeau blanc lui mordilla le bout de l'oreille et se blottit un peu plus contre son ami quand le renard polaire laissa échapper un petit jappement. Terence couina presque de bonheur et se jura de ne jamais les laisser partir. Pourquoi voudraient-ils partir ? Terence serait le meilleur humain à proximité !

Il se détourna du couloir froid et le portrait bascula à nouveau dans son dos. Un sourire un brin mesquin étira ses lèvres quand il entendit les hoquets de stupeur de ses camarades et vit les regards mi énamourés, mi jaloux de ceux-ci. Meh ! Ils n'avaient qu'à se bouger les fesses et aller voir eux-même.

« Je vais me coucher, à demain ! » lança-t-il par dessus son épaule, à ceux-ci.

Il n'attendit pas les protestations qui s'élevèrent aussitôt suite à cela et se dirigea jusqu'à l'étage destiné au dortoir de son année (6°). Il n'y avait que deux chambres. Il partageait la sienne avec Cassius Warrington, Adar Vaisey, Jason Urquhart & Miles Bletchley. Ses autres amis étaient soit dans l'autre dortoir, soit ils étaient dans l'année au-dessus. Terence déposa ses paquets vivants sur son lit et les glissa entre la couette et son oreiller avant de prendre une douche dans la salle de bain. Quand il en sortit, il avait une serviette enroulée autour de la taille et il ne perdit pas de temps à attraper le bas de pyjama qu'il gardait sous son oreiller. C'est cet instant que choisit Cassius pour entrer à sa suite.

''Pas mal.'' dit-il après avoir sifflé pour montrer son approbation.

Il s'approcha de Terence et l'embrassa dans le cou sous les regards curieux des deux bébés animaux. L'un de ses bras vint s'enrouler autour de la taille de Terence et il posa son menton sur l'épaule de celui-ci alors qu'il observait le guépardeau et le renardeau lovés l'un contre l'autre.

''J'espère que tu ne vas pas me jeter hors du lit juste pour leur laisser toute la place.

_ Ne dis pas de bêtises, nia Terence. Ils ne prennent pas autant de place, pas vrai ?'' rajouta-t-il à l'attention des deux créatures roulés en boule sur son lit.

Les deux animaux sauvages miaulèrent/couinèrent avec – peut-être-, un brin d'approbation. Cassius secoua la tête et alla prendre sa douche. Quand il revint, Terence était allongé, le dos au mur ( comme à son habitude ) et caressait tendrement les deux boules de poils lovées contre lui. Cassius esquissa un sourire alors qu'il se hissait sur le lit et se glissait sous la couette, de l'autre côté des deux bébés.

''Tu sais, ils me font vraiment penser à quelqu'un.'' commenta-t-il.

Terence hocha la tête. Lui et Miles s'étaient fait la même réflexion. Terence se pencha au-dessus des deux boules de poils, pour embrasser Cassius sur les lèvres. Ils n'étaient pas... pas vraiment _ensemble_. C'était... c'était compliqué et simple à la fois. C'était plus comme... ils étaient tous ensemble... eux et quelques autres personnes et... en même temps.. il leur manquait quelque chose... Deux personnes en particulier. Leur relation pourrait être vue comme compliquée à l'extérieur de leur petit groupe mais pour eux, c'était vraiment simple. Ils étaient bien ensemble alors pourquoi se compliquer la vie ? ( Et oui, il savait que ce qu'il venait de penser était très contradictoire. )

Terence ferma les yeux. Avec un peu de chance, cette lecture leur permettrait finalement d'approcher Hopkins et Potter.

* * *

Cassius cligna des yeux d'un air ensommeillé, encore à moitié prisonnier des limbes du sommeil. La première chose qu'il remarqua, ce fut un poids sur sa poitrine. Ça n'était pas surprenant étant donné qu'il avait l'habitude de dormir dans un lit avec Terence.. ou Miles.. ou les deux... ou plus. Mais cette fois-ci, il s'était seulement couché avec Terence et pouvait entendre le léger rire de ce dernier sur sa droite, alors qu'est-ce que -

Il baissa légèrement la tête et son cerveau cessa de fonctionner pendant quelques secondes, incapable de procéder ce qu'il voyait. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement lui qui cessa de fonctionner pendant quelques secondes ?

Parce que, allongé sur lui, roulé en boule contre lui, _sur_ lui, se trouvait Potter. Tout du moins, il était certain que c'était Potter. Cassius cligna des yeux. Le rire de Terence s'accentua et il tourna la tête vers lui, seulement pour voir Hopkins roulé en boule à sa droite, Terence allongé juste derrière ce dernier. Higgs avait enroulé un bras autour de la taille de l'albinos et l'observait (Cassius) avec amusement. Apparemment, il était réveillé depuis un moment et avait eu plus de temps pour enregistrer ce qui se passait.

''Terence, qu'est- ce que -''

Terence posa un doigt sur ses propres lèvres pour lui dire de baisser d'un ton et haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant.

''J'imagine que les boules de poils que nous avons recueilli hier soir étaient des animagi.'' dit-il en guise d'explications.

Et – oh, en effet, ça expliquait tout. Parce que les deux boules de poils n'étaient plus là. Mais deux jeunes garçons très peu vêtus – quand s'étaient-ils donc déshabiller ?-, étaient roulés en boule contre lui. Ou plutôt, Hopkins était roulé en boule entre eux et Potter était allongé au-dessus de Cassius et ça n'aidait vraiment pas ce dernier qui arborait déjà une érection matinale ( et refusait de se sentir gêné à cause de cela ).

Le Serpentard ravala un grognement rauque quand le petit brun contre lui resserra légèrement les jambes contre ses hanches et gesticula. Terence émit un petit rire amusé et Hopkins roula un peu plus près, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. Terence, lui, raffermit sa prise autour de la taille du petit albinos blotti entre lui et Har – Potter.

Wayne ouvrit finalement les yeux et un sourire amusé peignit ses traits quand il vit l'air mal-à-l'aise et excité de Warrington. Il savait que son idée était la bonne. Peut-être un peu précipitée mais il savait également que Harry était _affamé_ , après avoir essayé de se retenir un maximum depuis la rentrée – depuis qu'il avait achevé sa transition de humain à Incube. Wayne n'avait peut-être pas tout de suite reconnu ce qu'était Harry mais il était une encyclopédie vivante en ce qui concernait les créatures magiques – un des points communs qu'il avait avec Harry-, aussi n'avait-il pas été difficile de trouver ce qu'était Harry exactement.

Il savait que son am – petit-ami était vierge et que c'était probablement son manque de confiance ( et son manque de connaissance dans le domaine des relations ), qui l'avait empêché d'agir jusqu'à maintenant. C'était probablement pour cette raison qu'il s'était laissé affamer.

Ce fut cet instant que choisit Harry pour ouvrir les yeux à son tour. Wayne esquissa un sourire quand il vit que les yeux de Harry était complètement violets. Après avoir passé toute une nuit aux côtés de potentiels partenaires – sans aucun geste sexuel mais avec de nombreux contacts physiques-, il n'était pas étonnant que Harry ait un peu perdu le contrôle de lui-même ( ou décidé de relâcher un peu le contrôle de ses capacités ). Harry ferma à nouveau les yeux et frotta son crâne contre le torse dénudé de Cassius. Celui-ci esquissa un rictus amusé et il caressa doucement la chevelure en bataille du petit brun avant de laisser sa main descendre le long du dos nu du jeune garçon. Son autre bras vint s'enrouler autour de la taille du Survivant et il les fit rouler sur le côté pour faire face aux deux autres garçons. Le petit brun geignit doucement et ne se calma que lorsque Wayne déposa une traînée de baisers dans son cou avant de l'embrasser chastement sur les lèvres. Harry roula des hanches autant contre Wayne que Cassius puisque tous deux étaient pressés contre lui. Cela créa une réaction en chaîne et Terence donna un coup de rein contre Wayne qui était pressé contre son torse.

Cassius essaya bien se calmer et de reprendre le contrôle de ses pulsions mais Wa – Hopkins le remarqua tout de suite et lui jeta un regard noir.

« Harry est un Incubus. Sais-tu depuis combien de temps il ne s'est pas nourri ? Parce que moi je n'en ai aucune idée, mais je sais qu'il est affamé. »

Si le choc d'apprendre que Ha – Pott – Harry était un Incubus n'était pas suffisant, apprendre qu'il ne s'était pas récemment nourri ( en tout cas pas suffisamment pour le rassasier ) était largement assez pour l'empêcher de combattre ses instincts et sa libido.

Cassius fit rouler Harry sur le dos malgré les protestations de ce dernier et le surplomba – faisant efficacement taire lesdites protestations. Tous deux se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes alors que Wayne et Terence jouaient entre eux tout en les surveillant du coin de l'oeil.

''Vous avez mis votre temps pour vous décider, tous les deux.'' dit-il finalement en plongeant sa main à l'intérieur du boxer du Gryffondor.

Harry se cambra violemment quand une large main d'homme s'enroula autour de son membre gorgé de sang et qu'une paire de lèvres se posa contre sa nuque et aspira la peau de son cou. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le dos du Serpentard alors qu'il nouait ses jambes autour des hanches de l'autre mâle.

Voir Harry soupirer son nom ainsi, les yeux clos par le désir et le plaisir et le dos cambré en arrière, c'était exquis. Cassius se pencha en avant, contre le garçon puis tourna la tête vers les deux autres mâles et haussa un sourcil dans leur direction. Wayne se reprit le premier et il se déplaça à quatre pattes sur le lit avant d'atteindre Cassius et de l'embrasser. Il n'y avait rien de chaste là-dedans. Autant il était clair qu'il était inexpériencé, autant il savait quoi faire. Terence se déplaça autour d'eux et caressa tendrement le corps du Gryffondor, s'attirant des soupirs d'aise. Puis Harry prit une initiative qui les prit tous de court. Il fit basculer Terence sur le matelas et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres avant de s'installer entre les jambes du Serpentard et de poser ses mains sur le sous-vêtement du plus âgé.

Il adressa un clin d'oeil à Wayne quand il sentit ce dernier bouger pour venir se poster dans son dos et frotter son érection contre lui.

Était-ce un rêve ? Harry avait déjà eu des rêves de ce genre depuis qu'il s'était réveillé ce 31 juillet dernier pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus du tout humain. La transformation s'était faite petit à petit au cours de ces dernières années mais ne s'était réellement achevée que quatre mois plus tôt.

Non. Non, ça n'était pas un rêve. Il inclina la tête en avant et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour laisser passer sa langue qui lécha timidement l'extrémité du membre érigé de Terence. L'autre mâle émit un râla et rejeta la tête en arrière alors que Cassius venait se placer devant lui, une main posée sur sa propre érection. Harry geignit, ses sens s'embrumant alors qu'il sentait Wayne imposer un rythme de va-et-viens dans son dos, au travers de son boxer à demi baissé.

Tout était là. L'énergie sexuelle saturait l'air et Harry se perdit dans le moment, se nourrissant de ce qu'on lui donnait volontairement.

Sa langue s'enroula autour de l'extrémité du membre gonflé du jeune Higgs et Harry aspira doucement avant de relâcher le gland pour lécher le pénis sur toute sa longueur alors que Cassius massait sa propre érection qu'il porta à hauteur du visage de Terence.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, on pouvait trouver Harry et Wayne assis à la table des Serpentard, le premier arborant un rougissement prononcé alors que le second paraissait extrêmement satisfait de lui-même. Cassius Warrington et Terence Higgs, assis à côté d'eux avaient l'air de chats ayant attrapé leur canari et les colocataires de ces derniers rosissaient légèrement tout en arborant un rictus satisfait semblable à celui de Hopkins. Inutile de le préciser: aucun n'avait vérifié qu'ils étaient seuls avant de s'adonner à des plaisirs charnels. Sur une autre note, Harry et Wayne étaient toujours vierges.

Harry semblait cependant beaucoup plus vivant et heureux que ces derniers mois. Quand les autres étudiants – Serpentards et autres élèves de Poudlard-, débarquèrent dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du petit déjeuner et remarquèrent une tâche blanche et des yeux verts émeraudes à la table des Serpentards, beaucoup s'arrêtèrent subitement et provoquèrent un embouteillage monstre dans l'entrée de la pièce.

Qu'est-ce que – étaient-ils tombés dans l'univers parallèle sur lequel ils étaient en train de lire ? Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication, pas vrai. Non, ça n'était pas le cas. Potter portait l'uniforme de Gryffondor et Hopkins portait celui de Poufsouffle. Les deux garçons arboraient cependant un léger sourire alors qu'ils déjeunaient en compagnie de leurs aînés, à la table d'une maison qui, selon toute logique, devrait les détester.

New Flash : ça n'était pas le cas.

Inutile de le dire, Malfoy n'était pas content quand il aperçut Potter à la table de sa maison. Il tenta bien de se plaindre auprès de Flint mais celui-ci lui accorda à peine un regard avant de reporter son attention sur sa tasse de café.

Les invités commencèrent à arriver avant la dernière moitié de Gryffondor et Harry ne fut pas surpris de voir que Granger et Weasley ne l'avaient pas aperçu. Ça n'était pas comme s'ils le cherchaient à la table des Serpentards, non. Ils étaient bien trop occupés à fusiller du regard la table des blaireaux pour leur prêter attention.

Oh et bien, tant pis pour eux.

Après le petit déjeuner, Gabriel Higgs – l'un des papa de Terence, se proposa pour lire alors que Adrastos, Cardric et les autres personnes invoqués hier-, s'asseyaient à la table des vert argents, non loin de Harry et Wayne.

Adrastos adressa d'ailleurs un clin d'oeil coquin à Harry, qui rougit un peu plus et réprima un gémissement embarrassé.

 **_ Chapitre trois, De nouveaux compagnons,** lut Mr Higgs. **Partie I**.

 **Harry baissa les yeux sur le paillasson et soupira. Ça n'était pas qu'il était las ou quoi, mais il pensait juste que c'était quelque chose à faire dans ce genre de situation. Les gens faisaient souvent cela dans ces moments-là**.

Harry étouffa un couinement quand Terence posa sa main sur sa cuisse et il commença à [re]prendre des couleurs.

 **Sur le paillasson; assis sur son arrière-train, un chien noir, sale et sûrement plein de puces**.

Harry se trouva tout à coup fort heureux de savoir que Sirius n'était pas là – tout du moins ne l'avait-il pas aperçu. Il lui en aurait probablement voulu, même si ces pensées venaient de son alter ego et non de lui-même.

 **Et la bête le regardait avec des yeux de chiot abandonné**.

''Aw ~''

**Harry fit la moue puis soupira – parce que ça semblait aussi être la chose à faire. Alors seulement, il se décala sur le côté pour le laisser entrer.**

''Harry ! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça aurait pu être !'' le rabroua Hermione Granger.

Harry roula des yeux mais ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Hermione ne l'avait pas encore trouvé dans la pièce – sans doute n'avait-elle même pas songé à chercher ici, à la table de Serpentard-, aussi n'allait-il pas lui faciliter la tâche.

 **Il faudrait tout de même qu'ils fassent quelque chose pour protéger le manoir contre les créatures magiques**. **C'était bon si les créatures se promenaient dans le domaine Potter, parmi les hectares de terrain, mais le chien avait réussi à se faufiler jusqu'à la maison**.

Adrastos s'esclaffa, une élégante main manucurée placée devant ses lèvres afin de camoufler le son de son rire. Harry pouffa de rire, deux-trois places plus loin alors que Wayne esquissait un rictus amusé.

**Harry savait qu'il devrait contacter les gobelins pour fortifier les barrières. Il faut dire qu'avec... son identité, Harry s'était davantage penché sur la nécessité de cacher l'endroit vis-à-vis de personnes mal intentionnées ( comme Dumbledore ! )**

Un remous agita les tables.

 **et n'avait pas jugé extrêmement important de redresser les vieilles barrières 'contre' les créatures, autour de la maison. Juste au cas où**.

''Hmph, c'est la première chose que j'aurai fait.'' maugréa Lucius Malfoy, seulement pour recevoir des regards noirs à tout va.

Harry renifla et marmonna que, de toute évidence, les Malfoy étaient bien simplets s'ils pensaient que les créatures magiques n'avaient que ça à faire, d'essayer de s'introduire chez eux et sa phrase attisa des rires amusés de ceux qui l'avaient entendu.

 **Ça ne blesserait pas les créatures si elles n'avaient aucune mauvaises intention mais cela les empêcherait tout de même de trop se rapprocher si elles n'avaient pas prévenu les propriétaires de leur venue**.

Adrastos esquissa un sourire amusé alors que Cardric et lui échangeaient un regard. Fenrir renifla avec amusement et ses bêtas avaient l'air curieux.

 **Quand il entra dans le salon, Harry tomba sur ce qu'il redoutait : des mâles grondant les uns sur les autres pour marquer les limites de leurs territoires**.

''Hopkins ?''

Wayne renifla et croisa les bras sur son torse.

''Pourquoi vous pensez tous qu'il s'agit de moi ?''

Il reçut des regards plats en réponse, qui firent sourire au moins Adrastos et Harry. Wayne fronça les sourcils mais puisque Harry semblait heureux, il s'abstint de répondre par un flot d'insultes ( ou quelque chose du genre ).

**Il se trouvait que la meute de Greyback avait eu quelques problèmes de dernière minute ( des sorciers anti-créatures ) et n'était donc pas venue début juillet.**

Ralph haussa un sourcil en entendant cela alors que Fenrir s'installait plus confortablement sur le banc.

**À la place, Jeremy avait envoyé une lettre pour savoir s'il était possible pour eux de venir squatter en août. Naturellement, les deux Serpentards avaient accepté : plus on est fou, plus on s'amuse, non ?**

''C'est une façon de voir les choses...''

**La nourriture n'était pas un problème, Harry aimait cuisiner – c'était l'une des seules choses qu'il avait fait presque avec plaisir chez les Dursley.**

Wayne tourna la tête vers Harry, seulement pour voir celui-ci hocher la tête avec enthousiasme. Note à lui-même : Harry aime cuisiner.

C'était toujours bon à savoir, notamment parce que lui-même était plutôt du genre à être banni des cuisines si on ne voulait pas se retrouver avec un incendie sur les bras.

 **De plus, il avait Mika, leur fidèle elfe de maison, pour l'aider**.

Hermione ouvrit la boucher pour réprimander Harry de façon très... vocale mais dut faire face aux regards noirs d'une bonne partie des élèves de sa propre maison et se découragea bien vite face à cela.

Non mais, quel toupet !

**Et parfois, Wayne le regardait faire. Wayne ne participait pas à cela. Harry avait essayé de le faire cuisiner une fois, mais, par on ne sait quel.. err.. miracle, l'albinos avait réussi à mettre le feu au plan de travail lorsque Harry avait le dos tourné**.

Des rires retentirent en entendant cela et Harry tourna la tête vers Wayne, un sourcil haussé.

''Vraiment ?''

Wayne haussa les épaules avec nonchalance mais le regard penaud qu'il affichait détruisait son attitude relaxée.

Urquhart pouffa de rire et cela déclencha les rires des autres Serpentards. Wayne rosit très légèrement.

''Je suis sûr que vous n'êtes pas très bon en cuisine, non plus, messieurs.''

Cela fit efficacement taire les autres vert et argent. À part Terence Higgs, bien sûr.

_ Nah, je suis plutôt bon, dit-il en partageant un high-five avec Harry.

 **Éteindre le feu n'avait pas été compliqué, mais il avait été décidé que le jeune Hopkins se contenterait d'observer lorsque viendrait l'heure de préparer le repas**.

Beaucoup ne purent réprimer un rictus amusé en entendant cela. Wayne rosit un peu plus alors que Harry souriait d'un air lumineux.

 **En y repensant, cela n'avait jamais rendu les loups suspicieux, de savoir que deux garçons d'une dizaine d'années vivaient seuls ( avec un elfe de maison ) dans un grand domaine. 'Vivre seuls' était le fait le plus important dans sa précédente phrase**.

''Sérieusement ?'' fit une élève de Serdaigle en pivotant vers la meute.

Les membres de ceux-ci haussèrent les épaules.

''La plupart d'entre nous avons appris à nous débrouiller seul à un très jeune âge.'' fit Fenrir en désignant ses frères de meutes du geste de la main.

Les autres bêta approuvèrent aussitôt. Harry remarqua que l'Alpha Greyback avait fait en sorte de Jeremy Smoke se retrouve assis à côté d'eux. Il devina qu'il ne souhaitait pas voir le récemment transformé-loup-garou seul dans cette marée de sorciers et sorcières aux vues très... négatives vis-à-vis des loup-garous.

**Bien sûr, ils avaient été inquiets au début, surtout étant donné que les loups-garous vivaient majoritairement en meute et veillaient sur les louveteaux.**

''Oui, bon, y a de ça aussi.''

 **Fenrir avait compris que les deux 'ptits' étaient bien plus matures qu'ils ne le laissaient paraître, même s'ils avaient un comportement assez perturbants parfois et que leur honnêteté n'était pas toujours la bienvenue**.

Fenrir tourna la tête vers les deux morveux en question et tomba sur les orbes vertes émeraudes du jeune Potter. Le garçon le fixa sans sourciller. Fenrir sentit son sourcil tiquer. Ouais, il n'avait aucun mal à le croire.

 **Vraiment, la présence de la meute de loups était très bénéfique pour les deux garçons**.

''Bien sûr qu'on est une présence bénéfique !'' s'indigna l'un des bêta de la meute, faussement outré.

**Harry prit un instant pour contempler la scène face à lui. Fenrir paressait tranquillement sur l'un des canapés du salon, joue posée contre l'estomac de Jeremy**

Ici, Jeremy rougit violemment et risqua un coup d'oeil vers le bel alpha assis en face lui. Celui-ci le dévisageait, un rictus amusé aux lèvres et Jeremy rougit d'autant plus ( si c'était seulement possible ). Inutile de le dire; Jeremy Smoke, ancien moldu transformé en créature magique depuis sa morsure, était complètement sous le charme de l'Alpha Greyback. Ils avaient eu l'occasion de discuter un peu la veille, après que Minerva McGonagall les ai guidé dans leurs appartements et il devait avouer qu'il aimait le caractère de l'homme. Il aimait aussi ses élans protecteurs. Il l'avait immédiatement pris sous son aile et les autres bêtas de la meute Greyback avaient été très gentils avec lui. Jeremy n'était pas habitué à une telle gentillesse.

 **tandis que quelques bêtas reposaient dans leurs formes animales çà et là dans le salon. L'un d'eux en particulier, Ralph, montrait les dents au nouvel arrivant**.

Ralph grimaça et décida d'ignorer les rictus amusés que ses frères de meute lui adressaient. Zut, manquait plus que ça.

 **Ça n'était pas tout-à-fait agressif, pas comme il le ferait s'il était face à un ennemi mortel, mais Harry voyait bien qu'il essayait de montrer sa place au nouvel arrivant. Ou au moins de l'intimider assez pour pouvoir jouer avec son nouveau... err... jouet. Oh... avec la description qu'il venait de faire, Harry avait l'impression de faire passer Ralph pour un enfoiré**.

''T'en fais pas, gamin, fit le concerné. J'ai pas besoin d'aide pour passer pour un enfoiré.''

Il avait un léger sourire aux lèvres mais c'était un sourire sans humour. Harry lui adressa un regard curieux mais il ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler. Les deux mâles échangèrent un long regard puis reportèrent leur attention sur le livre alors que Adrastos et Cardric observaient toujours le loup-garou.

 **Ça n'était pourtant pas le cas. Ralph était quelqu'un de sympa**.

Ralph haussa un sourcil surpris. Ça n'était généralement pas le genre d'adjectif auquel il avait droit. On ne le qualifiait jamais de 'quelqu'un de sympa'. À part peut-être Fenrir mais Fenrir était biaisé.

**C'était l'un des bêtas de Fenrir. Son lieutenant en fait. Mr Greyback le connaissait depuis des années. Ralph avait une trentaine d'année même s'il en faisait une vingtaine à peine, mais parfois, il se comportait comme un adolescent se rebellant contre l'autorité parentale.**

Ici, Ralph rougit très légèrement et pressa la paume de sa main contre son visage pour éviter de croiser les regards de qui que ce soit. Il pouvait dire, déjà, que Fenrir et le reste de leurs frères de meute étaient amusés. En fait, J-B gloussait en silence derrière sa main. Ralph lui lança un regard noir, mais le cœur n'y était pas complètement.

**Pas contre Mr Greyback, jamais contre Mr Greyback.**

À cela, Fenrir répéta ''Mr'' d'une façon muette, les yeux grands ouverts, visiblement abasourdis. Apparemment, il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on l'appelle ainsi.

 **Mais contre d'autres bêtas plus âgés. Comme ''Grumpy''. Harry ne le connaissait pas, pas plus que Wayne mais Grumpy était le nom donné à l'un des quarantenaires de la meute. Il était en France apparemment. Et d'un caractère très grincheux. D'où son surnom**.

Harry gloussa derrière sa main. Grumpy... Aw ~ C'était adorable.

Quand il adressa un regard interrogateur à Greyback, celui-ci comprit immédiatement sa question muette et secoua la tête :

''Nah, on n'a pas de membre qui soit surnommé ainsi.''

Harry fit la moue.

**Harry avisa Wayne, lequel, assis par terre près de la table basse du salon - et juste devant le sofa qu'occupaient Jeremy et Fenrir-, bricolait avec une sonde de sincérité.**

Terence tourna la tête vers Wayne.

''Où est-ce que tu t'es procuré une sonde de sincérité ?''

L'albinos haussa un sourcil, amusé.

''Alter-ego.''

Terence rosit.

''Oh... Désolé.''

Wayne se contenta de balayer l'excuse d'un geste de la main. Il était clair qu'il s'amusait de l'embarras de l'ancien attrapeur de Serpentard.

**Le petit brun posa ses mains sur ses hanches et prit un air autoritaire malgré son regard terne.**

**« Ça suffit maintenant. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, vous êtes sur notre territoire à Wayne et à moi. Et occasionnellement à Jeremy. » Rajouta-t-il après coup**.

''Aw Ryry, tu es adorable !'' s'exclama Fred Weasley.

Harry lui offrit un sourire lumineux qui ne manqua pas d'aveugler tous ceux qui le virent.

**Le sourire paresseux de l'oméga valait presque le coup.**

''Presque ?'' s'enquit Jeremy, amusé.

Il s'était plus ou moins détendu depuis la veille, bien qu'il était toujours nerveux à l'idée d'être entouré d'autant de personne, d'autant de potentiel agresseurs-, mais cette fois-ci, il n'était plus seul. La meute Greyback semblait déjà l'avoir adopté et ils avaient commencé à lui parler du monde magique avant qu'ils n'aillent tous se coucher.

Harry esquissa un sourire timide.

**Instantanément, les deux mâles s'affaissèrent, les oreilles couchées.**

**_ Bons garçons, les félicita Harry**.

Ooh Harry aimait avoir du pouvoir comme ça sur les gens ! On pensait toujours que parce qu'il était petit et timide, ça voulait dire qu'il était soumis ( il avait entendu des gens parler de lui à ce sujet. Il les avait _entendu_ fantasmer à ce sujet ). Et peut-être que ça n'était pas entièrement faux mais ça n'était pas non plus complètement vrai.

**Puis alors, soudainement, il pointa du doigt le ventre de Jeremy et demanda d'une voix claire :**

Fenrir se redressa et échangea un regard avec son lieutenant. Pour une raison quelconque, il se doutait que ce que morveux allait dire allait tous les prendre de court.

**« Est-ce qu'il y a des bébés ? »**

…

Comment dire... ils ne s'attendaient pas vraiment à cela. Okay.. Okay... C'était Harry Potter... l'alter ego de Harry Potter... l'alter ego un peu dans sa bulle et légèrement psycho de Harry Potter... Okay, ils pouvaient vivre avec ça... mais ça avait été dit avec tellement d'innocence ! Ça devrait être interdit.

Jeremy, lui, rougit violemment en entendant cela.

**Pour le coup, Jeremy se redressa en sursaut. Fenrir gronda alors que sa tête heurtait le canapé et il jeta un regard assassin au Survivant pour avoir dérangé son coussin vivant. Inutile de dire, le regard noir n'eut aucun effet**

Harry gloussa en entendant cela et Fenrir lui adressa un regard noir. Ça n'eut absolument aucun effet, si ce n'est que Harry rit un peu plus et plusieurs personnes arborèrent des rougissements prononcés en entendant le petit brun rire avec tant d'innocence.

 **et l'alpha abandonna rapidement, se contentant de calmer son oméga et de le repositionner comme il était avant**.

Jeremy était rouge pivoine.

**Jeremy pour sa part se demandait d'où venait cette hypothèse. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il pouvait avoir une portée, il était un oméga après tout, mais pourquoi Harry avait-il tout-à-coup posé cette question ?**

L'oméga en question laissa échapper un petit bruit surpris.

''Quoi ?

_ Quoi, 'quoi' ? Fit Ralpha, curieux.

_ Les loups-garous mâles peuvent avoir des bébés... naturellement ?''

Ralpha et Fenrir pivotèrent complètement vers lui. Ils oubliaient que Jeremy venait tout juste d'être introduit au monde magique. Ça avait dû être un sacré choc mais le jeune loup avait plutôt bien digéré la chose.

''Oh oui, c'est possible, enfin si c'est un oméga. On t'expliquera tout ça tout à l'heure.''

Jeremy hocha pensivement la tête. Fenrir vit tout de même l'ombre d'un sourire étirer les lèvres de l'oméga alors qu'il regardait son ventre plat.

_ **Eum.. pas – pas pour l'instant Harry**.

Adrian Pucey renifla avec amusement.

 **Le garçon n'afficha aucune émotion. Il était difficile de savoir s'il était heureux ou déçu par la réponse et, à vrai dire, Jeremy n'était même pas sûr que le concerné le sache lui-même**.

Et bien, peut-être que l'autre Harry était trop apathique pour qu'on sache à quoi il pensait, mais celui-ci était clairement déçu par la réponse donnée.

 **_ Mais comment – commença le petit brun**.

**_ S'il te plaît, l'interrompit bruyamment Fenrir. Ne vas pas me dire qu'à ton âge on ne t'a jamais expliqué comment on faisait les bébés ?**

Harry adressa un regard noir au véritable loup-garou ( et pas au livre comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire ).

''Bien sûr que je sais comment on fait les bébés !''

Fenrir leva les mains devant lui en signe de paix mais un rictus fixé sur ses lèvres.

''Alter ego.''

Harry renifla. Il savait très bien que l'alpha avait dû pensé exactement la même chose quand ce passage avait été lu : _'Ne me vas pas me dire qu'à ton on ne t'a jamais expliqué comment on faisait les bébés ?'_

Quelques invités haut placés ( et invités tout court d'ailleurs ) sentirent leurs lèvres se recourber avec amusement face à cet échange.

**Jeremy le frappa dans les côtes et Harry lui envoya un regard noir en gonflant les joues.**

Des regards coulissèrent vers Harry, qui avait toujours un regard noir rivé sur Fenrir Greyback. Miles ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire que c'était peut-être dangereux de faire cela; Fenrir Greyback était, après tout, l'un des hommes les plus dangereux du Royaume-Uni magique. Il referma la bouche aussitôt. Il ne pensait pas que dire ça à Harry lui apporterait quoi que ce soit. Et il y avait une chance pour que Harry n'apprécie pas.

 **_ Bien sûr que je sais comment on fait des bébés. Mais je ne sais pas comment deux hommes font des bébés. Il n'y avait pas de livres là-dessus à Fleury & Botts**.

**Fenrir fut tenté de lui dire qu'il y avait des livres sur le sujet dans l'autre librairie du Chemin de Traverse, _Obscurus Books_ mais il décida contre.**

**_ Z'aurez qu'à demander à votre préfet d'vous expliquer ça**.

Les bêtas de la meute Greyback éclatèrent de rire en entendant ça et Marcus, qui n'avait pas manqué ce passage, ferma les yeux, une expression exaspérée scotchée sur son visage. Il n'allait pas s'en sortir. Il n'allait pas s'en sortir.

Il ignora fermement les sourires goguenards que certains de ses camarades, alliés et amis lui adressèrent.

Nah, il n'allait pas réagir pour si peu.

Non, madame.

 **Une lueur traversa le regard de Wayne et Fenrir se crispa**. **Avait-il dit une bêtise ?**

Cette fois-ci, ce fut l'héritier Flint qui envoya un regard noir à l'alpha. Bon sang, pourquoi fallait-il toujours que des gens rendent son job ou sa vie difficile ?

 **_ Ouais, t'as raison, ricana l'albinos. Marcus sera sûrement mieux placé pour répondre à ça**.

**Fenrir avait l'impression de manquer quelque chose, mais Harry acquiesça solennellement et le sujet fut clos.**

Marcus s'en fichait que leurs alter ego posent la question à son alter ego... tant que le passage en question n'était pas lu. Il se demandait comment son alter ego se débrouillait avec ceux de Potter et Hopkins.

**Harry les surprit tous en ouvrant brusquement un nouveau sujet :**

**« Wayne et moi avons retrouvé Touffu. »**

''… Pardon ?''

Harry cligna des yeux et tourna la tête vers Cassius Warrington.

**Jeremy cligna des yeux : il avait – il avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part mais... où... ?**

**_ Touffu ? Répéta Ralph. Quel étrange nom.**

**Fenrir plissa le nez.**

**_ Et... qui est _Touffu_?**

Harry pouffa de rire. Les autres – étudiants et invités, ne s'en remettaient toujours pas de savoir que Poudlard avait accueilli un Cerbère sous son toit et que le Cerbère en question avait servi à protéger la Pierre Philosophale.

Et qui s'appelait _Touffu_ en plus de ça.

 **Le sourire qu'afficha Harry ne le rassura pas**.

''Donc il est capable de sourire.'' fit un Serpentard inconnu.

Il s'était posé la question, vu qu'il semblait que l'alter ego de Potter était complètement apathique.

**_ Le cerbère que Hagrid avait 'prêté' au directeur en première année pour garder quelque chose de dangereux dans l'école.**

**Tout le monde s'était arrêté au mot 'Cerbère'. Chaque paire d'yeux vint se poser sur le petit corbeau qui leur faisait face**.

''C'était... direct.''

Harry cligna des yeux et tourna la tête vers la provenance de la voix. Il ignorait qui avait parlé mais il était de bonne humeur et suffisamment poli pour répondre.

''Il n'y avait vraiment pas d'autre façon d'annoncer la chose.

_ … Oui, tu as raison.''

**_ Il est dans une réserve magique, continua Harry. Apparemment, il a été mordu par une couleuvre dorée ( une espèce magique ) et est devenu vert.**

''Huh ? Sérieusement ?

_ Ooh, j'en ai entendu parlé ! C'est une maladie exotique qui atteint les races canines.

_ Vraiment ? Oh.''

**_ Vraiment vert, rajouta Wayne, à présent occupé à séparer une sucette de son emballage.**

**_ Cerbère... ? Reprit lentement Jeremy.**

**_ Ne te plains pas, ricana Wayne. L'an dernier, un journal possédé par un souvenir a lâché un Basilic dans Poudlard.**

''Un BASILIC !?'' s'exclamèrent invités et délégations – dont de nombreux employés du Ministère.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté. Comment avaient-ils pu déjà oublié ? Ils venait tout juste de lire là-dessus dans le précédent chapitre.

_ Journal possédé ? S'enquirent d'autres.

_ Vous n'étiez pas au courant avant la lecture ? S'étonna Harry.

_ … À ce stade, je pense qu'il serait juste de supposer que nous ne sommes au courant de rien.

_ Oh.''

Il y eut un silence stupéfait.

**_ Un Gardien des Enfers, un journal possédé et un Basilic ? Est-ce qu'on est vraiment dans une école ? Demanda Jeremy, horrifié.**

**Il fit face à tous les autres regards, minus Erakles et JB, deux bêtas qui n'avaient jamais été à Poudlard.**

Les deux concernés hochèrent la tête. Erakles était un cracmol et JB avait été – tout comme Jeremy-, un moldu avant d'être transformé.

**« C'est Poudlard. »**

**Et c'était comme si cela répondait à toutes ses questions. C'était Poudlard. Normal quoi.**

''Mais c'est quoi ce monde ? Non, ça n'est pas normal !

_ … Vous savez que c'est aussi arrivé dans notre monde... pas vrai ?'' S'enquit Wayne, un sourcil élégamment relevé.

Il eut droit à des regards blancs alors que Amelia Bones secouait la tête tout en prenant de nouvelles notes. Elle commençait à penser qu'elle n'avait pas pris assez de parchemin... et d'encre, bien sûr.

Elle allait avoir une sérieuse conversation avec le personnel de Poudlard et ses subordonnés et elle allaient devoir interroger les élèves de Poudlard et anciens élèves ayant pu être impliqués dans les événements ayant pris place au château... une fois qu'ils auraient plus d'éléments.

**« Bon, pour changer de sujet, j'ai besoin de deux personnes pour m'aider à laver le sac à puces. Le nouveau sac à puces. » reprit Harry en désignant l'étrange chien qui s'était posé près du canapé.**

Les loups-garous s'indignèrent quand ils comprirent la subtile pique que l'autre Harry leur avait envoyé ( et que leurs alter ego n'avaient de toute évidence pas remarqué... ou ignoré ).

 **Wayne fut immédiatement à ses côtés et Ralph ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, tous trois ayant les yeux rivés sur le chien qui gémit pitoyablement et posa sa tête entre ses pattes**.

Colin Crevey et les autres anciens amis de Ginny s'agitèrent sur leur banc en entendant cela. L'alter ego de Wayne Hopkins semblait toujours demeurer aux côtés de Harry Potter et c'était juste adorable.

**« Allez cabot, ricana Ralph. Il est tant de te donner un bon gros bain. T'inquiète pas, reprit-il plus calmement, presque sympathique. On est tous passés par là. »**

**Ralph tressaillit lorsqu'il rencontra le grand sourire de Wayne Hopkins**.

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Gabriel Higgs quand il vit la suite et il s'éclaircit brièvement la gorge avant de lever les yeux pour balayer la salle d'un regard serein.

''Il y a un bref flashback.'' annonça-t-il, d'une voix portante.

_**« Non ! Non ! Arrêtez ! Geignit Ralph en s'accrochant au tapis.** _

_**_ Arrête de résister, c'est pas la fin du monde. rétorqua un petit brun, occupé à le traîner de force hors du salon. Il est hors de question que tu nous refiles tes puces. »** _

**_En vérité, Wayne était celui qui utilisait le plus ses muscles, bien aidé par l'Alpha Fenrir mais Harry agissait comme un soutien et Wayne était certain que Ralph allait bientôt abandonner_. **

Ralpha laissa échapper un râle rauque alors qu'il enterrait son visage dans ses mains. C'était tellement embarrassant. Le pire, c'est que ça ne lui était même pas arrivé à lui-lui, alors pourquoi diable se sentait-il aussi embarrassé ? Quand il releva la tête, il croisa le regard amusé du couple de vampires et ses joues chauffèrent doucement.

Il devait vraiment faire quelque chose à ce sujet. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser charmer. Il n'était pas doué avec les gens, ça ne marcherait jamais. Et il foirait toujours tout de toute façon.

 _ **Le ton d'Harry était parfois plus autoritaire que celui de l'alpha Greyback**_.

Fenrir tourna la tête vers le Survivant seulement pour voir celui-ci se lover contre Hopkins et un Serpentard qu'il supposa être Warrington.

''Fin du flashback.'' annonça Mr Higgs avant de reprendre la lecture du chapitre, d'une voix toute aussi douce et apaisante.

* * *

 **Cette année-là, Harry et Wayne prirent le Magicobus pour se rendre à la station King's Cross. Le chien qu'ils avaient baptisé Toby jappait encore quand ils descendirent du bus**.

Wayne pencha la tête sur le côté puis baissa les yeux vers Harry.

''Tu as un chien, Harry ?''

Harry leva les yeux vers lui puis secoua la tête mais il donna un sourire mystérieux à l'albinos.

''Non mais j'ai bien ma petite idée sur qui est Toby.''

Bien sûr, cela rendit curieux tous ceux qui entendirent mais Harry refusa de lâcher l'affaire.

 **Stan leur donna son numéro de cheminette(1) pour ils ne savaient quelle raison mais Toby ne semblait pas l'apprécier puisqu'il grogna contre lui en descendant**.

Les étudiants les plus âgés pouffèrent de rire en entendant cela. Certains d'entre eux tournèrent la tête vers la table des Serpentards et rirent de plus bel quand ils avisèrent l'air confus de Potter. Visiblement, celui-ci n'avait pas non plus compris le pourquoi du comment.

Apparemment, les méthodes de drague sorcières ne fonctionnaient pas sur lui. En même temps, s'il avait été élevé dans le monde moldu, ça ne les étonnait guère.

Wayne fusilla du regard le vide, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer l'amusement que ressentait Adrastos Lestoat.

 **La meute était partie quelques jours plus tôt. Ils avaient décidé de prendre la direction du nord et avaient promis de leur écrire quand ils seraient arrivés au prochain refuge. Harry pensait que c'était okay**.

Erakles sourit brièvement. Ils n'avaient pas pour habitude de faire confiance à des sorciers mais peut-être, juste peut-être, que ceux-ci étaient dignes de confiance. Il était difficile de ne pas fondre face au sourire lumineux du jeune Potter et à la moue assassine du fils Hopkins.

 **Mais s'ils n'écrivaient pas, il les** _ **castrerait**_ **. Wayne les avait prévenu du nouveau** _ **hobby**_ **de Harry et vu la façon dont ils avaient pâli, ils avaient dû comprendre la promesse silencieuse**.

Plus d'un mâle tressaillit en entendant ça et d'autres jetèrent un regard ahuri au Survivant ( les membres de la meute en particulier affichaient un air bien pâlichon ).

''Sérieusement ?'' l'interrogea Wayne en pivotant vers Harry.

Certains pivotèrent pour écouter discrètement la réponse du petit brun. Après tout, ce qui était arrivé dans un monde n'était peut-être pas arrivé dans le leur mais le garçon hocha solennellement la tête :

''Fred et George m'ont appris comment faire le plus de dégâts possible face à un prédateur sexuel.''

…

Toutes les têtes pivotèrent vers la table des Gryffondors, où les trois poursuiveuses de l'équipe de Quidditch de la maison des lions, étaient présentement en train de féliciter les tristement célèbres jumeaux Weasley qui s'inclinèrent théâtralement et avec toute la modestie qu'ils possédaient.

 **Quand ils arrivèrent sur le quai de la plateforme 9 ¾, Wayne avait déjà déballé une sucette de sang qu'il avait enfoncé dans la bouche de son ami et traînait à présent celui-ci vers le grand train rouge brillant. Harry passa sa langue sur la boule de sa confiserie**.

Des regards intéressés se posèrent sur les deux garçons et Terence sentit son pantalon se resserrer un peu autour de lui. Il n'était probablement pas le seul à qui cette phrase fit autant d'effet.

Le contrôle de Harry sur son allure glissa un bref instant et il laissa échapper des phéromones en grandes quantités. Plus d'un mâle sentit le changement bien entendu et, même sans comprendre de quoi il s'agissait, comprenait d'où cela venait et ils tournèrent la tête vers un Harry rougissant d'embarras. Contrairement à la plupart des incubes, Harry n'était pas du genre à laisser libre court à ses phéromones pour attirer des proies ou alors il laissait échapper une faible quantité de phéromones pour tâter le terrain mais contrairement à certaines vélanes, il n'irait pas complètement déverser son allure au point où sa cible serait comme une sorte de marionnette baveuse.

''Harry, c'était toi ça ?''

Le souffle de Wayne était haché et de légères rougeurs s'étalaient sur ses joues. Harry risqua un coup d'oeil autour, seulement pour voir que Terence et ses amis avaient concentré toute leur attention sur lui et les nouveaux venus le dévisageaient aussi. Harry rougit un peu plus et baissa les yeux vers la surface lisse de la table tout en serrant les cuisses sur le banc.

Wayne lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Harry était aussi embarrassé. Les autres – garçons et filles, qui avaient senti l'attraction sexuelle avaient d'autant plus de raisons de se sentir embarrassés, autant pour Weaslette qui avait laissé échapper un son embarrassant, ou Warrington, dont l'érection était visible au travers de son pantalon.

Ça n'était pas la faute de Harry, il était un Incube. Wayne l'adorait comme il était. Pour lui prouver cela, il se pencha vers le petit brun et l'embrassa chastement sur la joue. Surpris, Harry leva la tête vers lui et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent sous le choc avant qu'un très léger sourire n'étire ses lèvres.

Harry se pourlécha les lèvres et pouffa de rire quand il sentit que l'attention de certains étaient focalisés sur lui et son petit-ami.

Oui, il pouvait s'y faire. Il n'avait pas à avoir honte de quoi que ce soit.

**Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait été très attiré par cette friandise lorsqu'il était passé dans le magasin de confiserie. Wayne et lui étaient entrés, plus par curiosité qu'autre chose mais avaient été davantage curieux lorsqu'ils avaient vu qu'il y avait un coin spécial créatures.**

''Harry ! Je peux t'appeler 'Harry', pas vrai ?'' s'enquit poliment Adrastos Lestoat.

Harry cligna des yeux puis hocha la tête d'un air curieux.

Adrastos ne dit rien de plus mais Cardric, lui, balança quelque chose dans la direction de Harry. Le petit brun l'attrapa au vol et, quand son poing s'ouvrit, un sourire lumineux étira ses lèvres.

Une sucette de sang !

Ses yeux se mirent à pétiller et il envoya un sourire reconnaissant aux deux vampires avant de défaire délicatement l'emballage de la confiserie. Il jeta un regard à Wayne puis attrapa le bâton de sucette rouge et le porta à ses lèvres. Sa langue s'enroula autour de la boule et un goût riche, metallique et sucré emplit sa bouche. Il poussa un soupir d'aise, lécha distraitement la sucette et sourit quand il sentit les regards sur lui alors qu'il extrayait la confiserie de sa bouche. Ensuite, il tendit la sucette à Wayne, qui afficha un air satisfait alors qu'il la prenait en bouche.

Cassius et Terence déglutirent et échangèrent un regard avec leurs amis alors que Adrastos réprimait un gloussement.

Quand Harry se reprit, la lecture s'était poursuivie sans eux.

**Il n'avait jamais eu de famille à part Wayne et, plus tard, la meute ( ils aimaient les considérer comme leurs louveteaux extensibles )**

Les loups-garous en question se sentirent rosir en entendant ça alors que Harry s'éclairait de façon considérable.

 **ainsi que … quelques aînés de Serpentard. D'ailleurs, Silver Travers avait gradué cette en juin dernier**.

Yup, son alter ego était plus âgé. Que diable ?

**Il leur avait demandé de veiller sur Marcus pour lui, parce qu'il ne pourrait pas être à Poudlard pour le garder hors d'ennuis.**

''Silver !'' siffla furieusement Marcus.

Le susnommé leva les mains en signe de défense.

''Alter-ego.''

Le sourcil de Marcus tiqua face à l'excuse.

Wayne lécha une nouvelle fois la sucette puis la tendit à Harry qui la reprit entre ses lèvres, inconscient des regards – ou les ignorant volontairement-, posés lui.

**Wayne avait ricané, mais Harry avait solennellement hoché la tête.**

Marcus ferma les yeux. Fort heureusement, Mr Higgs poursuivit la lecture et ce fut au tour du Duo de rougir quand il lut le passage sur le cadeau que Wayne offrit à Harry. Si Wayne avait pris de très légères couleurs, Harry, lui, était complètement rouge. Adrian (Pucey) était presque certain que le Survivant ne reprendrait jamais sa couleur d'origine.

**Wayne sentit sa bouche s'assécher quand Harry lui adressa ce sourire lumineux. Vraiment, même parmi les Serpentards, il était le seul à qui Harry offrait ce sourire-là. Le seul.**

**_ D – De rien.**

Wayne passa une main sur son visage rosissant alors que la voix de Gabriel Higgs - le conteur du chapitre-, tremblait d'un rire mal contenu et Terence étouffa son fou rire.

 **Un grondement de** _ **Toby**_ **les interrompit et Wayne lui lança un regard noir**.

Susan Bones pouffa de rire en entendant cela. Wayne et le nouveau résident du Manoir Potter-Hopkins ne s'entendaient vraiment pas.

**Le chien ( allez savoir pourquoi, le premier réflexe d'Harry avait été de l'appeler 'Padfoot' mais ils s'étaient finalement penchés sur 'Toby' malgré les couinements indignés du _cabot_ )**

Les yeux de Harry se mirent à pétiller alors que élèves et invités se demandaient d'où venait cette idée de nom.

 **gémit pitoyablement et reposa sa tête sur ses pattes, décidé à faire la sieste. Harry avait remarqué que Wayne et Toby semblaient se battre pour quelque chose depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour garder le chien avec eux**.

''Bien sûr qu'ils se battent, fit Marcus, exaspéré.

_ Ils veulent l'attention du gamin.'' renchérit Silver.

Marcus lui jeta un regard en coin.

**Quelque chose lui disait qu'ils se battaient pour son attention, mais c'était stupide comme idée, non ?**

''Non. Pas stupide.''

**Pourquoi fallait-il que les gens agissent aussi étrangement parfois ? Wayne avait toujours été le seul à agir 'normalement', pourquoi commençait-il à faire des choses bizarres tout-à-coup ?**

Wayne détourna le regard, embarrassé alors que, de l'autre côté de la salle, Hermione Granger roulait des yeux, visiblement exaspérée.

 **Ça ne gênait pas vraiment Harry, mais ça le perturbait et Harry n'aimait pas être perturbé**.

Terence renifla avec amusement quand il vit Harry hocher la tête pour lui-même. Wayne esquissa un bref sourire; il avait beaucoup côtoyé le Gryffondor au cours de l'année passée et ce début d'année et il savait que Harry n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre quelque chose. Il pourrait passer des heures entouré de livres afin de comprendre un problème ou une difficulté face à un devoir.

**« Je suis impatient d'avoir cours de runes anciennes. » fit soudainement Harry.**

**Sachant que Harry n'était pas le genre de personne à être 'impatient' ou tout du moins pas dans le sens commun, Wayne devina qu'il s'agissait surtout de changer de sujet et d'étouffer cette étrange atmosphère. Il lui en était reconnaissant. Pas qu'il l'avouerait un jour.**

**_ J'espère qu'il y aura des créatures dangereuses dans le cours de SACM.**

Graham Montague tourna la tête vers les deux garçons, l'air à la fois tendre et exaspéré :

''Sérieusement, les gars ?''

Cette familiarité soudaine n'était pas pour leur déplaire. Harry s'étira comme un chat contre Cassius et adressa un sourire lumineux à Montague jr. Ce dernier prit des couleurs et toussa pour couvrir son embarras.

**Harry hocha la tête pour montrer son accord et, juste comme ça, la porte s'ouvrit. Wayne se tendit et s'apprêtait à bondir lorsque Harry prit sa main dans la sienne.**

**« Que veux-tu, Weasley ? Les Gryffondors ne viennent pas souvent par ici. Si tu cherches tes frères, ils sont avec le groupe de septièmes année de Serdaigle et Serpentard.**

**_ Je -**

Des regards noirs et méfiants se posèrent sur Ronald Weasley et celui-ci se renfrogna aussitôt. Ça n'était pas juste, pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde se liguait contre lui ? Il était Ron Weasley, le meilleur-ami du Survivant. Il était censé guider le Golden Boy le long de la voie à suivre, Dumbledore l'avait dit !

 **_ Ne prends pas cette peine, tu vois pas qu'tu gênes ? » Cingla Wayne en lui lançant un regard noir**.

''Mr Hopkins !

_ Alter-ego !''

 **Ronald devint rouge de colère mais Harry pouvait le voir déglutir. C'était toujours fascinant de voir un Wayne en colère interagir avec des gens**.

Harry observa Wayne. Il n'avait encore jamais vu Wayne en colère mais il y avait définitivement quelque chose de spécial au sujet de l'albinos quand celui-ci était irrité ou ennuyé.

 **Il était arrivé au cours de l'Été dernier, qu'ils se fassent accoster pendant l'une de leur sortie dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Ça ne s'était pas bien fini quand le type avait essayé d'agripper Harry**.

Cassius et Warrington échangèrent un nouveau regard en entendant ça. Autant Hopkins semblait possessif, autant il était clair qu'il était en train d'apprendre à partager celui qu'il désirait faire sien. Parce que contrairement à leurs alter ego, leur Harry Potter était un Incube. Oui, difficile de ne pas le comprendre après la décharge de phéromones ce matin-là. Même ceux qui n'avaient pas compris pourquoi ils étaient aussi... err... éveillés, savaient plus ou moins à quoi cela était dû. Il y avait un Incube à Poudlard. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner qui après avoir vu leurs camarades descendre de leur dortoir en compagnie de Potter et Hopkins.

Et puisque Potter paraissait tout à coup beaucoup plus éveillé et... vivant, ça ne pouvait qu'être lui.

 **Et Harry n'y était pour rien. Parfois, Harry se disait que Wayne était le plus impulsif des deux. Mais ça lui allait. Il ne changerait cela pour rien au monde. Les sautes d'humeurs de Wayne n'avaient jamais été dirigés sur Harry et il doutait que ça soit un jour le cas**.

''Jamais.'' susurra Wayne en enroulant un bras autour de la taille du petit brun.

Harry gloussa et enterra son visage dans la nuque de l'albinos. Il savait que Wayne ne le blesserait jamais volontairement, peut-être même jamais tout court, d'ailleurs.

**Ronald semblait finalement avoir trouvé le courage de répliquer puisqu'il ouvrit la bouche et... fut poussé hors du chemin par l'équipe de Quidditch qui avait enfin trouvé le compartiment du Duo.**

**« Dégages du chemin, Weasley. » fit Marcus en passant, un regard mauvais dirigé sur le rouquin.**

''Mr Flint !

_ Professeur, est-ce que vous comptez faire ça tout le temps ? Parce que ce sont nos alter-ego donc vous ne pouvez pas y faire grand-chose.''

McGonagall rosit d'embarras et plissa les yeux mais ne dit pas un mot. Flitwick et Sprout réprimèrent un gloussement.

**Marcus non plus n'avait pas oublié l'incroyable stupidité du Weasley. Si le garçon était assez stupide pour penser que parce que le directeur avait empêché son renvoi, il allait être protégé, il se plantait. Ils étaient des Serpentards. Ils auraient leur revanche.**

''Mangemorts.'' grogna Ron.

Malheureusement, Hermione et Ginny n'étaient pas les seules à l'avoir entendu et l'un d'eux craqua.

''Oh grandis un peu, Ron !''

Étonnamment, ça venait de Neville, lequel dardait sur Ron un regard noir. Apparemment, la présence des frères Lestrange – l'ex mari et le beau-frère de Bellatrix Lestrange-, lui avait mis les nerfs à vif. Et, bien qu'il sache que les deux autres hommes n'y étaient pour rien, leur présence avait un effet... intense sur le jeune Longbottom.

[ _Ça n'aidait en rien qu'il soit un adolescent sujet aux aléas des hormones._ ]

Harry gloussa contre le cou de Wayne quand il sentit l'épaisse couche de tension sexuelle dans l'air.

Ça, il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

''Tous les Serpentards ne sont pas des futurs mages noirs. Fred et George te l'ont expliqué, Harry te l'a expliqué, mais comme d'habitude, tu n'écoutes personne d'autre que toi-même.''

Neville rosit quand il vit qu'ils avaient l'attention de presque toute la salle mais il refusa de baisser les yeux. Il se souvenait d'un événement en particulier. Il se souvenait d'avoir vu Harry parfois afficher un air effrayé quand Ron était d'une humeur particulièrement massacrante.

Il savait que Harry avait peur que Ron reporte sa colère sur lui... physiquement. Et Neville n'avait jamais osé se mettre entre Ron et Harry parce qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Harry avait cependant récemment commencé à s'éloigner de Ron et Hermione et, ce faisant, avait laissé tout le loisir à Neville et aux autres Gryffondors, de s'immiscer entre lui et les deux autres membres de Trio d'Or, parce que les autres professeurs étaient peut-être complètement inconscients, mais ça n'était pas le cas des élèves. Ils savaient très bien que Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley étaient un peu... abusifs. Harry était humain et il avait ses propres défauts mais personne n'avait manqué la façon dont il tressaillait quand Hermione ou Ron le touchait. Sûr, ils savaient que ça venait probablement de ses relatifs car Harry n'avait aucun amour pour eux, mais le petit brun ne tressaillait pas quand Neville lui touchait le bras ou que Seamus lui sautait dessus. Par contre, quand Ron, Hermione ou pire, Ginny, approchait, Harry devenait... réservé et morose.

Gabriel Higgs s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit la lecture alors que les Serpentards ( et ex Serpentards ) jetaient un regard évaluateur sur le jeune Longbottom.

**Hopkins avait apparemment bossé en collaboration avec les jumeaux Weasley et Neville Longbottom afin de chopper quelques informations secrètes sur le rouquin dégingandé qu'était Ronald Weasley.**

''C'est moi votre frère !'' s'indigna Ron.

Fred et George dévisagèrent leur jeune frère d'un regard sobre.

''Ouais, quand ça t'arrange, hein.''

Élèves, professeurs et invités restèrent confus face à cette déclaration. Certains songèrent cependant que la situation entre les Weasley n'était peut-être pas aussi bonne qu'elle ne le paraissait à premier abord.

Harry envoya un sourire lumineux aux jumeaux. Il avait toujours su qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance, à eux. Même quand il avait compris que Ron et Hermione se moquaient bien de lui. Fred et George ne l'avaient jamais abandonné.

 **Le temps qu'ils disent bonjour et s'installent tous – après avoir refermé la porte au nez d'un Weasley confus et frustré_, Harry avait déjà déballé sa seconde sucette de sang**.

Hermione secoua à nouveau la tête. Ça n'était certainement pas bon pour la santé de Harry.

**Quand tout le monde fut installé, Harry, tel un chat, s'installa confortablement entre Wayne et Marcus, nichant son nez contre l'épaule de Marcus tandis que l'albinos en faisait de même avec Montague, Travers n'étant plus là pour jouer les dossiers humain.**

Marcus grogna pour la forme mais ses plus proches amis savaient qu'il n'était pas aussi ennuyé qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

 _Huh_ , il avait déjà été remplacé, songea Silver, avec amusement.

**Adrian Pucey n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que les deux dormaient déjà. Graham haussa un sourcil alors que Wayne reniflait contre son cou.**

Graham rosit très légèrement alors que d'autres Serpentards affichaient des sourires goguenards. Ben voyons, ils ne le laisseraient jamais vivre en paix, après ça.

**La prochaine fois que le Duo se réveilla, ce fut au passage du chariot de friandise. Marcus eut à peine le temps de se demander pourquoi Harry reniflait contre lui que le garçon se redressa d'un bond – faisant sursauter presque tout le monde dans le compartiment-, et ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque avant de sortir. Graham et Cassius se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux.**

Parvati Patil et Lavander Brown gloussèrent en échangeant un regard complice. Elles avaient été extatiques ce matin-là, quand elles s'étaient rendues dans la Grande Salle, pour découvrir que Harry petit déjeunait à la table des Serpentard et était entouré par Hopkins et quelques Serpentards.

Elles en avaient sérieusement marre de voir Ginny Weasley tourner autour de Harry et faire son numéro de charmes. Elles savaient très bien ce que faisait Ginny et cette dernière ne devait pas être bien brillante si elle pensait qu'ils étaient tous ignorants. La rouquine ignorait de toute évidence ce qu'on chuchotait dans son dos. Si elle avait espéré que ses _'affaires'_ restent secrètes, elle aurait dû se montrer un peu plus discrète.

Les deux jeunes filles avaient beau être des gossips et être très 'girly', elles n'en étaient pas moins observatrices et c'était quelque chose que certaines personnes ( comme Hermione Granger ) avaient tendance à oublier un peu trop facilement. De ce fait, elles n'avaient pas manqué le léger dégoût que montrait Harry chaque fois qu'il voyait Ginny l'approcher ou même seulement dans les parages.

**_ Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir.**

**Wayne marmotta quelque chose d'incompréhensible contre Graham et bâilla avant de refermer les yeux.**

''Aw ~''

Wayne refusa de rougir. Il ne rougissait pas, bon sang !

 **Il savait très bien où était Harry. Et celui-ci revint quelques secondes plus tard, les bras chargés de patacitrouille et de chocogrenouilles**.

Fred et George pouffèrent de rire alors que les adultes secouaient la tête. Au moins, il y avait quelque chose qui ne changeait pas, même avec des adolescents un peu cinglés. C'était bon à savoir. On ne sait jamais quand l'information pourrait devenir importante.

 **Avec son sourire joyeux, ses bras chargés de victuailles et sa sucette en bouche, il passait aisément pour n'importe quel enfant**.

Rabastan afficha un bref sourire en entendant cela.

**Quoique... quand même, la quantité de sucreries... est-ce que tout était pour lui ?**

''Pour qui tu me prends ?'' chuchota Harry en faisant la moue.

Terence roucoula presque et lui étendit le bras pour caresser doucement la joue de Harry.

 **Comme pour répondre à sa question, Harry déposa les friandises sur une table improvisée entre eux et prit juste un morceau de patacitrouille et quelques chocogrenouilles qu'il rangea dans la poche avant** **d'attraper** **un sac qui traînait dans l'un des nombreux compartiment de sa valise. Enfin, il se réinstalla et tendit un chocogrenouille à Wayne.**

''Bah il n'était pas endormi ? S'enquit Cedric Diggory.

Hannah et les garçons de Poufsouffles s'esclaffèrent avant que Susan Bones ne se décide à éclairer leur lanterne.

''Wayne répond à l'appel de la nourriture dans n'importe quelle situation. Si tu lui balances quelque chose, il l'attrapera même s'il dort.''

Oh. Quel étrange garçon.

Wayne lui jeta un regard en coin et Cedric décida bien sagement d'abandonner cette pensée.

 **Quand il leva les yeux vers le reste de l'équipe, il fit la moue et les dévisagea tous un par un**.

''Absolument adorable.'' chuchota Terence.

Miles Bletchley, qui l'avait entendu, esquissa un sourire amusé.

**« Quoi ? »**

**Personne ne lui répondit et Marcus secoua finalement la tête.**

**_ Comment pouvez-vous manger autant de sucreries et rester aussi mince ? Demanda finalement Terence. Je ne le saurai jamais.**

On dévisagea Harry et Wayne ( mais principalement Harry car il était le plus frêle ) lesquels étaient étaient petits et minces. Ou plutôt : 'lesquels étaient plus petits et plus minces que les autres élèves de leur année'.

**Harry haussa les épaules.**

**_ C'est dans notre métabolisme.**

''Quoi ?''

Gabriel Higgs esquissa un léger sourire amusé avant de poursuivre la lecture.

**Devant leurs regards vides, Harry décida qu'il était plus sage de ne pas en expliquer davantage.**

''Je me suis sauvé moi-même.'' marmotta Harry.

**_ Au fait, intervint Graham en regardant curieusement le chien à ses pieds. C'est qui lui ?**

**_ C'est le nouveau cabot. Ronchonna Wayne.**

**Il reçut une tape sur le bras et un regard d'avertissement de son ami**.

''Wayne..''

Quelque chose dans le ton de Harry convainquit l'albinos de faire un effort pour bien s'entendre avec le Tobby de leur monde.

**_ Ne sois pas comme ça Wayne. C'est Toby. Il est avec nous.**

**_ T – Toby ?**

**Harry acquiesça.**

**_ Wayne a choisi le nom.**

Des regards amusés volèrent à nouveau vers le Poufsouffle mais celui-ci grogna et procéda à les ignorer.

**Toute l'équipe haussa un sourcil vers Wayne, amusée. De toute évidence, ils se doutaient que Wayne n'appréciait pas plus que cela le chien et avait décidé qu'un nom bien commun serait parfait pour le cabot.**

**_ Tu sais que les chiens ne sont pas autorisés normalement ?**

''C'est vrai ça, pourquoi ils ne sont pas autorisés ?''

Les jumeaux Weasley échangèrent un sourire complice.

''Peut-être que Minnie ne veut pas voir ses rivaux sur son territoire.

_ Messieurs Weasley !'' s'exclama McGonagall, sous les rires des invités.

**_ Mais si personne n'est là pour le voir, personne ne dira rien. Et puis, je n'allais pas l'abandonner. Il me faisait pitié.**

Merlin merci, Sirius n'était pas là. Quoi que, était-ce lui où il avait entendu un jappement aigu, quelque part au fond de la salle ?

**_ Depuis quand tu as pitié des autres, Potter ?**

**_ Il n'est pas humain....** _ **je crois**_ **, rajouta-t-il plus bas**.

**À vrai dire, Harry n'était pas certain que cela soit de la pitié mais il n'était pas prêt à perdre du temps à chercher dans un dictionnaire ou autre le terme exact sur ce qu'il ressentait. C'était trop inutile selon lui, aussi croisa-t-il simplement les bras et fixa Warrington, assis en face de lui, dans le blanc des yeux.**

**_ Pourquoi, vous ne l'aimez pas ?**

Cassius sursauta en entendant son nom être cité dans le livre et il baissa les yeux vers Harry, lequel le dévisageait sans broncher. Après ce qui s'était passé le matin, il s'était attendu à ce que le petit brun n'ose plus jamais lever les yeux vers lui. Visiblement, il avait sous-estimé le jeune Potter.

Cassius se pourlécha les lèvres.

**Cassius secoua immédiatement la tête.**

''Je ne suis pas suicidaire.''

 **Il n'était pas un trouillard mais il savait qu'il n'était jamais bon d'irriter Harry. Pas qu'il ait été cruel avec aucun d'entre eux mais ils ne savaient toujours pas ce que Harry et Wayne avaient fait à Sanguin. Personne n'avait su en fait**.

''Et personne ne saura jamais, j'en mettrai ma main à couper.

_ Pourquoi diable voudrais-tu te couper la main ?

_ … Laisse tomber.''

**Ce dont ils étaient sûr cependant, c'était que Sanguin avait fait profil bas et n'avait plus intimidé aucun première année depuis. Et étant donné qu'il avait été diplômé et bien...**

''Donc c'est bon signe, non ? Un persécuteur en moins.''

**il n'y aurait sans doute aucun moyen de savoir ce que les deux petits démons lui avaient fait subir.**

Harry esquissa un sourire vicieux. Il avait bien une petite idée de ce qu'ils avaient pu lui faire subir... pas physiquement, non... mentalement parlant.

**Un mouvement soudain dans le train et une brusque secousse les sortit de leurs pensées. Wayne ronchonna et se retourna dans son sommeil mais ne bougea pas plus que cela.**

''Aw~''

Wayne écarquilla les yeux quand il entendit Harry roucouler à ce passage et les rougeurs s'étendirent sur son visage alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour éviter le sourire railleur de Montague.

**Dehors, l'espace sembla geler et les vitres furent recouvertes de givre.**

''Du givre ?'' chuchotèrent Amelia Bones et Antonin Dolohov, les sourcils froncés.

**Une nouvelle secousse agita le train, comme si quelque chose de lourd venait de monter mais -**

**« On n'est pas arrivé. Qu'est-ce que - »**

''Oh non...''

Tous ceux qui étaient déjà scolarisés en 1993 comprirent immédiatement l'humeur de Adar Vaisey et réprimèrent un gémissement en se souvenant de cet incident en particulier. Les adultes, eux, étaient perplexes et ne parlons même pas des invités étrangers ( délégations + invités ).

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'' s'enquit un petit Poufsouffle de première année.

Il fut calmé par un aîné qui posa sa main sur son épaule et lui dit qu'ils le sauraient bien assez tôt mais les grimaces sinistres qu'arboraient certains élèves ne rassurèrent pas les invités.

**Des cris retentirent dans le wagon et, quand Cassius expira, de la buée s'échappa.**

**_ Ne me dis pas... chuchota Graham en reconnaissant les symptômes.**

''Quels symptômes ?

_ Chut, on va vite le savoir.''

**Il s'arrêta subitement, de peur d'attirer la créature à eux, mais sa main reposait à présent sur son holster. Il ne savait pas conjurer de patronus, mais il pouvait toujours essayer de protéger les p'tits.**

Cette fois-ci, Graham n'y échappa pas non plus; des sourires goguenards apparurent ça et là mais personne ne le taquina ouvertement parce que s'il y avait bien eu des détraqueurs dans l'autre monde ( aussi ) alors il était évident qu'ils ne resteraient pas là sans rien faire... même s'ils ignoraient comment se défendre. Les gens avaient beau dire, mais ils n'étaient pas des monstres sans cœur.

**Wayne frissonna et se redressa, l'air endormi, mais pas assez pour rester insensible au froid mordant qui lui irritait la peau. Le regard ensommeillé, il se frotta distraitement le crâne et bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.**

Graham jeta un regard incrédule à Wayne alors que les autres Serpentards regardaient l'albinos d'un air plat. Y avait que lui ( ou son alter ego en tout cas ) pour être complètement à côté de la plaque face à la présence soudaine d'un suceur d'âme.

**Le givre se propagea sur la porte et la buée les empêcha de voir correctement. Ils virent tout de même une silhouette sombre, enveloppée d'un drap noir. Adrian et Marcus jurèrent alors qu'un doigt squelettique**

''Squelettique ?'' fit un première année de Gryffondor.

Beaucoup ignoraient que des détraqueurs s'étaient invités dans le Poudlard Express l'année passée.

**désignait la porte tandis que celle-ci coulissait avec une lenteur terrifiante. Harry inclina la tête sur le côté, curieux de voir qui était ce nouveau visiteur.**

''Haarryyy...'' geignirent Terence et Neville en même temps, avant de s'arrêter pour partager un regard surpris.

Harry leva les mains en guise d'excuse.

''Pour ma défense, ça ne s'est pas exactement passé comme ça quand le détraqueur s'est invité dans notre compartiment.''

… En y réfléchissant plus tard à tête reposée, il penserait qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû dire ça. L'explosion de murmures qui s'en suivit fit gémir le petit brun alors que tout le monde chuchotaient avec excitation et appréhension.

''Attends, qu'est-ce qui s'était passé cette fois-là ?'' les interrogea Hannah Abbott, curieuse et un peu effrayée.

Personne ne savait que les détraqueurs étaient entrés dans le compartiment du Survivant & co.

Ils avaient bien sûr entendu dire que Harry Potter avait perdu connaissance, mais rien d'autre.

Harry haussa les épaules.

''Je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment.''

Ce fut Neville qui répondit, puisque Ron et Hermione boudaient toujours.

''Le détraqueur a essayé d'embrasser Harry.''

… Comment dire... C'était peut-être un brin trop direct pour ces pauvres sorciers.

Fort heureusement pour Harry, Mr Higgs reprit la lecture avant que quiconque n'ait pu s'exprimer correctement bien que Madame Bones et quelques langues-de-plombs particulièrement haut-placés se promirent d'avoir une entrevue avec le garçon.

Terence secoua la tête quand son papa lut que Harry s'était déplacé pour se tenir debout. Oh Merlin. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez l'autre garçon ? Ne répondez pas à cette question, c'était rhétorique. Il avait déjà plus ou moins la réponse à cette question.

**La créature qui apparut dans l'encadré de la porte n'était pas tout-à-fait ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il n'était pas certain de ce dont il s'agissait. Peut-être un Moremplis ou quelque chose comme ça ?**

''Je préférerais faire face à un Moremplis plutôt qu'à un détraqueur.'' murmura Megan Jones, de Poufsouffle, en frissonnant violemment.

Susan Bones hocha la tête, visiblement en accord avec les propos de sa camarade mais tout le monde ne partageait visiblement pas leur avis au vu des regards douteux qu'on leur adressa à la suite de cette déclaration.

Entre un Moremplis et un Détraqueur, ils préféraient juste courir à toute jambe et espérer s'en sortir vivant. Les deux créatures étaient horribles, terrifiantes et extrêmement dangereuses.

**Le détraqueur flotta jusqu'à Harry et alors que la présence de la créature montrait déjà des effets sur les étudiants et qu'un sortilège de défense – n'importe lequel -, était sur les lèvres de deux des aînés, le détraqueur fit quelque chose de très... inattendu.**

''… Huh ?''

Wayne leva les yeux, l'air curieux et vit les regards étonnés et méfiants que se jetaient les adultes. Il savait pourquoi ils étaient aussi surpris: les détraqueurs étaient tout juste bons à garder la prison d'Azkaban et à aspirer les âmes des gens. Aussi... qu'avait donc bien pu faire celui-ci pour que ce soit classifié comme... 'inattendu' ?

''Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, à votre avis ?'' s'enquit Urquhart en regardant Vaisey et Montague.

Graham haussa les épaules.

''Connaissant la chance de Potter... tout est possible.''

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire.

**Une des mains squelettiques vint se poser sur l'épaule d'Harry tandis que le détraqueur ouvrait la bouche.**

''Oh Merlin, il va prendre son âme !''

Harry tressaillit. Ça n'était pas un souvenir auquel il aimait repenser.

**Les aînés voulurent bouger, faire quelque chose, mais la proximité de la créature sombre les bloquait complètement.**

''C'est pas le moment de geler !''

**Même Wayne était figé.**

''Pour être franc, même s'ils n'avaient pas gelé, ils n'auraient probablement pas pu faire grand chose. Il est très rare qu'un élève de dernière année puisse conjurer un Patronus.''

Le Serdaigle qui avait dit ça vit Harry rougir pour une raison inconnue. Oh et bien...

**Peut-être plus fasciné qu'autre chose en fait, à en juger par son regard.**

Hermione roula des yeux. Ce Hopkins ne pouvait qu'être une mauvaise influence sur Harry. Après tout, il ne s'inquiétait manifestement pas suffisamment pour la sécurité du Survivant.

Elle semblait déjà avoir oublié qu'il s'agissait de son alter ego et d'un monde parallèle.

 **Et alors, juste là... la créature posa** **sa** **main sur l'autre épaule et se rapprocha du jeune troisième année. Un silence passa et l'angoisse disparut** **aussitôt** **alors que les étudiants se jetaient des regards stupéfaits**.

''Que... Quoi ?''

Il était difficile d'imaginer exactement ce qui se passait dans l'autre monde et ceux qui tirèrent les bonnes conclusions ne parvinrent même pas à les dire à voix haute tant ils étaient sous le choc.

Était-ce... était-ce seulement même possible ?

''Attendez je comprends pas... Qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste ?

_ Ça va être expliqué.'' intervint Gabriel Higgs avant de reprendre la lecture d'un ton on ne peut plus serein.

 **« Est-ce que... Est-ce que ce détraqueur est en train de...** _ **câliner**_ **Harry ?** »

…

''… Quoi ?'' fit Neville Longbottom d'un ton plat, avec un regard tout aussi vide.

Harry rougit violemment alors que tous les regards se posèrent sur eux. Il ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de lever les mains en guise de défense.

''Ai-je déjà dit que ça ne s'était pas exactement passé comme ça dans notre monde ?

_ Neville a dit que le détraqueur a essayé de t'embrasser.'' contra Ewan Lestrange, gradué trois ans plus tôt et membre du département des Mystères ( c'était un petit cousin des frères Lestrange )-, avec un ton qui suggérait qu'il était effectivement en train de contrer la défense de Harry.

Harry roula des yeux.

_ Pas dans un sens très sexy, dit-il en barrant les dents.

Ewan Lestrangeleva à son tour les deux mains devant lui en signe de paix alors que, autour de lui, les gens s'étranglaient avec leur salive face à la répartie du jeune Potter. Sérieusement ? Sérieusement ?! Oh et puis bon...

''Je suis sûr que tu n'auras pas besoin d'attendre après un détraqueur pour t'embrasser dans un sens très sexy.'' fit soudain Adar Vaisey, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

Les adultes – minus tous ceux qui avaient remarqué le changement de comportement des Serpentards vis-à-vis de Potter et Hopkins-, regardèrent Vaisey jr avec de grands yeux ronds face à cette technique de drague pas subtile pour une Noise, mais un éclat de rire les prit ensuite de court et ils se demandèrent ce qu'ils avaient bien pu louper entre la veille au soir et ce matin.

''Harry.''

Harry tourna la tête vers Jason Urquhart, seulement pour voir ce dernier le dévisager d'un air mi exaspéré, mi sévère.

''Ne va pas enlacer un détraqueur la prochaine fois que tu en croises un.''

Harry cligna des yeux puis hocha lentement la tête. Il n'était pas sûr d'où venait cette familiarité soudaine, mais il aimait ça. Ses lèvres se recourbèrent et il adressa un sourire lumineux à Urquhart. Celui-ci rosit et détourna le regard en déglutissant.

* * *

**« Bienvenue, bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. »**

**Harry leva un regard ennuyé vers la table des professeur.**

**_ Est-ce moi où il répète chaque année la même chose ?**

**Cela apporta bien entendu quelques rires et Wayne lui donna un léger coup dans les côtes.**

**_ Je crois qu'il est fêlé, laisse tomber**.

''Comment oses-tu !? S'écria Hermione Granger, sans savoir où regarder puisqu'elle ignorait où se trouvait ce maudit albinos. Tu n'as pas le droit de manquer de respect au directeur !''

Sa déclaration survoltée lui apporta quelques regards approbateurs ainsi qu'une majorité de roulements d'yeux.

''Grandis un peu, Granger, rétorqua Hopkins, depuis la table des Serpentards. Le respect se gagne et n'est pas donné gratuitement.''

Ça, par contre, ça lui valut des regards approbateurs, voire évaluateurs, pour les plus neutres.

**Le jeune Potter acquiesça en lui offrant un doux sourire et l'albinos rosit légèrement avant de détourner le regard. Qu'était-il en train de lui arriver ?**

Le susnommé rosit et résista à l'envie d'enterrer son visage dans ses bras croisés. Oh Seigneur, il aurait préféré être ignoré sur ce coup. Quoi que le sourire lumineux que lui adressait Harry valait largement les rictus amusés de Montague et Warrington.

 **Il jeta un coup d’œil à Harry et vit que celui-ci n'avait pas remarqué son trouble ou avait décidé de mettre ça sur son manque de sommeil. Harry réussissait juste à trouver des explications là où il n'y en avait pas**.

Harry hocha la tête pour lui-même alors que ses amis le taquinaient doucement.

 **_ Comme vous avez dû tous le remarquer à présent, Poudlard va accueillir cette année quelques Détraqueurs qui nous ont été envoyés par le Ministère**.

Les délégations affichèrent un air scandalisé qui ne fit que se renforcer quand ils entendirent les élèves de Poudlard marmonner qu'ils avaient eux aussi eu droit à des détraqueurs sur le domaine de Poudlard l'année passée.

Non mais sérieusement, à quoi pensaient le directeur et le Ministère, sérieusement ?

**Wayne cessa d'écouter après cela. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir davantage. Ça n'était pas qu'il détestait ces créatures, bien qu'il était mal-à-l'aise en leur présence. C'était juste que... et bien... le détraqueur avait tout de même enlacé Harry sans son consentement !**

Des regards incrédules furent adressés à Wayne.

''Quoi ?'' fit celui-ci.

Justin haussa un sourcil.

''Sérieusement, Wayne ?

_ Alter-ego.'' fit celui-ci.

Justin secoua juste la tête.

_ Ah parce que tu n'aurais pas réagis de la même façon, peut-être ? Chuchota-t-il.

Wayne l'avait entendu, mais la seule réponse à laquelle Justin eut droit fut un rictus narquois.

Justin secoua la tête une fois de plus, ses lèvres se recourbant un peu dans le processus.

**Juste alors, Wayne sentit Harry le coudoyer discrètement.**

''Ouch.

_ Je n'ai rien fait.''

**« Hm ?**

**_ J'ai oublié de te montrer ce que j'ai trouvé dans la malle de Ronway. » fit Harry, l'air inexpressif.**

**Declan Ronway était un Poufsouffle de 5° année qui avait un ego sur-dimensionné.**

Les regards se posèrent sur la table des Poufsouffles et ceux-ci secouèrent la tête.

''Non, nous n'avons pas de Declan Ronway'' dans notre maison.

_ Oh, une nouvelle différence avec l'autre monde.''

 **Harry s'était 'fait un plaisir' de percer cette illusion quand le blaireau avait essayé de s'en prendre à lui plutôt durant le voyage en train, lorsqu'il avait profité de la sieste de Wayne pour aller aux toilettes**.

''Génial, encore un autre stalker.

_ Je dirais plutôt un persécuteur. Tu sais, je serai prêt à parier qu'il ressemble à un mélange entre Malfoy et McLaggen, moralement parlant.

_ Ew.''

**Il Wayne était vraiment devenu sur-protecteur depuis l'attaque de Weasley.. pas que Harry s'en plaigne. C'était agréable, d'une certaine façon, mais de là à l'accompagner même aux toilettes...**

''Oh non...''

Wayne enterra son visage dans ses bras sous le regard sympathique de Harry alors que Ron affichait un rictus victorieux. Fort heureusement, il n'eut pas l'occasion de parler car la lecture reprit aussitôt.

Harry lui tapota doucement le dos.

**Malgré les apparences, Harry était resté assez indépendant et être accompagné jusqu'aux toilettes était un peu exagéré selon lui. Il ne dirait rien cependant, Wayne prenait facilement la mouche et Harry savait que l'albinos voulait bien faire.**

Wayne espérait que l'attention se dirige rapidement vers quelqu'un d'autre.

 **Bref, le Poufsouffle avait regretté de l'avoir verbalement agressé. Comme chaque victime étudiante d'Harry, ils étaient tous tombés sous son doux sourire... et en étaient ressortis frissonnant d'effroi**.

Harry esquissa un léger sourire qui eut tôt fait de se transformer en rictus qui se métamorphosa lui-même en gloussement alors que Terence s'esclaffait et que Wayne affichait un rictus amusé.

Autour de lui, les autres étudiants se demandaient ce que l'alter ego du Survivant avait bien pu faire à ses ennemis pour les traumatiser de la sorte.

En fait, voulaient-ils même vraiment savoir ?

 **Harry lui montra discrètement un vieux bouquin que Wayne reconnut instantanément.** _ **Animagi : les bases de la transformation animale**_.

Minerva plaqua sa main devant sa bouche.

''Mais enfin ! Ils sont beaucoup trop jeune pour ça ! Mr Potter, j'espère que vous ne suivrez pas l'exemple de votre alter ego.''

À sa plus grande horreur, le petit brun afficha une moue penaude alors qu'il se grattait le crâne avec embarras.

''C'est... peut-être un petit peu trop tard pour ça.''

Minerva était bouche bée. Elle n'était pas la seule.

''Que – Que voulez-vous dire, Mr Potter ? Savez-vous à quel point c'est dangereux ?

_ J'ai suivi le guide écrit par mon père et ses amis ! Se défendit Harry. Ça a très bien fonctionné et il n'y a eu aucun problème puisque j'ai été supervisé par des aînés ayant déjà maîtrisé leurs formes animagi.''

Et oh ! Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû dire ça. Quoi que à en juger par le sourire des jumeaux Weasley, ceux-ci étaient on ne peut plus amusés par la situation. Après tout, c'était ces deux-là qui l'avaient supervisé.

Alors que McGonagall ne se remettait pas du choc, ça gazouillait autour d'eux et chacun y allait de son commentaire :

''Anima – quoi ?

_ Un guide ?

_ Quel guide ?

_ Son père ?

_ Quoi ?''

Minerva reprit finalement le contrôle de ses émotions et demanda des clarifications. Elle pensait seulement que Harry avait fait de la méditation et qu'il avait peut-être entraperçu sa forme animale mais Harry la contredit aussitôt.

''Non, on a terminé.''

Le 'on' était ambigu mais certains supposaient, au vu de leur proximité, qu'il s'agissait de Wayne Hopkins, lequel affichait un rictus narquois.

Quand on demanda à Harry qui l'avait supervisé, Harry désigna du menton les jumeaux Weasley.

Tout le monde en resta sur le cul.

 **Un large sourire vindicatif étira les lèvres de Hopkins et plusieurs Serpentards frissonnèrent d'effroi. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas vu ce sourire-là sur le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs**.

Les Serpentards partageaient le sentiment de leurs alter ego alors que la plupart était encore sous le choc de savoir que quatre étudiants de Poudlard étaient animagus.

''Attendez, c'est un crime punis par la loi ! S'exclama alors Fudge. Étant mineur, vous ne serez pas envoyé à Azkaban mais vous devrez payer 1,000 gallions pour ça,''

Les élèves protestèrent vivement en entendant cela tandis que Aurors et langues-de-plombs dévisageaient avec méfiance les jeunes sorciers, s'attendant visiblement à les voir dégainer leur baguette.

Harry cependant, les calma bien vite.

''Je ne crois pas, Mr le ministre. Vous devriez peut-être réviser vos connaissances sur nos lois. On ne peut s'enregistrer sur la liste d'animagi à moins d'avoir dix-sept ans. Nous ne sommes donc pas en tort.''

Oh.

Oh !

Fudge vira rouge, visiblement embarrassé alors que Terence ébouriffait les cheveux de Harry pour le féliciter.

**« Nous recommencerons les séances de méditation le week-end prochain, chuchota l'albinos. Nous allons devoir faire un planning pour travailler là-dessus et sur notre Occlumencie. »**

**Harry approuva lentement, n'écoutant que d'une oreille les avertissements du directeur concernant les 'créatures démoniaques' qu'étaient les Détraqueurs. Considérant le fait que ces mêmes créatures l'avaient étreintes, Harry était certain que le directeur exagérait.**

Des regards exaspérés glissèrent sur Harry.

''Alter-ego.'' fit celui-ci, sans lever les yeux.

Ceux qui le regardaient affichèrent un air penaud.

 **Il prit vaguement compte du fait que le cours de SACM – l'une des options qu'il allait commencer cette année, serait à présent enseignée par le garde-chasse de Poudlard**.

Beaucoup adressèrent un sourire à Hagrid en entendant cela. Ce pauvre Hagrid n'était pas suffisamment mis en avant, parfois.

* * *

 **Bien assez tôt les deux orphelins suivaient leurs camarades Serpentards dans les couloirs sombres menant aux cachots et écoutaient les préfets et le Chef de Maison souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouvelles recrues et leur donner les règles de base de Serpentard**. **Et bien assez tôt, Wayne et Harry partaient explorer les couloirs de nuit, la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry sagement posée dans le compartiment secret de la malle de l'albinos**.

Harry laissa échapper un gloussement alors qu'il se recroquevillait contre Wayne. Les autres élèves secouèrent la tête, notamment les aînés de Serpentard.

Honnêtement, ça ne les surprenait guère.

 **Personne ne s'inquiéta dans la salle commune; il était encore trop tôt dans l'année pour que le Duo puisse possiblement faire face à un danger ( au potentiel mortel )**.

''Euh... Est-ce même une raison suffisante ?''

**Nul doute qu'ils ignoraient que le duo en question se trouvait présentement au chœur de la Forêt Interdite, se complaisant dans le sang de leurs ennemis.**

''Euh... Est-ce que je veux savoir ?''

Harry haussa les épaules.

''Probablement un monstre. Peut-être les Acromentules.''

_ Il y a des acromentules dans la Forêt Interdite ?!''

 **Disons juste qu'Aragog remarquerait très bientôt la disparition de trois de ses fils et ne mettra sans doute pas longtemps avant de trouver leurs restes**.

''Aragog ?

_ Le chef de la colonie d'Acromentules qui vit dans la forêt Interdite, les informa sereinement Harry, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

Il eut droit à des regards blancs.

Finalement, Roger Davies se frotta l'arête du nez.

''Est-ce que je veux savoir comment tu sais ça ?''

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté.

''Humm... Probablement pas.''

_ Non mais sérieusement, comment sais-tu ça ?'' s'enquit un sixième année de Serdaigle.

Harry cligna des yeux et ses joues rosirent doucement.

''Après que Hermione ait été pétrifiée et que Hagrid ait été emmené à Azkaban ( il y eut des hoquets d'outrage à cela ) en seconde année, Ron et moi sommes allés poser des questions à Aragog, sur le monstre gardé dans la Chambre des Secrets.''

Il y eut un blanc. Puis, alors qu'une partie des adultes alpaguaient à nouveau Dumbledore afin de le houspiller de questions, le reste était toujours fixé sur Harry.

''Donc les rumeurs disaient vrai ?''

Quoi ? Ils savaient peut-être à présent que le Survivant avait tué le monstre ( un putain de Basilic ! ) et que le monstre en question avait mordu Harry, mais... mais maintenant ils apprenaient que pendant leur 'enquête' ils étaient tombés sur une colonie d'Acromentules ?

Comment diable en étaient-ils ressortis vivants ?

* * *

''Il y a une ellipse.'' fit Mr Higgs avant de replonger dans la lecture.

 **Le premier cours de la journée était leur toute nouvelle option, Soins aux Créatures Magiques**.

''Aw ~'' fit Harry.

 **Voir Harry aussi excité était une nouveauté pour les Serpentards et, honnêtement, ils espéraient le voir ainsi plus souvent. Le Harry impassible et apathique était mignon, mais aussi vachement flippant**.

Harry esquissa un doux sourire, si doux, en fait, que Terence jurait avoir vu une pluie de fleurs en fond, mais ça n'était pas possible, pas vrai ?

Lui et Adrian échangèrent un regard hébété. Visiblement, ils avaient tous les deux bien vu ce fond de fleurs et ne savaient pas quoi en penser.

**Ce matin-là, quand Wayne était sorti de la douche, il avait eu la désagréable surprise de trouver le cabot, Toby, couché de tout son long sur SON lit.**

Le sourcil de Wayne tressauta alors que Harry et Terence réprimaient un fou rire. Susan Bones et Justin Finch-Fletchley jetèrent un regard à la table des Serpentards et caquetèrent de rire quand ils avisèrent l'expression irritée scotchée sur le visage de Wayne.

 **Wayne avait eu vite fait de le virer quand Harry prenait sa douche et avait fait léviter le cabot sur le lit de Zabini, lequel dormait encore**.

Le concerné se redressa subitement et jeta un regard incrédule à Wayne.

''Sérieusement ?''

Wayne ouvrit la bouche pour dire 'alter-ego' puis stoppa, la referma et haussa les épaules.

''Pourquoi pas ?''

Blaise n'en revenait pas. Il resta bouche bée face à la réponse de Hopkins. Leur Hopkins.

Professeur Flitwick lui, haussa un sourcil et jeta un regard approbateur à l'albinos avant de déclarer d'une petite voix fluette :

« J'ose dire que si vous aussi parveniez à léviter un poids égal à celui d'un chien en troisième année, vous n'aurez aucun mal pour la suite du programme.''

Wayne hocha la tête en réponse.

 **Le demi-italien aurait une bonne surprise au réveil. Le cabot avait sagement décidé de rester sur le lit du noble italien. Ou peut-être ne s'était-il pas du tout réveillé entre temps**.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Wayne de caqueter de rire alors que Harry se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rire de l'expression de Zabini.

**Plus tard au petit déjeuner, Harry engloutit pour une fois la totalité des toast que Wayne lui prépara.**

''Aw ~ fit Parvai. C'est adorable.''

Elle et Lavander échangèrent un sourire puis piaillèrent de joie sous le regard mauvais d'Hermione Granger.

 **C'était devenu une habitude du blandin quand il avait remarqué que Harry mangeait encore trop peu. Le petit brun faisait toujours en sorte que Wayne mange assez mais ne s'occupait jamais de lui-même donc Wayne avait décidé de veiller sur Harry pour la question de la nourriture quand ils étaient à Poudlard et même hors Poudlard**.

 **Harry n'avait pas vraiment d'instinct d'auto-préservation quand il ne s'agissait que de lui-même**.

Harry fit la moue.

''Je ne suis pas si mauvais que ça.''

Comme pour lui prouver tort, Wayne, Fred, George et Neville, tournèrent la tête vers lui.

''Harry...''

La moue de Harry s'accentua. Les Serpentards eux, se demandaient dans quoi est-ce qu'ils étaient en train de s'embarquer.

 **Avant de partir pour le premier cours de la journée, Harry fit quelque chose de très étrange ( même venant de lui ). Il embrassa Flint sur la joue**.

Marcus passa une main sur son visage pour couvrir ses rougeurs alors que Harry enterrait son visage dans le cou de Warrington. Oh mon dieu, c'était tellement embarrassant. Autour d'eux les filles gloussaient et les garçons sifflaient, sous le regard méfiant de Wayne.

**Bien évidemment, le sixième année reçut un regard assassin de la part de Wayne et, sans un mot, leva les mains pour prouver son innocence.**

Marcus tourna la tête vers Harry et lui adressa un regard plat.

''Est-ce que tu veux ma mort ?''

Quand il vit le petit brun ouvrir la bouche pour protester, il se reprit aussitôt :

''Laisse-moi re phraser ça. Est-ce que ton alter ego veut ma mort ?''

Harry referma la bouche et inclina la tête sur le côté.

_ … Non... ?

Marcus ricana.

_ Très rassurant, répondit-il en étendant la main pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

 **Wayne, après un dernier regard méfiant vers le plus âgé, attrapa Harry et partit sans un regard en arrière. Les autres Serpentards les regardèrent partir avant de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux**.

Wayne et Harry pouffèrent de rire.

**« J'vous l'ai dit. Ces gosses deviennent plus affectueux avec le temps. » fit Terence.**

''Terence !'' s'exclama Harry en rougissant.

Terence grimaça.

''Désolé.'' dit en tendant la main pour caresser doucement la chevelure du petit brun.

 **En réalité, c'était Graham qui avait fait cette réflexion dans le train, la première fois, mais c'était du pareil au même. À vrai dire, ce baiser sur la joue ne gênait même pas vraiment Marcus**.

Marcus ferma les yeux alors que ses camarades ricanaient tout autour de lui.

''Je suis sûr que ça ne le gênait pas.'' rit Lucian Bole.

Adrastos Lestoat se pencha en avant pour atteindre Harry.

''Je suis sûr qu'il est juste trop timide pour réclamer un baiser, Harry.''

Harry cligna des yeux.

''Vraiment ?

_ J'en suis certain.''

Le petit brun pencha la tête sur le côté puis concentra son attention sur Marcus Flint, assis à côté de Terence. Ce dernier afficha un sourire amusé et se déplaça l'air de rien sur son siège pour échanger de place avec Harry, au grand mécontentement de Cassius et Wayne.

Le petit brun tira doucement sur la manche d'uniforme de Flint et quand celui-ci tourna vers lui, s'attendant à voir Terence ( bien que surpris que l'autre tire sur sa manche ), ce fut seulement pour s'arrêter net quand une paire de lèvres se posa sur sa joue, presque au coin de ses lèvres.

Marcus et Silver se figèrent de surprise alors que, autour d'eux, les Serpentards les plus proches étaient paralysés de stupeur.

Les joues de Flint se mirent à chauffer alors qu'il adressait un regard éberlué à Harry, lequel était inconscient des regards choqués qu'il recevait.

'' P – Potter ?

_ Harry.'' le contra le petit brun en s'accrochant à son bras.

Marcus adressa un regard hébété à Silver mais ce dernier haussa les épaules alors qu'un rictus apparaissait lentement sur ses lèvres.

Marcus n'essaya pas de déloger le koala accroché à son bras et, bien que Terence et Cassius rechignèrent un peu, ils finirent par laisser Wayne prendre place de l'autre côté de Harry.

''Addie m'a dit que tu étais trop timide pour réclamer un baiser.'' fit Harry en regardant Marcus avec de grands yeux innocents ( et même Wayne ignorait s'il était réellement inconscient où s'il y avait un soupçon d'espièglerie dans son regard ).

Marcus suivit du regard le geste de Harry et tomba sur le sourire narquois du vampire grec qu'ils avaient tous maudit en silence la veille. Oh.

Attendez... Depuis quand Potter connaissait-il suffisamment le vampire pour l'affubler d'un surnom affectueux ?

**Il ne s'y attendait juste pas. Il n'aimait pas être pris au dépourvu.**

''Yup, c'est bien notre Marcus.''

 **Deux heures plus tard, à l'heure du déjeuner, il se demanda s'il avait un jour offensé un quelconque dieu par le passé**.

''Oh la la, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? fit Terence.

''Oh la la ?'' répéta lentement Urquhart(2), un sourcil haussé.

Terence haussa les épaules en réponse et lui adressa un clin d'oeil charmeur.

**Terence tira la langue à Cassius quand il entendit le ton amusé dans la voix de l'autre Serpentard.**

**« Marcus ?**

**_ Hum.. ?**

**_ On m'a dit de poser la question à un préfet**.

''Oh non.'' fit celui-ci, sous les regards confus des autres.

**Comment deux hommes peuvent-ils naturellement avoir un bébé ? »**

Daniella Finsberg, en troisième année à Gryffondor, pouffa de rire avec ses amis Marissa Clark et Eliana Kennedy.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Pietro et Boris Poliakoff, de Durmstrang, éclatèrent de rire avec leurs compagnons de table alors que Marcus laissait tomber sa tête contre la surface plane de la table.

''Je me pose la même question.'' fit doucement Jeremy Smoke, depuis sa place aux côtés de la meute.

Fenrir renifla avec amusement.

''On t'expliquera tout ça, Jeremy.'' dit-il d'un ton bourru.

Le susnommé rougit et opina alors que l'alpha enroulait un bras autour de sa taille afin de le caler contre lui.

 **Marcus, qui somnolait devant son assiette, fut tout à coup réveillé et manqua de se prendre la table dans la tête, son coude ayant glissé dans le processus**.

Harry pouffa de rire et, pour se venger, Marcus le chatouilla dans les côtes en réponse.

 **Adrian, à côté de lui, ne faisait plus de bruit tant il riait et Graham s'étrangla avec son verre de jus de citrouille. Pourquoi diable avait-il accepté sa position de préfet déjà ?** **Ah oui, parce que ça rapportait des points et que ça faisait toujours joli sur les CV**.

Adrian tourna la tête vers lui, un sourcil haussé :

''Vraiment ?''

Marcus miroita son expression.

_ Alter ego ?

Adrian s'empourpra légèrement puis secoua la tête.

''Je suis sûr que tu es préfet pour la même raison.

Marcus ne daigna pas lui offrir de réponse.

**« C'est sûr que ça serait très utile à Marcus de savoir cela, ricana Terence en agitant ses sourcils de manière suggestive. Vu le temps qu'il a passé avec Silver pendant les vacances... »**

Cassius tapa dans le dos de Terence en guise de félicitations et Wayne lui adressa un rictus approbateur.

''Pas mal.'' lâcha-t-il.

Terence ne rosit pas. Non madame, il ne rosit pas le moins du monde.

**Marcus se frotta les yeux en entendant ses camarades ricaner et sentit sa détermination flancher lorsqu'il avisa le regard curieux d'Harry.**

''Oh non. Pas moyen.'' lâcha Flint, sous le regard tout aussi curieux de Potter. Non. Je ne dirai rien et tu ne me feras pas parler.

_ Mais -

_ Non.'' trancha Marcus en plaçant son index contre les lèvres entrouvertes du petit brun.

Les autres étaient bien trop amusés pour s'insérer dans la pseudo conversation.

Harry loucha un peu sur le doigt puis le bout de sa langue passa entre ses lèvres et lécha la phalange proximale du Serpentard. Juste une léchouille, une seconde même pas. Son bout de langue sortit à peine.

Marcus écarquilla les yeux et laissa retomber sa main le long de son corps alors qu'il jetait un regard éberlué au jeune Potter. Les yeux de celui-ci flashèrent d'un éclat violet, en réponse au soudain pic d'excitation sexuelle.

**Putain... s'il avait su il n'aurait jamais accepté ce maudit badge. Et tout ça le premier matin de l'année scolaire !**

''Nouvelle ellipse.'' les informa Mr Higgs.

* * *

**« Tu es adorable. » déclara Harry en flattant l'encolure de ce qu'il prenait pour un cheval.**

''Aw ~''

Cassius cligna des yeux et tourna la tête vers Harry, qui était à l'origine de cet adorable son, seulement pour cligner des yeux quand des fleurs se mirent à pleuvoir en arrière-plan. Est-ce qu'il devenait sénile ou alors... ou alors était-ce là un des super pouvoirs de Potter ?

[ Au moins, ça n'était pas un fond de soleil couchant. Il ne s'en serait pas remis. ]

 **Bien sûr, il savait qu'il n'était en rien ( ou peu ) un cheval, mais l'idée était là. Ni lui ni Wayne ne se préoccupait du reste de la classe qui les regardaient comme s'ils étaient** _ **Casimir**_ **ou le** _ **Namahage**_ **(4)**.

''Casi – quoi ? Nama – quoi ?''

_ Casimir est un personnage de fiction français crée dans les années 70, déclara Harry. Les enfants en bas âge adorent ce personnage. Les Namahage sont des monstres du folklore japonais. Ils sont vus comme des démons qui effraient les enfants pendant le rituel de purification du 31 décembre.''

C'était... C'était actuellement une bonne explication. Le garçon n'avait même pas mentionné L'île aux enfants' dans laquelle apparaissait le gentil monstre, sachant qu'il devrait ensuite perdre du temps à expliquer aux sang-purs ce qu'étaient les émissions de télé et une télévision, aux plus ignorants. Il était allé droit au but.

''J'ignorais que tu t'y connaissais en folklore japonais, Harry.'' fit Neville, amusé et un brin curieux.

Harry rosit.

''J – J'aime bien tout ce qui a trait à la culture japonaise.''

Il ne vit pas les regards calculateurs de Wayne et des autres vert et argent.

 **À vrai dire, Hagrid était encore en train de donner ses conseils de sécurité quand Harry et Wayne avaient simplement commencé à avancer pour s'arrêter devant le 'cheval' et avaient ensuite entrepris de le caresser**.

''Buck n'est pas dangereux du tout, fit Harry en hochant la tête pour lui-même. À moins qu'on ne désobéisse aux ordres et décide de l'insulter.'' continua-t-il avec un regard hautain envers Malfoy qui rougit d'indignation et d'embarras.

Y avait-il plus à l'affaire de hippogriffe que ce qu'on leur avait dit ? Sila échangea un regard avec Silex.

Wayne, lui, enfonça son index dans la joue de Harry, attisant une moue sur le visage de l'autre garçon. Là. Il savait bien que cette fausse attitude snob ne lui allait pas.

**Wayne n'était toujours pas sûr de comprendre comment Harry parvenait à roucouler devant la créature tout en gardant un visage neutre.**

De nombreuses personnes pouffèrent de rire en entendant ça alors que Wayne secouait la tête. Il était cependant heureux que leur Harry soit plus facile à décrypter.

 **C'était juste tellement étrange ! … En même** **temps** **, à bien y réfléchir, ce serait encore plus étrange si Harry commençait soudainement à agir comme le commun des mortels**.

Ici, Mr Higgs fit une pause et s'esclaffa doucement – ayant visiblement lu en avance-, sous les regards confus des autres sorciers, sorcières et créatures magiques. Allez, ils l'avaient rendu curieux maintenant, qu'allait-il se passer.

Wayne rencontra les yeux rieur du papa de Terence et se sentir rougir. Pourquoi avait-il comme un pressentiment étrange ?

Mr Higgs reprit aussitôt la lecture.

 **Le regard de l'albinos s'égara quelque peu et il observa le petit brun alors qu'il caressait le bec de l'hippogriffe, puis la courbe de ses hanches et la façon dont son uniforme saillait vraiment bien sa taille et –** !

L'albinos rougit violemment et enterra son visage dans ses mains alors que des sifflements retentissaient de part et d'autre de la Grande Salle ( bien que les Serpentards veillèrent à se comporter avec plus de dignité que les autres élèves ).

Harry rougit lui aussi mais il arborait également un large sourire qu'il couvrit d'une main devant la bouche.

Le professeur Thomas Vector, maître de Runes(3) esquissa un sourire amusé quand il vit les expressions embarrassées des deux garçons ainsi que le sourire plaisamment surpris que le jeune Potter tentait de couvrir.

''Embarrassé, Hopkins ?'' l'interrogea Marcus.

Wayne lui adressa un regard noir.

_ La grossesse est prévue pour quand, Flint ? Rétorqua-t-il.

Lucian pouffa de rire alors que Silver enterrait son rictus amusé dans le cou du jeune Flint.

 **Wayne secoua la tête et se concentra à nouveau sur la créature ailée. Oui, c'était définitivement plus intéressant. Ça n'était vraiment pas le moment de songer à Harry et à ô combien il était captivant**.

Wayne était certain qu'il ne pouvait pas tourner plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà et il maudissait sincèrement son teint de porcelaine, qui ne cachait en rien son rougissement.

À l'autre bout de la salle, une certaine Ginevra 'Ginny' Weasley fusilla du regard l'albinos puis procéda à assassiner ( par le pouvoir du regard ) toutes personnes riant avec eux.

Serpentards... maudits mages noirs en puissance... C'est décidé ! Elle irait sauver Harry de ces monstres et Harry serait tellement content de la voir qu'il la récompenserait d'un baiser !

Harry, lui, picora la joue de Wayne quand il lut ce passage.

''Merci Wayne.''

Personne ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il était captivant !

Wayne rougit un peu plus si c'était possible.

 **Quand Harry leva les yeux vers son ami, celui-ci avait le regard rivé sur Buck et rosissait doucement. Harry ne laissa rien paraître mais il était intrigué par Wayne. L'albinos se comportait vraiment étrangement ces derniers temps**.

''Harry, est-ce que cette inconscience est un trait partagé entre toi et ton alter ego ? S'enquit doucement Terence.

Harry cligna des yeux puis adressa un sourire presque espiègle au Serpentard.

''Je ne sais pas. Ça dépend à quel sujet.''

Terence geignit presque face à la réponse vague qu'il reçut.

* * *

**Ce jeudi-là, une semaine après la rentrée, les Serpentards de troisième année se rendirent en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.**

Les élèves sourirent avec excitation quand ils se rendirent compte qu'il s'agissait de l'année où le professeur Lupin avait probablement enseigné – si l'autre monde suivait la même chronologie comme ça avait été le cas pour les deux précédentes années.

 **Ils avaient déjà eu deux cours avec l'homme et Wayne ne pouvait tout simplement pas comprendre pourquoi, à la fin du premier cours, la semaine précédente, Harry avait caress** **é** **la chevelure du professeur**.

''Harry ?''

Le susnommé pencha la tête sur le côté puis un éclat de réalisation flasha dans ses yeux alors que Hermione secouait la tête avec désapprobation.

''Oh, je crois savoir pourquoi.''

 **Non, dans sa tête, cela ne faisait aucun sens. Et le regard de l'enseignant quand Harry avait fait cela... ! La seule chose que Harry avait dit quand le professeur lui avait doucement demandé ce qu'il faisait, était que sa** _ **fourrure**_ **était douce**.

Harry afficha un sourire satisfait. Clairement, c'était ce qu'il avait eu en tête. Tous ceux qui avaient été présent à Poudlard l'année passée était au courant pour le 'secret scandaleux' que Snape avait laissé échapper à ses Serpentard en juin dernier.

Et visiblement, au vu des moues de ces derniers, ils n'étaient pas plus heureux qu'eux. Après tout, ils avaient été ravis d'avoir finalement un enseignant compétent.

Surtout pour qui c'était l'année des OWLs ou des NEWTs pour certains.

Silver roula des yeux quand il entendit les réprimandes de la fille Granger ( « Honnêtement, Harry ! Ce n'est pas poli de faire ça à un professeur […]. » ).

 **Autant Wayne avait juste aussi un sourcil à cela, autant le professeur Lupin s'était étranglé et n'avait plus réagit après cela. Harry et Wayne s'étaient contentés de partir, étant de toute façon les derniers sur les lieux**.

Marcus secoua la tête.

 **Cela dit, mis à part l'étrange comportement d'Harry vis-à-vis de l'enseignant, ce dernier enseignait très bien, beaucoup mieux que leurs deux anciens professeurs**.

Tous les élèves approuvèrent bruyamment, indiquant ainsi aux invités que, pour une fois, ils avaient apparemment approuvé leur professeur de DCFM. C'était tellement rare !

**Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle de classe ce matin-là, la salle était dégagée de toute table et chaise. Il n'y avait qu'un vaste espace avec, au fond de la salle, une armoire et sur le côté près de la fenêtre, un phonographe.**

**« Bonjour classe. »**

.Les élèves de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons se trouvèrent fort surpris quand les tables des élèves de Poudlard explosèrent en applaudissement. Au vu des regards surpris des adultes ( invités et staff ), ceux-ci étaient tout aussi surpris qu'eux.

Quand l'un d'eux, Nikifor Gruev, s'enquit auprès d'eux, ce fut Miles Bletchley qui les informa de la situation.

« Le professeur de DCFM change tous les ans depuis que Vous-... depuis que V-Voldemort a lancé une malédiction sur le poste de Poudlard. La plupart des enseignants qu'on a eu ces dernières années étaient tous horrible mais le professeur Lupin était vraiment bon. On était dégoûté quand il est parti. »

Harry lui lança un sourie lumineux quand il entendit Miles prononcer le nom du Mage Noir et le Serpentard rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux sous les sourires goguenards de ses camarades.

Adrastos se pencha en avant, intrigué.

''Vous avez des problèmes à trouver de bons professeurs ? Qu'en est-il des briseurs de sorts ? Ils ont bien dû trouver quelque chose pour briser la malédiction ?''

Terence haussa les épaules.

''Dumbledore refuse d'employer un briseur de sort pour examiner la malédiction du poste de DCFM.

_ Comment ?''

Visiblement, Adrastos était indigné. Son compagnon aux cheveux bleus posa une main sur celles de son partenaire puis reporta son attention sur eux.

''Alors il est prêt à sacrifier l'éducation des écoliers de Poudlard parce qu'il ne veut pas accueillir d'étranger dans son école ? Parce qu'il ne veut pas risquer d'interférence extérieure ?''

Ah, Miles ne l'avait jamais vu sous cet angle-là. Ça sonnait vraiment mauvais. Et au des expressions des adultes assis à proximité, qui avaient entendu l'argument de Cardric, ils n'avaient eux aussi, jamais envisagé cette possibilité ( s'étant probablement résigné à prendre l'ordre de rester à l'écart de Dumbledore comme mot d'ordre ) et s'étaient maintenant réveillés, prêts à passer à l'action.

**Harry, Wayne et Theodore Nott furent bien les seuls à ne pas sursauter en entendant soudainement la voix de leur enseignant.**

**Remus Lupin offrit à la classe l'un de ses fameux sourires détendus. Celui qui faisait soupirer les jeunes filles et qui faisait presque oublier aux puristes de sang, l'état de ses vêtements de seconde main**.

Desislav Kroumov secoua la tête.

''Sérieusement ? Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec la façon dont il enseigne ?''

Malfoy Jr ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il fut devancer par Wayne.

''Rien, mais certaines personnes pensent que la pureté de sang justifie tout et n'importe quoi.''

Bien qu'il n'ait pointé personne du doigt, il était clair qu'il parlait de Malfoy père et fils.

 **Draco Malfoy avait cependant dû se rendre à l'évidence : Remus Lupin était un professeur hors-pair. Le meilleur qu'ils aient eu depuis ses deux dernières années**.

Desislav Kroumov ferma les yeux avec exaspération.

**« Aujourd'hui nous allons pratiquer sur les épouvantards. Je ne sais pas si vous vous en souvenez mais nous avions commencé à en parler la semaine dernière. Qui peut me rappeler ce qu'est un Épouvantard ? »**

''Un épouvantard est un -

_ On sait, Hermione ! C'est le livre qui a posé la question, pas Mr Higgs !'' l'interrompit Fred Weasley, visiblement au bout du rouleau.

Hermione lui adressa un regard furieux mais dut faire face aux regards presque meurtriers des amis proches des jumeaux. Aussi finit-elle par détourner le regard, d'un air hautain.

''Seigneur donne-moi la force...'' marmonna Lee Jordan.

Angelina Johnson renifla quand la Hermione du livre se chargea de répondre à la question ( mais sans même lever la main ! ).

**Lentement, sans en avoir l'air, il profita du discours d'introduction à la leçon du jour du professeur, pour se pencher vers Wayne et chuchoter :**

**« Tu as vu Granger arriver, toi ? »**

Hermione pâlit. C'était la troisième année. Si les choses se passaient plus ou moins comme dans leur monde, alors elle devait avoir le Retourneur de Temps en mains. Certes, tout était légal, mais elle ne tenait pas à se faire alpaguer par des camarades de classes jaloux, la soupçonnant de favoritisme !

**Wayne scanna les alentours sans se tourner directement vers la lionne et haussa presque imperceptiblement les épaules.**

**_ Non. Toi ?**

''Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

_ Vous ne vous y attendrez pas, fit Harry. Je vais vous laisser mariner.''

Les Serpentards pivotèrent vers lui et le virent se blottir contre Marcus Flint.

''Attends, tu veux dire que quoi que ça soit, c'est aussi arrivé dans ce monde ?''

Harry lui offrit un sourire énigmatique. Miles en conclut donc que ça voulait dire oui.

 **Harry secoua la tête. Il était curieux de savoir ce que faisait la Gryffondor. Il savait pour un fait que la lionne suivait plusieurs cours en même temps. Plusieurs cours qu'elle n'était pas censée être en mesure de suivre du fait des horaires de certains**.

''Comment diable est-ce possible ?''

Un murmure traversa la salle alors que les élèves chuchotaient avec excitation tandis que Hermione tentait de disparaître derrière ses cheveux ( ce qui était difficile puisqu'elle était plus ou moins parvenue à dompter sa crinière de lionne, cette année ).

 **_ Bien. Mettez-vous en ligne**.

''Vous avez entendu ça ? Fit l'un des jumeaux Weasley. Mettez-vous en ligne, et que ça saute !''

Plusieurs Gryffondors et Poufsouffles firent mine de se lever mais McGonagall les rappela vite à l'ordre sous les regards amusés ou exaspérés des adultes.

**Les deux Serpentards lièrent leurs mains ensemble pour ne pas être séparés**

''Aw ~''

 **tandis que les élèves se mouvaient pour trouver une place dans la file qui se construisait sans se retrouver coincés dans la masse d'adolescents_, et se retrouvèrent bientôt au milieu de la file**.

Des éclats de rire retentirent quand ils entendirent que, là aussi, Snape avait été la forme que l'épouvantard avait prise face à Neville Longbottom et que ce dernier lui avait fait revêtir les vêtements de sa _formidable_ grand-mère.

Neville rougit violemment mais il arborait un léger sourire satisfait alors qu'il ignorait les remontrances de Hermione pour accepter les compliments de Messires Weasley.

 **[…] Le spectre de la mort, qui avait été ridiculisé plus tôt par Seamus Finnigan, se changea instantanément en Wayne. Wayne, allongé, mort**.

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent et il se figea. Pendant un bref instant, il oublia que c'était un livre, une autre dimension et que son alter ego affrontait un épouvantard. Pendant un instant il n'y eut rien d'autre que le vide total, le Néant.

Puis il sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et Wayne le pressa contre Flint tout en maintenant Harry contre lui.

 **Harry déglutit mais il pouvait sentir Wayne, le** _**vrai** _ **Wayne dans son dos. Cette chose osait prétendre être Wayne !**

''Go, Harry !'' s'exclamèrent en choeur les jumeaux Weasley.

**Le petit brun leva sa main droite, baguette fermement enveloppée dans son petit poing et prit une inspiration :**

**« Ridicul - »**

''Quoi ? Pourquoi il s'est arrêté ?

_ Si l'épouvantard s'est rendu compte que sa technique ne marchait pas, il a peut-être changé pour une forme plus susceptible d'effrayer sa proie.'' expliqua Miles en jetant un coup d'oeil à Harry, qui s'était une fois de plus figé et avait lentement commencé à perdre toutes ses couleurs.

**Il ne termina pas sa phrase. L'épouvantard venait de changer d'aspect. Harry n'était pas certain de ce qu'il passait. Bien sûr, il était au courant qu'un épouvantard pouvait changer plusieurs fois d'apparences contre une même victime, mais il ne pensait pas que l'oncle Vernon était encore l'une de ses pires craintes.**

Harry commença à trembler et Flint l'enveloppa maladroitement dans une étreinte alors que le petit brun se recroquevillait sur lui-même et plaquait ses mains sur ses oreilles, refusant d'en entendre davantage. Il n'avait pas peur. Il n'avait pas peur !

Les quelques adultes qui avaient remarqué l'agitation, froncèrent les sourcils quand ils virent le comportement du jeune Potter. Ils avaient déjà commencé à se poser des questions à cause des commentaires au début de la lecture mais maintenant il n'y avait plus aucun doute.

Ils étaient certains que les gardiens du Survivant abusaient l'enfant. Si Dumbledore savait... Non, ils devaient d'abord se concentrer sur le plus important : vérifier leurs suspicions, retirer Potter de la garde des moldus et lui trouver une nouvelle maison. Ah, et garder le nez crochu de Dumbledore en dehors de tout ça.

 **Il l'avait vaincu après tout ! Il avait gagné la partie ! Oncle Vernon ne pourrait plus jamais lui faire de mal. Alors – alors pourquoi était-il là, une ceinture en cuir à la main, le regard assassin et le visage rougi par la rage**?

Harry secoua la tête et garda ses mains sur ses oreilles malgré les tentatives de Wayne de lui faire lâcher prise.

Flint finit par prendre la parole d'une voix basse, veillant à ne pas être entendu par le reste de la salle :

''Hopkins... Wayne. Laisse-le faire. Tu le rappelleras quand ce passage sera terminé.''

Wayne lui adressa un long regard indescriptible puis hocha la tête et embrassa Harry sur le front.

C'était probablement pour le mieux. Il valait mieux que Harry n'écoute pas la suite tant que l'épouvantard aurait la forme de son oncle.

**« GARÇON ! »**

Presque tout le monde sursauta et Mr Higgs commençait à regretter de s'être proposé pour lire. Il détestait la direction que prenaient les choses.

Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil autour de lui et balaya la salle d'un regard neutre. Son regard se posa sur Terence, qui était concentré sur le garçon assis deux sièges plus loin et il avisa le jeune Potter, recroquevillé en boule contre Marcus et le jeune Hopkins.

Il reprit la lecture, mais un peu plus vite cette fois-ci.

 **Harry** **tressaillit**. **La main tenant sa baguette trembla un peu.** **Non il n'avait pas peur !** **La peur était un sentiment stupide.** **Il n'avait pas peur.** **Et certainement pas de l'oncle Vernon.** **Il avait dépassé cela depuis longtemps.**

Wayne jeta un regard anxieux à Harry. Bien sûr qu'il savait que Harry détestait son oncle, sa tante et son cousin. Ils avaient même prévu un plan pour que Harry passe l'été suivant avec Wayne, mais il n'avait pas pensé que c'était aussi mauvais... pas au point où Harry se recroquevillerait sur lui-même à la moindre mention de ses relatifs.

( Wayne était sur les nerfs, on pourrait même dire... qu'il était assoiffé de sang ).

**Il n'était plus le faible petit garçon qui rêvait d'être protégé des méchants Dursley. Personne n'était venu quand il avait crié à l'aide à cette époque. Personne.**

Sila jeta un coup d'oeil vers le garçon en question puis laissa ses yeux dériver vers Dumbledore, lequel avait l'air d'un morveux gâté auquel on aurait refusé un jouet.

Entre ça, et le comportement du jeune Potter, il n'y avait aucun doute que les actuels gardiens du garçon allaient bientôt recevoir la visite de Madame Bones et de quelques membres du Service de Protection de l'Enfance Magique.

Personne n'avait été là à l'époque, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que personne ne pouvait être là maintenant... maintenant qu'ils avaient des soupçons... de forts soupçons.

Merlin, à quoi avait donc pensé cet abruti de Dumbledore ?

 **Harry essaya de lever sa baguette vers le corps** **massif** **du non-maj comme les deux Serpentards avaient commencé à les appeler ( il semblerait qu'ils aient trouvé la version américaine du terme 'moldu' plus adaptée )**.

''Non-maj ? J'aime bien.

_ Moi aussi. J'ai toujours pensé que 'moldu' était vraiment insultant. Je crois que je vais utiliser le terme américain maintenant. C'est beaucoup moins offensif.''

**« Rid - »**

**Il avait commencé à formuler le sortilège quand sa bouche s'assécha. Oncle Vernon était encore plus rouge qu'avant. Harry pâlit. Son masque se fissura.**

Lucian n'avait aucun doute que le masque de leur Potter s'était déjà bel et bien fissuré depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il le vit trembler contre Marcus et qu'il avisa les larmes cristallines qui dévalaient ses joues.

C'était pire que ce qu'il pensait.

 **Sa baguette glissa entre ses doigts et il plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus écouter le moldu qui lui criait dessus de retourner 'dans son placard'**.

''Dans – Dans son placard ?''

Plusieurs tournèrent la tête vers Harry pour demander des clarifications mais frissonnèrent quand ils tombèrent sur les regards brûlant d'animosité des aînés de Serpentard (+ Hopkins ).

Ceux-ci voulaient clairement dire : ''Laissez-le tranquille et fermez-la, putain.''

**Et, avant que le professeur Lupin n'ait pu intervenir ou que l'oncle Vernon n'ait pu le frapper avec sa ceinture, une silhouette se dressa devant le petit brun et le poussa doucement en arrière. Il fallut plusieurs secondes avant qu'il ne reconnaisse la chevelure blanche comme neige de Wayne.**

''Son prince charmant.'' susurra Parvati Patil.

Lavander lui adressa un sourire et toutes deux réprimèrent un gloussement parce qu'elles savaient malgré elles que ça n'était vraiment pas le moment.

**Celui-ci enroula un bras autour de la taille du frêle petit brun et leva sa baguette vers l'épouvantard quand il prit la forme de son ami inerte.**

''Ils ont la même peur.'' chuchota Lavander Brown, à sa meilleure amie. C'est adorable.''

Parvati hocha la tête avec agrément mais se garda bien de dire quoi que ce soit, cette fois-ci. Elle pouvait sentir d'ici les ondes négatives qui irradiaient de Ginny Weasley.

 **Wayne se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis tourna les yeux vers le petit corps tremblant, s'assurant qu'il était bien réel, avant d'envoyer un sortilège au faux cadavre qui fut renvoyé droit dans l'armoire. Il y eut un silence.** **Wayne ignora les regards choqués de leurs camarades lesquels n'étaient pas encore remis de l'épouvantard de Harry et murmura doucement à l'oreille du Survivant, déposant un baiser sur son crâne quand celui-ci secoua doucement la tête, le nez enterré dans son torse**.

Wayne, le vrai Wayne, celui de ce monde-ci, était bien trop préoccupé par les tremblements de son ami – petit-ami?-, pour faire attention aux ''Aww~'' que venait de laisser une bonne partie des occupants de la Grande Salle.

Nul doute qu'il aurait été un peu plus méfiant vis-à-vis de ceux-ci, s'ils les avaient entendu.

 **Quand il remarqua que sa technique ne fonctionnait pas et que, pire que cela, une larme roulait sur la joue du plus jeune, il raffermit doucement sa prise sur le petit brun et quitta la salle sans un regard pour leurs camarades qui commençaient à chuchoter entre eux. Sans jamais briser le contact physique, Wayne relâcha la taille du petit brun et attrapa le bras de ce dernier pour le guider dans les couloirs déserts. Ils ne mirent pas trop longtemps avant de gagner les toilettes des filles du second étage. Tel un automate, Harry ouvrit la bouche après avoir salué Myrtle**.

''Myrtle ?

_ Mimi Geignarde ? Vous allez descendre dans la chambre des Secrets ?''

Wayne ne leva même pas les yeux vers eux quand il répondit à leur question avec sa défense habituelle :

''Alter ego.''

Certains rougirent d'embarras. Oh, c'était vrai. Alter-ego, oui.

**« _Ouvre-toi._ » siffla-t-il. **

**Les lavabos se décalèrent et dévoilèrent l'entrée. Harry ne prononça pas un mot alors que Wayne le faisait asseoir entre ses jambes**.

Cette fois-ci, Graham se garda bien de faire un commentaire ou d'offrir un sourire narquois au Duo puisque l'un d'eux était vraiment mal. Il tourna la tête pour voir où en était l'état des choses et cligna des yeux quand il vit que Wayne Hopkins et Harry Potter avaient disparus.

Comment diable était-ce possible ? Ils étaient là il y a quelques secondes ! Il les aurait entendu s'ils s'étaient levés. D'ailleurs, les autres ne les auraient pas laisser partir ainsi. Que diable ?

Il n'était manifestement pas le seul à s'être rendu compte de la disparition des deux garçons puisque le professeur McGonagall s'empressa de s'enquérir auprès de Marcus – qui était l'un de leurs préfets.

''Mr Flint, où sont messieurs Potter et Hopkins ?

_ Ici.'' répondit Marcus en pointant du doigt les places vacantes à côté de lui.

Les yeux de Minerva s'étrécirent alors que Snape s'élançait d'un ton mielleux :

''Mr Flint, ce n'est pas le moment de plaisant -''

Mais Flint roula simplement des yeux et attrapa quelque chose à côté de lui alors que Terence en faisait de même et tous deux portèrent à bout de bras deux petites boules de poils – un guépardeau aux yeux verts émeraudes ( ainsi qu'un étrange patch de fourrure blanche en forme d'éclair ) pour Marcus Flint et un renardeau polaire pour Terence Higgs.

''Ici.'' répondirent-ils en choeur avant d'échanger un regard surpris.

McGonagall en resta bouche bée. Quand Potter avait laissé entendre qu'il avait commencé à apprendre à devenir animagus, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il avait finalisé sa transformation. Et il n'y avait pas que Potter apparemment, songea-t-elle en dévisageant le renardeau polaire qui pédalait dans le vide, dans les bras du jeune Higgs.

De part et d'autre de la salle, sorciers et sorcière explosèrent en murmures à la vue des deux adorables boules de poils que tenaient les deux Serpentards.

''C'est la fin de la partie 1.'' fit Mr Higgs en coupant court à toute réponse qu'aurait pu donner McGonagall. Il retourna auprès de son époux et profita du petit break annoncé par le professeur Sprout, pour inciter son partenaire à se lever pour s'asseoir à la table déjà bien pleine des Serpentards.

''Papa ! Athair (4)!'' s'exclama Terence en les voyant arriver, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Gabriel et Charles affichèrent un tendre sourire pour leur fils unique alors que Gabriel se penchait pour embrasser Terence sur le haut du crâne. Le Serpentard rougit doucement, embarrassé, mais ne chercha pas à fuir le contact avec ses parents, comme la plupart des jeunes de son âge feraient.

* * *

**Mots : ~21,750**

**Publié le : 20 mai 2020**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/ J'avais mentionné au chapitre précédent un bébé panthère noire et un bébé renard polaire mais quand j'ai cherché sur internet pour le nom du bébé de la panthère, je ne l'ai pas trouvé ( apparemment panthère et Léopard sont extrêmement liés donc léopardo pourrait fonctionner mais je n'en suis pas certaine ). Après mûre réflexion, j'ai décidé de choisir à la place l'un de mes animaux favoris : le guépard. Et en plus, ils ont un nom défini pour le petit. Je dois corriger la mention dans l'autre chapitre.
> 
> 2/ Urquhart n'a pas de nom dans la version de JKR donc je vais lui donner le même prénom que dans la plupart de mes fics dans lesquelles il apparaît et ce sera 'Jason'.
> 
> 3/ Je l'ai déjà dit dans d'autres fic : je sais que le professeur Vector est une femme et que c'est une prof d'arithmancie mais... je change certaines choses.
> 
> 4/ Apparemment, ''Athair' est la forme irlandaise de 'Father'.

**Author's Note:**

> PS : Sila veut dire 'Force', 'Puissance' en russe.  
> Je n'ai pas de rythme de publication particulier pour cette fic et je risque de mettre à jour d'abord sur ff et ensuite ici, enfin, ça dépendra de mon humeur. Bonne nuit/journée à tous.


End file.
